El LEGADO DRAGNEEL: El Destino Rojo
by AtrixGrayZero
Summary: Una cruenta batalla, una amarga victoria, el precio por ella fue alto, los recuerdos dejados atrás, una nueva vida por ellos. El hijo se vuelve padre y transmite el legado a su hijo, Igneel, quien se lo transmite a su hijo en este mundo, el legado sostenido por su hijo Issei Dragneel, el dragón slayer de fuego y el Sekiryuutei-el legado del dragón de fuego/ IsseixHarem/Oc s
1. Chapter 1

como ya han leído en el resumen, muy por ponerlo así te deja con poca info acerca del Fic, que desde ya digo ha sido inspirado en las historias de Erendir, y cuento con su permiso así como con su ayuda para publicarla, el me ayudado a centrar, seleccionar y mejorar las ideas para este fic, es por ello que agradezco antes de su lectura a un gran fictionero como es el.

High School DxD no me pertenece, lo Mismo con Fairy Tail, así como algunos de los personajes que fuesen a aparecer en esta historia de otros animes, mangas y Libros, por ello es preciso decir que para mas información sobre este fic y futuros sírvanse a leer mi perfil y visitar mi pagina de facebook donde mostrare algunas imágenes de la apariencia de los personajes.

* * *

El Legado Dragneel: El destino Rojo-prologo

Un páramo desolado, el viento del desierto nocturno corre con naturalidad, ajeno a la escena que se desarrolla ahí.

Tirados en el suelo, a la orilla de un acantilado, se encontraban un grupo de personas, jóvenes, acompañadas por otras que se encontraban arrodilladas, de pie junto a ellos, mostrando diferente emociones, pero la única en común que podía notarse era la tristeza. Un poco más atrás de ellos cinco grandes siluetas.

Los lamentos a causa de la muerte de los seres queridos, era lo único que opacaba el susurro del viento que inútil parecía tratar de llevárselos.

Los jóvenes en el suelo, valientes y fuertes jóvenes quienes habían terminado heridos, al borde de la muerte, la llama de sus vidas acabándose poco a poco, abandonando sus cuerpos, la razón por la que estaban así, una lucha, una lucha entre los humanos y los demonios.

Los magos, los magos más poderosos de Eartland, luchando unidos en contra de dos enemigos en común, el mago oscuro Zeref en su forma demoníaca y Acnolia el rey Dragón del Apocalípsis, un rey demonio y un rey dragón, enemigos sumamente poderosos y peligrosos, acompañados de un ejército poderoso de demonios.

La batalla reclamo una gran cantidad de vidas, un sacrificio que aceptaron al ir al campo de batalla con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos, un ideal por el cual se unieron bajo una misma bandera, pero el precio fue grande.

Durante la batalla, Zeref demostró ser un ser aún más peligroso de los que le describían en las leyendas, y Acnolia por mucho no se quedaba atrás, al final cayeron derrotados por la unión de la fuerza principal, el gremio de magos considerado el más poderoso del mundo, Fairy Tail.

La lucha fue difícil, brutal y triste. El secreto tras la maldad de Zeref y Acnolia, el amargo recuerdo de un pasado cruel, la revelación de que su principal fuerza, el mago de fuego más fuerte, Natsu Dragneel era hermano del rey demonio fue un golpe emocional tremendo para las fuerzas de humanos, pero las fuerza de la determinación de los compañeros de este, por creer en el por ser quien era y no que era reanimo a todos a seguir adelante.

Al final con una victoria, de lo más amarga, ya que Natsu se despidió de su propio hermano al que el mismo tuvo que matar con sus propias manos, viendo como él se iba de este mundo feliz por haber cumplido su sueño, ser alcanzado por ese sueño eterno al que llaman muerte, mientras su hermano menor lloraba por la partida de la única familia de sangre que le quedaba en este mundo, y cuya sangre ahora la tenía en sus manos.

Luego de su muerte le siguió Acnolia, quien fue derrotado por nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Natsu, con ayuda de su familia, la que el conoció y en la que el creció, derrotaron ese dragón, que alguna vez fue un humano corrompido por la culpa, cegado por la venganza, y confundido por el poder, un hombre con corazón puro. El regreso de los dragones, marco la caída de Acnolia, el milagro logrado por el profundo lazo de amistad de los magos del gremio conmovió al rey espiritual y a los 4 magos considerados dioses en Fiore, a cumplir este milagro completado por el profundo lazo de afecto y amor entre padres a hijos, y como último regalo de su fallecido hermano a Natsu, con todo el poder que le quedaba y el Ethernano reunido, concedió el milagro, por su también profundo amor a su hermano, al final con ayuda de ellos los dragón Slayers pudieron derrotar al temible dragón.

Con los dos líderes derrotados, terminar con los demonios no fu difícil luego de ellos, lo difícil era aceptar el precio, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, Jellal, Cana, Wendy, Erza, al borde de la muerte, es un estado que les sería imposible salvarlos, junto a ellos algunos otros magos igual de heridos, e igual en situaciones, todos de otros gremios, que acompañaron entre ellos Kagura de Mermaid Hell quien cuya vida también peligraba, pero ella se encontraba cerca de erza y Jellal, a quienes les debe mucho, Ichiya y Ran de Blue Pegasus, y otros heridos, pero con sus vidas sin correr peligro.

Al lado de los moribundos héroes, sus compañeros, amigos y familia estaban ahí a su lado impotentes, llorando y recriminando su impotencia ante no poder hacer algo para salvar las vidas de sus compañeros.

Queridos…mis hijos queridos…todos…- se recriminaba el anciano maestro Makarov, herido arrodillado, junto a un moribundo Natsu, acompañado de Lucy y Sting, ambos rubios llorando por el mago pelirosa, a algunos metros, se encontraban Gray y Juvia, esta última tomando la mano del joven mago de hielo, cuyo ojo derecho no estaba, y una gran cortada en el pecho le quitaba la vida poco a poco así como unas manchas negras comenzaban a expandirse mas y mas por su cuerpo, a partir de la herida, a su lado su mago hermano Lyon derramando lagrimas amargas, pues fue por Gray que evito que su hermano fuese herido.

Al lado de ellos, una chica pelis roja, Chelia llorando y lamentándose airadamente, abrazando a una moribunda Wendy, cuya espalda mostraba una ala blanca rota y sucia por la batalla, y un parte de su espalda sangrando, dando a notar que alguna vez tenía dos alas, arrancada en batalla cruelmente, sosteniendo la mano de la herida mago un joven de su edad, quien le faltaba su ojo izquierdo Romeo, sujetando la mano de su novia, cuya vida se iba poco a poco.

Al lado de ellos Laxus, mantenido de pie con ayuda de Bixlow y Freed, ambos derramando lágrimas de sangre, Evergreen ayudando a un lastimado y lloroso Elfman, a quien le faltaba parte de su brazo derecho, agachada sobre su moribunda hermana Mirajane quien sonriente veía a Laxus estaba Lissana, el rubio cuya herida en el rostro estaba abierta de nueva, y teniendo el cuerpo con veneno de demonio el cual salía de un corte profundo en el lado derecho del pecho.

Erza y Jellal, ella abrazando a Jellal en sus últimos momentos, mientras que el solo recostaba su cabeza contra el cuello de ella, a falta se sus dos brazos, perdidos al llevar acabo el conjuro para atravesar la barrera de muerte de Zeref, a su amada le faltaba una pierna, ambos habían sido alcanzados por el veneno de Zeref, Meredy, a quien estaba a su lado arrodillada, veía como la vida del maestro de su gremio se iba, desde un metro siendo observados por los demás miembros del gremio de Jellal, Midnight, Cobra quien era abrazado por una miembro de Fairy Tail, y Ángel que abrazaba a su hermana Yukino.

Cana era abrazada por su padre, al tiempo que ella era también asesinada poco a poco por el veneno de Zeref, el llorando mientras su brazo izquierdo de metal estaba completamente dañado.

Si bien eran heridas de cortes y crueles amputaciones que tenían todos, era inútil hacer algo como magia curativa, incluso el mejor mago haciendo uso de todas sus reservas mágicas, seria inútil, la razón, el veneno de demonio, un veneno que no solo afecta el cuerpo, sino que también afecta el alma, destruyéndola poco a poco.

Siendo observados con miradas tristes, y por los dragones regresados a la vida temporalmente, gracias al milagro creado por el amor en la familia, fueron acercándose, cuando una luz ilumino el cielo, y de repente se convirtió en una gran esfera que brillaba en cientos de colores, así como también era rodeado por trece luces doradas más pequeñas.

Mi pequeña amiga…mis pequeños amigos….y los amigos de mis amigos, hola. Se escuchó una profunda voz, una voz que reconocerían de inmediato, la voz del rey celestial, quien hasta hace unas horas había regresado a su mundo, después de haber formado parte de la vanguardia que acabo con los gigantes dioses de la destrucción, así como también se encargó de los temibles cuatro jinetes del juicio.

Rey…celestial, tu estas...-dijo algo confundida Yukino, al ver al más fuerte espíritu celestial, quien había usado aparentemente su vida para derrotar a los cuatro jinetes y permitirles a los compañeros de las magos que lo invocaron llegar hasta Zeref.

Puede que no lo parezca pero estoy muy herido, incluso permanecer aquí es un gran esfuerzo, pero debía de venir y ofrecer por una última vez mi ayuda…mis queridas amigas…Lucy…Yukino…-hablo el su voz era firme, pero era notorio su pesar y tristeza al ver a sus amigas llorar por la pérdida.- hay una manera de salvar a todos su amigos caídos, aquellos que están abrazados pueden ser salvados-termino y dio una corta respiración. Aquello que dijo asombro a todos, así como comenzaron a llorar, a llorar ya que había una manera de salvarlos.

Poco a poco aquellas trece esferas de luz dorada que se movían alrededor del rey celestial, tomaron forma, eran los trece espíritus de las llaves doradas, algunos aun con heridas por la batalla pasada, pero ninguno como Loke, el aun sangraba en su ojo izquierdo, y parte de su brazo estaba no estaba, el brazo con el que recibió el golpe de Zeref protegiendo a Lucy y Aries.

Rey celestial…que acabas de decir- Dijo con voz esperanzadora, el dragón rojo de fuego, Igneel, cuyo ojo derecho no estaba, y una de sus alas estaba completamente arrancada- es posible salvar a mi hijo.

Así es…mi viejo amigo guerrero- dijo el rey celestial- un hechizo, un hechizo en el que si quieres salvarlo tú me ayudaras, al igual que tus otros compañeros dragones.-dijo de manera seria el rey espiritual-he hablado con mis más fuertes súbditos y todos están de acuerdo ayudaremos a nuestros amigos.-termino levantando su gran espada al cielo.

Entonces, entonces Natsu y los otros...-Decía Lucy apretando la manos del mago de fuego así como también sonreía. Los demás magos ahora estaban mostrando sonrisas al saber que sus compañeros, su familia seria salvada, había esperanza de salvarlos.

Rey celestial…es acaso posible, que tú…que tú mismo pienses en realizar el…Dimensional Zero…tú estás dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.-Dijo de repente Weisslogia sorprendido, uno de sus cuernos rotos en batalla.

Dragón de la luz…es la única manera, el veneno de la muerte avanza, es arriesgado o al menos lo era, pero el riesgo se ha ido, el precio no es justo, pero sus vidas se salvaran…ahora solo falta saber, si el catalizador, está dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo. Dijo de manera seria, pero la tristeza se podía sentir en sus palabras, y pesar al no haber encontrado otra manera.

Rey celestial… ¿Por qué de repente…porque de repente ciento que hay tristeza en sus palabras?- dijo la maga rubia sin dejar de sostener la mano de Natsu.

La única forma de salvarlos de las garras de la muerte…la única manera que hay...es realizar este hechizo, el Dimensional Zero, un hechizo que rasgara el espacio tiempo, y los enviara ahí, ahí la vida y la muerte se pierden, ahí el veneno de Zeref puede ser destruido, y sus vidas salvadas. Dijo de manera seria.

Ese lugar, ese hechizo, salvarían sus vidas, rey celestial- dijo la dragona blanca a quien le faltaba una pata, la dragón del cielo Grandeney.

Si, sin duda alguna ahí, extraer el veneno de sus almas seria extremadamente difícil aquí, pero factible en ese lugar que no obedece las leyes lógicas, sin embargo, hay un precio, el usuario, el catalizador deberá renunciar a todos sus recuerdos…a su vida, para abrir ese lugar, al hacerlo yo llevare junto a mis súbditos a tus compañeros, donde purgaremos el veneno.

Pero…pero si Lucy-sama hace eso ella no podría…-Yukino intentaba decirlo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir como seria en realidad, sabiendo lo que significaría. El precio para salvar a sus amigos, tendría que renunciar a ellos a todos sin excepción.

Rey celestial, si hacemos eso…sabes las consecuencias cierto…ese lugar, está prohibido para cualquiera de nosotros…ese lugar, y ademas-El dragón negro hablo, la seriedad y su tristeza eran palpables-solo es un viaje de ida…jamás volverán no es así-Termino Skyadrum un tétrico dragón al que le faltaban ambas alas, así como uno de sus cuernos también se encontraba roto.

Lo se…ellos no podrán volver, ellos dejaran este mundo, en sí, su existencia aquí terminara, sus recuerdos...también...todos ellos se irán…, pero en ese lugar me será posible mantener sus almas y sus cuerpos intactos, mientras extraigo el veneno...a través del enlace de sus almas a sus cuerpos…es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar, puedo salvar sus vidas, pero no la existencia de ellos en este mundo…es la única manera mis amigos, la única manera en la que ellos sobrevivirán.- dijo de manera seria, sin embargo, la tristeza era notable.

E-E-E-Eso quiere decir que Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Cana y Wendy, no volverían más, ellos no nos recordaran mas.-dijo Levy, ayudando a mantenerse de pie a Gajeel, a quien le faltaba una pierna desde la rodilla, el miedo en su voz así como la tristeza hacían que sus piernas temblasen y las lagrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos.

Al igual que ella varios otros mas trataban de contener las lagrimas, pues el precio para salvarlos de la muerte, era que se fuesen de este mundo a saber dios sabe donde, lo cual seria equivalente a que muriesen. todos sabían eso, pero solo uno supo lo que era lo que debía de hacer y esa persona era la maga celestial rubia...Lucy Heartfilia...quien apretó la mano de Natsu, se seco las lagrimas y alzo la mirada hacia el rey celestial en el cielo.

Lo hare…los salvare…rey celestial…por favor, por favor dime cómo puedo salvar a mis amigos lo haré-dijo la maga rubia, su determinación era notable, sus ojos no mostraban duda alguna, su voz era firme, pero las lágrimas no podían contenerse.

Bien…toma esto amiga mía, imbuye esto con todo el poder que tengas…recita el hechizo del Urano metria…el resto lo haremos yo y mis amigos dragones.-dijo el rey celestial, al tiempo que un pergamino bajaba hasta estar a la altura de Lucy.

Todos…Fairy Tail…todos mis amigos, mi familia…yo ¡Los salvare sin lugar a dudas lo salvare!- dijo la rubia, tomando el pergamino, abriéndolo, al tiempo que todos sus espíritus se paraban a su alrededor, formando un circulo a su alrededor.

Las palabras del hechizo comenzaron a ser recitadas, mientras todos veían como su amiga alejada del resto comenzaba poco a poco a también brillar.

Ustedes serán la piedra angular de todo esto, en especial tu Igneel, tu papel será de vital importancia en esto, entiende esto, la vida de Natsu Dragneel depende de ti, sé que ustedes solo revivieron por un tiempo corto, es por ello que tú y Grandeney deberán aportar mayor poder a sus hijos, mis amigos.-Dijo el rey celestial, mientras Lucy comenzaba a recitar las estrofas intermedias del hechizo, y en el papiro un símbolo mágico comenzó a trazarse.

Comprendo…lo que tratas de decirme…es que regrese al cuerpo de mi hijo…y sea yo quien expulse el veneno no es así.-dijo el dragón mirando como su hijo seguía apretando los dientes, aun inconsciente el dolor que sentía alcanzaría su alma y la destruiría de un momento a otro.

Así es…en sus casos…ambos fueron alcanzados por la magia de quien les dio la vida…sus heridas son delicadas, incluso si extraigo el veneno, sus cuerpos rechazarían de inmediato sus almas y estas se perderían…es por eso, que ustedes deberán transformas sus maltrechos cuerpos con los de sus hijos en el cuerpo de un verdadero dragón.-dijo el rey celestial clavando su espada en el suelo, de la cual un torrente de energía salió y fue hacia Lucy, dibujándose un círculo mágico debajo del que ya se había dibujado.

Comprendo la situación…mi vida verdadera termino hace siglos…luche para proteger a mi raza…luche para defender mis creencias…y he luchado para apoyar a mi hijo…no tengo porque querer vivir más…quisiera verlo alcanzar sus sueños, quisiera verlo llegar a ser un dragón en todo su derecho…pero eso no es posible…esta vida que tengo…este cuerpo se volverán cenizas en unas horas…pero si con este cuerpo y esta vida temporal puedo darle un futuro…pues mi vida alcanzara algo….mi vida alcanza su futuro a él…rey celestial que debo de hacer.-pidió Igneel totalmente convencido de su decisión, sin dudas en sus ojos ni en sus palabras, sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con él, todos ellos lucharon por el futuro de sus hijos, los humanos a los que ellos consideraron sus hijos, su familia, y por ellos, por su futuro harían lo que fuese.

Weisslogia, Metallica, Skyadrum ustedes, solo requiero su poder, al igual que hicieron con sus hijos requiero que creen dos lácrimas cada uno, entréguenselas a Igneel, ambas, Igneel, las lácrimas estarán enlazadas a ti, debo decirte que el caso de Natsu es en particular...está en peligro, debes de tener cuidado al crear su cuerpo.-advirtió el rey de los espíritus, levantando su espada al cielo, y el circulo dorado que se había dibujado sobre el circulo, encierra a Lucy y los trece espíritus en un cúpula dorada.

Rey celestial, incluso si logramos eso…sabes que la chica no podrá volver…ella será consumida por la dimensión.-Dijo la dragona.

Ella no será consumida…estará bajo mi protección…ella también será enviada haya donde irán sus compañeros…sus recuerdos serán borrados de manera permanente…pero su cuerpo y alma irán con ellos de eso me encargare yo…incluso si eso me cuesta la vida.-hablo el rey celestial, sus amigos serían capaces de vivir incluso si eso depende de dar su vida, a lo largo de los años ellos habían salvado su mundo en más de una ocasión, y jamás pidieron nada a cambio, solo una amistad eterna, era su momento para retribuirles su amistad.

Todos ustedes deben de despedirse de ellos, ellos ya no podrán regresar…ellos serán salvados se los aseguro, pero no regresaran a este mundo ni a este tiempo, ni tampoco tendrán recuerdo alguno de nosotros…ni de nadie del mundo de Earhtland…ellos vivirán se los prometo.-con eso dicho todos los magos derramaban muchas más lágrimas, sus amigos vivirían era cierto, pero lo harían lejos, y jamás volverían a verlos, además de que ahora ya no los recordarían, el dolor era grande, la amargura por ello igual, no es algo común saber que quien apreciabas y querías no te recordara jamás.

P-P-pero entonces ellos- sollozaba Levy repitiendo lo mismo de hace un momento, apretando la mano de su amiga, la mano de la chica que se había vuelto su hermana, así como miraba a Erza y Mira, se irían y olvidarían a todos, Gajeel la abrazaba para intentar darle fuerzas.

Puede que sus recuerdos no vallan a estar con ellos pero sus lazos, esos perduraran, los recuerdos podrán irse, pero esos lazos que unen a vosotros, jamás eso se los prometo-fue lo que dijo el rey celestial, de manera serie, pero algo triste, al no poder conservar todo de ellos.

Las lácrimas fueron creadas, Igneel tomo consigo estas, y se elevó al igual que Grandeney, junto al rey celestial, siguiendo de cerca a la cúpula dorada en donde el Urano Metria de Lucy se había completado y era contenido por la cúpula que era llenada de un color purpura oscuro.

De repente los cuerpos de los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a elevarse, para comenzar a brillar, y ser envueltos en una esfera transparente de brillo amarillo y se elevaban al cielo, donde el rey celestial hizo un corte vertical con su enorme espada, la cual estaba rodeada por un inmenso círculo mágico color escarlata, y el espacio fue cortado, un espacio rojo negro y blanco se abrió en el cielo y ahí entraron todos los magos acompañados de los dos dragones. Un fuerte resplandor rojo se dio cuando ellos entraron, y la grieta dimensional se comenzó a cerrar.

Desapareciendo así los magos más fuertes de Eartland. Dejando detrás de ellos a sus amigos con un amarga vista, el ver a sus amigos yéndose, el verlos irse les dolía, les dolía mucho, para algunos eran sus hermanos, sus familia, para otros sus valiosos compañeros, sus ejemplos a seguir.

NO LLOREN-grito Makarov, quien ahora se había convertido en un gigante-tal vez jamás veremos a nuestros amigos, tal vez ellos se hayan ido y jamás nos recuerden, pero que quede claro algo, aquí y ahora, a través de su esfuerzo, a través de sus convicciones ellos nos han dado un futuro y ahora por ese futuro nosotros…nosotros debemos seguir…

Sus palabras alcanzaban a todos sus amigos, a todos aquellos que podían pelear y fueron a ayudar a los magos.

Natsu, erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Laxus…mis hijos…mis muchachos…todos ellos…escúchenme… ¡Vivan…vivan por el futuro que ellos nos dieron! ¡Vivan por ellos todos ustedes! NATSU DESDE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES…MOCOSO…PEQUEÑO DRAGÓN DE FUEGO VIVEEEEEEEE!

Grito a todo pulmón el maestro haciendo la típica señal con la mano, propia de Fairy Tail.

VIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron los demás miembros del gremio, al igual que el maestro, imitando también la señal de Fairy Tail con la mano levantada.

Aquel día, la batalla contra el mago oscuro Zeref llego a su fin, el terror de Acnolia fue derrotado, los demonios fueron devueltos a las entrañas de la tierra, Skyadrum, Weisslogia y Metallica vivieron sus pocas de horas junto a sus hijos curando sus heridas, y por decisión del propio rey de Fiore, ese lugar seria construido un monumento con los nombres de todos aquellos que perdieron la vida ahí, así como un mausoleo donde se erigiría un monumento en honor a aquellos que derrotaron a Zeref y Acnolia.

Los años pasaron, varios para todos, Gildarts se convirtió en el maestro, de él le siguió Gajeel, y de él Romeo, y más tarde la nueva generación tomo el arribo, mientras Romeo dejaba este mundo para ir con sus compañeros, con su padre, con Makarov, esperando también ver a Natsu y Wendy.

Y así termino una de las épocas más oscuras para Eartland a pesar de los más de cien años que pasaron los nombres de aquellos jóvenes héroes que dieron sus vidas ese día aún se mantienen ahí, con todos sus compañeros esperando que sea donde fuese que hayan ido ellos hubieran vivido una vida feliz.

Pero esta historia no es el fin…puede que esto sea el fin, pero solo es el inicio de otra historia…una historia que no será de lo más feliz, la felicidad no se gana se consigue, y ello sería conseguido, por sus convicciones, por sus amigos, por su familia, el sería feliz, y el legado Dragneel nació, el legado pasado al hijo de Natsu Dragneel que adoptó el nombre de su padre al convertirse en un dragón, ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DEL NIETO DE IGNEEL, EL HIJO DE NATSU…IGNEEL EL REY DRAGON DE LAS LLAMAS y su legado, el legado dejado por su familia, el protegerlos, el cuidarlos el apoyarlos, ese será su tarea, preservar….

El legado del dragón de fuego…EL LEGADO DRAGNEEL...el legado que su hijo, Issei Dragneel mantendría esta es su historia, esta es la historia del hijo del dragón cuyo legado es proteger...y cuyo poder viene de su familia.

* * *

Uf mas de 3000 palabras, creo que me pase un poco con el prologo...y si puede que sea parecido a la historia de Erendir, pero quedamos de esta manera con el, pues era necesaria según mi idea original describir como es que llegan a la tierra, ademas de que bueno seria una nueva vida dada a ellos, quitarles sus recuerdos era necesario, pues quería que se diera un desarrollo similar a la historia de Fairy tail, aquí decidí ya dejar algunos eventos que se entenderán en los siguiente capítulos gracias por su tiempo de tomarse al leer este cap, si te gusta un reviews no estaría mal XDXDXD, mejorare con el tiempo mi narrativa así que solo te pido algo de paciencia en fin gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicos...uf el segundo capitulo ya esta aquí bueno disfruten de leerlo, nuevamente agradezco a erendir por su ayuda, el ayuda a escribir este fic, este fic es tanto mio como de el, nuevamente digo esto, Fairy tail, ni High school DxD me pertenecen.

dialogos:

-cualquiera habla-humano/demonio/ángel o caído

- **[Real genesis]-** dragones/dioses o seres de gran poder

-" ** _[fuerte...se fuerte]"-_** _Pensamientos de dragones/seres de gran poder_

-" _Personas varias_ "-pensamientos humanos/demonios/ángeles o caídos

[un solo tajo]-espadas y objetos a parte de los Sacred Gears

* * *

Capítulo 1: el Nacimiento del hijo de los dragones.

 **-[Rey celestial…este lugar es…]-** decía Igneel, quien ahora se encontraba parado sobre un círculo mágico, junto a él se encontraba Grandeney en otro círculo mágico ambos sosteniendo la esfera donde se encontraban sus respectivos hijos.

 **-[No te preocupes de eso en este momento concéntrate en tu tarea, cura el cuerpo de tu hijo recuerda, debes fusionar tu cuerpo y el de él, el veneno debe de ser purgado de su cuerpo por tu fuego…amigo dragón de fuego, descuida, estoy en la última etapa de quitar el veneno de su alma, pero no podrá regresar a él…a menos que su cuerpo sea el adecuado]** -hablo el rey celestial, mientras se encontraba en el centro de donde estaban reunidos, justo debajo de todos, parado en un gran círculo mágico, con su espada clavada en este, y con ayuda de ella, líneas oscuras salían de las esferas doradas que flotaban encima de él.

Esas líneas negras no eran más que el veneno de Zeref, el cual estaba siendo purgado de los cuerpos y las almas de los magos, siendo extraído del enlace que había entre el cuerpo y su alma.

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la cúpula dorada donde Lucy se encontraba, en el reflejo de la cúpula una cosa era visible, en ella se podían ver todos los recuerdos de la joven rubia, cada uno de ellos todos pasando los ojos de los espectadores ahí reunidos, sin duda alguna todos los presentes estaban en ellos, y sin duda alguna, todos ellos estaban siendo borrados de su alma.

El lugar, luego del hechizo _Dimensional Zero_ un hechizo de espacio tiempo, abrió la grieta dimensional…un lugar del que únicamente sabían los dragones, la grieta dimensional, un lugar fuera del alcance de las leyes físicas y lógicas del mundo terrenal.

Ellos lo sabían, lo que daba el poder a un alma eran los recuerdos, es por eso que los humanos deben vivir sus vidas al máximo, que llenasen su alma de recuerdos, entre más intensos sean estos más fuerte es tu alma para pasar a la siguiente fase, donde encarnas en otro ser.

Para lograr abrir la olvidada grieta dimensional, era necesario un gran poder, por lo cual ella ofreció esa energía, sus recuerdos, quien era, para obtener el poder de abrir la grieta dimensional, un lugar donde la vida y la muerte tienen una similitud que nadie creería, por ello en este lugar realizar el ritual de purificación seria exitoso, un lugar donde no existen los dioses de la vida y la muerte.

La tarea ahora era simple, con las almas de ellos separadas de sus cuerpos los espíritus celestiales ayudarían a purgar el veneno de sus cuerpos, el rey celestial se encargaría de ello personalmente, y así lo estaba haciendo, más sin embargo, le estaba comenzando a pasar la factura su enfrentamiento con los cuatro jinetes.

 **-[Rey celestial, una vez que hayamos terminado que seguirá,…que pasara con ellos]** -Dijo la dragona quien ahora ya había terminado su trabajo, y ahora en su manos el cuerpo de una Wendy de unos dieciséis años ahora estaba ahí en la esfera.- [ **ellos no pueden volver que pasara…que es lo que tienes planeado]-**

 **-[Esa parte es sencilla…quien creen que vive en este lugar…su antepasado por supuesto…el último de los verdaderos dragones Gran rojo…que de momento se encuentra muy lejos de aquí]-** dijo el extrayendo las ultimas betas de veneno de las almas de sus amigos.

 **-[Gran rojo…no escucho ese nombre desde que era apenas una larva…mmm…acaso será posible que tu…tengas planeado usar su territorio para llegar a otro mundo]** -dijo sorprendido el rey dragón de las llamas- **[No será que acaso tu…ese mundo]**.

- **[Pues es así como será…ellos ya no pueden regresar haya, el mundo de donde ellos vienen ya no es válido para ellos, sus existencias terminaron ahí ya…pero pueden tener una vida ahí, una buena vida, ahí donde aún existen los dragones]-** aquellas palabras tranquilas del rey celestial impresionaron a los dragones.

Sabían a lo que se refería el rey de los espíritus, el lugar al que una vez fueron, el lugar al que alguna vez llamaron hogar, hace tiempo ya, durante la última guerra…los recuerdos de aquello llenaban los pensamientos de ambos dragones, al recordar esos eventos.

 **-[El ritual ya casi está terminado…ustedes dos sabéis que deben hacer, Igneel ya terminaste de crear el cuerpo del bebe de fuego]** -pregunto un calmado y cansado rey celestial, sus palabras sacaron de repente del trance a ambos dragones, perdidos en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, recuerdos de antaño y nostálgicos para ambos en especial.

 **-[Aun…no denme unos minutos más este cuerpo del crió me está tomando un poco más…está seguro de que cuando estén haya vivirán…no morirán por dejar esta dimensión]** -pregunto cómo todo padre preocupado por la suerte de su hijo. - **[He logrado mantener algunos de sus recuerdos en su alma…pero únicamente unos pocos…los lazos con sus amigos aún están…pero…]-** termino el dragón mirando preocupado a su tranquilo hijo durmiendo entre sus manos.

 **-[Rey celestial…mi hija, he logrado que sus todos sus recuerdos permanezcan intactos, estoy seguro que ella requerirá de ayuda, sus recuerdos están intactos, al igual que mis conocimientos de ese mundo…debe de llegar a salvo haya…es verdad** ]-dijo esto último con suma preocupación por la actual situación en la que estaban.

 **-[Dejad de preocuparos, ambos estarán bien, estarán con sus seres queridos, con sus amigos, serán felices os lo aseguro]** -afirmo el rey, terminando de extraer la última gota de veneno el cual se encontraba en una esfera de color gris, y a la cual el rey celestial, destruyo con un swing de su espada.

 **-[Con esto, sus vidas no corren peligro, encárguense de llevar sus almas a sus cuerpos]** -dijo para terminar arrodillándose sobre el círculo mágico.

¡Su alteza!-exclamaron capricornio y Loke, acercándose de inmediato a él, sin embargo este uso su espada como apoyo y se pudo de pie como pudo.

 **-[Tranquilos, solo estoy cansado, tan solo basta enviarlos a todos y luego descansare y recuperare mis fuerzas. Igneel, ¿has terminado ya verdad?]-** pregunto el rey mágico, ya de pie, mientras su espada plateada se envolvía en una aura purpura.

 **-[Si he terminado…sin embargo, el cuerpo de mi hijo ha estado profundamente dañado, me he fusionado con él y el resultado ha sido que él se ha convertido en un verdadero dragón…me pregunto si el estará satisfecho con esto]** -contesto el dragón, mostrando entonces el nuevo cuerpo de Natsu, dentro de la esfera había ahora un pequeño dragón de tamaño mediano, unos tres metros así como alas rojas, y una melena rosa, cuernos negros, la viva imagen de Igneel, pero más pequeña.

 **-[Así que así se verá Natsu de ahora en adelante….es tu viva imagen Igneel]** -hablo la dragona del cielo, mirando a la cría de dragón, acababa de nacer del cuerpo maltrecho de Natsu y el cuerpo temporal de su padre Igneel, así como de su poder restante.

 **-[Sin duda alguna un resultado interesante, más sin embargo, el resultado del cuerpo de Wendy no se queda atrás]** -mirando el cuerpo de la joven Dragón Slayer del cielo, el cual era el suyo sin cambios muy grandes además de unos pechos más grandes y un par de centímetros de altura extra.

Ya todos los cuerpos estaban con sus respectivas almas, sin embargo hubo un cambio radical en ellos, en sus cuerpos, todos ellos estaban en la forma de niños, niños todos, dentro de esferas, el rey haciendo un nuevo corte vertical, abrió una grieta, una grieta dimensional, en la cual todos los espíritus enviaban a los magos.

 **-[Hacia una nueva vida…Lucy…Natsu…Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Laxus, Kagura nos volveremos a ver…estoy seguro amigos míos]-** Fue lo que dijo Loke, al enviar la cúpula dorada que contenía a la rubia que era su maestra, con lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor al saber que ella no lo recordaría más, sus hombros fueron sujetados por las manos de Aries y virgo, que tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, todos los espíritus las tenían, pero sabían también que los volverían a ver.

Y ahí fueron enviados los magos una vez considerados los magos más fuertes de la historia de Fiore, despidiéndose amargamente sus amigos espíritus, los vieron irse, pero con la esperanza de que ellos tendrían un vida, una vida sin interrupciones.

 **-[Adiós mis amigos, espero algún día volver a verles…espero eso con ansias]** -Hablo el rey mágico, dejando caer por su máscara, un par de lágrimas de color dorado, las cuales cayeron a la grieta, la cual se estaba cerrando. - **[Igneel]-** llamo el rey celestial, sin voltear- **[sé que tu cuerpo está por desaparecer y con el tu consciencia al igual que tu Grandeney….mis amigos ha sido un grato honor luchar a vuestro lado…una vez más]**

El rey celestial sabía que si volteaba las lágrimas no se contendrían, ya que ambos eran compañeros de batalla desde hace tiempo, así como Grandeney, así que decidió guardar en sus memorias la imagen de lo fuertes que eran ellos.

La imagen de los poderosos dragones del cielo y el rey de las llamas

 **-[Adiós…mi viejo amigo rey celestial….adiós viejo amigo]** \- y con ello se convertía en una pequeña esfera roja al igual que Grandeney en una esfera blanca y seguían a los magos antes de que esta se cerrara.

Las lágrimas eran imposible de contener para todos los espíritus, pues sus amigos se iban a saber cuánto tiempo pasaría para que los viesen, pero con la seguridad de que ellos tendrían una nueva vida, una que disfrutarían, y una que estaban seguros que vivirían al máximo, todo ello merecido por su gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, por proveerles de un futuro en paz a sus amigos.

* * *

Inframundo-Territorio del dragón (Siglo XVII)

El inframundo, un lugar descrito por los humanos creyentes en las leyendas antiguas como un lugar de sufrimiento y castigo, un lugar a donde van los humanos pecadores y son torturados por los demonios que ahí viven.

Pero eso no es del todo cierto, era cierto que ahí vivían los demonios, y que ahí llegaban las almas de los humanos, pero no era más que la mitad, pues ahí no solo vivían los demonios, sino también los ángeles caídos, al ser el mundo demoníaco y no tener océanos, las extensiones de tierra eran inmensas. Esto se encontraba en el interior del planeta, un mundo prohibido para humanos comunes. Y es aquí donde comenzara este relato.

En una llanura, rodeada por grandes montañas, espesos bosques de extraña vegetación y de cielo color purpura, que daba una impensable iluminación igual a la de un día ligeramente soleado, el viento soplaba apenas, moviendo la verde hierba, una brisa algo fría, algunas rocas de las cercanías, de alguna formación montañosa a futuro, y se vía sobre ellas, la figura de un dragón occidental, un dragón purpura cuernos hacia atrás, y alas grandes, relajado.

De repente un fuerte viento pudo sentirse, no era nada para el dragón, sin duda un viento como ese no le afectaría, sin embargo, algo si reconocía, aquel viento solo significaba una cosa, algo venia, algo estaba cortando el espacio, y de él una sola cosa salió, o más bien dos.

Dos esferas, una de color dorado, y otra de color rojo, las cuales bajaron hasta estar, a escasos centímetros del suelo.

 **-[Ha pasado un buen tiempo hermano…Tannin…veo que tu poder es más grande de lo que recordaba]** -una voz se escuchó viniendo desde la esfera roja, una voz que hizo que el dragón purpura se levantara de golpe y mirara atónito la esfera roja.

Era una voz que recordaría incluso mil años más tarde desde ahora, la voz de alguien en particular fuerte, incluso tanto para plantarle cara a su fuego, un compañero de batalla con el que lucho codo a codo en la última guerra dragón.

La guerra en donde los dragones oscuros fueron derrotados y destruidos, y los últimos vestigios de los Soul génesis desaparecían con ellos y los dragones volvían a gobernar el mundo.

La voz de un antiguo guerrero, cuyo rugido era aún temido por quienes en algún momento lucharon contra él, esa voz era la voz del hermano menor de Tannin, Igneel, el rey dragon de las llamas.

 **-[Her-her-hermano…hermano eres tú en verdad** ]-pregunto asombrado el dragón purpura, que ahora se encontraba parado a cuatro patas delante de las dos esferas, parpadeando, y mirando asombrado, después de tanto tiempo su hermano dragón estaba delante suyo o eso parecía.

 **-[Hermano, Tannin…ha pasado un tiempo]-** hablo casualmente Igneel, así es, el e Igneel eran hermanos, hermanos de la misma madre dragona- **[veo que tus dominios han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te visite]-**

Tanin suspiro y rió, recordando un poco los viejos tiempos de lucha entre ambos- **[así es…mis dominios han cambiado, más precisamente,…estos son otros, aquel bello lugar que tenía antes ya no existe más…sin embargo aquí es casi lo mismo, en fin dime Igneel a que debo tu visita…. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu presencia? Has sido capaz de venir aquí pero… ¿Qué sucede?]-** pregunto el rey dragón a su hermano pues percibía que estaba ahí, pero no captaba su presencia en sí, ni su aroma ni respiración, apenas un poco aura que le decía que era Igneel.

Igneel suspiro, cansado, pareciese que iba a sonreír **-[puede que yo haya venido hasta aquí…no ese no sería el caso, esta es mi solo mi consciencia querido hermano…mi cuerpo…yo he muerto hace mucho tiempo….deja que te explique…porque todo esto tiene que ver con Acnologia]-** Dijo de manera seria, a lo que Tannin se recostó y escucho atentamente a su hermano.

Ellos dos no se habían visto en cientos de años, años desde que Tannin e Igneel se separaron para cada uno buscar su camino, y el camino de Igneel fue seguir a algunos otros dragones a otro mundo, un mundo donde la tierra era joven y donde los dragones que ayudaron un poco en este mundo debían regresar, y así lo hizo, se fue después de alcanzar el título de rey dragón.

La explicación de Igneel era detallada, simple y entendible, todo aquello eran vivencias suyas, luego de llegar a aquel mundo, en donde los dragones la gobernaron por miles de años, el ocaso de los dragones, y su juramento de proteger a la humanidad, y la misma extinción de estos.

Con cada palabra Tannin se impresionaba más, las peleas que lucho, las peleas que vio junto a su hijo todo. Al finalizar Igneel pidió algo que lo dejo impresionado, Tannin miro a su hermano asombrado por lo que pedía, sin embargo acepto.

Era una petición sencilla, pero con una gran repercusión, una delicada elección, que Tannin conocía a la perfección, y era que Tannin acogiera a Natsu, el hijo de su hermano como uno de su familia.

Para un dragón aceptar al hijo de otro no era un problema, mucho menos cuando se trataba del hijo de su hermano, sin embargo aceptar criarlo, porque su hermano murió, fue eso lo que no quería, pues el cachorro lo sabría tarde o temprano, si es que no lo sabe ya.

Con todo ya dicho, una última cosa pasaba ahora, dejando a Tannin con amargura por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a su hermano más allá de esto, estaba seguro de que si ambos luchaban la muerte de su hermano no se hubiese dado, pero el tiempo era algo con lo que los dragones no se metían desde eones atrás, Igneel lo sabía y Tannin también.

Ambos dragones habían terminado de hablar ya, ambos habían dicho ya todo lo que necesitaban saber y no requerían más. En un último momento, la esfera roja brillo un momento antes de comenzar a desaparecer, y la imagen astral de Igneel apareció sobre ella.

Ambos dragones se miraban sonrientes, altaneros, y orgullosos el uno al otro, habían logrado sus objetivos, ambos y veían a su hermano rival en frente de ellos, no había culpa, no había arrepentimiento por parte de ambos solo un profundo respeto y dolor, uno por no ser capaz de ayudar a su hermano estando lejos, el otro por no poder estar ahí para su hijo.

Aun así ambos sonreían, porque para ellos esto no era un adiós, era solo un hasta luego, para ellos los dragones el tiempo es algo que no debe de preocuparles, el tiempo es diferente para ellos y se volverían a ver tarde o temprano. Ambos asintieron en silencio sin decir nada, para que Igneel mirase a su hijo una última vez.

 **-[Adiós…adiós mi querido hijo, Natsu…sigue adelante ten un futuro brillante…mi hijo]-** para desaparecer completamente de la existencia en leves partículas de luz roja, luz que se elevaba en el cielo. - **[Vive…vive hijo mío, vive y levanta el nombre Igneel orgulloso, lleva ese nombre contigo de ahora en adelante…dejo contigo el legado que he forjado….el legado del dragon de fuego….se feliz…y vive bien mi pequeño Igneel]**

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Tannin, el ver partir a su hermano le dolía, Igneel su hermano había muerto después de vencer a un enemigo de primera clase, Acnologia, un dragón cuya fuerza y poder superan a un rey dragón y casi alcanzan a un emperador celestial.

No estaba triste, no estaba triste, su hermano había sido fuerte hasta el último segundo de su vida, incluso si era una temporal, su muerte digna de un dragon de fuego, hacerla arder hasta el límite.

Su hermano y el hijo de este habían logrado derrotarle, y ahora como un último deseo quería que su hermano mayor se hiciera cargo de su ahora pequeño hijo dragón, que si bien no recordaría todos los acontecimientos debe de quedarse y crecer, crecer hasta convertirse en un fuerte dragón para poder proteger su futuro.

Un futuro por el que su padre dio la vida, un futuro por el que su padre lucho, un futuro que su padre protegió hasta su último aliento de vida.

 **[Hermano Tannin…juro por mi vida que tu hijo crecerá y será fuerte, tu hijo será…un verdadero dragon, de ahora en adelante mi hermano…mi querido hermano…tu hijo será fuerte]-** hablo para si mismo con una gran sonrisa mirando al cielo, recordando a su hermano el rey dragon de las llamas, un poco menos fuerte que él, pero igual su hermano.

Las luchas que tuvieron, los enemigos que derrotaron, lo divertido que era luchar entre ellos, todos los amigos que hicieron al igual que todos los que perdieron, un amargo y grato recuerdo a la vez, pero así era Igneel, y así lo recordaría siempre.

Un dragón cuyo poder fue reconocido por los emperadores y dioses dragones de antaño, así como uno de los hijos de los dragones rojos, un verdadero dragon en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y ahora el sucesor de este dragón se encontraba ahí delante, y el seria fuerte, tan o incluso más que su padre. Y de eso se encargaría Tannin, en honor a la memoria de su hermano. El rey dragón de las llamas que ahora iba a las tierras ancestrales de los dragones a descansar.

 _ **(Salto de tiempo-1 mes después)**_

En el territorio de Tannin en estos momentos una junta se daba a cabo, una junta entre los señores dragones y su rey, un tiempo difícil venia y ellos estaban ahí para ello discutir dichos acontecimientos.

Los dragones adultos están hablando con su rey, Tannin, mientras a unos escasos metros de ellos, un fuerte silbido del viento desgarrándose por la velocidad, un cuerpo viajando a estrepitosas velocidades. Ajenos a toda la conmoción de la reunión, en su propio mundo. Volteando los dragones adultos, veían sonrientes a sus crías competir.

Se puede ver a un grupo de dragones jóvenes y varias crías, volando, pero delante de ellas, había dos, una cría de color rojo con cuernos negros, y otra purpura con cuernos blancos, delante de varias de otras, volando en línea recta por el campo de verde hierba.

Era una competencia entre crías para saber quién era más rápido, la cría roja, era Natsu quien ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, y ahora jugaba con sus nuevos hermanos, sonriente, compitiendo contra todos. Y como había pasado esto.

Tannin miraba sonriente la competencia de los nuevos futuros dragones, ya que aunque eran dragones aun eran bebes, y aun no tienen el poder suficiente para defenderse, sin embargo un día crecerían, y cuando eso pasara estaba seguro que todos serian fuertes en especial Igneel.

 **-[Dime Tannin…ese cachorro, ese dragón rojo es Igneel…es el hijo del rey de las llamas…el original Igneel cierto]** -pregunto un dragón color marrón, cuernos color marfil, y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, mirando como la cría roja competía con las otras, ganándose así una sonrisa del rey dragón.

 **-[Así es esa larva es el hijo de mi hermano porque lo preguntas Terraquiel, él es mi sobrino]** -respondió el Rey Dragón, mientras seguía mirando a las crías competir entre ellas.

 **-[Mmm…si, sin duda lo es, el color de sus escamas, así como ese carácter suyo hiperactivo, además de que…haha…está haciendo morder el polvo a mis dos hijos…]** -hablo sonriente el dragón marrón, mirando como dos crías de dragón intentaban darles alcance a los que iban primero.

 **-[Si lo recuerdo bien…éramos de los más hiperactivos en ese entonces…, sin duda alguna ellos son nuestros hijos…]-** dijo Tannin, mirando a Kira y Igneel competir, recordando como Natsu había asumido el nombre de su padre.

Recordando todo lo que había pasado Igneel, Tannin tuvo un breve recuerdo de todo ello.

 _Igneel había estado triste desde que había despertado, la razón, ni el mismo lo sabía, las demás dragonas madres de otras crías habían intentado hablar con él, pero sin resultados, fue entonces que una de las crías de Tanin, Kira, de la misma edad dragon aparente de Igneel en años dragon intento hablar con él, consiguiendo los mismos resultados._

 _Al principio Igneel tampoco le hablaba, pero al igual que son los dragones, y se ayudan entre sí, Kira había decidido acompañar a Igneel aun si este no le hablaba, y así fueron pasando los días, hasta que de un momento a otro Igneel salía, al principio le tomo bastante esfuerzo acostumbrarse a todo, sus extremidades no se movían como él deseaba, tenía ahora seis incluyendo sus aun pequeñas alas, sus movimientos eran torpes, todos se burlaban de él, sin embargo Kira solo le decía una cosa._

 _ **-[Si no sales tío Igneel se sentirá triste]-**_ _fue aquello que le dijo Kira para llamar la atención del pequeño Igneel, y con ello Igneel recordó poco a poco lo que le había enseñado su padre, a vivir por su futuro, a vivir por todos, a vivir por su familia…._

Así era…Igneel había logrado preservar los recuerdos de su hijo Natsu, sin embargo eran recuerdos con respecto a su padre, los recuerdos de él como humano no existían, solo recuerdos de él como si fuese un dragón.

Y así fue como el salió de su cueva, aprendiendo a vivir entre los dragones, aprendiendo a caminar, correr y luego a volar con sus nuevas extremidades, con su nuevo cuerpo, aprendió la vida de un verdadero dragón.

Hizo amistad con Kira quien le enseño a moverse, y otras crías, hablo con Tannin, y con otros dragones adultos, ganándose así un lugar entre ellos, al principio fue torpe y débil, pero con el pasar del tiempo, mejorando día a día, y volviéndose más fuerte, hasta superar a los de su edad por un corto margen.

Y ahora mirando cómo era que su cría y sobrino liderando una competencia amistosa entre dragones jóvenes, lo cual hizo que Tannin sonriera.

 **-[Tannin dime como está la situación de los dragones en el norte]-** pregunto un dragón de dolor dorado, del mismo tamaño que Terraquiel, cuernos blancos y alas tétricas, el tono de su voz era serio y profundo, acompañado de una tranquilidad única.

-[ **Los Asgard no han sido un problema Glaedr…Zaphira y Iormungr han sabido prosperar, las manzanas del dragon han producido su primera cosecha ya…los dragones del norte han comenzado a emigrar hacia haya…]-** respondió de igual manera **\- [Sin embargo los ataques de orcos y mounstros abismales son un problema…estamos en un territorio privilegiado alguna vez para ellos…el rey del bosque negro, Thranduil rey de los elfos silvanos ha ofrecido su ayuda, al igual que el rey Elrond, ayudaran a custodiar las fronteras del territorio** ]

La voz del rey dragón era ahora seria, había dejado de observar las competencias de sus hijos y vuelto a mirar al grupo de dragones que estaban reunidos ahí, todos ellos señores dragones bajo el mando directo de Tannin.

 **-[Sin duda su ayuda será muy eficaz…sin embargo dudo que ellos…ambos ayudasen desinteresadamente]-** expuso un dragon blanco, con cuernos color grises **-[Que ha sido lo que ellos han pedido a cambio Tannin, cualquier dragon sabe que ellos de entre los elfos no ofrecerían ayuda a alguien que alguna vez amenazo a su especie]-**

El RD, simplemente cerro los ojos y suspiro- **[Ciertamente…es como dices viejo amigo…su ayuda no será gratuita, sin embargo no es nada que nosotros podemos negar, las peticiones de Thranduil fueron las de permitirles a los elfos el paso a las montañas de los enanos y vigilar sus caravanas durante el viaje por la tierra de los dragones, así como también ayuda en la forja de armas…una petición sumamente la mar de complicada, sin embargo para nosotros vivir en paz con ellos está bien a mi parecer Umaroth]-** Fue lo que dijo el R.D., mirando a sus compañeros dragones, jefes de distintos grupos de dragones.

 **-[Entonces no habrá ningún peligro potencial para nuestras familias Tanin]-** Umaroth entonces decidió preguntar algo mas- **[Sin embargo…escuche algo de los elfos…un rumor que quiero confirmar…Tannin es cierto que Islanzadí, te ha pedido…que en un futuro…nosotros luchemos a su lado…]-** aquella declaración tenso los músculos de varios dragones incluso el rey dragon se sorprendió la primera vez que escucho eso de la misma reina Islanzadí.

 **[Todas bajo una misma bandera…es algo que no se ha visto desde las primeras batallas Tannin…cuando apenas éramos solo el pensar de nuestros abuelos…es algo arriesgado decirlo…pero que exactamente fue lo que vieron esos pequeños elfos]-** pregunto Terraquiel mirando a la misma dirección que Tannin.

 **-[No esperaba menos de alguien como tu…pero es así como dices…sus mejores videntes y profetas han avistado el futuro…un futuro en el que enemigos de antaño se levantaran…y en la cual la única manera de prevalecer será que todos nos unamos bajo una misma bandera]-** las palabras del rey dragón tensaron los músculos de los dragones incluso los suyos propios, recordando también las batallas durante la última guerra dragón las cuales serían nada al compararse con las que lucharon los emperadores celestiales del pasado **.**

 **-[Rojo…una sombra roja es la que se opondrá a la adversidad…una estrella de esperanza bañada en color rojo…un dragón rojo…carmesí…]-** hablo, las palabras que había dicho fueron sumamente claras…- **[Un viejo enemigo se levanta en las sombras de eso no hay duda…la reina Islanzadi ha decidido mantener el resto de la profecía y las visiones para ella…sin embargo que ella misma haya acudido a pedir ayuda…da una idea de la gravedad de tales situaciones por venir]-** dijo el dragón rey, con más preocupación, pero su mirada de repente se centró en una pequeña luz en el cielo. Extrañado por ello ya que el cielo del inframundo jamás ha habido estrellas fugaces, además de que era demasiado temprano para que las estrellas artificiales en el cielo comenzasen a brillar.

Viendo la dirección de la luz con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no era una estrella, era una pequeña bola de fuego de repente se pudo ver otra, y otra y otra, volteando pudo ver de dónde venían, Kira y Igneel estaban disparando bolas de fuego hacia el cielo, ambos compitiendo de nuevo, siendo imitados por las demás crías de dragón.

Sin embargo algunos apenas eran capaces de arrojar algunas chispas, no podían imitar a Natsu o Kira. Tannin sonrió al notar que su familia era fuerte, y si a esta edad ellos eran fuertes, sabía que más adelante Igneel, podría estar a la altura de Igneel el rey dragón de las llamas original, su padre y su hermano.

" _ **[No importa lo que venga…recuérdalo Tannin…siempre estaremos juntos…somos hermanos después de todo….sea cual sea la calamidad, la afrontaremos juntos]"**_ -fueron las palabras de su difunto hermano, palabras que le dijo hace tanto tiempo, reafirmando su relación como familia. Aquellas palabras rondaban en la mente de Tannin, recordando la mirada de su hermano, cuya sombra de repente se superponía a la figura del pequeño Igneel.

 **-[No importa cuál sea la calamidad que venga, sea cual sea…]-** mirando como todos los dragones jóvenes sonríen y compiten entre ellos por ser los más fuertes, así como algunos intentaban aun escupir llamas, otros compitiendo en velocidad, o como ahora Igneel y Kira, chocando cabezas para intentar empujarse el uno al otro comparando sus fuerzas.

 **-[La enfrentaremos, las superaremos…porque somos dragones, y los dragones jamás perderemos…porque esta calamidad la enfrentaremos juntos…todos juntos como una familia]-** Hablo con voz firme y decidida y su mirada se afilaba más, lo mismo ocurría con los demás dragones a su alrededor.

Era obvio, Igneel sin querer había hecho recordar a su tío aquellas palabras, aquella resolución que tenía su hermano cuando de pelear y defender a su familia se trata.

 **-[Si…tienes razón Tannin…todos lucharemos, nuestras familias han estado en este mundo, y nos hemos mantenido por nuestra unión como familia…los dragones prevalecerán…las futuras generaciones tendrán un lugar donde vivir y ser felices… ¡Lo juro!]-** dijo Terraquiel, sonriéndole a su rey extendiendo sus alas e inflando su pecho. Aquellas palabras habían alcanzado al señor dragón era obvio, su resolución y su entrega a su familia era verdadera.

 **-[Sean enemigos del ahora o del pasado, incluso del futuro….nosotros, los derrotaremos, por nuestra familia, por nuestro futuro, prevaleceremos ante todo, ¡juro por mis ancestros que ganaremos!]-** esta vez hablo Glaedr, quien abrió sus alas mostrándose imponente, demostrando su fuerza para enfrentar lo que el futuro depara.

 **[Como han dicho ellos, yo no perdonare a nadie que amenace a mi familia, si ellos buscan pelea la encontraran, pelearemos por el futuro, el futuro de nuestros hijos, luchare y ganare sin ninguna duda]-** fueron las palabras de Umaroth quien extendió sus alas al igual que los anteriores, Tannin simplemente asintió y sonrió, abrió también sus alas, y respirando hondo, solo un poderoso rugido, para ser seguido de inmediato por un rugido sumamente poderoso por parte de los demás dragones.

Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar, por sus familias, por el futuro de ellas, Igneel lo vio, en aquel momento todo estaba claro, el pertenecía aquí, su lugar en este mundo ahora estaba con los dragones, ahora, su lugar estaba ahí, en ese momento, su camino como un dragón verdadero comenzó, y el recorrería ese camino con sus nuevos amigos dragones, en nombre de su padre, el dragón que salvo su vida y quiso darle un futuro aquí y ahora, el viviría por el de eso estaba seguro.

Y no paso mucho antes de que el comenzara a rugir, un rugido firme, y fuerte, no tanto como el de los adultos, pero si fuerte para que se pudiese oír, aun si era apenas una cría, su rugido llamo la atención de Tannin, que en respuesta rugió con más fuerza, pero no para opacarlo, sino para reconocer la fuerza de su sobrino, y de ahí le siguieron, los demás dragones, jóvenes, luego los de las cercanías, y de repente todo el territorio de Tannin rugía, rugía demostrando la unión de su familia, una familia que sobreviviría a la calamidad junta.

 _ **-"[Gracias…Igneel…me hiciste recordar el aquel entonces…gracias hermano…gracias]"-**_ Fueron los pensamientos de Tannin, mientras continuaba rugiendo, rugiendo con el corazón por los recuerdos de su hermano que ahora viviría por siempre en su corazón.

Siglo XV- ciudad de Roma

Una grieta dimensional se abre cerca de la ciudad de roma, de ella, bajan de repente hasta una verde pradera, donde aterrizan mostrando así a un grupo de personas, y ellas eran no otros que los magos recuperados de Fairy Tail, todos niños, entre los doce y once años.

Todos ellos en perfectas condiciones se mostraron, inconscientes, luego de haber salido de las esferas doradas que cayeron del cielo y se abrieron como una flor, mostrando al niño en su interior.

¿Dónde estamos…?-Decía Wendy , mientras buscaba por todos lados a sus amigos, recordando todo aquello que le había dicho su madre, aun cuando ella no volvería a ver a su novio y hermana no podía permitirse no hacer nada por sus amigos.-Todos…la pelea se ganó…

Y volvió la vista hacia los lados, donde pudo ver a todos sus compañeros inconscientes, todos ellos niños, a excepción de ella, con la apariencia de una chica de 16 años.-cielos…así que esto es la tierra, eh…madre…todos…-murmuraba recordando todo lo que sus amigos y ella habían vivido, la lucha entre los demonios el dragón y los humanos.

Regreso la vista hacia adelante, viendo ahí las luces de una ciudad a lo lejos-al final los derrotamos, pero el precio aun así fue alto-murmura Wendy mirando a todos, sin embargo nota algo…falta Natsu y Lucy, pero ella sabe porque, solo da una sonrisa triste-así que nos veremos luego…Natsu-san, Lucy-san…-ella apretó su mano contra su pecho, y luego miro de nuevo a todos los chicos, que comenzaban a despertar.

Antes de venir aquí, Grandeney su madre, logro conservar sus recuerdos, además de haberle dado los recuerdos de alguien especial para su madre, su hermano, el tío de Wendy, un dragón que con el que hablo mediante su consciencia al enviarla a través de la brecha, mientras curaba su cuerpo, y de quien obtuvo el conocimiento del mundo al que enviaba a su hija.

-Sin duda alguna…yo haré posible su deseo…todos, todos aquí…seremos felices lo juro, ya sea en este mundo o el cualquier otro…nuestros lazos prevalecerán por siempre…por siempre…maestro Makarov…Romeo…ya lo verán…algún día nos volveremos a ver-Decía ella, sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos recordando todo aquello que había dejado atrás.

-¿Quién eres tu…dónde estamos?- pregunto malhumorado un niño de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Es este un lugar seguro…Juvia tiene mucho miedo?-una niña de cabello azules, la infante maga de agua.

-¿Este lugar es fresco…pero dónde estoy?-murmuro una pelis roja, mientras se tocaba los pies.

-¿Me duele algo la cabeza…no recuerdo haberme golpeado?-Fue lo que murmuro un rubio algo grande a pesar de ser un niño tenía una estatura alta.

-¿Este viento?…me gusta mucho… ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto un niño de cabello azul, con un tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho.

Cielos que sed tengo… ¿Quién eres tú tienes algo de beber?-pregunto una pelinegra de manera despreocupada.

-hermana, hermana ¿Dónde estamos…dónde estamos?-preguntaba una niña de cabello purpura oscuro, a la niña de cabello escarlata.

-¿Dónde es que estamos…quienes son ustedes?-hablo de manera irritada una niña peliblanca.

-Al fin despertaron pequeños…-fue lo que dijo Wendy yendo hacia ellos-veo con alegría que todos ustedes están bien.-y que además saben mucho verdad.

La sonrisa de Wendy fue suficiente para calmar un poco a algunos de los niños asustados, y relajar a los que se mostraban alertas ante cualquier cosa que pasara o hiciera la mujer delante.

-¿Porque estás aquí…más importante quien eres tú?-Pregunto un Gray ya un poco más orientado.

-No sé quién eres…pero por alguna razón sé que puedo confiar en ti…eres una buena persona-esta vez fue la pelis roja quien hablo, mientras apretaba la mano de la niña que sonreía a Wendy.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, tu no pareces ser mala, pero quien eres que hacemos aquí-Fue lo que dijo un confundido Laxus, con Mirajane que parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo, de igual manera expectantes se encontraban los demás.

-Está bien…ustedes son mis hermanos ahora…y ustedes estarán conmigo de acuerdo-fue lo que dijo la joven Wendy, con dieciséis años, ella estaba diciendo que era su hermana mayor.

Aquellas palabras relajaron de repente a todos, aunque si bien parecía que no tenían mucho parecido, sentían dentro de sus corazones que confiar en ella era seguro, y eso se debía a los lazos que aun mantenían todos entre sí, incluyendo Kagura, ahora todos estaban juntos.

Los lazos que se fortalecieron durante las misiones, los lazos que se mantuvieron cuando todo lo demás parecía perdido, los lazos que los llevaron a no rendirse jamás, y de donde sacaban las fuerzas para sobreponerse a todo, esos lazos hacían que los niños y la joven se entendieran y confiaran entre sí.

Bueno todos…es hora de irnos…estar aquí no es nada bueno…vamos…vamos todos juntos…hacia nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual todos sonrieron de repente, no sabían porque, pero querían seguirla, querían ser parte de esa familia, sentían que ese era su lugar a hora, y al que pertenecían.

Al final ese día nacería aquí por primera vez el gremio de Fairy Tail, bajo la tutela de Wendy Marvel, la primera maestra del gremio aquí en la tierra, en este nuevo mundo, y ella junto a sus amigos ahora sus hijos prosperaría, y encontrarían a Natsu algún día al igual que Lucy.

Y cuando eso pasara esta familia que había venido ahí, que había renacido ahí, estaría completa de nuevo.

Ajenos a lo que les depara el destino, pues no habrá felicidad sin sacrificio, Wendy lo sabía muy bien, pero eso era lo de menos, ella estaba con su familia ahora y así seguiría, no importa los caprichoso que puede ser el destino, ella mantendría esta familia unida…hasta el último momento de su vida.

* * *

 _ **SALTO DE TIEMPO**_

(Monte Fuji 2003- Japón)

El monte Fuji, un volcán inactivo por varios siglos, una montaña símbolo de grandeza y belleza, que se erige en Japón como uno de sus destinos turísticos más famoso de todo Japón, así como un lugar espiritual de gran importancia para la cultura japonesa.

Una montaña con un bello paraje, verdes bosques, praderas y ríos acompañaban todo ello, sin duda un verdadero espectáculo de la naturaleza, sin embargo eso no se daba el día de hoy, por qué…

Llamas…llamas rojas intensas, llamas consumían todo a su paso, destruían todo, volvían cenizas todo, incluso la roca, la razón, este no era un fuego normal, parecía que la montaña misma comenzase a hacer erupción, pero no era así, la razón del fuego era otra.

Ese día la calamidad golpeo la montaña, ese día el destino se encapricho al juntar ahí tan terrible desenlace que marcaría el inicio de una serie de eventos que parecieran lejanos recuerdos.

Ese día dos dragones, dos dragones de clase caballero, con poderes a la altura de reyes dragones se enfrentaron. Uno un dragón que ha ganado renombre en el mundo de los dragones desde hace más de 300 años, un dragón con rango de caballero, Igneel el dragón del fuego, un poderoso dragón al que reconocían como un prometedor candidato a rey dragón.

Y el otro, un dragón de los cuales no se les había visto se le había visto desde las guerras de los ángeles y demonios, un dragón malvado, un dragón surgido de los dragón malvados de antaño, menos poderosos, pero igual de peligrosos, un dragón con rango por debajo del caballero, pero que se hizo del poder, al robar seis eldulnaries de la cámara del consejo con ayuda de un ladrón.

Desde hace tiempo los dragones tenían prohibido luchar en el mundo de los humanos, desde las guerras entre el cielo y el infierno, los dragones dejaron el mundo humano, pues cuando los dragones luchan las calamidades se desatan, los dragones son la encarnación del poder, incluso uno pequeño tendría el poder suficiente para reducir un edificio grande a escombros en un instante, se habían establecido leyes, leyes decretadas por los reyes dragones de antaño, y estas eran respetadas por todos los dragones por debajo del rango de rey.

Las luchas de dragones eran devastadoras, se llevaban todo a su paso, reducían un páramo a un desierto, y esta vez había sido aquí, una inevitable situación de batalla, una inevitable llamada a la destrucción de di pues las ordenes de Igneel eran detener de inmediato al dragón malvado, incluso si era necesario seguirlo hasta el mundo humano, y así lo hizo desde la Terranova dragón al norte del mundo.

Pudo alcanzar al dragón en el monte Fuji, sin embargo por más que intento, no fue capaz de evitar la lucha, el dragón malvado valiéndose del poder obtenido, le obligo a luchar con el mismo poder para detenerlo, pero todo fue en vano, el poder físico no era suficiente, pues el dragón malvado uso un ataque de aliento de fuego.

El mismo fuego que inicio el incendio, y el mismo fuego que ahora se escuchaba crepitar al volver los bellos troncos en cenizas y mugre.

Igneel no tuvo más alternativa que hacer uso de sus poderes, pues el tiempo estaba en su contra, el poder que estaba drenando de los eldulnaries, era mucho y si eso seguía así, estos, la consciencia de los dragones dentro de estos, se desvanecería, en su lugar solo estaría un demonio cuya afinidad sería la de causar el caos.

Igneel debía de evitar eso a toda costa, y esa era razón suficiente para usar su verdadero poder y fue con el que logro derrotar a su enemigo un conociendo las consecuencias de tal acto, sin embargo el precio fue un vello lugar, que ahora se encontraba destruido.

Templos en la montaña, caminos, carreteras, lugares acorde a la naturaleza, para una mejor apreciación de este paraíso sobreviviente en el mundo moderno.

El dragón de fuego con pesar miro a su alrededor al terminar con su enemigo, llamas, un mundo envuelto en un infierno de fuego, todo por la ambición de poder de alguien, suspiro y paso a tomar los eldulnaries de los restos de su enemigo, los tomo todos y comenzó a retirarse, pasando por el lugar el llamas.

La amargura estaba en su mente, conocía el poder, y lo deseaba, pero no para el mismo, no por demostrar que era el más fuerte, sino para demostrar que era capaz de proteger a su familia, quería el poder para ellos. Pero había descubierto que no era así todo el tiempo.

Recordando así las palabras de su tío. - _ **[recuerda esto Igneel…el mundo es grande, el mundo es bueno o malo según tus creencias, tu buscas el poder para proteger, pero otros lo buscan de manera egoísta, buscan el poder para dominar, para destruir, para]**_

Fue entonces que justo antes de alzar vuelo, un aroma llego a su nariz, el aroma de un dragón, un fuerte aroma a dragón llego, un aroma escondido entre el humo, el aroma a madera quemada, roca hecha ceniza, el aroma de un dragón se sentía en el aire.

Igneel casi hipnotizado por el aroma, no era el de un hembra, era el de un dragón eso era seguro, y por el olor, o es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Igneel, o es bastante impulsivo.

A medida que se acercaba, el olor a caucho, metal y combustible quemado se podían sentir en el aire, así como también el aroma de carne quemada, algo molesto para sus sensibles fosas nasales.

Igneel se fue acercando a donde el aroma venia, para de inmediato escuchar un estridente sonido que le hizo apresurar el paso, fue el llanto, el llanto de un bebe, el llanto de un bebe que llamo su atención, el llanto de un bebe.

El dragón abrió el paso entre las ruinas, caminado rápidamente hacia la fuente de llanto, llegando hasta donde debió haber sido alguna vez una carretera, cerca de ahí, en llamas un auto volcado, y en llamas, quemándose un poco, aun en llamas, fuera del vehículo, un cumulo de cenizas, las cuales solo estaban juntas, como estirándose, en la punta de ellas, alejadas de las llamas un pequeño bulto de ropas y mantas, maltrechas, humeantes.

Solo significaba una cosa, las personas dentro del vehículo intentaron proteger algo, siendo alcanzados por el fuego dragón, el cual redujo sus cuerpos a cenizas, más aun siendo el fuego de un dragón malvado, combinado con el de un dragón de antaño el resultado era obvio.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo, lograron salvar al niño, su llanto…su llanto demostraba que estaba vivo, un llanto fuerte, demostrando el saludable desarrollo de este niño, sin embargo algo mas era notorio.

Las mantas y chaquetas que envolvían al pequeño de al menos uno o dos años, estaban hechas jirones, humeantes, pero el niño no lloraba de dolor, lloraba por haberse despertado por tan terrible escándalo, pero sobre todo lo que llamo la atención de Igneel.

Fue la leve pero notoria aura roja del niño, que con cada llanto se acentuaba más y más, hasta estar envuelto en un manto rojo.

Sin embargo el estar ahí, con llamas a su alrededor…le hacía sentir algo al dragón, algo nostálgico, algo que recordaba, un viejo y borroso recuerdo, pero algo muy importante para él, algo de lo que estaba orgulloso…su padre, el dragón de quien heredo el nombre y el poder del fuego…el Igneel original, su padre Igneel el rey de las llamas.

Ver ahí al bebe llorando, le hizo recordar las palabras que comenzaban a resonar en su mente, aquellas palabras ahora pensamientos pedían que se sus fauces con afilados dientes, que podrían destrozar un auto con todo y pasajeros, las pronunciasen.

 _ **-[Estas solo pequeño…]**_ -se escuchó en la mente del dragón el lejano y borroso recuerdo de Igneel.

Mientras él bebe continuaba llorando, imitando de repente los movimientos de su padre hacía en su mente, él se acercaba al bebe.

 **-[Estas solo pequeño…]-** repitió el dragón rojo, acercándose levemente hacia él bebe.

Él bebe continuo llorando ajeno a las palabras amables del dragón, que se escuchaban aun al crepitar de las llamas, el ruido todo aquello que resonaba, asustaban al infante.

 _ **-[Este no es un lugar para un pequeño como tu…no tienes a nadie cierto…lamento eso chico…]-**_ fueron las siguientes palabras, acompañadas de algo de culpa en aquello lejanos recuerdos.

Él bebe había puesto su atención al dragón a quien miraba, aun llorando, asustado por el fuego por el ruido por no encontrar a sus padres.

 **-[Este no es un lugar para un pequeño como tu…no tienes a nadie cierto…lamento eso chico…]-** fueron sus siguientes palabras ya más cerca del bebe, agachándose un poco más, hasta que podía sentir la respiración del niño.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas con pesar, por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para acabar con su enemigo y así evitar esta tragedia.

 _ **-[Sabes pequeño…estar solo no es tan malo….pero eso solo se aplica a alguien como yo…un pequeño como tu…debe tener una familia…que cuide de ti…]-**_ fueron las palabras que resonaron en la mente de Igneel y le decían que hacer.

Y aquellas que iniciarían un cambio en pequeño que comenzaba a mirar al dragón, calmándose pero aun gimiendo.

 **-[Sabes pequeño…estar solo no es tan malo….pero eso solo se aplica a alguien como yo…un pequeño como tu…debe tener una familia…que cuide de ti…eso es algo importante…]-** fue lo que le dijo Igneel, ya sobre el pequeño, con su nariz, casi tocando al niño.

El pequeño se había sentado para poder ver de repente al gran dragón, cuya temperatura corporal, hacía que el ambiente dejara de ser pesado, a pesar de las llamas, no sofocaban al niño.

 _ **-[Yo estoy solo porque soy un dragon….tu estas solo por culpa de otro…pero…te preguntare…escogerías vivir conmigo y tener una familia….]**_ -aquellas palabras produjeron en Igneel algo que no pensaba que estuviese ahí, sintió tristeza.

El niño ya estaba más relajado, aun llorando pero un llanto que intenta controlar.

 **-[Yo estoy solo porque soy un dragon….tu estas solo por culpa de otro…pero…te preguntare…escogerías vivir conmigo y tener una familia….tu serias mi hijo…y yo tu padre que dices pequeño]** -fueron las palabras de Igneel.

Para entonces de repente ajeno a las palabras del dragón y siguiendo su instinto, el pequeño de repente se puso de pie, con lágrimas en sus ojos dio dos pasos antes de caer, pero para él estaba ahora el dragón, que le sirvió de apoyo para que no cayera al suelo.

El gran dragón al ver que él bebe en un intento por caminar cayo, rápidamente acerco su nariz a él, y sirvió como apoyo, aun un niño humano de dos años necesitaría ayuda para ponerse de pie con sus rechonchas piernas, pero él bebe delante solo tenía uno y logro ponerse de pie y dar dos pasos antes de caer.

El dragón sonrió, una sonrisa al ver la fuerza del pequeño por alcanzarlo, una sonrisa que daría cualquier padre ante el esfuerzo de hijo por alcanzarlo.

En ese instante los ojos del bebe, se encontraron con los del dragón, y una última escena lleno sus mente, la escena de él y su padre, su propio reflejo era borroso, pero no lo era el de su padre, los ojos de su padre, esos ojos que le miraban con amor y orgullo, que le decían que él lo protegería de todo y de todos por siempre, que el seria su familia.

Cuando el niño miro al dragón, sintió todos, menos aun no entendible para su joven mente miedo, no sentía nada malo sentía todo lo bueno, todo a su alrededor estaba seguro, y esa seguridad se la daba el dragón, al mirarlo a los ojos lo comprendió, aun a su corta edad, el dragon lo protegería, le daría aquello que alguien le arrebato cruelmente por su sed de poder, una familia.

Y una sonrisa se formó casi de inmediato en el rostro del bebe. Unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del dragón, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza

 **-[Si…así es pequeño…ahora yo seré tu padre…y tú serás mi hijo….de ahora en adelante tú serás….mmm…]-** decía el dragón mirando a su hijo…pensando en un nombre para él, su cabello era negro, un negro profundo, pero entonces se fijó en su rostro, y sus ojos bajaron hasta su cuello, en donde vio un collar, con un amuleto que decía…" _feliz primer cumpleaños Issei, tu primer 15 de agosto"_ , evidente de sus padres…estaban en ese lugar para celebrar el primer año de su hijo.

El niño sonreía ajeno de repente a todo a su alrededor la sonrisa de un niño inocente carente de todo conocimiento de la situación, su padre, su ahora nuevo padre derramo una lágrimas, al recordar las palabras del suyo propio. _**[Yo soy tu padre…y no necesitas saber otra cosa ahora hijo mío…porque si ahora tú eres mi hijo y yo soy tu padre….]**_

 **[Yo seré tu padre…no necesitas saber más…tú serás mi hijo…tú serás Issei….]-** Se detuvo un momento pensando en el nombre del niño…requeriría de un apellido, ir por ahí solo llamándose Issei, no era algo que le gustase, entonces tuvo de repente en su mente un susurro, _"Dragneel…el hijo del dragón Igneel…"_ no supo de donde vinieron esos pensamientos…, quizás fuese la voz de su padre hablándole desde sus memorias, no estaba seguro.

Pero era perfecto, Dragneel, el hijo del dragon Igneel…le gustaba como sonaba, y a la vez le hacía tener una gran nostalgia…aquel nombre…seria el apellido de su ahora hijo a quien miro **-[pues bien ahora tú serás Issei…Issei Dragneel desde ahora pequeño, por tener el olor de un dragon…serás mi hijo…serás el hijo de Igneel el dragón de fuego]-** fue lo que dijo sonriendo, a pesar de que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de dragón, llegando a alcanzar la mano de Issei.

Un sentimiento broto en el corazón del dragón fuego era cálido y regocijante, el sentimiento de amor hacia un hijo, un sentimiento que iniciaría todo esta historia y que iniciaría con el legado del dragón del fuego, un legado pasado de padre a hijo, el cual transcendía el tiempo y espacio.

 **[Es hora de irnos a casa…hijo a tu nueva casa…porque hoy eres un dragón….hoy eres mi pequeño dragón, hoy y siempre lo serás…mi querido hijo]-** fueron las palabras de amor y afecto que salieron de las fauces del dragón, nacieron de él, fue algo tan natural, algo nostálgico y alegre.

Su corazón rebosaba de alegría, su melena rosa ondeaba con el viento, mientras su ahora hijo descansaba en su nariz, donde él podía verle, y donde quería siempre tenerlo cerca.

Él bebe se durmió de repente, el llorar todo ese rato, debió de haberlo cansado, pero también le relajo el tibio sentir de sus escamas, una temperatura relajante para un bebe.

Y con su misión terminada, y ahora su hijo consigo, el dragón se dispuso a irse, no sin antes dar una mirada al lugar donde debían estar los padres de Issei, sus verdaderos padres, ahora convertidos en cenizas, hizo un juramento mental- _ **[No se preocupen por su hijo…será feliz…será fuerte, crecerá y se convertirá en alguien valioso para el mundo…se los juro…por mi honor, que él lo será…]…-**_

Fueron los pensamientos que él tuvo, el juramento que él tuvo para con los difuntos padres. Abrió sus imponentes alas, y de un aleteo suave se elevó, y volando un poco, entro en un círculo mágico que aprecio en él, se fue con su hijo y los eldulnaries.

Dejando atrás aun en llamas la montaña.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Se escuchaban las pisadas de una persona resonar de repente, sobresaliendo entre los estrepitosos ruidos de los arboles volviéndose cenizas.

- **[Que desarrollo más extraño, podrá ser este…si lo que mi otra yo dijo es cierto…un mal se aproxima…será suficiente acaso…que un tercer dios dragón nazca en esta era…]-** se preguntaba una niña de aparentemente catorce años, cabello negro largo delgada y expresión indescifrable.

 **-[Me pregunto…este será el inicio….el inicio del destino rojo que describía mi otra yo…]-** dijo y levanto la mano hacia el cielo como queriendo atrapar algo- **[Una vez más nos veremos las caras verdad…siendo así…será mejor alcanzarlo cuanto antes]** -deteniéndose de repente- **[Cierto…es cierto, primero debo de vigilarlo…el nacimiento de un dios….este se vuelve interesante…y a la vez espeluznante….que tendrás que ofrecer ahora…Issei…]-** Aquello ultimo lo dijo con un toque de malicia, como un lobo saboreando su futura presa, cuando sabe que caerá inevitablemente.

Y con ello ella camino hacia el fuego, en donde ella fue envuelta, sin recibir daño alguno, y desapareciendo en una grieta dimensional se fue del lugar dejando detrás la escena de devastación.

Ese día sin embargo marcaría el inicio de todo, ese día lo impensable ocurrió, ese día un niño fue adoptado por un dragón, ese día nació el dragón que sostendría en sus hombre el legado del dragón de fuego, ese día nació el hijo del dragón Igneel, y ese día nació el salvador de este mundo, así como la parte faltante de una familia se dirigía inevitablemente al encuentro de ella.

La desgracia marco su nacer, la desgracia marco su vida, pero no sería la desgracia la que marcaría su destino, su destino era uno, aun siendo desconocido para él, su destino sería el de esperanza, una esperanza que el mantendría, y una esperanza que protegería.

Issei Dragneel acaba de nacer, y su poder arrasará con todo, su poder será temido por sus enemigos, y su poder traerá lo que se creía perdido a sus aliados, unidad, unión a este mundo que se despedaza poco a poco.

La historia del legado Dragneel con Issei como la piedra angular comienza, con el primer paso, tal como un niño, y tal como comienza esta historia.

* * *

bueno y ahí estuvo uf...casi casi 1000 palabras quien lo diría, si bueno habrá capitulo así de largos o inclusive un poco mas otras veces serán cortos, y oigan hubo suerte acabe los trabajos de la u antes, asi que aquí esta espero que les guste, a todos, en fin porfa dejen sus reviewes si les gusto o no, con lo que les gusto y lo que no, respondere a sus preguntas sean cuales sean en mi pagina de facebook: Atrix Dragneel, claro si es que las hay, asi como presentare a algunos personajes que apareceran, las criticas se aceptan sean buenas o malas, pero mejor buenas XDXDXD, en fin grcias


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicos...uf el capitulo II ya esta aquí bueno disfruten de leerlo, nuevamente agradezco a erendir por su ayuda, el ayuda a escribir este fic, este fic es tanto mio como de el, nuevamente digo esto, Fairy tail, ni High school DxD me pertenecen.

diálogos:

-No deberías de decir eso-humano/demonio/ángel o caído

- **[Real génesis]-** dragones/dioses o seres de gran poder

-" ** _[fuerte...se fuerte]"-_** _Pensamientos de dragones/seres de gran poder_

-" _Personas varias_ "-pensamientos humanos/demonios/ángeles o caídos

[un solo tajo]-espadas y objetos a parte de los Sacred Gears

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Nueva vida del Dragón

Un soleado día, el cielo nublado levemente, y un tranquilo niño dormía mientras una suave, dormía recostado sobre algo rojo, algo grande, con patrones en formas de hexagonales, cualquiera que viera esto pensaría, es normal que un niño durmiese en un día tan bonito como hoy al aire libre.

Pero eso no era posible, primero, porque se encontraba en lo que sería un bosque, un bosque lleno de animales salvajes, y completamente solo, o eso parecía, parecía que ese niño hubiese sido abandonado. No parecería algo posible que hiciera cualquier persona.

Sin embargo todo eso era posible, dado que el niño se encontraba recostado es cierto, sobre algo que parecían rocas, pero no eran rocas, sobre lo que el niño estaba durmiendo era una enorme extremidad, la extremidad perteneciente a su ahora padre Igneel, el dragón de fuego.

Habían pasado apenas un mes desde que Igneel había adoptado a Issei, y le enseñaba poco a poco como era la vida de un dragón, le enseñaba como caminar, le daba su amor de padre y cuidaba de él, conseguía comida, como si fuese un dragón, una cría de dragón.

Aunque tenía varios problemas en esta parte pues, era apenas un bebe, y con un año ya estaba apto para comer alimentos sólidos, sin embargo Tannin le había dicho, que para un niño de esa edad, la leche materna aun forma parte esencial de su dieta.

Pero por suerte para él, cerca tenía una de las ciudades élficas, la ciudad de los elfos silvanos, que aceptaron enviar a algunas madres elfos a cuidar del alimento del bebe, a cambio Igneel les proporcionaría ayuda con cualquier problema que ocurriese.

Y con cualquier problema el rey Elrond se refería a un ataque de las tierras oscuras, por aquella razón, Igneel había ordenado a todos los caballeros dragón estar siempre merodeando todo el territorio, y mantener una constante comunicación entre los grupos de dragones de su territorio, así como mantener una relación pacifica con los elfos, cuidar de ellos mientras caminan en el territorio, así como advertirles de antemano que lugares ver y cuáles no.

Igneel estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando a los suyos y a su hijo. Siempre estaba atento de él, pues si bien los demás dragones del valle lo habían aceptado como uno de los suyos, su cuerpo aún era algo frágil para estar por ahí, incluso si su cuerpo era el de un dragón humanoide.

Las cosas eran sencillas para Igneel, pues su hijo resulta ser un pequeño verdadero dragón, viendo el gran dragón a su hijo dormido sobre su garra, recordando el día que lo trajo, la gran revuelta que hubo por todos lados, pues habían escuchado de repente que Igneel había regresado victorioso de su lucha contra el dragón oscuro, cosa que le valió ser ascendido en el estrato de los dragones de caballero a señor dragón, haciéndose con una parte del territorio en la Terranova dragón.

Escogió un lugar con montañas, cumbres heladas, algunos lagos grandes y cerca del mar, un territorio del tamaño de un pequeño país europeo, y así pasar a gobernar a algunos dragones que le siguieron desde el territorio de su tío Tannin.

La vida de Igneel estaba casi completa, sin embargo le faltaba algo, una pareja, había conocido a algunas dragonas antes, pero ninguna de ellas llamaba su atención para ser su pareja, y la requería ya pues él recordaba que era tener una madre, recordaba que su padre le había criado hasta cierta edad, y claro tenía a la esposa de Tannin que era una madre para él, pero ahora requería de una para su hijo, él había tenido al menos una tía que cuido de él como una madre, pero y su hijo, Issei requería de una madre y las elfos pueden ser buenas madres, pues hasta estos últimas semanas, Issei se había llevado bien con todas ellas, sin embargo ocurría algo que muchas no esperaban.

Si bien las elfos eran aún más fuertes que un humano, no esperaban que amamantarían a un dragón, pues esto conllevaba algunos problemas, uno era que Issei dejaba sin leche a dos madres elfos antes de estar satisfecho, y otra era que cuando succionaba, causaba sin querer placer a las elfos, que a pesar de saber controlarse se sonrojaban bastante.

Sin embargo no podían enviar a elfos seguidas, pues Issei era un niño en crecimiento por lo cual requiere leche cada cuatro horas, y siendo un dragón su hambre está presente aún más por lo cual requiere leche cada hora.

Por lo cual el rey hablo con el dragón, pues si bien era un dragón, eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser un niño, pues no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es, más aun al enterarse de cómo fue que el termino como el hijo de un dragón, así que prometió enviar a tres elfos mujeres para alimentar a Issei, aunque solo seria a diario.

El resto de las raciones de su alimento, seria proporcionado por los bueyes de Apolo, bueyes obtenidos por un acuerdo comercial entre los elfos y el dios del sol, mediante su comercio privado con contactos en la tierra, cosa que agradeció enormemente Igneel, con vastos campos de pasto y vegetación, además de servir también como comida para algunos dragones, los bueyes fueron bien recibidos, aunque de momento no podrían darse el gran banquete, no al menos hasta que haya una gran cantidad de ellos para disponer de ellos, eso sin mencionar que ocasionalmente atrapaba a algunas osas salvajes de las montañas, las dejaba inconscientes, las traía con todo y cachorros y hacia que las elfos la ordeñaran y almacenaran su leche para Issei.

Más tarde devolvía al animal con sus crías y dejaba un buey o algún cervatillo que atrapaba para ella en compensación por su leche.

Igneel se orgullecía de sí mismo de su idea, pues había escuchado quien sabe dónde que la leche de oso es por mucho la mejor, y como Issei era su hijo él tendría la mejor leche disponible. (Podemos ver a un Igneel teniendo una sonrisa colmilluda mientras sostiene a una osa inconsciente con una X en sus ojos y exprimiendo a está en la boquilla de un biberón gigante con la figura de la cara del bebe Issei y algunas elfos chibis con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca mirando al dragón) la primera vez de ello las elfos no sabían si el dragón era demasiado bueno con su hijo, o simplemente un idiota, no lo dijeron simplemente se lo reservaron. De esa manera Issei obtenía parte de su alimento diario y necesario para crecer.

Sin embargo eso no sería suficiente, para un niño o una cría de dragón es necesario tanto el padre y la madre, si bien Issei podría encontrar en alguna elfo la imagen materna, no lo convencía del todo, por lo cual encontrar una pareja sería lo ideal, y cuanto antes.

- **[La verdad esto es un poco complicado sabes Issei…una esposa eh…bueno el viejo dijo que debía de buscar una…no solo por ti, sino también por mi posición…]-** reflexionaba el dragón, mientras miraba a su durmiente hijo- **[Cielos…señor dragón…eh, aunque han pasado un mes aun no me he acostumbrado a ello…y no sé si lo haga pronto]-** suspiraba cansado el rey dragón, su hijo ya había recibido su ración diaria de leche élfica. Así que estaría bien de momento, y aun tenía algunos biberones con bastante leche para Issei.

 **-[Aunque sabes a veces darte de comer yo mismo es la parte que menos me gusta, cielos, tener que convertirme en humano por ti…sabes, eso es la mar de molesto]-** se quejaba, pero aun así sonreía al ver a su durmiente hijo ahí, a salvo y alejado de los peligros de todos lados.

Cualquiera que vería esto estaría realmente asombrado, una escena que nadie creería, un dragón un ser que es considerado un peligro en todo el sentido de la palabra, amable y suavemente mese a su hijo en su garra.

Y así estuvo un buen rato, mirando a su hijo, hasta que este comenzaba a despertarse, y de un momento a otro, comenzar a llorar, un fuerte llanto, a lo cual su padre complacía, pues si lloraba fuerte, significaba que sus pulmones eran grandes, sin embargo, el estridente sonido de los llantos le lastimaba levemente los oídos.

 **-[Que tengas fuertes pulmones significa que rugirás muy bien…pero a esta edad eso es un problema…jejejeje]-** comenzaba a brillar en rojo, para luego aparecer luego de un leve destello un hombre adulto, de cabello rosa, con una notable pero no excesiva musculatura, sosteniendo a Issei con cuidado, este no era otro más que Igneel, quien se había transformado en un hombre adulto en sus últimos veinte, quien caminaba hacia una pequeña cabaña en un gran árbol junto a un cueva. Issei aún se encontraba llorando pidiendo alimento- **[Cielos tu pequeño…serás en serio alguien que rugirá bastante jejejeje]-** reía falsamente caminando a su cabaña.

Dejando con cuidado un momento a Issei en una cuna en la entrada, preparada especialmente para él, manufacturada al igual que la casa y todo lo que hay adentro por los elfos para que viviese Issei, pues habían determinado por Elrond que inclusive para un niño dragón crecer en una cueva no era lo mejor, así que se construyó esta casa para uso exclusivo de Issei y muy de vez en cuando Igneel. A pesar de ser una casa de lo más sencilla era acogedora, e Igneel debía de admitirlo una arquitectura sublime incluso en una pequeña casa.

Una pequeña terraza sobre la piedra, donde se podía ingresar directamente a la cocina, y de ella a la sala, un techo a dos aguas, en el centro de la misma casa un gran árbol se erigía, la casa en si fue construida en un árbol, propio de los elfos del bosque negro.

Entrando en ella y yendo hasta el almacén donde se encontraba almacenada la leche, fresca, pues se encontraba en un cuarto hechizado destinado a mantener los alimentos frescos, pues al ser un niño en crecimiento, necesitaría más que leche en algunos meses, por lo cual una vez al día las elfos le daban algunas frutas y sobre todo manzanas de dragón que preparaban en papillas.

Tomando un biberón de ahí, sintiendo levemente el frió, recordaba un momento estando en la casa, por un momento, sintió de repente que en serio estaba en casa, en su corazón sintió que estaba en un lugar acogedor, teniendo de repente un golpe de nostalgia.

Algo nostálgico le recordaba aquel lugar lejano que apenas se mantenía en sus recuerdos como algo blanco- **[Un poco más desordenado…una casa descuida huh…eso, y me sentiría perfectamente por alguna razón…pero esto…así también está bien…]-** se decía a si mismo al mirar su mano, haciendo una seña. Perdiéndose levemente en sus pensamientos, de repente perdió la noción del tiempo- **[Oh no…Issei, debe de estar sumamente hambriento…es cierto, el…ha dejado de llorar…eh…pero él no dejaría de llorar por nada del mundo él es… ¡Issei!]-** percatándose de su falta de atención para con su hijo, salió de la caballa rápidamente para ver que en la cuna no estaba Issei.

- **[Issei… ¡Donde! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!]-** rugió fuertemente Igneel, olfateando rápidamente el aire, percibiendo el aroma de Issei, junto a otra aroma, una que le hizo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, olfateando el aire una vez más, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña, de donde venía el olor de su hijo y el del otro que estaba con el- **[Si es quien creo que es no habría problemas…pero que trama, cuando lo encuentre me escuchará en serio me escuchará]-** decía furioso Igneel, corriendo con el biberón de leche en su mano.

La parte de atrás de la casa, daba también a la parte de atrás de la cueva de Igneel, en donde había un pequeño lago que abastecía de agua la casa, cerca de la orilla los elfos habían construido un mirador, y en ese mirador era de donde venía el aroma de Issei. Igneel saco sus alas y en un segundo apareció al lado del mirador, caminando hacia la plataforma

 **-[Issei… ¡Mas te vale tener algo bueno que decirme tu…!]-** decía molesto, hasta que escucho la risa infantil de bebe de Issei, entro y vio a una bella mujer en sus veinte también, sentada con Issei al frente de ella sentada en el suelo, mientras que él bebe estaba sobre una manta sonriendo inocentemente.

Al ver a su padre con el biberón en su mano, levanto ambas manos, cerrando y abriendo ambas mientras sonreía, con su rechoncho rostro de bebe aun, intentando pronunciar una palabra, aun si su lengua no está lista aun.

-Gu….gu…gah…gu…aaaaa gaaaa-trataba de decir él bebe, Igneel ignoro por el momento la extraña, pues su hijo parecía estar en perfecto estado, más aun la mujer se encontraba sonriéndole Igneel, una chica de cabello lila oscura, de cuerpo bien desarrollado.

El padre cargo al niño consigo a su hijo quien desesperado buscaba el biberón, podía ser un niño pero sus sentidos seguían siendo los de un dragón, y su olfato le indicaba que su padre traía su leche. Tiernamente Igneel dio a su hijo su biberón, y este bebía furiosamente de él, tenía hambre y se veía.

- **[Cielos, en serio tenías hambre hace un rato eh…pequeño, bebe toda la que quieras hay más de donde vino esa jejeje]** -decía Igneel viendo a su hijo beber su leche con energía, pero su expresión cambio cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer.- **[Solo diré esto una vez… ¿Quién eres tú y porque tienes el aroma de Kira? Si no contestas te convertiré en cenizas]** -aquellas palabras sacaron un poco de sudor de la mujer, sin embargo sonrió al ver como aun al decir aquellas palabras cargadas de peligro, continuaba abrazando tiernamente a su hijo.

Aquella imagen volaba en los pensamientos de la mujer, imaginándose de repente un cuadro parecido pero con ella incluida.

- **[Fufufu…así que lo que papa decía era cierto has cambiado mucho…señor dragón Igneel dragón de fuego…ha sido mucho tiempo…]** -dijo de manera casual la mujer, sin embargo Igneel no percibió ninguna mala intención en aquellas palabras, se sentía como si un compañero de hace tiempo te hablara.

- **[Eso no contesta a mi pregunta quién eres y que haces aquí…porque siento el aroma de Kira en ti…responde ya o tus cenizas serán lo único que quede…por haber alejado a mi hijo de mi lado incluso si ha sido un instante]** -el tono de Igneel era todo menos amable, se notaba lo enfadado que estaba, sin embargo la mujer parecía ya no importarle la actitud del dragón.

- **[No pareces ser el mismo de ese entonces….has cambiado mucho…Igneel]** -fueron sus palabras poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Igneel, que pareciese haber tenido un leve recuerdo de quien era la mujer- **[…Pensar que no recordarías a quien te seguía de cerca en tus primeros años…cerebro de llamas…]** -apodo la mujer al final, teniendo entonces la seguridad de quien era.

- **[Ki-Ki-Kira… ¿tu-tu eres Kira? ¡Tú eres Kiraaaaaaaaaa!]** -exclamo con Issei en sus brazos aun bebiendo su biberón, mientras el abría los ojos como platos, es cierto, la mujer era Kira, el dragón con el que Igneel creció, y con quien competía constantemente antes de ser reconocido como un verdadero dragón de fuego- **[Pero-pe-pero-pero ¡Qué demonios! ¿No se supone que eras un dragón macho? ¡Kira acaso bateas para el otro lado y te has adoptado la forma de una mujer!]** -grito el dragon mientras señalaba con su mano libre, como culpando a su antiguo compañero de juegos, quien se mostraba algo irritado, y una vena resaltaba en su frente de repente.

- **[Por favor…por favor dime que todas esas veces jugando, no intentabas que yo me enamorara de ti…por dios…por los dioses dragones de hace un millón de años no quiero que mi compañero, mi rival se haya vuelto un travesti]** -gritaba a los cielos como buscando una explicación a esto, mientras algunas venas estilo anime más aparecían en la cabeza de Kira- **[¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡No puede ser…me siento engañado, me siento engañado completamente, se supone que tú eras…!]** -gritaba cuando un gran mano con un golpe de karate le dio en su cabeza, dejando sus ojos en blanco así como hizo que de repente soltara a Issei.

Pero antes de que fuera a tocar el suelo, Kira atrapo al bebe y lo mantuvo en brazos mientras terminaba de beber su biberón- **[Ser tan ruidoso con una dama no es adecuado…además tienes a un bebe contigo piensa más en tu hijo o se le contagiara tu idiotez gradualmente]** -fueron sus palabras mientras el alma de Igneel parecía que iba a salir de su cuerpo por la boca.

De inmediato Igneel se puso de pie y continúo con su palabrería a su supuesta nueva amiga recién llegada.

- **[P-p-pero…cómo es posible…estaba seguro que tú eras un macho por todos los cielos…es imposible quizás seas su hija yo no he visto a Kira desde hace más de trescientos años…]** -exclamo Igneel mientras señalaba a la mujer a quien aún no creía Kira, era cierto pues cuando fue ascendió y reconocido como caballero dragón dejo el territorio de Tannin y regresaba muy de vez en cuando, al tiempo que Kira dejo el territorio de Tannin para irse a vivir al sur de terranova, por lo cual no lo veía…aunque.- **[Es simplemente impensable…yo estoy seguro que él era un macho, Kira era un dragón macho, siempre hacíamos toda clase de juegos y competencias, todas eran dominadas por nosotros, jamás…jamás me dijiste que fueses hembra es imposible]** -dijo Igneel mientras en su cabeza pasaba toda una serie de posibilidades con respecto a ello.

- **[Es cierto…en aquel entonces únicamente pensaba en solo jugar…pero como puedes ver he crecido, y me entero que tú te has vuelto un señor dragon…je era de esperarse]** -exclamo ella mientras se acercaba a Igneel. - **[En serio has cambiado baka-neel]** -que lo que dijo, enviando entonces un pequeño hormigueo por la nuca del dragón.

Este insulto fue creado por Kira hace tiempo, y era un insulto que únicamente lo conocían Igneel y Kira, sin embargo ahora esta mujer lo llamaba por aquel insulto- **[Kira...Kira en serio eres tu… Kira, en serio eres tu…]-** se preguntaba aun dudoso el señor dragon.

- **[Por supuesto que soy yo quien más te llamaría baka-neel, eh quien….quien podría jejejeje…ha sido un largo tiempo Igneel, no esperaba que vinieses hasta aquí]** -decía ella sonriendo a un confundido Igneel- **[Papa me llamo hace un mes, inmediatamente de tu ascenso y me contó todo, incluso que habías adoptado a un niño, pero por mis propios asuntos no pude venir verte antes…así que tuve que esperar para venir, y cuando llegue encuentro a un bebe en la puerta de una cabaña con un padre buscando leche para su hijo…jejejeje que adorable escena sabes]** -decía ella sonriendo, mientras veía a su confundido amigo sosteniendo a su hijo.

- _ **"[En serio que clase de desarrollo es este…ella fue…digo él fue siempre una hembra…no me lo creo pero…solo Kira conoce ese apodo…cómo es posible que ella sea Kira…pero, es sin duda su olor…y sin duda es mi apodo]"**_ -pensaba mientras veía a su amiga hablar de cómo había llegado hasta su territorio.

- **[Papa me dijo que era probable que tu pensaras que yo era un dragón macho, pues jamás hablo de mi verdadero genero contigo, bueno no es como si fuese algo irreversible…después de todo aún seguimos siendo…amigos]** -esa última palabra arrastraba cierta molestia, que pasó inadvertida para Igneel.

- **[Cielos ese viejo ocultármelo tanto tiempo…en fin no importa…así que has venido, cielos no me hubiese extrañado que fueses una hembra…si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio]** -decía Igneel sin saber que estaba cavando lentamente su tumba, una metafórica tumba cavada por una levemente furiosa dragona, mientras cambiaba su expresión a una ligeramente irritada, a quien de repente le comenzó a palpitar una vena de molestia en la cabeza estilo anime.

- **[En parte es tu culpa sabes, no es así peque…que ella no se hiciese pasar por macho…que marimacha…sin duda una verdadera dragona se hubiese comportado como tal, una hembra…no es así cachorro]** -decía contento, ignorando que acababa de despertar uno de los peores males de este mundo…la ira de una mujer y como plus…la ira de una dragona al ser llamada marimacha.

- **[Siempre y cuando él bebe este bien…estará bien cierto…tu cerebro de fuego…]** -decía con tono sepulcral, mientras un aura negra de furia la cubría y se acercaba a paso lento hacia Igneel.

El dragón de fuego presintió el peligro volteando mientras tenía un leve espasmo en su ojo derecho, para encontrarse con una furiosa dragona en su forma humana- **[Tu llamar marimacha a quien cuido de ti…imperdonable no puedo permitir que le enseñes eso a ese pequeño…te daré el escarmiento de tu vida…baka-neel, prepárate para tu castigo]** -decía, arrebatando de los brazos del dragón a Issei y sosteniéndolo con una mano permitiendo que Issei siguiera bebiendo su leche.

Y desataba toda su furia femenina sobre el pobre Igneel que se había quedado congelado del miedo, golpeándolo con un gancho derecho, continuando con una patada ascendente, seguido de una descendente izquierda, estampándolo contra el suelo con su mano libre.

Issei termino su leche mientras la dragona se enderezaba, por lo que vio a su padre para soltar una risa de bebe que de repente quito la molestia del rostro de la dragona que sonreía- **[Si así es pequeño…tu papá es un idiota así que presta atención no debes ser como el entendido]** -dijo ella levantando al bebe al frente de ella, e Issei quería de repente alcanzarla, estirando su rechoncha manito, y de repente algunos balbuceos de su boca comenzaron a escucharse, balbuceos que parecían ser palabras, alertando a la dragona de lo que Issei quería hacer, pronunciar sus primeras palabras- **[eh…no puede ser Igneel, ponte de pie ya estoy segura que no te mate ¡de prisa o te perderás la primera palabra de tu hijo!]** -exclamo emocionada Kira, y al pronunciarse el nombre de Issei Igneel mágicamente se puso de pie en un santiamén poniéndose a un lado de la dragona que sostenía al pequeño, olvidándose de los magullones de la paliza breve pero potente que le había dado su amiga.

M-m-intentaba articular las silabas de lo que parecía ser una palabra, Igneel estaba expectante y la emoción lo mataba, la primera palabra que había esperado de su hijo, y esa seria…

Papa…-había estado enseñándole a Issei, desde hace dos semanas a repetir las silabas que harían esa palabras, y estando esperando aquello le hizo olvidar escuchar con atención las silabas que pronunciaba su hijo, pues solo tenía la emoción rebosante en él.

-Ma…mammm…m… ¡Mama!-logro decir el pequeño Issei. Estirando los brazos hacia Kira de repente, que al escuchar aquella breve palabra sintió que algo calentaba en su pecho, algo emanaba de repente de él, y ese algo era el sentimiento de cariño hacia el niño que tenía delante de ella y sostenía.

-Mama…mama…-volvió a repetir él bebe, trayéndolo hacia ella inconscientemente abrazando al pequeño que seguía sonriendo, mientras movía sus manos hacia su padre, que de repente se había quedado piedra.

Sus esfuerzos por ser llamado padre por la primera palabra de Issei habían sido en vano en cambio Kira solo requirió de su instinto maternal para que Issei la reconociese como madre y la llamase mama en solo una hora a lo mucho.

Kira seguía inmersa en su pequeño mundo, absorta en los tantos pensamientos que tenía con respecto a Igneel, desde hace tiempo ella se había enamorado de Igneel, su valor, sus hazañas contra otros dragones, así como su mirada, una mirada fuerte y determinada a cumplir sus objetivos, fueron cosas que cautivaron a la joven hija de Tannin, ahora con un pequeño ahí, su cuadro de una familia estaba perfecto.

Queriendo que ese instante durase para siempre, queriendo quedarse ahí por siempre.

Igneel por otra parte se había despertado de su trance de frustración, al ver tal escena ahí, al ver a la ahora dragona, ahí abrazando tiernamente a su hijo como si fuese suyo, escuchando de repente tararear una melodía, la canción del dragón, una canción que la madre de Kira cantaba para ellos cuando eran pequeños, ella se la estaba tarareando hermosamente.

Igneel estaba sin palabras ver ahi ese hermoso paisaje de fondo, y ver a su mejor amigo, ahora revelada recientemente amiga, abrazando a Issei, había dado a él lo que buscaba, la única opción que el consideraría ahora y la única que necesitaría, una compañera y una madre para su hijo. Ella era fuerte, y hermosa, sus años como caballero dragón había conocido a hijas de distintos señores dragones, pero ninguna de ellas llamo la atención de Igneel como compañera. Sin embargo algo le decía que Kira era la correcta sin lugar a dudas, mirarla ahí con su hijo en brazos completaba lo que el buscaba, una verdadera familia, ahí no requería de palabras para expresar lo que sentía, dudada de el mismo que las palabras fuesen indicadas para demostrar lo que el sentía en cambio su consciencia racional se fue de paseo y solo quedo su corazón.

 _ **-"[A veces uno debe de dejar que sus propios impulsos lo dominen, la vida nos enseña que en ocasiones hay que dejarse llevar como la hoja de otoño que cae y es llevada por el gentil viento…recuerda esto hijo querido, si algún día si sientes que las palabras fallan, solo deja que tu corazón hable, el idioma que cualquier ser entendería…los sentimientos…si haces eso…sabrás que al fin has demostrado tu propio yo…hijo querido]"-**_ fueron las palabras que venían a su mente en ese instante mientras avanzaba como hipnotizado hacia su hijo y al parecer futura pareja, pues en ese preciso instante paso un cambio.

Para los dragones enamorarse o encontrar pareja permanente es difícil, dado que la mayoría son polígamos, es decir tienen varias parejas, era algunos pocos que tenían una pareja fija como Tannin, sin embargo eso solo paso cuando el dragón se da cuenta de que la hembra que ha escogido es la correcta, porque su aroma cambia dramáticamente, al igual que la forma en como la miran.

Y eso había ocurrido, el aroma de Kira cambio de repente, si antes era el aroma a un bosque al amanecer, ahora era el aroma de un valle de rosas, con una agradable fragancia a frutas y miel, en un bosque en primavera. Una aroma de lo más embriagador para Igneel.

Sin darse cuenta de sus propios actos, él se acercó a Kira, la abrazo y antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta se estaban besando. Tan simple como ello, pero tan complejo como la más complicada fórmula matemática, se besaban mientras eran mirados por un Issei de lo más sonriente, como si supiese que ahora tenía una familia verdadera.

Un beso de repente y sin que ambos lo esperasen siquiera, lleno de pasión y ternura, un beso lleno amor, amor que venía de los corazones de ambos, una amando por más de tres siglos al mismo dragón, y un dragón que se acaba de dar cuenta de que ella era lo que quería en su vida sin duda alguna.

Ambos dragones detuvieron su beso y ahora se miraban tranquilos con algo de rubor en sus rostros. - **[Igneel…supongo que esto no es algo que hagas por comprobar que soy una hembra cierto…]** -murmuro algo molesta Kira.

- **[Puede que sea un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, y no tenga tacto para demostrar algunas cosas…pero justo ahora eres lo que quiero a mi lado…a mi lado y al de Issei…te quiero aquí conmigo…Kira…quiero que te quedes aquí no importa que…incluso si tengo que pelear contra Tannin]** -La expresión de Igneel al decir aquello era seria, no había ni una pizca de duda en ellas, ni mentira, Kira lo vio, sin embargo no haberse visto en más de trescientos años y que de repente sentimientos exploten de la nada, despertaron algunas dudas en Kira.

- **[No nos hemos visto en casi 3 siglos, y ahora que me vez y sabes que soy una hembra me quieres…es algo precipitado no crees…]** -Decía algo triste Kira, pues ella en estos últimos tres siglos, jamás había dejado de amar a Igneel ni por un instante.

Sin embargo Igneel se acababa de dar cuenta de ella y ahora le decía con acciones que la quería a su lado, pero aun así, no podía no hacer caso a sus sentimientos.

- **[Puede que sea un tonto…pero quiero que sepas desde ya que seré únicamente tu tonto…un tonto que se acaba de dar cuenta lo que había a su lado, un tonto que se ha dado cuenta que casi deja atrás algo de verdad importante….un tonto que ahora sabe lo que quiere…y este tonto que tienes delante te quiere a ti a su lado…para formar una familia, una que este tonto protegerá y a la que este tonto delante tuyo le dará un futuro…un futuro brillante]** -fue lo que dijo esta ves Igneel sujetando una de sus manos con ambas manos, Kira era la hija de un dragón de fuego, el calor no le afectaba, pero justo ahora, la temperatura de Igneel, era cálida, tan cálida que parecía terminar con aquellas dudas de dejar libre su corazón.

- **[Yo…yo necesito pensar esto con cuidado yo no sé si-]** -Nunca tuvo tiempo de terminar sus palabras pues recibió un segundo beso inesperado de Igneel, igual de cargado de sentimientos, más sincero que el anterior si se podía ser aún más sincero, sintiendo como las dudas se iban de su corazón que palpitaba más rápido que antes.

 _/Se dice que cuando las palabras no salen, el corazón habla, solo en el instante en que sientas en serio que no tienes nada que decir, debes dejar que tu corazón hable, y eso es dejarte llevar por los sentimientos que hay en él, no importa si son del pasado o del presente, incluso los del momento solo debes dejarte llevar ahí, porque lo que las palabras no expresen el corazón lo hará/_

Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo Igneel, dejar que su corazón hablara por él. Kira se encontraba absorta por el beso, aquel beso cargado con los sentimientos puros de Igneel, y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Cuando ambos pensaban que esto no podría ser más perfecto, Issei extendió sus dos manos, tocando el rostro de ambos dragones, sacándolos de su mundo, y viendo a un sonriente bebe que acariciaba sus rostros, ajeno a su muestra de amor, pero una demostración de que Issei los quería a ambos de repente, porque sabía en su infantil e inocente corazón que ellos eran sus padres.

Y ellos sabían lo que eso significaba, las dudas de los ojos de Kira había desaparecido, la determinación de Igneel era clara, en ese instante la familia de los dragones de fuego estaba completa, ambos sonrieron, y abrazaron al niño mientras sus frente se tocaban, como muestras de que ambos ahora eran una pareja, la alegría del niño era sumamente evidente sonreía, ahora su familia estaba completa, y eso le agradaba.

en el cielo sin percatarse ambos, las siluetas lejanas de todo el gremio de Igneel, cuando su nombre era Natsu lo veían sonriendo, sabiendo que ahora el tenia una familia propia, Makarov veía orgulloso a Igneel, ahora un hombre en todo su derecho, la misma sonrisa tenia Romeo, al igual que Gajeel, y el resto de de los hombres del antiguo gremio Fairy tail, viendo desde el mas allá a su compañero siendo feliz, ahora con su familia, ya no estaría solo, y eso les alegraba en al fondo, todos veían ahora sonrientes a Igneel, pues ahora tenia un lugar en este mundo, y el lo protegería a toda costa.

...

( **Salto de tiempo** )

...

Seis años después, montañas de la familia Dragneel.

Así es como era ahora, Igneel había pasado a llamarse, por petición de Kira, su ahora esposa, en Igneel Dragneel, después de todo él también era el hijo del original rey dragón de las llamas Igneel, ella también adopto ese apellido, al igual que su hijo Issei, quien con el cabello negro, de repente había adoptado algunos rasgos de sus padres, como el cabello, betas rojas por todo el cabello, de su madre su cabello recogido en una coleta de color purpura brillante, y su propio cabello negro a juego con ambos rojo y purpura oscuro.

La boda de ambos fue celebrada en sus formas humanas, a ella acudieron algunos señores dragones, así como varios señores elfos que conocían a Igneel, incluso el padre y madre de Kira llegaron, cabe decir que Tannin no estaba de lo más feliz al ver a su hija y sobrino casándose, pero, que se podía hacer si ambos estaban enamorados, más aun cuando un pequeño niño de apenas un dos años va hacia a ti pidiendo que lo cargaras.

Tannin vivió eso en carne propia, ver ahí en su forma humano a un niño acercársele a él de la nada, fue suficiente para saber que Igneel estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como esposo y padre, por lo que acepto la unión de Igneel y Kira, encariñándose de inmediato con Issei, un bebe de apenas un tierno año y medio.

Su familia estaba bien, Issei aprendía rápido su magia, además de aprender lo heredado por su padre, el poder del fuego, un rasgo que Issei desarrollo, aprender la magia dragon Slayer, magia que incluso Tannin había olvidado y de la cual no se sabia desde la legendaria primera guerra, y la cual el pequeño Dragneel volvió de alguna manera suya. Cabe decir que las propiedades dragón Slayer de la magia de Issei eran un secreto para los demás fuera de la familia Dragneel.

Ahora era el momento en que ambos padre e hijo luchaban, Issei demostraba los resultados de haber entrenado un año ya con su padre y madre.

 _ **-¡Rugido del dragon de fuego!**_ -exclamaba Issei abriendo su cabeza y disparando un rugido de pequeño tamaño, aun así su padre delante en su forma dragon no parecía preocuparle, por lo que extendió su gran garra derecha y atrapo este y lo apretó desapareciéndolo.

 **-[No está mal sin duda…esta vez has conseguido hacerme un poco de daño Issei pero aun estas lejos]-** decía Igneel de manera tranquila y sonriendo, en su mano se podía ver algo de humo indicando que el ataque había tenido algo de efecto en él.

-Esto aún no se ha terminado _**¡Explosión del dragón de fuego!**_ -exclamaba sobre su padre, mientras juntaba sus manos en un solo golpe de martillo, y formando una cabeza de dragón oriental de mediano tamaño que era apuntado hacia su nuca, con la intención de noquearlo.

- **[Mmm…nada mal, pero no deberías de estar tan confiado Issei…]** -murmuro su padre, sonriendo, desconocido para Issei, la cola de Igneel se estiro y atrapo a Issei, antes de que su ataque de fuego le golpeara. - **[Un brillante ataque, tu fuerza y habilidad son de alagar para tu edad…, pero aun eres una larva mi querido hijo…aun te falta mucho para estar a mi altura]** -decía sonriendo él, pero era notorio que estaba serio.

El gran dragón esperaría que Issei estuviese sorprendido, pero en cambio estaba sonriendo.-lo se papa, fue por eso que prepare aquello-decía mientras apuntaba con su mano libre al cielo con la palma extendida, y luego la cerraba, a Igneel le extraño, miro hacia arriba y quedo impresionado.

Ahí en el cielo a algunos metros de él, varias esferas de fuego comenzaban a venir hacia él, pero no eran fuego normal, era el fuego de Tannin, el Meteor blazer.

- _ **[Aprender ese fuego tan rápido y dominarlo…apenas lleva un par de meses practicándolo…Issei estas creciendo más rápido de lo que yo creí…]**_ -pensaba para sí mismo, mientras sonreía- **[No estará mal…en serio eres muy prometedor eh…ese ataque tenerlo listo ya que bien de tu parte hijo]** -dijo mostrándose sonriente. Sin embargo algo andaba mal, Issei luchaba por separarse de su padre, lo cual extraño a este, pues al ser casi un dragón Slayer de fuego el fuego no sería un problema, razón por la que lo miraba, extrañado.

-Papá…mueve tu pata tengo que salir de aquí, ese ataque está hecho con tu fuego déjame salir, ¡Déjame salir!-ante ello Igneel entendió la desesperación por salir de ahí, Issei había usado su fuego y el de el mismo para crear un fuego mucho más fuerte, y lo había reservado para un golpe final, pero al parecer no controlo la intensidad del fuego.

Su padre respiro hondo y dio un gran rugido de fuego al cielo donde venía el fuego, borrando con su aliento de fuego aquel ataque de Issei, al terminar con ello regreso a mirar a su hijo que lo miraba asombrado con sus ojos brillante y emocionado.

-¡Cielos papa eso ha estado increíble…por favor, por favor enséñame…si enséñame!-decía emocionado Issei mientras seguía atrapado en el agarre de la cola de su padre, sin embargo el agarre de este no aflojaba en lo más mínimo.

- **[Debo reconocer tu crecimiento Issei, tu fuerza y poder han aumentado de manera considerable…sin embargo aún eres imprudente…ese ataque estaba hecho con mi fuego, no es una mala idea, usar el poder de tu adversario contra el mismo, pero…]** -le recriminaba a su hijo, era cierto que su desarrollo como dragón Slayer, era impresionante, al ser el primero en tanto tiempo era algo que no esperaba, inclusive si ese era su hijo se estaba volviendo fuerte.

- **[Recuerda esto Issei, incluso si puedes hacer eso, el enemigo puede aprovechar tu esfuerzo y usarlo en tu contra…nunca hagas algo que sabes que no podrás controlar después…esta vez yo lo he controlado…pero no será lo mismo siempre está bien]** -decía serio el dragón, pues incluso si él no se vería tan afectado, Issei si lo haría.

Issei solo se apeno y asintió, pero su expresión cambio a una seria de repente-Papa, bien entonces enséñame de nuevo…por favor vuelve enseñarme ahora- decía de manera seria y determinada, Igneel sonrió ante esto, soltó a su hijo y lo puso de pie con cuidado.

 **-[Bien entonces ahora, dale seis vueltas a la montaña, y vuelve aquí, entendiste]-** ordeno el gran dragón rojo a su hijo, que sin quejarse comenzaba a alejarse corriendo dejando detrás de sí una cortina de polvo que se levantaba por su velocidad- **[En serio está animado…es tan energético como lo éramos tu y yo…Kira ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión en el consejo?]** -pregunto Igneel a su pareja que estaba de repente a su lado en su forma humana.

- **[Luchando contra Issei eh…como ha estado, se escucha más emociónate que esa aburrida reunión]** -pregunto ella tranquila, parándose al lado de Igneel.

-[ **Sus fuerzas han crecido considerablemente un año atrás no era capaz de levantar una roca, ahora es capaz de destruir una con un rugido…ciertamente es un crecimiento que no tiene que criticarse…y si tiene una actitud nata para la lucha…le has enseñado bien…Kira, su potencial aún tiene espacio para finarse aún más…** ]-sonriente dijo aquello mientras brillaba y volvía a su forma humana y abrazaba a su pareja con una sonrisa tranquila llena de afecto.

- **[Sin duda será alguien fuerte…además pronto le comenzare a enseñar magia más avanzada, no puede usar siempre esa magia tan extraña…magia dragon Slayer, es algo irónico, pero creo que será algo bueno para el]** -decía Kira tomando la mano con la que era abrazada de Igneel, y sonriendo- **[Nuestro hijo se está volviendo fuerte…Igneel, me pregunto quién ira a ser más a delante]** -decía ella mirando al cielo imaginándose a Issei en unos años.

- **[La pelea que tuvimos fue un buen calentamiento…su pensamiento es analítico y estratégico, sin embargo su fuerza no la controla aun, es fuerte, pero de que será alguien de cuidado en el futuro lo será…y será alguien que proteja estoy seguro de ello…nuestro hijo será alguien de quien nos sintamos orgullosos Kira** ]-decía sonriente Igneel mirando en dirección en donde se había ido Issei corriendo.

 **-[Sabes el rey Elrond me ha dicho algo interesante hoy… que pronto tendría la edad para ir a una escuela…Issei debería de ir a la escuela con los elfos aprender de ellos…pienso que será bueno…me dijo que la nueva generación de elfos es en serio prometedora]-** recordando lo que había dicho en la reunión con los otros señores dragones del sur y lo elfos.

- **[Mmm…no me convence mucho la verdad, es que Issei no creo que requiriese de una escuela, más que nada él puede seguir recibiendo las visitas de Arwen y Tauriel, me parece que ellas dos son más que suficientes para enseñarle]** -pensaba Igneel en voz alta.

- **[Pueda que tengas razón Arwen como una princesa tiene una sabiduría e intelecto increíbles, y Tauriel es hija de uno de los concejales de los elfos…sus conocimientos sobre otras culturas tanto teoría como practica la hacen una excelente maestra…sin embargo tanto ellas y yo estamos de acuerdo que es hora de que comience a relacionarse con otros niños de su edad…]** -aseguraba ella, viendo entonces que Igneel iba a hablar, sin embargo como toda mujer sabía lo que su esposo estaba por decir.- **[Y otros bebes dragón no cuentan del todo…lo sabes cierto]** -dijo con tranquilidad, pero también era perceptible algo de irritación de su esposa.

Lo que ella decía era cierto, Issei requería de educación y aprender a socializar con otros niños de su edad.

- **[Pero…meh…cielos, piénsalo Issei es un dragón hay varios otros pequeños dragones aquí, el bien puede relacionarse con ellos]** -confuso exponía su pensamiento, si bien Issei era su hijo, él lo consideraba ya un dragón al igual que todos los dragones en sus tierras tanto los adultos como las crías, y el seria en edad dragón apenas uno que acababa de dejar el cascaron.

 **-[Puede que para ti y para mí él sea un dragón al igual que para todos en nuestras tierras…sin embargo él no es un dragón como otros, él es especial, además recuerda el siempre anda en forma humana, eso no lo pone en las mismas condiciones que los otros bebes, sin mencionar que…se le ha contagiado tu fuerza y falta de delicadeza cuando de jugar se trata]-** ante aquellas palabras que decía su esposa mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, él tenía una sonrisa colmilluda **.**

Kira tenia de repente el recuerdo de la primera vez que Issei jugo con su papa luego de haber aprendido la magia de fuego, Issei le había cambiado el look de cabello de ambos y quemado la casa hasta volverla cenizas, para al final hacer la misma risa maníaca de su padre al ver su casa arder.

- **[¡Fafafafafa…ese es mi hijo!]** -reía orgulloso Igneel, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su esposa dejándolo callado de inmediato, retirando la mano de la cabellera de su esposo mientras humo salía del lugar donde había golpeado la dragona.

- **[Es justo por ello que Issei debe de aprender de otros también, tu falta de tacto para algunas cosas podrían meter en aprietos a nuestro hijo en el futuro…ya hable con Elrond, y le permitirá a Issei asistir a su escuela, la mejor de todas en esta parte de Terranova…comenzara el lunes así que tú debes de dejar el entrenamiento a partir de mañana, Arwen y Tauriel vendrán mañana y de ahí hasta el domingo le instruirán algunas nociones básicas para su educación]** -fue lo que dijo la dragona a lo que su esposo aún se mostraba escéptico, para él ellos eran más que suficientes para educar a su hijo.

- **[Yo aún creo que Issei estaría bien aquí…arrasar todo y dejar a todos bien claro… ¡eso es lo que significa ser un dragón de fuego Fafafafafa!]** -reía divertido imaginándose a Issei y a él en una montaña pisando la cima y riéndose a sus anchas con un mar de fuego detrás de ellos.

La dragona simplemente se sujetó la frente con su mano, tratar de convencer a Igneel de que Issei debe de aprender a socializar con otros era inútil, en cierto modo ella también estaba de acuerdo en que Issei creciera como un dragón, pero y que hubiese pasado si Issei hubiera crecido con sus verdaderos padres, el crecería como un niño normal, por lo cual en manera de rendir un respeto a los padres de su ahora hijo por darle una alegría más a ella e Igneel ella quería dar a Issei esa experiencia.

- **[** **En fin iré a casa a preparar la cena…lleva a Issei luego de que regrese de la montaña** ]-dicho esto, ella comenzaba a alejarse del lugar volando con sus alas de dragón en dirección a su casa, la misma en la que han estado viviendo los últimos cinco años.

Igneel, camino y se sentó en una roca a esperar a su hijo, aun si Issei estaba lejos de su vista, estaba en su territorio y cualquier dragón sabe quién es el, por lo que se relajó a esperarlo de manera tranquila, o eso creía, cuando a su lado aparecía un círculo mágico con un sello, el cual reconocía. Estuvo de lo más tranquilo cuando un anciano con el cabello dorado salía del círculo mágico, en compañía de una mujer más joven de cabello plateado.

- **[Odín-dono ha paso un tiempo anciano del norte]** -saludo el dragón de fuego al anciano, que de repente aparecía en sus tierras.

El anciano mencionado no era otro que el rey de los dioses del norte, el rey de Asgard- **[Hohoho…ha pasado tiempo cachorro Igneel…señor dragón de fuego]** -saludaba de igual manera tranquila el rey de Asgard, mientras caminaba hasta una piedra cercana al dragón.

- **[Veo que has estado entrenando aquí…entrenando a tu cría eh, el pequeño pelinegro de aquella vez en los brazos de Tannin]** -era así como decía, Odín al ver el campo a su alrededor, algunos pequeños cráteres, y algunas figuras humanas estampadas en el suelo, pequeñas para ser las de Igneel, el rey Asgardiano sabía de Issei debido a que había sido invitado por Igneel a su matrimonio, ya antes había tenido encuentros con el señor dragón de fuego, y completado varias misiones en nombre de Asgard.

- **[Es como dices viejo…mi cachorro requiere de usar su fuerza…hoy estoy enseñándole algunas ultimas cosas…pero a que debo tu visita aquí Odín-dono…estoy seguro que incluso tratándose de una visita casual…algo debes de requerir]** -sonriéndole tranquilamente al viejo rey, Igneel había logrado llegar al punto de que hablar de manera casual con Odín era cosa fácil, sin embargo a la valquiria que acompañaba a Odín no le agradaba ese trato entre el dios y el dragón.

- **[Tan agudo como siempre Igneel…veo que Tannin te ha enseñado bien…pero así es como es…requiero de tu ayuda en los próximos meses Igneel…]** -ya más serio mostrándose el, cosa que percibió el dragón de inmediato- **[Sé que te preocupa la seguridad de tu familia, tanto como a mí la seguridad de la mía…es por ello que estoy en la obligación de decirte esto…]** -el tono de Odín paso a ser uno de pesar- **[Adalon…ha muerto, sé que tú y aquel caballero dragón eran buenos amigos, es por ello que te digo esto…murió hace dos días protegiendo Asgard en las raíces de Yggdrasil…protegiendo el paso hacia Asgard…desde las tierras bajas…lo siento Igneel]** -las palabras de Odín eran de respeto y pesar, el sabia de la amistad que tenían Igneel y varios otros caballeros dragón que custodian las entradas a Asgard y Terranova, y sabía que todos ellos son capaces de dar la vida por la protección y seguridad de aquel lugar al que consideraban su hogar y el de sus familias.

Igneel se mantenía calmado…sin embargo solo era una fachada, su furia brotaba de el a manera de calor, tanto así que las piedras debajo de él, pasaron de repente a convertirse en magma, sin embargo solo eso- **[…Adalon era un fuerte dragón…estaba seguro que sería un buen señor dragón algún día…es una pena, él y su hermano fueron buenos amigos míos… ¿Cómo fue que el murió…quien lo mato?]** -fueron las palabras de Igneel, las primeras con algo de nostalgia, a diferencia de la última pregunta, llena de instinto asesino propio de los dragones.

- **[Creo…saber que estas familiarizado con los dragones oscuros…los dragones malvados…verdad]** -pregunto Odín a un cabizbajo Igneel, quien solo asintió en silencio con la cabeza- **[recuerdo que tú mismo detuviste a uno hace algunos años…al robar algunos eldulnaries…del consejo dragón…bueno…recientemente hemos descubierto algo que espero no sea verdad…por el bien del futuro de nuestras familias…]** -esas palabras hicieron levantar la mirada a Igneel, pues la manera en las que la dijo Odín, pareciese como si algo malo le fuese a pasar a su familia.

Teniendo de repente una visión nada agradable, la visión de Kira e Issei abrazados sonriendo, y de repente todo manchado de un rojo intenso, rápidamente cerro sus ojos y miro a Odín seriamente- **[Odín…sabes que no me gustan los misterios…si no lo sabes ahora si…así que dime ¿Qué es eso que puede poner en peligro a mi familia?]** -cargadas de seriedad, salieron aquellas palabras.

- **[Hemos descubierto recientemente…el intento de revivir a viejos enemigos…criaturas que no se les veía desde hace un buen tiempo…entre esas criaturas…un fallido pero peligroso no…sé si llamarlo éxito o fallo para ellos…un intento...un intento por revivir a los dragones malignos]** -decía Odín, sin la más pisca de gracia. Prestando atención a Igneel, pues él conocía de primera mano, el que era enfrentarse a un dragón maligno.

- **[El dragon maligno que intentaron revivir...fue mediante el uso de sangre encontrada en las profundidades de las raíces del Yggdrasil…Nidhogg…nuestros científicos lo han confirmado…un cuerpo hecho a partir de su ADN…usando magia y ciencia...haciendo uso de la alquimia…crearon algo cercano a un dragón malvado…y lo soltaron…con el objetivo de destruir Asgard…lo enviaron no sé cómo…sospechamos que un usuario de Sacred Gear posiblemente…un infiltrado entre nuestra gente aún no estamos seguros…]-** Se detuvo un momento a ver al señor de fuego, y continuo al ver que se encontraba atento **-[…Adalon salió en defensa de la ciudad…con ayuda de Heimdall lograron llevarlo al Bifrost…fueron enviados a Niflheim…el único lugar al que se les podía enviar para evitar alguna catastrofe…y donde Adalon podría usar su poder de hielo sin temor…fue ese lugar donde Adalon derroto al dragón maligno…sin embargo sus heridas eran graves…cuando llego la ayuda…ya era tarde…siento profundamente la muerte de tu compañero…como rey de Asgard me avergüenza profundamente que la muerte de un dragón se diese por nuestra incompetencia…por favor…perdona a este viejo anciano, por su poco tacto para gobernar]** -fueron las sinceras palabras de Odín.

-Odín-sama…no debería de hablar así…no debería de-reclamaba la valquiria, sin embargo fue silenciada por una mirada fría de Odín, diciéndole tácitamente _"Cállate"_.

Igneel, decir que estaba furioso en ese momento era poco, uno de sus amigos había muerto, un buen amigo, a pesar de no llevarse bien del todo, por ser un dragón de hielo y el uno de fuego ambos sabían que en el fondo eran amigos, posiblemente el hermano de Adalon, Alfzerox estaría igual…pero él no podía culpar al rey de Asgard por ello y él lo sabía.

- **[Rey Odín…levante su cabeza…, su disculpa es aceptada…no alivia en algo mi dolor ni mucho menos creo que alivie el dolor en la familia de Adalon…fue un buen dragón y alguien que puedo llamar un amigo…pero aun no me ha contestado algo…quienes fueron los que condujeron a la muerte de Adalon…]** -sus palabras llevaban respeto por el dragón caído, pero las ultimas solo tenían algo, algo sin duda previsible, sed de sangre, la peor de todas, la sed de sangre de un dragón.

- **[agradezco tu comprensión señor dragón de fuego…en cuanto a quien…no es, seria quienes son los responsables…un grupo que se ha hecho un nombre en las bajos fondos de lo sobrenatural…y que varias facciones conocen, pero aún no ha tenido fuerzas…la brigada del caos…]** -cuando Igneel escucho aquello recordó entonces algo que había escuchado del dragón maligno que derroto.

 **-[…** _ **"puede que me derrotes…pero los que vendrán detrás de mi…créeme…serán nada comparados conmigo…tú y tu familia serán de los primeros en sentir nuestro poder…recuérdalo…recuérdalo bien Igneel señor dragón del fuego, recuérdalo bien…la brigada del caos…te recordara este día…"**_ **]**

Fueron las palabras que llegaron a la mente de Igneel, fue lo que le dijo el dragón malvado, si esas palabras fuesen ciertas…habían comenzado a moverse realmente, aquel encuentro con el dragón malvado, fue el primero en escuchar de primera mano el nombre del grupo que ahora estaba en su lista de _"aquellos a los que los quemare hasta las cenizas._ "

- **[Me doy cuenta por tus expresión que no es la primera vez que escuchas de ellos…así que te diré esto, es un grupo que tiene como objetivo la guerra y el caos, eso es lo que nuestros espías y nuestra red de información han averiguado hasta ahora…aún no se conoce bien los nombres de sus líderes o sus miembros más importantes…son inteligentes se mantienen en las sombras…y hasta ahora se ha confirmado que una de sus facciones…]** -Odín se quedó callado un momento- **[…hacen uso de humanos…humanos con Sacred Gear…y son ellos quienes creemos lograron enviar ese dragón a Asgard]** -al terminar Igneel se levantó de la roca y camino hasta poder ver claramente a varias montañas de su territorio.

- **[Además de ello no han sabido nada más…Odín-dono, dígame todo lo que sabe de ellos…]** -fue lo que dijo Igneel sin mirar al rey Odín, que camino a pararse a su lado.

- **[Lo que te he dicho es superficial…algunos en el inframundo y en Grigori saben más de ellos, es un grupo que se mueve en el mundo humano después de todo, así que ellos conocen ello…nuestra red de información apenas ha tenido alguna información…pero eso es todo Igneel… ¿qué harás…?]** -lo que decía Odín era cierto, Igneel sabía que era la verdad…pero aun así no sería suficiente.

-[ **Odín-dono…enviare a algunos caballeros dragón a fortificar las defensas en Asgard y las entradas de terranova, hablare con los otros señores dragones así como con el rey Tannin…agradezco sus palabras por la muerde de Adalon…fue un buen amigo mío…pero no estaría bien que yo abandonase aquello que quería proteger…sus hermanos más pequeños han nacido hace poco menos de un año…viven en la fortaleza del sur…estoy seguro que Adalon…protegía Asgard para proteger a su gente rey Odín y a su familia…era un dragón amable con todos…es por eso que yo mismo iré a proteger la entrada a Asgard…los míos y yo protegeremos sin ninguna duda la tierra dejada por nuestros ancestros…tengo una familia a la que proteger, y un hijo a quien quiero darle un futuro...un futuro brillante y una esposa a la que amo con todo mi corazon…y se los daré...a cualquiera que intente ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia…a mis compañeros…se convertirá en mi enemigo…y a los enemigos los dragones…los destruimos, aplastamos y aniquilamos…eso es ser un** **dragón** ]-fueron las palabras de Igneel, a Odín le habría parecido su imaginación, pero justo detrás de Igneel, podría jurar que vio la imagen de otro dragón, uno grande y rojo, con la misma mirada que él, pero este era a simple vista más viejo, con más cicatrices de duras batallas que seguramente debió haber ganado y una presencia por sí sola, ignorado por él no sabía que aquella visión, era la visión del padre de Igneel, el Igneel original, el anterior Rey Dragón de las llamas.

- **[** _ **Sin lugar a dudas…jamás me gustaría tener a un solo dragón como enemigo… su naturaleza es sin duda de las más peligrosas, pero de las más amables si sabes respetarlos…no por nada fueron los primeros en caminar por el mundo….sin duda alguna son extraños pero interesantes**_ **…]** -pensó Odín mirando a Igneel, ahí concentrado en el horizonte.

Ambos sabían que si ellos comenzaron a moverse y tienen la capacidad de enviar a un incompleto dragón oscuro…podrían hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez quien sabe dónde, debían de estar preparados, sin embargo entre ellos era difícil mantener esa actitud seria todo el tiempo, por lo que rápidamente para animar el ambiente, comenzaron a hablar de este tiempo que no se habían visto, las anécdotas, la formación de la familia de Igneel.

Una hora más tarde llegaba corriendo Issei, energético, y algo sucio por correr el sudor por su cuerpo, llegando hasta encontrarse entonces con un animado anciano y su padre conversando, acompañados de una mujer en armadura.

-¡Papa ya termine de dar las vueltas…podemos empezar a entrenar de nuevo!-llamo llegando corriendo como un rayo, pasando de largo a la valquiria a quien tomó por sorpresa, y a la que dejo girando como trompo, Issei parecía una bala de cañón ya que salto hacia su padre sin pensarlo.

Su padre que escucho, rápidamente se puso de pie, y atrapo a Issei en pleno aire- **[Wah…Jajajaja cachorro eso sí que fue rápido eh…lo has hecho bien eh…]** -felicitaba sonriente Igneel a su hijo, mientras lo levantaba en el aire cogiéndolo por debajo de sus brazos, dejando olvidada a una valquiria que hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

-Jajajaja…huh-el niño reía hasta que su visión se encontró con la de un sonriente anciano de cabello y barba blanca-papa ¿Quién es el hombre con pelo en la cara…?-decía el niño algo confundido.

-¡Tu niño tonto como…!-reclamaba la valquiria, pero fue callada por un simple movimiento de la mano de su rey.

- **[Tranquila Hilda es solo un niño…aún no sabe mucho…]** -y acercándose al pequeño niño, acaricia su cabello, y al hacerlo se percata de algo que no creería, se sorprendió un poco pero se relajó- **[Soy un amigo de tu padre…puedes llamarme abuelo Odín sabes…y no le hagas caso a esta valquiria detrás de mí es una mujer muy gruñona aquí entre nos…]** -sonriéndole al pequeño mientras le alborotaba el cabello negro.

- **[Odín-dono…está seguro que quiere ser llamado así por el…aun es un niño…sabe el]** -intentaba decir Igneel, pero Odín simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo amablemente al niño.

- **[Oye niño…te gustaría ver algo interesante…dime te gusta la magia]** -pregunto como si fuese el abuelo del niño, Igneel sonreía divertido, mientras Issei rápidamente tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

-¡Si, si me gusta mucho, cuando las cosas hacen boom!-alegremente haciendo el gesto de una explosión con sus brazos.

- **[Hohoho….parece que tu padre te ha estado enseñando bien, pero no, no te mostrare eso, en cambio mira, que te parece esto…]** -con un movimiento elaborado y preciso el rey del norte, movió su mano, y en ella apareció una hermosa lanza dorada. - **[El nombre de esta lanza es Gungnir mi lanza preferida en batalla, dime te gustaría moverla para probar que tan buena es esta lanza]** -propuso Odín, ante lo cual Issei se emocionó y bajo de los brazos de su padre, quien se mostraba un poco nervioso por ello.

-¡En serio me dejaras!…mama no me deja jugar con las armas de tía Arwen y tía Tauriel-decía haciendo un puchero-¡pero mama ahora mismo no está aquí así que vamos!-termino dando un buen salto, y como todo buen niño encontraba la manera de desobedecer a su madre incluso delante de su propio padre.

- **[Bien, bien entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es esto con la lanza de acuerdo]** -decía Odín mientras había un movimiento descendente con su lanza, luego giraba sobre sus pies impropio de su edad, y realizaba una apuñalada horizontal.

Que Issei estaba emocionado era decir poco, mientras su padre estaba algo nervioso.

- _ **"[Que Issei será un gran dragón en el futuro no hace que él deba de aprenderlo de inmediato…así que él no se acercara a un arma o cualquier cosa que entre en esa categoría al menos hasta los doce años te ha quedado claro Igneel nada de armas hasta que entre en la secundaria…o si no…]"**_ -la imagen de una furiosa esposa envuelta en llamas vino a su mente, estaba por detener a Issei, cuando volteo él ya estaba con Odín, sujetando ya la lanza.

La cual de repente se encogió para mayor facilidad a Issei, su padre estaba algo dudoso de aquello más si Kira se llegaba a enterar de aquello, estaba seguro que ella le golpearía y probablemente le haga dormir en la cueva solo.

Pero cuando Odín dejo a Issei solo con la lanza, no espero ver lo que vería, de repente Issei copio los movimientos del anciano, imitando el primer movimiento del rey, sin embargo al llegar al segundo, no supo manejar el juego de pies, por lo que tropezó y la lanza salió volando. Decir que su padre estaba impresionado al igual que el anciano inclusive la valquiria era poco, Issei logro dominar ese movimiento con la lanza en una vista.

El rey del norte sonrió y simplemente fue por su lanza, el tomo y este regreso a su tamaño original, felicito asombrado a Issei por haber realizado tal movimiento con la lanza, y después de esto, él se despidió y junto a la valquiria se fue del lugar, lo mismo pasó con Igneel e Issei, Igneel se transformó y subió a Issei a su lomo y emprendió el vuelo a su casa, teniendo en su mente los movimientos de Issei, en una sola vista aprendió ese movimiento, ahora estaba confirmado, Issei tenía oculto un talento que no esperaba…se preguntaba qué tal seria este más adelante.

Vale decir que Igneel recibió un buen castigo de parte de Kira, cuando Issei a pesar de las suplicas de su padre le conto a su madre acerca de Odín y de este prestándole la lanza, contándole acerca de que Odín le felicito por su destreza al realizar aquel movimiento, Arwen y Tauriel escucharon aquello, para un niño incluso si era un dragón ser elogiado por un dios rey, era algo en verdad notable, por lo cual se las arreglaron para que Kira les permitiese enseñarle a Issei el arte de la espada y el arco.

Campos en donde demostró rápidamente resultados poco esperados para su edad, claro, únicamente con armas de madera, había que darle eso, era una madre demasiado sobreprotectora, pero que se puede esperar de una madre, además Tauriel y Arwen también cuidaban de él, pues consideraban a Issei como un hijo, razón por la cual él siempre les llamaba tías, cosa que a ellas no les molestaba. Más tarde aquella semana se terminó e Issei comenzó a ir a la escuela, y sus conocimientos, inculcados por sus tías le fueron la mar de útiles.

 **Salto de tiempo**

 **1 año después**

Ha pasado ya un año el cual no fue nada para los dragones que ya llevaban más de 5 siglos viviendo, los días pasaban rápido, y para los señores dragon Kira e Igneel era tranquilos al igual que para su hijo, de ahora ocho años.

Los señores dragones estaban orgullosos de él, pues su crecimiento como un estudiante no era cuestionable, al principio costo bastante que fuese aceptado por los elfos y nobles de aquella escuela, pues la actitud animada e hiperactiva de él, era algo que le metía en constante problemas por parte de los otros niños elfos, que consideraban a Issei como un vulgar por su forma de ser. Además de Issei no conocían la verdadera naturaleza de sus padre, no sabían que era el hijo no de uno si no de dos señores dragón, pues por petición de Elrond eso se mantendría en secreto de momento.

A pesar de las largas horas de entrenamiento por parte de sus tías Tauriel y Arwen, él no era capaz de comportarse así, según él era imposible mantenerse tranquilo, mientras no fuese cuando duerme o cuando esta extremadamente aburrido, asombrosamente uno pensaría que con una actitud así, el sería un niño problema, pero al contrario, Issei desarrollo desde que aprendió a leer y escribir, una curiosidad asombrosa por el conocimiento. Le gustaba aprender más, y al tener al alcance la literatura élfica, considerada por muchos la mejor de todas, y además una vasta cantidad de conocimientos sobre otras culturas e inclusive textos escritos por dragones, no era difícil que el pasase varias horas en la biblioteca de la escuela, o en la biblioteca privada de Elrond, a quien el respetaba mucho y quien a petición de Arwen le permitía ir allí de vez en cuando.

Los conocimientos, de historia, ciencia, poesía, historias viejas de la mitología de distintos lugares, textos políticos, eventos importantes en el mundo humano, élfico eran absorbidos por el como una esponja, para su edad era algo que no se esperaría, demostrando así que estaba por encima de los elfos de su edad en cuanto a conocimientos, e inclusive por encima de varios otros mayores que él.

Esto sumado a su hiperactiva actitud que no cambio por tanto estudio, causo celos en varios de sus compañeros elfos, que no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para fastidiarlo, llevándose una grata sorpresa el primer día de esgrima con la espada, cuando Issei se enfrentó en su primer duelo, perdió, lo mismo ocurrió en el siguiente, en el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta que perdió con toda su clase, he inclusive lucho con las demás clases de su grado de edad teniendo el mismo resultado.

Y así fue durante los siguientes tres meses cuando aprendía a manejar la espada, sin embargo algo inadvertido para los nobles niños elfos fue descubierto por los instructores elfos. Issei se dejaba golpear, no comprendían aquello, para un niño controlarse cuando abusan de él se debe a dos cosas miedo, o sumisión, Issei no tenía ninguna de ellas, sus instructores no entendían aquello hasta que llego el primer día del tercer mes.

La siguiente clase, Issei volvió a luchar, sin embargo sus profesores vieron algo que no era normal en un niño de su edad, inclusive de uno en su condición, la determinación del guerrero, el espíritu del guerrero, de medirse ante sus oponentes después de un duro entrenamiento, cualidades que un niño no deberia de tener.

Aquel día, Issei pidió de rodillas a su profesor que se le permitiera de nuevo luchar contra todos una vez más, ellos le concedieron ello, todos los niños pensaban que Issei perdería sin duda alguna como había venido haciéndolo hasta ahora, sin embargo, Issei gano su primer duelo, con tres movimientos fluidos de espada, movimientos oriundos del mundo humano.

El niño que se burló de el no supo que paso, hasta que tenía la espada de madera de Issei en su cuello, y así siguieron todos, uno a uno fueron derrotados por el prodigioso espadachín delante de ellos, a tan solo seis meses de haber ingresado a su escuela. Se convirtió en la primera espada de su clase, así como destaco al aprender el estilo de espada de los elfos, siendo capaz de repente de realizar técnicas básicas de ella y poder enfrentarse a alumnos en grados superiores.

Issei no solo recibía entrenamiento por parte de la escuela, sino también por parte del mismo rey Elrond, sus prácticas eran cortas, pero el rey debía reconocerlo, Issei tenía un talento nato para la espada, Elrond llego a la conclusión de que si Issei continua con ese ritmo, llegar a estar al nivel de un maestro de la espada antes de los quince. Issei demostraba ser un prodigio en otros campos como era el tiro con arco, siendo el primero, fuera de los elfos en ganarles en tiro con arco a los de su edad, un elfo normal aprende el tiro con arco al cumplir seis, Issei aprendió este cuando tenía siete, hace un año, y lo domino tan bien que asustaba.

Sin embargo esto solo le hacía alejarse de los demás, creían que Issei solo era bueno por practicar con el rey elfo de su tierra así como con Tauriel y Arwen, al principio Issei se sintió confundido, pero no era nada que él no pudiese manejar, pues a su edad mostraba signos de ser más maduro de lo que fue su padre a su edad, pero como todo buen Dragneel, no dejaba de lado su faceta inmadura, la cual florecía de tanto en tanto.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, surgieron los amigos, que conoció con al mejorar su técnica con la espada, un niño mestizo humano-elfo, y con el vinieron también otros, otros cuya presencia en la escuela era considerada un insulto, sin embargo no podían ser sacados de la escuela, por la simple razón de que destacaban en todo, combate, conocimientos y habilidades, formándose al final un grupo de cinco chicos, entre ellos Issei, quien encontró con cuatro chicos humanos más, Yukihira Soma un niño con la cabellera roja, algo larga y desordenada la mayor parte del tiempo, Hayama Akira a pesar de tener ascendencia japonesa, tenía aun rasgos de su padre, un elfo también mestizo, entre elfo de la luz y elfo oscuro de tez oscura y cabello blanco, Kurokiba Ryo este último muy hiperactivo, incluso más que Issei, pero de ascendencia europea heredada de su madre que era japonesa también, los tres de ascendencia japonesa al igual que lo fue una vez Issei desconocido inclusive para el mismo, estos cinco se volvieron amigos casi al instante, a pesar de estar en distinta aulas, se veían durante el receso de clases y las practicas.

Se convirtieron en amigos sin que se dieran cuenta al enfrentarse entre ellos en un pequeño torneo entre los niños de su grado, los instructores quedaron asombrados ante el espíritu combativo de ellos cinco, pues demostraban habilidades poco vistas en niños de su edad, quedando claro algo para ellos, estos pequeños se volverían reconocidos espadachines antes de llegar a adultos.

Sin saber también el futuro que les esperaba a ellos cinco, un futuro lleno de luchas, en donde la tristeza y la felicidad, dependerían muchas veces del filo de sus espadas, y de la amistad entre ellos la cual como un árbol crecería fuerte siendo regado por la confianza que habrá entre ellos.

Era ya mediados de octubre, la escuela para Issei apenas había comenzado ya en su segundo año, se mostraba un niño jovial y atento, y quien ya no era molestado por nadie, al contrario, participaba ya en los juegos con los otros niños elfos de su salón, al igual que con todos los demás, sus mejores amigos ahora estaban más unidos con él, y sus otros cuatro amigos eran considerados los alumnos más fuertes de su generación, Aincrad la escuela, el castillo flotante, una gran fortaleza voladora que se eleva en el cielo cuando está de fiesta, uno de los ocho castillos voladores en Terranova, se eleva en las nubes para presenciar el festival de la luna azul, un momento en el que se viaja hasta la ciudad capital de los altos elfos, Ellesméra, en donde los alumnos de todas las escuelas demuestran su habilidad con la espada y otras destrezas en combate propio de los elfos, en presencia de los otros señores y reyes elfos tanto de la luz como los oscuros y los elfos que viven en Asgard.

Un evento de gran importancia para todos, pues toda Terranova por aproximadamente una semana, está de fiesta para participar en ello, con esto se buscaba afianzar las relaciones entre los habitantes de Terranova y Asgard, así como la que había entre las ocho escuelas más.

Todos en la escuela esperaban este festival, para ver que tan bien han pulido sus habilidades, todos estaban emocionados, todos, sin embargo algo que no esperaban era que un grupo de individuos estaban esperando esto, estaban esperando esto, para poner a prueba algunos caprichos para el futuro, futuras incursiones que serán utilizados llegado el momento en que se revelen definitivamente.

 _Desde las sombras, los enemigos por venir maquinan su plan, el cual tiene por objetivo y escenario, Asgard, el destino que uniría todos, y los guiaría por aquel sendero que una sola persona liderara, un dragón…el dragón de la esperanza_.

(Territorio Dragneel)

Las cosas para todos en el territorio de Igneel iban bien, la producción de manzanas del dragón había aumentado considerablemente, además de haber agregado a la dieta de varios dragones la carne roja de buey, sus ríos crecieron, sus glaciales se elevaban aún más, la población de elfos y humanos que vivía en el aumento, y ahora era más una pequeña ciudad.

El señor de esas tierras, Igneel el dragón de fuego, junto a su esposa que también era un dragón en categoría señora dragón del fuego, lograron agrupar y expandir sus territorios, y prosperar aún más, y por supuesto con ello lograron asegurar un sitio seguro donde su hijo pudiese crecer. La relación entre los elfos, humanos y dragones era firme, no había nada, ninguna disputa entre ellos.

Por esta razón, desde hace un año, al mismo tiempo que Issei entro en la escuela, Igneel retomo con más frecuencia su viejo papel de caballero dragón, entrenando a otros dragones jóvenes, para servir como guardianes en sus tierras, así como viajaba constantemente a Asgard donde junto a Heimdall vigilaban la entrada principal al mundo de Asgard.

La razón era simple , Igneel quería darle de ostias aquellos que le arrebataron la vida a su antiguo compañero así de simple, después del ataque, hubo otros tres, los cuales freno Igneel en persona, fue enviado el mismo tipo de mounstro que acabo con la vida de Adalon, e Igneel pudo comprobar de primera mano aquello, su poder era algo que considerar, pues casi estaban a la altura de un señor dragón, el más fuerte de ellos, el resto solo eran dragones comunes y corrientes, o al menos una copia de ellos, dragones falsos, que rápidamente fueron controlados por Igneel y su guardia de dragones, él y su grupo se encargaron de la seguridad de Asgard, pues si alguien llegaba demasiado lejos habría la posibilidad de que Terranova sea descubierta y si eso paso podrían desatarse muchos conflictos, que conllevarían a la guerra.

Las tres veces que contuvieron el ataque de las criaturas, las repelieron y rápidamente fueron transportados a un lugar en donde no se tendrían que preocupar por los daños, pues en esas tres veces, los enemigos fueron enviados en docenas, siendo su número el verdadero problema.

Igneel iba por la mañana hasta el Bifrost y regresaba antes de la cena, hora en la que Issei regresaba de la escuela, pasando siempre por el para regresar a su territorio. Incluso en estos momentos Igneel, a pesar de la alegría, algo no andaba bien, él siempre tenía ese presentimiento, de que todo andaba demasiado bien…demasiado tranquilo…

… _no sabía cuánta razón tenía el mismo dragón…nadie lo sabía…de las maldades a punto de suceder…_

(Casa de Igneel)

-¡Mama ya llegamos!-saludaba un alegre Issei, que ahora tenía el cabello más largo y los colores de este más acentuados, el rojo y el purpura más acentuado, y el negro resaltado en el con tal brillantes de una obsidiana, caminando hacia la sala. –huh…hay visitas-decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar, para estar en una camisa manga corta color blanca y una corbata.

Un conjunto de chaqueta, pantalones color café y botas para el bosque, color marrón, y una bufanda roja cortesía de su padre y su madre al ingresar a la escuela, hecha a base de escamas y otros materiales élficos, lo cual le da una resistencia al calor única.

Llegando justo detrás de Issei en su forma humana, entraba el señor de la casa, Igneel en su forma humana, su cabello se había vuelto rojo en este último año, y ahora era un poco más largo- **[huh…Kira tenemos visitas…]** -murmuro entrando a la sala, para encontrar a las visitas- **[Oh…Oromis eres tu...ha pasado un tiempo…]** -saludaba sonriente el dragón mientras Issei se mantenía tranquilo mirando a los elfos ahí, todos eran rubios, dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre, en medio de ellos una niña de ojos verdes igual a los de la elfo. - **[Veo que tu esposa sigue igual de hermosa que siempre…y tu hija ha crecido mucho y también se ha vuelta muy hermosa…viejo amigo]** -jovialmente hablaba a su amigo.

-Veo que sigues igual de alegre como siempre Igneel, tu esposa es hermosa por cierto y ella ha sido muy amable con nosotros al permitirnos entrar a vuestra casa…oh y veo que tu hijo también ha crecido eh…cuál es tu nombre pequeño-el elfo delante de Issei tenía una brillante cabello rubio oscuro, unos ojos marrones, y era como la mayoría de los elfos hermosos, se acercó a Issei y alboroto sus cabellos con alegría.

-Mi nombre es Issei, Issei Dragneel mucho gusto en conocerlo…señor Oromis…hmm…aaah…señor Oromis…perdone mi descortesía ¿Cómo debería dirigirme hacia usted?- preguntaba un algo confundido Issei, pero con los modales y tono de voz adecuados, demostrando respeto al elfo delante de l por ser un adulto.

-Jajaja…en serio eres hijo de tu padre-exclamo riendo el elfo, lo cual valió a Igneel irritarse levemente por aquel comentario, al igual que una sonrisa de su esposa y la esposa de su amigo-está bien, está bien, mi nombre es Oromis…Oromis Heartfilia, y esta de aquí es mi familia-señalando con su mano a las mujeres en el sillón-mi esposa Kazuha y mi hija Lyfa, ella es una año mayor que tu Issei-decía mientras miraba a su hija.

Tanto su esposa como su hija estaban vestidas con vestidos sencillos y una chalina, ambas con vestido marrón sencillo, falda larga, la esposa con el cabello suelto recogido en la parte de adelante con una horquilla en forma de flor, mientras que la hija con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, recogido en la parte de atrás con un cola de caballo, atada con un moño en forma de flor de color amarillo.

-es un placer conocerlas, señora Heartfilia y señorita Heartfilia, mi nombre es Issei Dragneel, espero poderme llevar bien con ustedes-cortésmente, impropio de cualquier dragón o niño de su edad, con una elegancia y gracia que no tendría nada que envidiarles a los nobles, algo que no tenía que criticársele a un caballero de clase alta.

-Y veo con alegría que has sacado los modales de tu madre…sería una verdadera lástima que hubieses sacado los de tu padre-reía el mientras su esposa y la esposa de su amigo también lo hacían, Igneel tenía ya una vena en su frente, indicando su creciente molestia.

-Jajajaja, bueno, Issei porque no le muestras a Lyfa tu habitación y juegan un momento arriba, tu padre y yo debemos de hablar con Oromis y Kazuha un momento, si cariño-pedía amablemente su madre a Issei-ve y nosotros los llamaremos para la cena, aún queda una hora para que la carne este lista…de acuerdo.

Si…no hay problema entonces señorita Lyfa…que tal si vamos arriba quizás le gustaría ver mi colección de flores-ofreció Issei, a lo cual la niña se puso de pie, y algo nerviosa asintió. Siguiendo a Issei hasta el piso de arriba, dejando hablar a los adultos, abajo.

Issei y Lyfa subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, que es donde Issei tenía su habitación, su casa había sido remodelada recientemente, hace dos años luego de su primer inocente juego con el fuego recién aprendido de padre, razón por la cual la casa fue remodelada a una de tres pisos, el segundo piso, era solo algunas habitaciones vacías y la alcoba de sus padres cuando dormían en la casa en sus formas humanas, que era casi siempre, el tercer piso estaba la habitación de Issei y un pequeño invernadero donde Issei y su madre cultivaban alguna flores que ya bien eran usadas para hacer té o simplemente para adornar la casa.

Lyfa aún se sentía nerviosa al caminar con Issei, si bien ella era mayor que él, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos con ningún hombre además de su padre, dado que la escuela de este a la que ella iba era una escuela exclusiva para señoritas, la escuela Isilindil Celebrindal (Pétalo celeste), el castillo volador de las flores de otoño, la más reconocida al este por dar a conocer famosos nombres de guerreras que sirven al mismísimo rey de Asgard.

-Bueno….Lyfa-san esta es mi habitación…pero mi colección de flores está por aquí…-mientras señalaba una puerta color marrón con un dragón alado tallado en la madera, alto relieve del más fino acabado, y luego señalando un corredor, por el cual el camino y llamo a ella. Para llegar entonces a una puerta con una rosa tallada en ella a alto relieve-Aquí cuido de varias flores que traigo del campo…las tierras Dragneel tienen varias flores que no se pueden encontrar en otros lugares…-decía mientras hacía pasar a Lyfa al interior, adentro ella no podía creerlo, era una gran habitación, con un techo ovalado, por donde durante el día debía de entrar una bella luz del sol a través de los vitrales que tenían la forma de una gran flor arcoíris.

-eres libre de mirar tanto como gustes…-le dijo Issei caminado con ella, para que un momento más tarde estuviese sonriendo mientras se paseaba por los pasillos del invernadero.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que tenía impresionada a Lyfa, sino eran las flores, todas ellas en pequeños huertos y vitrinas, donde podían recibir la luz de sol y ser observadas-estas son…esto es hermoso…todas estas flores…alguna jamás las había visto-decía caminando

-Es obvio quizás…papa me trae algunas semillas de mundo humano como por ejemplo estas…lirios naranjas…o estas rosas amarillas, ambas son algo difíciles de mantener…pero con la rica tierra de aquí…se han mantenido fuertes y hermosas…-señalando las flores detrás de Lyfa, una maceta color.

-estas también son interesantes-señalando una pequeñas flores rojas, con centros amarillos-se llaman bocas de dragón lo que a mi parecer no tiene sentido…sin embargo no dejan de ser hermosas…-caminado hacia ella y tocando suavemente los pétalos de la flor.

-tienes pasatiempos interesantes…así que te gustan las flores…eh-decía Lyfa mientras se paseaba por el invernadero, los pasillos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que dos personas pasaran tranquilamente por ellos, acariciando levemente los pétalos de todas las plantas que veía.

El aroma de las flores…su belleza, leí una vez que inspiraron varios escritos poéticos de los elfos Sylph…así como varias de las canciones de los festivales de los elfos…-decía tanteando también las flores al otro lado del pasillo donde Lyfa caminaba con una sonrisa viendo las flores. La niña elfo tenía una alegría única, si bien el este era conocido por ser uno de los lugares con las flores más hermosas,estaba segura que incluso la pradera mejor cuidado no le daría la misma sensación de estar ahí mismo en ese instante, el estar ahí, era diferente, era pacifico, alegre y lleno de belleza.

La razón, el cuidado y dedicación que Issei le ponía al cuidar de las flores, Lyfa lo sabía, la raza Sylph es famosa también por ser cercano a las hadas, espíritus de la naturaleza con una afinidad especial con las plantas, y ella misma lo sabía porque sangre de hadas corría por sus venas, y ella podía decir cuando las flores estaban contentas. Y ellas demostraban ello brindando una fragancia profunda pero agradable, una fragancia que muy pocas veces dan las flores, incluso la flor más bella no dará esa aroma a menos que la misma planta se sienta a gusto.

-Y... ¿Porque practicas la jardinería Issei-kun?-preguntaba ella disfrutando del aroma de algunas otras plantas. Issei la seguía mirando, siguiendo el suave tacto que ella tenia con las flores, acariciando levemente los pétalos de estas.

-Una vez leí...que quien entiende la belleza de una flor...entiende su delicadeza...puede volverse alguien fuerte...como una rosa-caminando hacia adelante, pasando al lado de Lyfa-...si te gustan las rosas debes no solo aceptar su belleza cuando las tomas...sino también sus espinas-decía tomando una rosa y poniéndola enfrente de Lyfa, mientras le sonreía a ella, ella miro la rosa y miro ella con duda a Issei, quien sonriendo asintió en silencio, ella la tomo de sus manos y una fragancia mas dulce se esparció.

-Ya veo...ciertamente es la primera vez que veo una tan roja...parece como si casi estuviese hecha de sangre...que hermosa-Admirando la rosa que tenia en sus manos acariciando suavemente sus pétalos, miro a Issei luego y este solo sonreía tranquilo.

-Esa frase me inspiro...me inspiro en mi arte con la espada...es por esa frase que creo que me esforcé en la espada...jejeje incluso llegue a ser la primera espada de mi clase-Decía algo apenado Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente.-Muchos sonó creían que era un genio en el estudio teórico...pero demostré que incluso ese talento...tiene algo afilado que dar...no se explicarlo muy bien, pero...quiero no ser solo bueno en los estudios...las espadas son de mis cosas favoritas sabes...-sonriéndole termino, una sonrisa torpe, pero sincera sin lugar a dudas.

-Oh...así que eres un espadachín...sabes yo también practico la espada-dijo Lyfa mirando como el polen de la rosa producía algunos leves brillos, imaginándose a Issei manejando una espada élfica.-Soy la segunda de mi clase...pero también me esfuerzo mucho sabes-animada ella decía a Issei, mientras acercaba la rosa a su rostro para sentir su aroma.

-Así es...comencé hace algo de un medio año...pero aun me resulta difícil...sin embargo ten por seguro que algún día seré alguien fuerte-decía el sonriendo sinceramente, no una sonrisa confiada, sino una sincera. Issei como su padre buscaba el poder, pero el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Yo también quiero hacerme tan buena como mi padre...es es un gran señor elfo y como su hija busco estar a la altura de el-fueron las palabras de Lyfa, quien sonreía desafiante a Issei quien imito por un instante su sonrisa, pero se relajo y asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-En ese caso...en un futuro espero poder luchar contra ti Lyfa...pero no creas que iré fácil contra ti eh...quiero que ese día me demuestres toda tu fuerza...Lyfa-san-las palabras de Issei no eran las de alguien que solo quería derrotar a su oponente, eran las de alguien que se quería medir contra su igual, consideraba desde ya igual como espadachín a Lyfa.

La fragancia de esas flores provocaba que Lyfa sonriese, el escucharlo decir ello de alguna manera le agradaba, Issei vio a la niña elfo sonreír aun mas, y sonrió el también, había algo que Issei disfrutaba cuando estaba en el invernadero, y eso era leer y tocar música, fue uno de sus otros talentos, no solo sus manos eran capaces de manejar una espada o cualquier tipo de arma, sino que tenía la destreza y habilidad para tocar instrumentos.

Uno de sus favoritos, la flauta élfica, diferente a la flauta usada por los humanos, la cual parecía el caparazón de algún crustáceo, con algunos agujeros, una rueda a su lado izquierdo, Issei tomo ese instrumento de un cajón en una de las estanterías, llevándose la boquilla a sus labios, y comenzó a tocar de repente, el invernadero comenzó a escucharse una suave y bella melodía, carecía de sentido, pero el ritmo, y la manera en como hacia la sucesión de notas entre bajas, altas y medias, daban a la melodía un toque único, su tono era el de una canción alegría, y como por arte de magia, el aroma en el invernadero se hizo más fuerte, tenuemente se sentía el refrescante aroma de las flores.

Lyfa miraba de repente a Issei, a pesar de ser luz artificial la que iluminaba la habitación, pareciese que el polen de las flores comenzase a brotar de las flores por voluntad propia, como si agradeciesen de esa manera la bella melodía que les tocaba Issei así como sus delicados cuidados, bañando a él con el brillo de los pequeños granos de polen, incluso algunas flores que aún se encontraban sin florecer comenzaron a florecer, liberando más polen aun.

Lyfa por otra parte miraba a Issei y su interacción con las flores, el cómo las cuidaba, y de repente Issei la miro a ella y le sonrió, en ese instante la melodía cambia a una más alegre, haciendo que Lyfa se sentase y sonriendo mirara a Issei tocando. ahora ella comprendía la razón por la que Issei practicaba la jardinería, el ser tan delicado con algo, le permitía conocer la naturaleza de sus propios movimientos, las flores son delicadas, si haces algo tosco estas se dañan, lo mismo con la técnica de la espada, si realizas un movimiento inadecuado, la técnica pierde su fuerza y nitidez en el ataque, Issei había aplicado esto, si era igual de cuidadoso en la jardinería, seria capaz de manejar la espada hasta el mas delicado movimiento.

Ajeno a ellos dos que se encontraban ahí en el invernadero sus madres los miraban desde la puerta.

-Quién diría que tu hijo a esa edad sabe cómo llamar la atención de una chica…Lyfa por lo general es algo inexpresiva incluso con otras chicas…-viendo como Lyfa sentada se movía al compás de la alegre melodía-Pero…está sonriendo…me parece que tu hijo es por mucho diferente a su padre…Kira-

- **[Yo no diría eso…veras Issei tiene el hábito de arruinar algo cuan…]** -decía Kira mientras apenada señalaba a su hijo, a quien de repente le sonó el estómago, interrumpiendo las palabras de su madre, fue más bien como un rugido de un animal hambriento.- **[Me gustaría decir que Issei no es como su padre…pero lamentablemente heredo su malos hábitos de arruinar todo cuando algo va bien…en especial cuando hay comida de por medio…]** -explicaba con mucha pena Kira, mientras agachaba la cabeza, pues Lyfa había caído de espaldas cuando Issei le dijo que tenía hambre rascándose la nuca, habiendo terminado de tocar su flauta élfica, repentinamente, asesinando la atmósfera romántica que sin querer había creado.

- **[He intentado controlar ese hábito que tiene…pero su padre es igual…ellos dos don más parecidos de lo que puedo manejar]** -reía nerviosamente al decir esas palabras algunas hebras de cabello se levantaban, signo de que su hijo y su esposo no tenían remedio.

-C-C-creo que lo mejor sería llamarlos e ir a cenar…Igneel e Issei, deben de estar hambrientos-pedía nerviosa Kazuha.

Al final de ese día Issei y Lyfa terminaron como amigos, iniciando una amistad a distancia, Oromis y Igneel junto con Issei iniciaron una competencia de comer, cosa que impresiono a la esposa e hija del elfo, pues como ninguna otra vez, comió, para no quedar detrás de Issei que a pesar de ser un niño se mostraba tener un apetito voraz propio de los dragones, quedando al final Igneel en primer lugar con Issei y Oromis empatados, pero la competencia termino debido a que todo se estaba saliendo de control y los modales se habían perdido hace tiempo, incluso impropio de un señor elfo como Oromis.

La alegría parecía estar por todos lados, bendiciendo a la familia de los dragones con un prodigioso hijo cuyo talento crecía día a día, sin embargo al igual que la alegría y la paz crecía en Terranova, también lo hacia la maldad en las sombras, en las tierras que uno no esperaría, en la tierra.

Se dice que donde hay luz hay oscuridad, el bien primaba en el mundo…paz por todo el mundo, pero la balanza no puede estar inclinada siempre hacia un lado, para haber equilibrio la oscuridad y la maldad deben de existir en igual magnitud. Desde la sombras enemigos se erigían, en compañía de antiguos males que amenazaban con volver poco a poco, el tiempo corto para los dragones, pero por un margen, amplio para los niños que apenas comenzaban a entender el mundo.

* * *

Tierras oscuras-Pilar del abismo

Uno de los lugares mas alejados de las tierras oscuras, donde se dicen habitan los demonios ancestrales desterrados de la tierra y Terranova hace millones de años, dentro de la fortaleza de granito negro, cuyas torres estaban adornadas con las estatuas de viejos demonios, así como algunas catapultas, e infestada de orcos, algo se preparaba, algo que cierto dragón rojo temía.

-[Dime... ¿Que es lo que estas tramando ahora?]-preguntaba una silueta una persona en armadura roja negruzca con una capa de piel de oso, de mas de tres metros de altura, su armadura seria adecuado decir que tenia el tema de varios esqueletos, y las hombrearas de su armadura eran anchas, como si el tamaño de este ser no fuese suficiente, daban una apariencia aun mas intimidante a este personaje, para terminar con un casco con una única apertura en la parte de los ojos, los cuales solo se podían ver dos puntos amarillos, cuatro cuernos en el dos de metal a los lados del casco, y dos de alguna criatura en la parte de la frente los cuales estaban orientados hacia atrás.

-No hay nada que preocuparse hermano...todo va según lo planeado...en menos de un año...nuestras fuerzas estarán listas...esto no afecta en nada nuestro objetivo-respondía la persona de armadura casi idéntica a la primera, solo que con un solo par de cuernos metálicos hacia los lados.

-en cualquier caso...no creo que haya la necesidad de preocuparnos...verdad...Tristan Trail...dragón de los llanos rojos-pidió aquel con casco de cuatro cuernos.

- **[En cualquier caso no se confíen...puede que tengan acceso a algo de mi poder...pero aun así no habrá nada seguro...recuerden esto es solo el comienzo...una pequeña muestras de nuestro poder a a futuro...no olviden dejar esto bien en claro...entrare en hibernación y tanto mi cuerpo como mi consciencia dormirán así que quiero que quede todo claro.]** -hablo una tétrica voz, ninguno de ellos dos estaba sorprendido, pues sabían donde estaba y que los escuchaba, era una voz diferente una que se escuchaba en las paredes del castillo, una tétrica voz que pondría a cualquiera la piel de gallina.

-[Nuestros objetivos están marcados...pronto les enseñaremos...de lo que somos capaces a todos esos malditos que osaron quitarnos nuestras tierras]-decía mientras se acercaba a una ventana desde donde se podía ver el interior de la fortaleza, ahí, en el centro de ella, cientos de mounstros de varios tamaños caminaban de un lado a otro, llevando armas, armaduras, catapultas, y grandes torres móviles, y varias bestias con apariencia mounstroza...preparados para una guerra.

-Una vez mas...las tierras oscuras se expandirán...ten eso por seguro hermano-hablo el otro ser con el casco con cuernos hacia abajo-Mi hermano...Lord Labrecht, el señor del sufrimiento...les llevaremos a esos malditos una gran sorpresa...mi señor-terminando esa ultima parte con tono contento.

-Dechrant...diles a todos que quiero hablar con ellos...debemos de preparar todo para la invasión...no debemos cometer errores-pidió Labrecht, quien ahora se sentaba en un trono de piedra, mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente la luna, y detrás de ella la tierra, estirando su mano hacia ella.- _"No importa...cuanto tiempo en unos años a mas tardar...estaremos listos...pero para darles una muestra de nuestro poder...enviar algunas de nuestras mejores fuerzas...les harán ver de lo que somos capaces...después de todo aniquilarlos de manera rápida seria aburrido"-_ Fueron los pensamientos de Labrecht, quien sonreía debajo del casco, mientras apretaba la mano, como si creyera que destruiría el mundo.

...

y con esto, los engranajes de la primera batalla de los dragones desde las lejanas eras del génesis están por reanudarse, ahora las batallas donde el destino de los mundos esta por dar inicio, y el despertar del verdadero dragón de la esperanza se acerca, para levantarse en esta era amenzada por la oscuridad una ves desterrada.

* * *

Bueeeeno aquí el segundo capitulo...puede que sea un poco aburrido pero era una transición necesaria para que algunos eventos del futuro tuviesen sentido, y puede que paresca un poco flojo, pero queria hacer este cap un poco mas independiente de erendir para permitirle dar sus exámenes con tranquilidad, en fin, el siguiente capitulo en compensación por las pocas escenas de acción les tengo preparado el debut de Issei al mundo, y en mi pagina de facebook colgare una escena hecha por mi en donde verán el momento justo en el que issei despertara como una leyenda, en fin gracias por su lectura y perdón por la demora, en estos días colgare el primer capitulo de mi otro fic gracias y recuerden dar su opinión, me animan en serio.

PD 1: si la ultima escena sera algo para el siguiente capitulo tiene que ver con Issei y su despertar, si quieren tener una idea visiten mi pagina ahi ya estan colgado algun contenido, solo es para que se hagan una idea.

PD 2:si aqui ya comienza la relación entre las chicas de Issei, desde ya digo que tendrá varias relaciones, sin embargo no sera un harem masivo, solo sera un harem co chicas máximo, pero ojo tengo algo preparado que creo les gustara AUNQUE eso se vera mas adelante.

PD 3: si la relacion de amigos de issei, si tome a los personajes de Shokugeki no soma, porque me parecieron interesantes, ademas de que me gusto mucho cuando esos tres tuvieron una competencia entre ellos y mostraban una escena en la cual los tres manejaban distintos tipos de espada, y me salio de ahi la idea para agregarlos, porque eso de crear oc me parece interesante, por su forma en como son, y tambien me parecio que Eugeo tiene potencial como un amigo de issei, ojo que en cuatro capitulos veran hasta donde llega su amistad, creanme ser algo epico.


	4. Chapter 4

bueno he aqui otro capitulo, lamento la demora en fin sin mas que decir, les dejo disfrutar el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo III: La calma antes de la tormenta

Escuela y castillo flotante de Aincrad (1 AÑO DESPUÉS)

Un año había pasado volando de nuevo, y para Issei ahora de nueve años, casi estar por llegar a los diez, su estatura había aumentado, ahora era un poco más alto, unos diez centímetros más alto de lo que era entonces, y como hace un año Issei estaba emocionado con todo en este mes, pues sería el momento de participar nuevamente en el festival de las flores, que sería cuando Aincrad nuevamente se elevara en los cielos y fuese a Ellesméra, donde los estudiantes participarían en la competencia de espadachines que celebra cada año durante el festival de las flores.

Así es como había sido, hace un año Issei había participado en aquel torneo, siendo eliminado en la tercera ronda, pero por puntos, pues sus instructores le comentaron que a pesar de haber perdido, su combate solo lo perdió por el tiempo, pues aunque no lo pareciera, el otro espadachín corrió con suerte, la campana que anunciaba el fin del encuentro sonó justo cuando su espada estaba centímetros en su cuello, al haber hecho que dejase una apertura.

Y por aquella derrota Issei no consiguió tener el reconocimiento que deseaba aun así, fue elogiado por ser tan diestro con la espada a su edad, y en estos momentos, Issei se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Practicando el estilo de dos espadas, dos espadas largas de una mano, un estilo que incluso para los elfos es difícil dominar, sin embargo Issei comenzaba a comprender como luchar con este estilo, aunque su velocidad aún es muy lenta.

-¡Haaa!-un corte descendente desde la izquierda-¡Hah!-Una apuñalada con su espada derecha-¡Tch!-Dando de inmediato un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en pose de lucha, corrió hacia el punto donde había saltado-¡Ahhh!-Aplicando un corte en X con ambas espadas-

-Hah-hah-hah-uf…cielos…mi velocidad aun es pésima…como suponía manejar dos espadas es complicado…es imposible que consiga…-

-Es imposible que consiguieses dominar ese estilo en tan solo una semana Issei Dragneel-quien hablaba no era oro más que su buen amigo Akira, que también se había vuelto más alto, y quien venía en compañía de Eugeo y Soma y que además había interrumpido la autocrítica que estaba dándose Issei a sí mismo.

-Hola Issei…practicando hasta tarde la espada…propio de ti…-agregaba Soma poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su nuca-Deberías de ir con tu padre, el no demorara…siempre es muy puntual cuando tiene que venir a verte-

-Hola a ustedes también Soma…Akira…a ti también Eugeo…-saludando de manera sarcástica a sus amigos.-Supongo entonces que ustedes no vinieron exactamente aquí a solo decirme eso cierto…-

-Jejejeje vinimos aquí a entrenar también…pensábamos que tú ya te habías ido…tu padre siempre es tan puntual después de todo en fin…que planeas de todos modos antes del torneo…-despreocupadamente Soma hablaba, tocando el tema de la siempre tan exacta puntualidad del padre de Issei para ir a recogerlo, y eso le irritaba, quería a su padre pero a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Bueno…si no te lo discutiré, en fin si…trataba de dominar mi técnica de dos espadas…aún me falta mucho para lograrlo…pero, no me rendiré así de fácil-sin soltar sus espadas en ningún momento, continuo haciendo leves movimientos con ellas, mientras mantenía la conversación con sus amigos.

-Jeh quien diría que nosotros nuevamente iríamos al toreo del festival de las flores-distraídamente Soma se acercaba a un estante donde estaban algunas espadas para practicar-cielos…la verdad el año pasado fuimos eliminados al igual que tú en nuestra tercera pelea…me pregunto este año será igual…-haciendo un arco sencillo con su espada.

-Si lo dices porque a ti te quiten la espada de las manos…diría que sí es igual-Akira hizo ese comentario mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo, Soma solo bajaba su cabeza ante este comentario, y Issei y Eugeo sonreían mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno en cualquier caso…nuestras artes con la espada han mejorada en este año verdad…creo que este año tenemos más oportunidades de ganar-con entusiasmos Eugeo también tomaba una espada de la estantería, y hacia tres simples giros con la espada en su mano derecha.

-Confiarse no es bueno…pero nuestra técnica y fuerza han aumentado considerablemente…así que puedo tener la seguridad de que este será un buen año para nosotros en el torneo-con calma Akira se apoyaba en una baranda, mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha un estoque en su cinto.

-Estar calmados es importante…nuestra fuerza no se refleja a primera vista…pero la mostraremos en el duelo-apareciendo de repente Ryo, con una espada de dos manos pesada sobre su hombro-Demostraremos la fuerza de la escuela de Aincrad-

-ciertamente…demostraremos que somos capaces…mucho más que la última vez…a propósito Ryo…-mirando al recién llegado Akira tenía una expresión seria-…termino tu castigo con el profesor Gurrencrow, escuche que peleaste con el…de nuevo…-

Ante el comentario de Akira, Soma, Eugeo e Issei tenían expresiones nerviosas mientras una gota de sudor aparecía atrás de su cabeza, muy a diferencia de Ryo que sonreía de manera lobuna.

-Ese anciano…pensar que me haría divertirme tanto…no puedo esperar a mi siguiente castigo-la expresión de Ryo solo empeoraba las cosas, el espíritu del joven medio elfo era el más explosivo de los cinco, el fácilmente se enojaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo sabia mantenerse bajo control, pero hoy no era una de esas veces.

-Qué tal si olvidamos eso, y porque no entrenamos entre todos, ha pasado casi diez días desde que no luchamos entre nosotros-Soma levantando una espada curva delante de él, poniéndose en pose de ataque, siendo seguido por Ryo quien tenía su espada pesada de dos manos en su hombro, camino hacia el campo, Issei solo movió sus espadas haciendo círculos sobre sus muñecas, Eugeo tomo una espada de dos manos de la estantería, largo de doble filo, y Akira tomo un estoque de doble filo largo y delgado.

-Bien entonces supongo las reglas serán las de siempre entonces-Eugeo levanto su espada y se preparó para el ataque.

-Siempre y cuando nadie se lastime estará bien, eso fue lo que dijo el instructor- Akira tenía apuntando su estoque con facilidad, a un lado de Eugeo.

-Cielos, y yo que quería luchar contra Issei, papa me ha enseñado algunas nuevas técnicas, y me gustaría probarlas contra ti- Soma con su espada semi curva de un solo filo y la ponía delante suyo, sosteniéndola de manera horizontal.

-Que sea un pelea justa, los perdedores invitan el almuerzo el sábado después de clases –Issei se relamía los dientes de tan solo pensar en mañana.

Todos ellos sonreían mientras se miraban entre ellos, eran amigos, eran rivales, y existía esa competencia entre ellos, sonreían emocionados, no había malicia entre ellos, solo el deseo de medirse entre sus iguales, la emoción de luchar entre ellos y determinar su fuerza.

-!ADELANTE! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo saltando hacia atrás, quedando en forma de circulo, en el cual ellos aún se observaban sin embargo el duelo ya había empezado, caminado en círculo…

Un paso,

Dos pasos,

Tres pasos,

Cuatro pasos,

Seis pasos,

Siete pasos,

Nueve pasos

Hasta que sintieron que ya habían descifrado la técnica a usar por sus adversarios, por lo que no dudaron al atacar y arremeter contra ellos.

SWOOOOSH

CLANG

SLASH

Kachin

Kachin

El acero cortando el aire, el acero golpeando contra el acero, todos frenando o desviando el ataque de su oponente, Issei contra Soma y Akira, y Eugeo contra Ryo, una lucha entre compañeros que casi siempre se descontrolaba. Velocidad contra fuerza contra destreza y técnica, una verdadera guerra.

Las chispas volaban por todos lados cuando las espadas de algunos de encontraban, Issei saltaba para evitar un tajo ascendente de Soma, Akira atacaba a Soma con una apuñalada frontal, la cual Soma desviaba con el lado sin filo de su espada.

Cayendo sobre Eugeo que había quedado ahí al ser empujado por la fuerza del golpe de Ryo, aplicando fuerza extra por su caída Issei llego contra el con su espada derecha, levanto de inmediato detrás de él, la espada en su mano izquierda con la cual se defendió de un corte horizontal de Akira, mientras a la vez a unos metros Ryo levantaba su espada para detener un corte descendente de Soma.

Quedando de repente en un punto muerto, se separaron de sus ahora adversarios, quedando nuevamente en un círculo, mirándose atentamente. Sumidos en un silencio pesado, observando a todos lados, estudiando…analizando, prediciendo el posible ataque de sus enemigos, y cuál era el mejor ataque con el cual iniciar.

-Ciertamente, tu técnica es lenta, pero es avanzada…Issei cuanto llevas practicando con las dos espadas- Akira era el primero, en romper el silencio, levantando su espada, y preparando para una apuñalada frontal.

-Incluso tu fuerza es peligrosa…antes no podías hacer retroceder a Eugeo-haciendo un girar su espada sobre su mano, Soma miraba a Issei con una sonrisa confiada-Ciertamente pronto podrás igualar tu velocidad acostumbrada…no puedo esperar para eso-

-Ciertamente es así, practico mucho después de todo, pero aún me falta mucho, además la fuerza de Eugeo me detuvo a pesar de la caída, de lo contrario me hubiese sacudido como trapo-cruzando las espadas delante de él se preparaba para el asalto.

-La fuerza de Eugeo no es de criticar, aunque soy más fuerte que el-Sonriendo Ryo satisfecho felicitaba a su amigo-sin embargo su velocidad es superior a la mía y eso es algo a considerar sin duda-

-Agradezco tu comentario Ryo, aunque no cruce espadas contigo Soma, veo que tu técnica de un solo tajo ha mejorado en velocidad, y aún le falta precisión…pero no me sorprendería que la obtuvieses pronto-agradeciendo el comentario de Ryo, Eugeo preparaba su espada, listo para el nuevo asalto.

Todos se miraban conocían ya las técnicas de cada uno, y conocían sus debilidades, y atacaban ellas, todo esto por la amistad que se tenían entre ellos, aun si algunos de ellos no la llamasen así, de esta manera se entrenaban y afinaban sus habilidades juntos.

Akira y Soma saltaron hacia ellos, chocando espadas y produciendo una lluvia de chispas, mientras Issei fue contra Ryo, quien detuvo el corte de su espada derecha, Issei retrocedió de inmediato aprovechando la fuerza del contraataque de Ryo y ataco a Eugeo que intentaba cortarlo con su espada de dos manos, defendiéndose Issei con su espada izquierda.

Volviendo a separarse sin perder un segundo, todos arremetieron entre si desde distintas direcciones el uno contra el otro nuevamente, una lucha de velocidad, ingenio y técnica, levantando una densa nube de polvo donde los tajos chocaban en el suelo, o donde uno de ellos se movía a una velocidad estrepitosa, mientras luchaban con otro.

Ignorando por completo que eran observados por sus padres, desde una de las torres de la escuela, pudiendo ver todo el campo de entrenamiento, en el cual las chispas de espadas volaban por todos lados.

-Hooo…parece ser que Eugeo y Akira han afinado el uso de su espada no crees, Robert-decía un hombre vestido en yukata japonesa de color café, cabello largo castaño, que sostenía una pipa encendida.

-Puedo ver ello, Eugeo ha demostrado ser un gran espadachín, y crece día a día con todos-Agrego un hombre de cabello marrón claro vestido con un uniforme militar, con adornos en los hombros, y una cinta de color verde en su nombro, con una espada plateada colgada en su cinto izquierdo.

-Sus hijos ambos, han permitido al mío crecer, y así crece su amistad, aun si él se niega a aceptar que son amigos, esa rivalidad suya, solo hace crecer su amistad-Un hombre de tez oscura y cabello blanco, vestido con un uniforme militar con los mismos distintivos que el anterior hablo.

-Y como siempre el que termina yendo por la borda es Ryo…este mocoso me saca de las casillas, pero no negare que su amistad con sus hijos ha sido perfecta para el-un hombre de cabello negro corto apareció, tenía el mismo uniforme que los otros dos.

- **[Al parecer esos cinco están animados hoy…si Kira viese esto…se le erizarían los pelos…whooa]** -quedando impresionado, Igneel veía como Issei arremetía en contra de la guardia de Ryo con su espada izquierda y frenando a Eugeo que golpeaba con un tajo horizontal su aparente guardia baja derecha. El vestía un chaleco de cuero azul oscuro, una bufanda blanca que tenía desde hace años, pero que recientemente comenzó a usar sobre todo en su forma humana, en la cual ahora estaba.

-Ciertamente Igneel…es bueno verte de nuevo, dime como está la bellísima Kira-chan-el hombre de la yukata se acercó a Igneel, quien miro un poco disgustado y forzando una sonrisa al hombre.

 **-[Tu descaro por coquetear con mi esposa es asombroso Yuichiro, dime como está el restaurante, Issei me ha dicho que Soma lo ha invitado a él y a mí de nuevo]** -Sonriendo colmilludamente, deteniendo en seco a Yuichiro, quien recordaba la última vez que Issei y su padre habían llegado a comer, ellos dos solos habían dejado las despensas vacías del restaurante a solo una hora de haber abierto.

-Ha-ha-ha…si claro ir cuando quieran-forzando una sonrisa que más parecía ser solo un grito ahogado, Yuichiro perdía su mirada en el cielo.

-Esos dos son siempre así…son igual a sus hijos despreocupados a mas no poder-decía el hombre de piel bronceada, con expresión cansada.

-Me gustaría decir algo a favor de Igneel, pero sería inútil, es así como es, no se puede hacer nada-Robert con cansancio, negaba con la cabeza.

-Sea como sea esos dos no dejaran de ser así por nada, incluso sus esposas la tienen difíciles con ellos-Murmurando con algo de cansancio el hombre de piel bronceada.-Dime Daichi como van las cosas para el torneo en una semana, las guardias están listas ya-

-Ciertamente, las preparaciones para el festival de las flores están listos…pero, hay algo que me preocupa-el rostro de Daichi cambio a uno serio mientras veía a su hijo, Ryo, detener hábilmente un tazo cruzado de Issei.

Issei fue empujado por la fuerza de la espada de Ryo, derrapando unos metros para luego el cruzar ambas espadas y detener la espada de Ryo, con las suyas, hundiéndose unos centímetros en el suelo, pero ambos sonriendo mordazmente.

-La fuerza de ambos no es cuestionable, en especial Issei, aunque me cueste decirlo, Issei es más fuerte que Ryo, pero no lo demuestra, es por ello que la amistad de esos dos es curiosa…pero amistad a fin de cuentas-mirando como ambos Issei y Ryo continuaban un breve pero rápido choques de espadas, las chispas volaban por todos lados-El y todos ellos, serán la nueva generación de caballeros, y quiero que crezcan adecuadamente alejados lo más posible de todo eso que viene sin detenerse….-esas últimas palabras hicieron que todos mirasen a Daichi.

-La verdad es que si los ataques de orcos y criaturas abismales han aumentado recientemente-Igneel ahora se había alejado de la ventana donde hablaba con Yuichiro y miraba por otra hacia el cielo, específicamente a la otra luna que estaba ahí, la tierra oscura-Incluso tres veces detuvimos a tres Vestal…hace no más de una semana-

-Es cierto, las murallas del oeste y del sur reportaron haber sido atacadas al mismo tiempo, aunque el ataque fue repelido, no dejo de ser extraño…ellos, solo atacaron, perdieron a cientos y se retiraron sin más…-Robert contaba cómo era la situación en las murallas.

-Llámenme loco, pero creo que…ellos solo nos están probando, en todos los ataques el reporte sugiere que atacaron en oleadas…todas ellas cronometrada, para intentar romper nuestras líneas…-sosteniendo su mentón con una mano mientras recordaba los reportes de los ataques, el padre de Akira también perdía su mirada en la luna, mientras su cabello era movido por la brisa que corría por los pisos superiores.

-Incluso los vestales tenían patrones de ataques en respuesta a los nuestros…que es lo que planean las tierras oscuras en verdad, dime Hirou, como han estado los asuntos en el consejo-la pregunta iba para el elfo de la noche, el padre de Akira.

-Se han negado a aceptar que un ataque pueda darse, ciertamente no es factible, pero aún hay esa probabilidad…sin embargo Igneel estate tranquilo, Odín y otros dioses han presionado y continúan haciéndolo para reforzar la seguridad…así que descuida-explicándole la situación política con respecto a un posible ataque de las tierras oscuras, trataba de calmar un poco a Igneel.

Todos sabían el amor y cariño que Igneel daba a su familia, y que estaba al igual que ellos a darlo todo por la felicidad de ellos y su seguridad, aun así, no podían hacer mucho para calmarlo, incluso el mismo había ido en varias ocasiones al consejo y solicitado que se tomasen las cosas más en serio. Sin embargo fue expulsado de inmediato, la razón fue mantenida en secreto de ellos.

Pero era sencilla, ni ellos ni nadie en la escuela sabía que Issei era el hijo de un señor dragon, ni que Igneel era en si un dragon, ese detalle a pedido de él propio rey Elrond y Odín, se mantuvo en secreto.

-Fuese como sea, hablar más de esto solo tensara las cosas- Yuichiro camino hacia ellos y se puso de pie ahí-Así que, que dicen si esta noche todos vamos a comer a mi restaurante, esta noche yo mismo cocinare así que ¿qué dicen eh?

De repente un sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos los hombres, la verdad era que al haberse retirado por motivos personales, Yuichiro se convirtió en un prodigioso chef, y había abierto un modesto restaurante cerca a la escuela, una vez a la semana Issei y los demás amigos de Soma, iban a comer ahí.

-Me parece bien la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no pruebo tu cocina-fue la alegre respuesta de Robert.

-Una cena familiar, sería bueno, socializar está bien de vez en cuando y más cuando hay comida deliciosa de por medio-con calma pero ocultando la emoción de comer la comida de Yuichiro Yukihira la cual se decía por toda la ciudad que era de la mejor.

 **-[Me vendría bien tu comida viejo amigo, la verdad que pensaba ir pronto, pero dejare cualquier cosa hoy y estaré ahí definitivamente]** \- Daichi no hizo mucho para ocultar su emoción de comer la comida de su amigo, catalogada como una de las mejores de la ciudad.

-Pues bien, espero que tus despensas estén llenas el día de hoy, porque tengo hambre de solo pensar en esa comida que prepararas- relamiéndose los labios, Igneel miraba desafiante a Yuichiro, quien de repente parecía que su alma abandonaba el cuerpo.

-El acaba de firmar su bancarrota-fue el pensamiento colectivo que tuvieron los demás pues había escuchado de sus hijos como el e Issei habían dejado vacías las despensas un día en el restaurante.

 **-[Sea como fuese nos vemos esta noche, debo volver a casa, Kira me está esperando, en fin nos vemos más tarde, todos]-** despidiéndose con su mano se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la torre por donde había subido.

RESTAURANTE YUKIHIRA

Un edificio de unos doce metros de ancho, de tres pisos, el primero y el segundo con grandes ventanales, la decoración interna rustica, de estilo japonés, pero elegante, agradable y familiar, perfecta para una cena o reunión privada, este era el restaurante propiedad de Yuichiro Yukihira, un antiguo general elfo, que se retiró del ejercito luego de haber sido herido y perdido su brazo derecho, luego de ello se concentró en su esposa, con quien años más tarde tuvo a su primer hijo, y durante ese tiempo cultivo una pasión olvidada, la cocina, en lo cual le fue muy bien, fundando al poco tiempo de que Soma naciera el restaurante familiar Yukihira.

Y hoy el restaurant estaba cerrado, la razón, una pequeña reunión entre familia y amigos del dueño, el ambiente dentro era animado ya, mesas ordenadas para que todos lo in.

-Muy bien así que esta noche por favor no sean tímidos y coman sin preocuparse que esta noche la cuenta va por la casa, así que salud-levantando una copa con cerveza de raíz, alegremente Yuichiro iniciaba el banquete.

-¡Salud!-

Todos alegremente alzaban sus copas con vino y cerveza para los adultos y los menores tenían sidra de manzana, y así un grato momento comenzó todos bebían y conversaban animadamente, Igneel e Issei comían como si no hubiese un mañana, y Kira hablaba amenamente con Yuichiro y su esposa, y los demás adultos también hablaban con ellos, mientras los otros niños comían su deliciosa comida casi a la par con esos dos dragones que pareciesen tener un agujero negro por estómago.

Yuichiro sonreía amargamente, mientras Soma que había heredado la pasión de su padre les ofrecía más comida mientas sonreía despreocupadamente, a las cual ellos al instante la devoraban, los demás adultos miraban asombrados, Igneel se conocía por tener un apetito voraz, pero no esperaban que Issei también lo tuviese, aunque a diferencia de su padre, Issei tenía modales para comer, aunque lo hacía demasiado rápido no dejaba los modales de lado.

-Igneel procura tener modales…estamos ante amigos-reprochaba el comportamiento de su esposo, dándole un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que este se ahogase con la comida. Sin embargo a su lado se encontraba una pila de diez platos ya-Issei, sé que esta delicioso, pero trata de comportarte y come despacio cariño-aunque a diferencia de a su padre a su hijo le reprochaba con cariño.

Todos reían ante el parecido que tenía a su padre y madre, Issei era una combinación un tanto extraña entre Igneel y Kira, tenía el color de cabello de ambos, aunque su mayor parte de cabello sea negro.

El ambiente del banquete era alegre los padres y madres hablaban de sus hijos quienes escuchaban las historias de sus amigos, así como también las historias de las aventuras e incursiones de los otros padres en el ejército.

-Si entonces yo, el gran Yukihira Yuichiro, le pedí la mano de Elena en matrimonio al gran general blanco-esta vez era el turno del anfitrión relatar la manera en la que pidió la mano de su esposa, ya había relatado una buena parte y ahora estaba llegando al momento en que había pedido la mano al abuelo de Soma.

Decir que la mayoría estaba fascinado con la historia era poco, incluso atentos se encontraban todos los chicos escuchando aquella historia, que era más interesante que la de Robert el padre de Eugeo o la de Hirou el padre de Akira.

¡PRAM!

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose violentamente se escuchó, deteniendo a todos de repente, deteniendo en seco la agradable atmosfera que se había sentido hasta ese momento. Escuchándose entonces varios pasos que tranquilos se dirigían hacia la sala donde se encontraban ellos.

Ahí aparecieron entonces varios elfos armados, vistiendo armaduras plateadas, con una hoja de laurel en la frente, hombreras redondas pegadas al cuerpo, un protector de pecho con detalles dorados y labrado con la forma de lianas, capas verdes tenues. Un total de doce elfos había entrado, y ahora estaban perfectamente formados en dos filas.

Seguidos de inmediato por un grupo de cuatro elfos con armaduras iguales, solo que con capas blancas, y cascos, detrás de ellos cuatro personas entraban, y ahí aparecieron entonces, otras seis personas, dos niñas elfos, una de cabello castaño y otra de cabello plateado con motas purpuras, de cabello corto, raro en los elfos.

Acompañadas de un hombre de aspecto fornido, vestido en una yukata de estilo imperial japonés, una armadura ligera sobre él, sencilla pero elegante, una larga cabellera blanca y una barba del mismo color, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, así como una presencia fuerte acompañaba a este hombre, que caminaba junto a las niñas.

Una mujer de cabello negro, y dos hombres uno de cabello purpura y otro de cabello rubio, quienes al igual que el hombre de barba tenían una mirada y expresión seria.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el dueño de este establecimiento?-fue lo que dijo el elfo de cabello purpura.

-Exigimos ahora mismo que el dueño haga acto de presencia delante ahora mismo-esta vez fue el elfo rubio.

La molestia de Hirou, Daichi, Igneel y Robert era notoria, sus esposas también estaban igual, Yuichiro y su esposa estaban algo confundidos, sin embargo nadie de ellos se movió debido a la presencia de sus hijos que estaban dándole la espalda a los recién llegados.

Todos ellos miraban atentos al grupo de elfos recién llegados, todos excepto Issei que ahora estaba comiendo, absorto en su pequeño paraíso de sabores, ajeno a lo que pasaba.

Yuichiro se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se había tensado de repente, así que decidió intervenir-Bueno, bueno, ese sería yo, así que a quien debo el placer de interrumpir esta reunión privada-de manera tranquila Yuichiro se acercó a estos elfos.

-Medio elfo, el día de hoy tienes el honor de recibir en tu restaurante a uno de los ilustres señores elfos del oeste Senzaemon Nakiri-mostrando una expresión altanera, como si fuese un derecho el estar ahí en ese instante, y pudiese hacer lo que quisiese. Además el primer comentario había molestado a casi todos, eso de llamarlo medio elfo, ya se habían acostumbrado, pero que llamasen medio elfo a otro delante de ellos les molestaba sobre todo a Igneel.

-Bueno la verdad es que hoy venimos aquí a tener una cena privada, el rey Elrond nos recomendó personalmente este restaurante, así que venimos de inmediato a este lugar-quien hablaba ahora era el elfo de cabello purpura, el hombre de barba blanca estaba atrás con los brazos cruzados siendo imitado por la niña de cabello castaño, a diferencia de la peli platino que miraba sonriente la cena.-El señor Senzaemon Nakiri y sus nietas quieren cenar aquí el día de hoy-

En todo momento la expresión de Yuichiro se mantuvo serena y despreocupada, había conocido a varios otros así, pero había aprendido a ignorarlos, sin embargo ahora eso podía perjudicarle.

-Bueno me alegra que el rey les recomendara mi humilde restaurante, y me halaga que hayan venido hasta aquí-mostrándose contento y agradecido contesto educadamente

-Bien pues no pierdas el tiempo y ofrece de inmediato la mejor mesa, mi señor debe de comer de inmediato-interrumpiendo a Yuichiro, el hombre de cabello purpura.

-Me gustaría hacer ello, sería un honor, pero como habrán podido leer en la entrada, el día de hoy el restaurante está cerrado, y como podrán ver tengo una reunión importante el día de hoy-sonriendo y disculpándose de la manera más cortés-El día de hoy Yukihira está cerrado, estoy teniendo una reunión privada, con mis amigos, así que tal si viene mañana y con gusto lo atenderé personalmente-

Todo parecía indicar que Yuichiro quería evitar un conflicto, pero no lo hacía por el daño al local lo decía porque conocía el nivel de los elfos y de sus amigos, incluso él era alguien de cuidado aun en su estado de retiro no dejaba de ser peligroso.

-Pues eso es sencillo, simplemente pídeles que se vallan, o es más se los diré yo mismo, permíteme-se acercó a la mesa, y miro a todos y altaneramente con la mano pidió que se fuesen, ninguno se movía,, ninguno a excepción de Issei ajeno a todo esto, que estaba comiendo su postre favorito, helado casero preparado por Yuichiro.

El disfrutaba de lo más tranquilo su postre, ignorando olímpicamente al elfo a su costado, concentrado únicamente en saborear y devorar su postre.

-Oye tu mocoso, que acaso no me has escuchado, tienes que irte tú y todos ustedes interrumpen al señor Senzaemon Nakiri-acerco su mano bruscamente a Issei y movió esta, haciendo que en el proceso la copa de helado que comía, con todavía más de la mitad de este cayese al suelo.

Las expresiones de varios de los invitados eran de disgusto, y furia, sin embargo algo confundió a algunos, y era que Yuichiro, su esposa, Soma, Akira, Ryo y Eugeo tenían expresiones de miedo, estaban aterrados mirando lo que había pasado.

Mientras que en ese instante para Issei el tiempo fue mucho…mucho…mucho ams lenmto al ver su bolw de helado, cayendo al suelo

-CLAP-el sonido del helado amortiguando el bolw de vidrio se escucho.

El pelinegro estaba mirando el helado caído al suelo, y para el tiempo para el parecía estar corriendo más despacio, inclusive Igneel estaba nervioso al ver lo distraído que miraba Issei el helado ignorando a los demas.

-Oiiiii…querido amigo Yuichiro-llamo riendo falsamente Igneel-Te digo desde ya que yo seré quien pague por los daños el día de hoy-nadie sabía porque decía eso, hasta que…

RDP-¡CRASH!

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, mirando a donde había ocurrido se podía ver al elfo de cabello rubio estampado contra el muro del restaurante, siguiendo la trayectoria de donde parecía haber salido disparado, pudieron ver a Issei con su puño adelante, con el rostro ensombrecido, el cabello negro ocultando sus ojos, ojos brillando en rojo.

-Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme mientras estoy comiendo-bramo el, y era cierto, él estaba furioso y con razones de sobras, su padre, Yuichiro, Soma, Akira, Ryo y Eugeo solo sonreían falsamente ante el actuar de su amigo.-¡ESE ERA MI POSTRE FAVORITO BASTARDO!-

Decir que los demás elfos que habían llegado estaban impresionados era poco, ahí enferecido, con los dientes como sierra se veía a un enfadado y molesto pelinegro.

-Eller-sama está bien-uno de los elfos cercanos había ido hacia el rubio, identificado como Eller, sin embargo era notorio que no lo estaba, su armadura estaba agrietada, y tenía una expresión grave de dolor, indicando la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Oye tu maldito mocoso como te atreves!-uno de los elfos saltaba hacia Issei, quien también salto, y esquivo maestramente el golpe, y por su tamaño quedo a la altura del vientre del elfo, a quien de inmediato golpeo con una velocidad increíble, dando a notar el entrenamiento de su padre con él. Un cambio súper rápido de seis golpes aplicados al tórax del elfo, que resultaron en empujarlo contra el muro de igual forma que el rubio.

Issei seguía ahí en pose de su último golpe, sin moverse, con unos ojos llenos de ira, ira por no dejarle comer, Igneel sabía de la adicción de Issei a los postres en especial a sus favoritos, preparados por Yuichiro, y sabía que no era buena idea interrumpirle ni mucho menos arrojárselos, en ese aspecto era igual a su madre.

-ah…Igneel no crees que deberías intervenir, esto puede salirse de control-Robert murmuro a su amigo a su lado, justo en ese momento uno de los elfos armados salto contra Issei, intentando atraparlo, no se esperaba que el niño lo tomase por el brazo y lo levantara como si nada, y lo estampara contra el piso, haciendo temblar levemente la mesa.

-Nah…será una buena manera de bajar la comida además aun nos faltaba el plato de fondo-riendo colmilludamente mientras Issei volvía a arremeter contra otro elfo que intento golpearlo esta vez con una lanza.

-Odio cuando alguien me interrumpe la comida-rompiendo la lanza con la fuerza de su puño, y saltando para dar una patada voladora en el lado derecho de la cabeza del elfo-Y más que nada detesto a aquellos que creen que están por encima de los demás-

El ultimo comentario saco una sonrisa orgullosa de su padre y una tranquila de su madre, quienes le habían inculcado una ideología sencilla y humilde a Issei, sus amigos también estaban de acuerdo con ello, sea quien sea el tipo que había entrado, no podía llegar y simplemente exigir prioridad sobre los demás.

Saltando y quedando apoyado con sus manos sobre la lanza de otro elfo, miro y estiro su pierna derecha, deteniendo una espada con la suela de su bota, por el lado plano de la hoja de la espada, deteniéndola en seco. Las niñas miraban asombradas, y el gran hombre de barba miraba sin un ápice de emoción, a diferencia de los dos elfos que Issei golpeo al principio que ya se habían recuperado y apretaban los dientes.

-Oigan Soma, Akira, chicos, esto se vuelve difícil me dan una mano-pidió con nerviosismo al sentir como el elfo de la espada hacia fuerza con ella para empujarlo.

-Fuiste tú quien actuó imprudentemente, ve cómo te las arreglas, si me lo pides por favor quizás intervenga-el tranquilo comentario era de Akira que volvía a su empanada de carne-Mmm….sin duda delicioso como siempre, escuche que algunas especias del norte pueden cambiar radicalmente el sabor-saboreando y murmurando para sí mismo, degustaba el sabor de su aperitivo.

-Diría que te ayudaría, pero-Eugeo reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca-Pero papá y mamá no me dejarían, sabes bien que además yo estoy en contra de luchar después de comer-disculpándose su amigo le decía que no con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se oye divertido pero mamá me prohíbe levantarme de la mesa sin terminar mi comida, quizás en otra ocasión Issei-mirando como su más hiperactivo compañero le negaba con una sonrisa divertida mientras continuaba comiendo-Esto quizás pueda aprender para cocinar, esta salsa esta exquisita-tranquilamente Ryo continuaba comiendo.

-¡Traidores!-exclamaba Issei desviando la punta de una lanza y deteniendo el golpe de un escudo de otro elfo, con su brazo izquierdo.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar a un invitado sin ayuda, así que entrare en acción ¡Aquí voy!-saltando Soma fue el único aunque con cara de tonto que se lanzaba a ayudar a Issei, sin embargo.

-Epa… ¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño?-atrapando a su hijo en pleno salto, Yuichiro detuvo a Soma-Esto es peligroso, por ahora quédate detrás-caminando hasta su esposa, dejo a su hijo a su lado.

-Bueno como dijo Yuichiro es suficiente Issei en unos años podrás armar jaleo-caminado hacia Kira, Igneel regresaba sujetando a Issei por la bufanda mientras este tenía los brazos cruzados colgando de ella y una expresión de disgusto, detrás de ellos había cuatro elfos reducidos y dos más estampados en la pared, indicando la intervención de Igneel al ver a su hijo en desventaja.

-Pero papá ellos tiraron mi helado, al menos déjame golpearlos a todos-molesto aún se quejaba por haber sido quitado del jaleo tan repentinamente.

-Tranquilo cariño, recuerda que somos invitados aquí en la ciudad-con cariño Kira como buena madre reprendía a su hijo jalando suavemente sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo Issei si es helado lo que quieres aún hay más en la cocina, porque no vas con los demás a…-sin esperar palabra más, Issei, Ryo, Akira, Eugeo, Soma, e incluso las niñas habían desaparecido del lugar dejando detrás de ellos solo humo de polvo-Hahahaha los niños siempre serán niños-

-Kuh…maldito mocoso, ejen… ¡kuh!-con furia miraba hacia donde había desaparecido Issei con sus amigos, pero fue detenido en su hablar al sentir algo venir hacia su rostro, fue el puño de Kira el cual se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Escucha y escucha bien elfo, solo diré esto una vez-con voz y mirada fría, palabras tan afiladas como el acero de una espada lista para matar al enemigo-Intenta terminar esa frase para mi hijo, y lo único que dejare de ti serán huesos y carne molida-la amenaza por intentar insultar siquiera a su hijo estaba más que clara.

Igneel y Kira consideraban a Issei su hijo, su hijo en cuerpo y sangre y que alguien le insultase significaba problemas para ellos, pues si Igneel era destructor, Kira era una máquina de desolación incluso peor que Igneel si insultaban a Issei.

-Tranquila Kira-chan deja que yo me encargue-sonriente, Yuichiro tomo a kira de los hombros e hizo que fuera con Igneel, sonriendo, pero cuando el volteo, esa sonrisa se había esfumado en cambio solo estaba una mirada fría y disgustada.-Escúchenme y escúchenme bien…no permitiré que nadie, nadie insulte a mis invitados, y menos aún alguien con esa actitud, siéntanse con suerte porque de no haber estado esas dos señoritas con ustedes sus traseros estarían en la calle-

El tono de voz de Yuichiro era frio, y sus intenciones claras, ninguno de los elfos dijo nada, y solo miraban atentos el actuar del medio elfo de cabello castaño.

-Mi nombre es Senzaemon Nakiri, soy el demonio del este, y vengo aquí por recomendación del rey…mmm, a ti te conozco, y a todos ellos los reconozco también, Yuichiro Yukihira, la espada roja del oeste, Robert Clasford el guardián del bosque, Daichi Kurokiba el gigante del mar, Hirou Hayama el danzante de espadas todos ustedes son personas de renombre sin duda…pero lamentablemente a él no le reconozco…-señalando a Igneel que pareció levemente ofendido.

-Su nombre es Igneel Dragneel, y como podrás haberte dado cuenta, es también alguien de cuidado, incluso su hijo de apenas diez años barrio el suelo con parte de tu guardia personal-sin cuidado Yuichiro presentaba a su amigo, quien miraba a atento al hombre de barba blanca-El demonio del este había escuchado de ti en más de una ocasión, pero tu reputación no tiene peso aquí sabes, para mí, en este lugar todos son importantes, y hoy el restaurante estaba cerrado-

-Puede que sea así, sin embargo vine aquí por recomendación del rey Elrond y pues como has escuchado, para mí no hay puerta que esté cerrada-aunque su tono era más bien de disculpa no dejo de fastidiar a Igneel, incluso si Elrond le había recomendado el lugar, no era culpa del rey elfo.

-Aun si el mismísimo dios de los elfos lo enviase, no lo atendería en estos momentos, como podrá ver, tengo una reunión privada con mis amigos, y si esto no ha terminado en jaleo es simplemente por la presencia de nuestras esposas e hijos-su tono era firme y claro, su mirada era seria, y la del hombre de barba igual.

-Por favor perdonen a Siegrant y Pelgret son menos educados que Elenia-con voz tranquila el hombre de barba se sentaba en una silla que el mismo tomo-Perdonen a mis subordinados, pero en verdad quería ver al hombre llamado la espada roja, quien ahora era un prestigioso chef-

-No he usado ese sobrenombre des hace casi veinte años, me retire del ejército para evitar ser llamado así sabes anciano-con disgusto Yuichiro miraba a los otros elfos que atendían a los heridos.-Tal parece que el pequeño Issei se fue por la borda otra vez…esas armaduras no resistieron mucho el golpe eh-

-Ciertamente con que alimentan a los niños hoy en día eh…un mocoso moviéndose así en serio es un mo…-

-Le recomiendo que por el bien de su salud no se le ocurra terminar esa frase-haciendo una mueca disgustada interrumpió al anciano antes de que llamase mounstro, y señalando a Igneel y Kira que miraban iracundos al anciano.

-Hooo…un profundo cariño por su hijo, pero que podría esperar que llamase al niño, aunque lo subestimaron sus golpes fueron certeros y fuertes, más que los de un niño elfo…-observando cuidadosamente a la pareja, pudo notar entonces ello, el aura de ellos era puro fuego, además de despedir ese poder característico, el poder dragontino.

-Issei come mucho como un niño su metabolismo es muy rápido, y si es más fuerte que muchos niños elfos, incluso más que Soma, pero ese no es su asunto…escuche bien, hoy este restaurante no está abierto al público, el día de hoy estaba reservado ya, así que agradecería que esperase a que las niñas regresaran y se marcharan, mañana se le podrá atender con gusto, Senzaemon Nakiri-

Amablemente y para no quedar mal ante una parte de la aristocracia, Yuichiro hizo lo más lógico, pedirle cortésmente ahora que se fuese y que esperase a ser atendido apropiadamente mañana.

-Ciertamente escuche que tu comida es excelente y quise comprobarlo, así que porque no mientras los niños comen me preparas algo para mí-

-Es obvio que no entiendes por las buenas verdad…quizás deba sacarte de aquí yo mismo-mosqueado ya hasta el extremo, Igneel se acercaba al anciano, siendo detenido cuando alguien tomo su hombro, y quien lo hizo fue Yuichiro.

-Déjalo Igneel, es obviamente lo que él quiere, pero sabes, no detengo a mi amigo por la seguridad de él, lo hago por la suya demonio del este-mirando al viejo con una mirada seria, el anciano no cambiaba su expresión de póker en ningún momento.

-Ciertamente sé que no tendría oportunidad contra alguien de la talla de Igneel, he escuchado ese nombre, líder de una guardia completa, si alguien de peso, pero ni siquiera el hará que me valla, hoy vine decidido a algo y no aceptare un no por respuesta-con tranquilidad el anciano se acomodaba en la silla, para su comodidad.

-Cielos, si es así como será, Igneel, por favor siéntate, cariño atiende a nuestros invitados principales, yo iré a preparar algo para nuestro invitado indeseado, regresare y cuando lo haga comerá y se ira de acuerdo-con tranquilidad se retiraba a la cocina.

-Oye Yuichiro no hablaras en serio dejaras que haga lo que quiere solo déjame…-

-No hay problema Igneel, además aun tienes que dejar mis alacenas vacías recuerdas tú y esa pequeña maquina devoradora, regresare enseguida y continuaremos con nuestra platica esperen por favor-

Si más Yuichiro se retiraba sonriéndole a su amigo, a pesar de haber dicho que él y su hijo eran barriles sin fondo, Igneel y Kira sabían que lo decía por cariño y aprecio a Issei y su padre, pero ni a ellos ni a los otros les agradaba la manera en la que el anciano Senzaemon Nakiri se había obtenido una comida preparada por su amigo.

-Mas te vale ser agradecido anciano, esta vez te has salvado por el respeto de Yuichiro, pero si te pasas de listo de nuevo, será mi puño el que hable-todos miraban a Igneel mientras mostraba su puño al anciano que miraba tranquilo.

En la cocina

-así que dime que te parece este helado-Soma sosteniendo una gran cuchara de helado le decía a la niña de cabello castaño.

-Su sabor no es simple tiene algo especial, y se podría disfrutar de no ser por el desagradable espectáculo de esos niños-señalando a Issei que junto a Ryo devoraban un gran trozo de jamón ahumado.

-Saphias de duedo esdudatep (Sabias que puedo escucharte)-

-Mm apabas de mif (Me hablas a mi)-

Con jamón aun en su boca a medio masticar, ambos miraron a la castaña en busca de una respuesta a porque los había mencionado.

-No importa más importante, deben de guardar los modales-Akira intentaba poner orden.

-Pero tú dices eso y estas comiendo con dos cuchara sabes Akira-Eugeo siendo el que más conservaba los modales de lo cinco, con una pequeño vaso de helado y una sola cuchara comía su helado.

-Ggggg-apretando los dientes, disgustado mientras Eugeo reía divertido, Akira centraba su mirada curioso en Soma.

-Jajajaja dejen eso y miren como pesco a este gran pez-moviendo de lado a lado una improvisada caña de pescar hecha de un palo de escoba, en cuyo extremo colgaba un pedazo de jamón, más jugoso y apetitoso a simple vista.

Subió a una mesa, y camino por la mesa empotrada en la cocina, hasta que estuvo a espaldas de Issei y Ryo, y trayendo el jamón colgado hacia ellos. Todos comprendían que quería hacer y reían nerviosos.

-Vamos Soma dudo mucho que…-

-Gam-

Como si se tratase de un pez, Issei había saltado sin decir nada y estaba balanceándose mientras mordía como un depredador el trozo de carne, solo con su boca mantenía su agarre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Dejando en blanco a Akira que pensaba que no funcionaria.

-Bien niños espero que hayan comido mucho helado ahora quiero que…-Yuichiro se detuvo al ver la escena que ahí había-Jejeje parece que ustedes dos tenían hambre en serio, incluso después del postre…-con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Yuichiro miraba como Issei estaba mordiendo un trozo de jamón, colgado a un palo de escoba, sostenido por su hijo.

-Qué crees papá, pesque a un Issei, pero dudo que sepa muy bien-con cara divertida y despreocupada, mientras Issei continuaba zarandeándose de lado a lado, sujetándose con sus dientes al trozo de carne.

-Mejor me pondré a cocinar-Una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca ante la decepción de ver a Issei de esa amnera-bien niños si quieren pueden quedarse, pero traten de no molestar de acuerdo-acomodándose un delantal rojo sobre su yukata, comenzaba sacando un cuchillo de un cajón y cortando algunos vegetales sobre la mesa.

-gala, pudreia ploblal un poco mm talde (Guaw, podría comer un poco mas tarde)-aun prendido como un pez en un anzuelo, Issei hablaba, causando risas en Eugeo y la niña de cabello blanco.

-L-lo siento Issei prometo prepararte algo especial la siguiente vez que vengas, de momento tengo que preparar algo para nuestro invitado-cortando hábilmente otros vegetales y poniendo la olla y una sartén casi al mismo tiempo-…Ahora más bien deberías de guardar un poco tus modales no querrás que tu madre te vea así verdad-sonriéndole divertido mientras Issei actuaba como una picadora de carne y termino el jugoso jamón.

-Mamá…juro que no perdí mis modales-tragando con fuerza toda la comida que masticaba, se para recto como un soldado.

-Tranquilo Issei, tu madre esta con tu padre afuera-salteando los vegetales cortados añadiendo algo de vino y provocando una gran llamarada, la cual llamo bastante la atención de Issei que veía no la comida sino el fuego arder.

-Presiento que usted planea cocinarle algunos vegetales, quizás una pasta a mi abuelo verdad-quien hablo fue la niña de cabello castaño-Mi abuelo no se conformara solo con ello sabe-la castaña sin mirar y dedicándose a su helado advirtió al hombre.

-Jajajaja es obvio que no conoces a mi papa, ese platillo será delicioso eso te lo aseguro-seguro de lo que hacía su padre, soma comía un poco más de helado.

-el señor Yukihira es alguien que puede cocinar cualquier cosa y darle un sabor único a todo, lo que sea que haga será simplemente fantástico-

-Concuerdo con Issei, aun si carece de modales para comer…-

-¡Oye te escucho sabes!-reclamando a su amigo con la cuchara de helado en sus labios.

-…Sus gustos culinarios son refinados, incluso su olfato es mejor que el nuestro así que mi opinión es que será un platillo exquisito-continuando con su helado Akira miraba tranquilo a la castaña.

-Es como dice Issei y el pesado de Akira, mi papa lo hará y algún día yo también, seré tan bueno como el-con ello soma iba a la refrigeradora y sacaba una botella con vino tinto-Aquí tienes papa si viertes vino los sabores serán mejor-tranquilamente puso la botella al lado de la cocina y avanzo al grupo de niños.

-Buena observación Soma, pero así es niña, cuando terminen prueba un poco y vera que tal es ¿Te parece?-

-Mi prima es muy quisquillosa, incluso desprecio uno de mis pasteles sabe-haciendo un puchero, disgustada recordaba a su prima diciéndole lo horrible que estaba su pastel, hablo la niña de cabello blanco.

-Eso fue porque estaba en serio asqueroso, la manzana estaba cruda, la masa también-

-Eso no era cierto estaban demasiado suaves es muy distinto-

-Así pues aprecia chicle y eso que no estoy criticando la bebida que estaba…-

Y así ellas dos comenzaban una discusión, mientras los niños les miraban, comiendo helado, y mirando a cada lado cada vez que una hablaba.

-Quien crees que termine ganando-

-Apuesto a que gana la castaña...me pareció escuchar que se llamaba Erina-

-Porque esto termino así de repente, Issei…Soma acaso ustedes dos piensan…-

-Apuesto por la señorita peliblanca-interrumpió Ryo a su amigo

-Akira es mejor dejarlos, además no hay mucho que podamos hacer, siendo así Ryo yo voy por Erina-san-

Incluso Eugeo termino entrando en la apuesta, mientras ellos platicaban de quien ganaría dicha apuesta, la discusión entre ambas niñas comenzaba a tornarse más ruidosa, y Yuichiro solo reían ante la escena.

Mirando a su hijo e amigos reír y discutir en cuanto a cómo se desarrollaba todo, y como había sido el día hoy.

-Las cosas han estado más animadas el día de hoy que de costumbre, por días como estos, es que alguna vez luche, Soma…Issei chicos, ruego porque esto siga así toda su vida-

-Descuida, es por ello que tú y yo luchamos hace tiempo, y por aquello que yo lucho también…hasta mi último aliento ello será lo que haga-

De la nada Igneel apareció en la cocina, interrumpiendo el monologo personal de Yuichiro, mientras continuaba cocinando, con una sonrisa miraba a su amigo.

-Es bueno escuchar ello, aun así no pienses que te daré esto, es para el anciano y estate tranquilo preparare algo mejor mañana-con una sonrisa divertida predecía por qué en parte Igneel había llegado a la cocina.

Suspirando y sonriéndole-Cielos, me descubrieron en fin en serio piensas cocinarle, incluso si Elrond le envió no es nada para que te exija algo, si me lo pidieses, le echaría de aquí, pero como tú dices, los niños no deben verse envueltos en discusiones de adultos-

Sonriendo al ver a su hijo reír con los demás, al ver a las dos niñas discutir ahora habían tomado una un pan baguette y otra una tira de salchichas.

-Tal parece que esta será una larga noche no es verdad-

-Así parece, pero es por esto que tú luchas y por lo que yo luche, por una vida pacifica, con mi familia, y espero que siga así-

-Así será Yuichiro, así será créeme-

Y así transcurrió la noche, el demonio blanco se fue del restaurante, tal parece que él no fue el único que quedo embelesado con su cocina también lo hizo Erina, quien no descanso hasta tomarse una foto con él, Issei termino con su madre jalándole las mejillas al enterarse que comió sin cuidado ni modales en la cocina, terminando esa noche en una amena reunión luego de la partida de Senzaemon Nakiri y sus nietas.

Una semana después-Castillo flotante de Aincrad rumbo a Ellesméra.

-Bueeeeno parece ser que hoy todos durmieron muy bien, asi que espero que todos ustedes den lo mejor de sí mismos en este torneo, para ello han entrenado tan duro, asi que mañana, a partir de mañana demuestren los resultados de su duro entrenamiento-un hombre de avanzada edad, larga barba blanca hablaba desde un podio en la cima de la torre principal, mientras miraba a todos los alumnos en el estadio.

Aquellos que representarían a la escuela en el torneo del festival de las flores se encontraban en el centro del estadio, los demás estudiantes se encontraban sentados en las bancas alrededor de todo el estadio de estilo romano el cual era dos veces más grande que uno normal, por el gran número de estudiantes.

-Este año el maestro Gandalf es nuevamente quien da el discurso-

-Que esperabas Issei es el director después de todo-

-Puede ser asi, pero pensaba que cambiaria, no se quizás el rey Elrond empezaría el discurso, aunque, él ya debe de estar en Ellesméra-

-Ustedes dos, creo que deben de guardar silencio, o quieren que los maestros los reprendan-Como el razonable del grupo Akira intentaba mantener el orden entre Eugeo e Issei.

-Bueno técnicamente tú también estas provocando desorden Akira-kun-

-Eso es cierto de otra manera hubieses quedado en silencio-

Eugeo y Ryo refutaban la queja de Akira contra Issei y Soma, haciendo que Akira apretase los dientes por disgusto, todos ellos se encontraban ahí en el centro del estadio formados como soldados, ellos cinco se encontraban cerca, al ser ellos de casi la misma talla.

-No entiendo porque ustedes, por todos los cielos somos participantes intenten ser…-

-Disciplinados es eso lo que deberían ser y escuchar las nobles palabras del ilustre director, es eso lo que deberían de hacer en silencio saben-la voz de un adulto dejaba en silencio a Akira, que volteando a la derecha se encontró a la profesora Tauriel.

-Era exactamente lo que le decía a Akira, que debíamos guardar silencio maestra Tauriel-como un buen amigo Issei hundía aún más a Akira sonriendo a la maestra que también era su tía, pero que en la escuela solo era su maestra.

-Si ya veo, pero tú también tienes que ver con este pequeño desorden, luego de la ceremonia de apertura, al regresar quiero sobre mi escritorio, veinte páginas en lenguaje élfico con la frase "debo de guardar respeto y escuchar atentamente a mis mayores" he sido clara-Fueron las frías palabras de su tutora privada, que también era profesora en la escuela.

-P-pero yo tengo q-

-Pues bien si insistes serán treinta paginas entonces-

-Yo solo-

-Cuarenta-

-P-p-pero yo-

-Pues parece que quieres trabajo extra, entonces serán 60-

Viendo su derrota y que su castigo seria irreversible solo suspiro y asintió en silencio, mientras un mar de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cómicamente. Los demás reían mentalmente pero no lo mostraban en su rostro por temor a llevarse el mismo castigo que su desafortunado compañero.

-Y es asi que este año, esperamos que nuevamente nuestra escuela vuelva a presentar respetos a los héroes que les antecedieron y formaron en esta escuela, asi que con todo, demuestren esa voluntad que ha sido rasgo en Aincrad, ¡Han escuchado denlo todo!-

Las palabras del director llenaban de emoción el estadio, y todos los alumnos se levantaban de las gradas y lanzaban pétalos azules, la rosa azul, la flor insignia de Aincrad, los pétalos azules caían sobre los participantes que iban desde los siete años hasta los dieciocho.

-Bueno tal parece que este año sigue siendo igual que el anterior, los pétalos siguen igual de hermosos que antes-

-Yo no diría que es igual que el año anterior Akira, este año…nosotros-levantando su mano derecha, y cerrando su puño, como si atrapase algo inexistente en el aire-Este año somos más fuertes y este año…definitivamente llegare a la final-

Sonriendo desafiante, miraba al cielo, de igual manera sus compañeros miraban, esperando ansiosos el torneo, para demostrar su fuerza y poderío.

-porque este año…-

-¡SOMOS MAS FUERTES!-exclamaron con fuerza, perdiéndose su grito en el aire, casi imperceptible por las ovaciones de los alumnos que alentaban a los participantes desde las gradas.

...

El festival de las flores y la luna azul, marca un antes y un después en el calendario de los elfos, un tiempo en el cual los ocho castillos flotantes dejan sus posiciones cardinales en las ciudades principales y viajan a la capital de terranova, Ellesméra, para allí celebrar el nuevo año que llega, los castillos al llegar a la capital se enlazan entre ellos formando una enorme red, la cual eleva por los cielos el castillo principal, que es ahí donde se lleva a cabo evento principal.

Festividades y desfiles, pero lo que en verdad importa durante este festival durante diez días, es el torneo de espada, en el cual todos los participantes representando a su escuela luchan y compiten entre ellos, cada año, la aparición de la luna azul marca el final del calendario elfo, y ello da inicio al torneo.

Los grandes castillos al llegar a la capital, se posicionan en los puntos cardinales de donde vienen, a Aincrad el castillo flotante negro está posicionado en el lado oeste a este le siguen, el castillo del este Lavender el castillo del viento al este, en el norte el castillo de cristal, al sur el castillo montaña, el más grande de los ocho, el castillo de la rosa blanca al noroeste, el castillo Aredhel Celebrindal, el castillo volador de la flores de otoño al noreste, el castillo marino de escamas Aquhos al sureste y el castillo de madera Silverwood al suroeste.

Todas esas fortalezas voladoras, que podían moverse grandes distancias usando la energía obtenida del sol, con capacidad militar en la cual podían convertirse en fortalezas armadas móviles, durante las guerras contra las tierras oscuras estas fortalezas representaron una importante fuerza contra ellos.

El acoplamiento de los castillos al estadio principal era algo lento, pero quedaba parejo, cuando llegaba el noveno castillo, el castillo dorado desde Asgard, que traía a la corte de Asgard y los elfos asgardianos, quienes también participaban en las competencias.

-Bueno al parecer este año también participaremos en distintos bloques, eh, pero en donde se metió Issei se suponía que el vería donde le toca competir-

-Tranquilo Akira, él dijo que iría a visitar el castillo noreste, dijo que tenía que ir a saludar a alguien ahí-despreocupado Soma contestaba a su pregunta.

-Es cierto lo oí hablar algo de ello hace un rato, ahora que lo pienso dijo "…Si Akira pregunta solo digan que me fui a pasear por el castillo o si no tendré muchas preguntas por contestar" luego de eso se fue-con la misma falta de interés respondió Ryo.

-Q-q-que hizo que, pero como es que pudo haberse-

-Tranquilo es Issei de quien hablamos de seguro el…-comenzaba a hablar Eugeo, pero se detuvo al tener la imagen de Issei, sobre probablemente una pila de caballeros que intentaron detenerle, riendo feliz.-Estará bien no hay que preocuparnos-reía nerviosa y falsamente.

-Tu cara dice otra cosa Eugeo-murmuro Ryo

-Es Issei el estará bien además que puede ser lo peor que pudiese pasarle-

Ante el comentario de soma todos tuvieron una ligera escena probable.

Ryo, pensó que si Issei fuese descubierto, para evitar ser capturado arremetería contra sus posibles perseguidores y saldría echando ostias.

Soma, si Issei fuese a ser atrapado, el simplemente seguiría avanzando y mientras lo hace iría golpeando a todos al entrar como al salir.

Akira, su pensamiento fue peor, se imaginó a Issei como una bomba cayendo sobre el castillo, haciéndolo explotar y yéndose despreocupadamente mientras le persiguen una tropa de elfos furiosos.

-No hay forma que termine bien-fue el pensamiento colectivo de los cuatro.

Castillo del noroeste, Aredhel Celebrindal

Corriendo ágilmente por los techos de uno de los edificios, un niño de cabello negro se movía por una cosa.

SNIF SNIF-

-Su aroma es fuerte, ella debe de haber estado en estos lugares por un bueeen tiempo- murmuraba para el mismo, Issei que ahora estaba en otro castillo, más específicamente, el castillo que era la escuela de Lyfa.

Asi es, sus sentidos refinados de dragon a tan corta edad estaban rastreando a cierta chica rubia, su amiga que no había visto desde un año atrás, y justo ahora su memoria olfativa había encontrado ese olor.

-Hmp…jazmines del sur, ciertamente hay muchas aromas, pero la tuya es fácil de reconocer, comes muchas galletas de fruto del loto…es sencillo encontrar su aroma mezclada con la tuya Lyfa-corriendo y saltando llego a un amplio jardín que podría fácilmente ser un bosque, salto desde el techo y se escondió en los árboles.

Mirando como un águila a todos lados, esperando ver a Lyfa, sin éxito, comenzó a moverse, el trepando y moviéndose de árbol en árbol, con gracia y precisión, como un deportista de parkout moviéndose hasta llegar a una pared por la cual haciendo uso de su velocidad y desafiando las leyes de gravedad subía corriendo hasta el techo.

Deteniéndose entonces en una terraza de verdes jardines y una gran fuente.

-Oh…esto sí que es hermoso…quien diría que ¡!-de inmediato salto hacia un lado esquivando por los pelos dos flechas de color amarillo.-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-

-Tú…si es que quieres vivir levanta las manos-ordeno una voz femenina, dándose vuelta y obedientemente levantando las manos, se encontró con un grupo de elfos liderados por una mujer con armadura plateada y cabello castaño, todos armados y con sus arcos listos para disparar mortíferas flechas.

-Hahahaha….hpmp… ¿Quisiera preguntar…es aquí la convención de espadas?-tontamente intentaba desviar la atención de sus posibles captores.

-Me gustaría saber que está haciendo un muchacho como tú en la prestigiosa escuela del noroeste…-sacando una hermosa espada color purpura en su empuñadura, acercándose a Issei y levantándola contra su cuello-Responde ahora…y no intentes nada-

-Yo bueno solo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar a una amiga eso es todo-técnicamente lo que decía era cierto, pero el literalmente se había escabullido en la escuela.

-Esta escuela no permite a ningún hombre entrar sin autorización, sea verdad o no, no pareces ser alguien confiable…-caminando alrededor de Issei examinándolo-Tus ropas…acaso, no, no hay duda eres alguien que ha entrado a este lugar a robar nuestros tesoros cierto-

-Y ahora con un ladrón eso es nuevo-tranquilamente hablo, y era cierto, sus ropas se las había cambiado, ahora vestía como un mercenario, su uniforme estaba escondido en su propia escuela, por lo cual, cualquiera con ropas simples en una prestigiosa de las ocho escuelas de terranova, sería considerado un ladrón.

-date vuelta y no opongas resistencia, en este momento como tercera oficial a cargo de la seguridad de esta escuela te tomo en custodia-acercándose a Issei, ella y otros dos elfos.

-Y yo que pensaba poder irme asi como asi…bueno…no me iré sin hablar con Lyfa, en ese caso-a los pies de Issei rastros de fuego comenzaban a verse, tenuemente la temperatura a su alrededor comenzaba a aumentar. Y de repente un estallido Issei había salido disparado hacia el cielo, y ahí creando una base de fuego era impulsado hacia el pequeño bosque.

-¡Magia de fuego, es un mago! ¡No lo pierdan síganlo!-se escuchó la orden de la líder quien fue la primera en saltar, siendo seguida de inmediato por los otros guardias.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que el intruso quiso escapar, pero nadie esperaría que Issei usara un ataque como señuelo.

Crear fuego y darle la suficiente densidad para volverlo sólido, ese había sido el resultado de su entrenamiento, y ahora lo había usado, creando un circulo de fuego y haciendo uso de una sencilla magia de ilusión creo un espejo el cual solo reflejaba una parte del cielo, y detrás de este espejo se ocultó, mientras su fuego solido era enviado hacia el bosque.

El pelinegro bajo de aquel lugar y se escondió de nuevo en la azotea-Cielos eso estuvo cerca…buscar a Lyfa se está poniendo difícil aun asi debo seguir, prometí que la vería y asi será, ahora donde esta ella-mirando a todos lados con cuidado buscando el aroma de su amiga. Olfateando el aire hasta que encontró su aroma y la siguió.

Con cuidado de no ser visto moviéndose con agilidad y rapidez como la de un águila en vuelo, siendo guiado por el aroma de su amiga se dirigía al lado este del castillo.

Pero esta vez, escondido bajo su capa encantada, con un hechizo simple, pero de alto nivel, enseñado por Tauriel, un hechizo que refleja la luz, dándole asi a la tela, la capacidad de ser invisible a la luz, es decir, invisible al usuario.

Y ahora de esa manera seguía a su olfato, saltando de techo en techo.

Era verdad…

Parecía un ladrón, pero y que…

Había prometido que iría a verla antes del torneo, y tanto su madre como sus tías en especial su padre, le habían dicho lo importante que era mantener una promesa cuando se hace una…

Y justo ahora estaba cumpliendo una, la que le hizo a Lyfa, de verla justo antes del torneo, había llegado a una gran patio, algunos árboles a los lados y una arena, justo en el centro de dicha arena, al frente de algunas bancas, se encontraba Lyfa, fue inmediatamente reconocida por el pelinegro.

Su aroma a flores era inconfundible, la misma que cuando se conocieron…

Su postura recta y disciplinada, por horas de entrenar la esgrima…

Una concentración impresionante

Sus movimientos suaves y precisos, como una hermosa danza

La espada, era como una extensión de su propio cuerpo

La destreza de un verdadero maestro

Y con el sigilo de un búho justo antes de atrapar al ratón, Issei se deslizaba a través de las sombras, el sigilo siempre fue uno de sus fuertes.

Mientras caminaba acercándose a sorprender a su objetivo con la única intención de tomarle por sorpresa, el mero hecho de molestarle le había invadido el pensamiento y quería ver su reacción.

Sus sentidos dragon le alertaban si su presa estaba preparada, si había percibido su presencia, pero no había sido asi, aun.

-ella esta tan concentrada en su entrenamiento…ella su técnica…en serio es una genio…-quedándose mirando a Lyfa atentamente

Cada oscilación…

Cada corte…

Cada puñalada

Todas eran precisas, certeras, no había duda, los movimientos de la espada de esta chica estaban todos equilibrados, sin duda alguna, ella se convertiría algún día en una espadachín como ninguna.

Pero hoy…

-jejeje, sorprenderla será sin duda divertido, esta tan concentrada-sonriendo divertido, de acerco a ella entre las sombras, de los árboles, acercándose cada vez más y más.

Estando a treinta metros, veinte metros, quince metros,

No haciendo ruido al moverse entre árboles, moviéndose al son de la leve brisa, como una hoja siendo llevada por el viento.

Sin sentir la menor sensación de peligro Lyfa seguía su entrenamiento, sin pensar que un amigo suyo ya se había acercado desde atrás y se preparaba para hacerle una de las peores bromas que se le puede hacer a alguien cuando esta distraído. Y eso era…

Sorprenderle con cosquillas indiscriminadamente

Y asi lo tenía planeado, con un poco de magia de fuego, había logrado crear una corriente de aire caliente el hacía salir a presión de sus pies a través de sus botas, permitiéndole un movimiento único…

Capaz de caminar sin pisar el suelo

Una forma de sigilo única

Una manera más de usar su magia de fuego, estando a escasos centímetros de su amiga ya que no se había percatado de su presencia, rápidamente salto sobre ella atacando sus costillas, específicamente.

Causando de inmediato que la chica diera un grito de miedo y sorpresa al ser atacada repentinamente.

Pero eso no detuvo al joven que al escuchar como ella se retorcía de risa al sentir los dedos de su amigo sobre sus costillas y su cuello, solo lo hacía divertirse más, tanto que ella cayó al suelo en donde con un movimiento rápido como ninguno, Issei despojo a la joven de sus botas y medias y comenzó a cosquillear a la chica en los pies causando que esta se riese aún más.

-Hahahaha…Hahahaha…. ¡Hahahaha!... ¡Huajajajaja! ¡Po-Por-Por favor basta! ¡D-d-detente ya no puedo más!-intenta decir la chica ante el ataque de cosquillas a lo cual simplemente decidió reírse también.

-Hahahahahaha-

La risa de Issei fue tan fuerte e intensa que tuvo que detener su ataque de cosquillas para sostenerse el estómago por el dolor de tanto reírse sin parar, rodando en el suelo hasta el punto de las lágrimas, escuchar a una chica reírse y rogar para que se detenga, en serio le había divertido.

Pero justo ahora, solo en su mundo de risa donde una llorosa Lyfa pedía a gritos que por favor detuviese su tortura de cosquillas.

Issei había olvidado por completo una cosa.

Que si haces una broma, debes estar listo para afrontar las consecuencias de esta, a menos que te descubran claro está, y aunque el aun tenia puesta la capa de invisibilidad…

Se estaba riendo a más no poder, y al hacerlo no se había percatado de una cosa, la capucha se le había caído y ahora estaba ahí, mostrándose a su amiga. Que hay que decir ella ahora tenía en el rostro únicamente una sombra.

-Asi que fuiste tú…fuiste tú Issei-con voz sepulcral, un tono frio como el hielo.

-Haaa, puedes verme Hahahaha-

El continuaba riéndose, solo cavando aún más profundo su tumba sin que él lo sepa, pero entonces la risa se detuvo.

-¿Puedes…verme?-por fin sus pensamientos se hicieron esa pregunta.

Ella podía verle.

Si podía verle, podía encontrarle, si podía encontrarle podía…golpearlo, y eso significaba que ella podía…vengarse.

Si podía vengarse….lo más probable es que le iba a doler…y mucho, por la apariencia de Lyfa.

El mundo para Issei pareció romperse, incluso podía jurar que se oyeron cristales rompiéndose cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado.

-Lyfa…puedes verme-volvio a repetir, a lo que ella no contesto en vez de eso.

Sin decir una palabra, solo sostener su espada firmemente, mientras con un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos dirigió su mirada al pelinegro.

Ojos sin emoción alguna, fríos como el hielo mientras envainaba su espada en su funda, un brillo espeluznante provenía de aquella hoja mientras se guardaba.

CLICK

Un sonido metálico alerto a Issei a retroceder cuanto antes, pero la mirada vacía de la chica le hacía permanecer estático, pensando que si se movía solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Esto dolerá?-

Con voz casi sin alma, Issei apenas pudo murmurar aquellas palabras, antes de que un brillo dorado se viese en los ojos de su amiga, aumentando aún más la presión que ella ejercía sobre el pelinegro.

-Tu…pequeño, no tienes…no tienes-empuñando la espada envaina-no tienes la más mínima idea-

Termino eso con una sonrisa angelical repentinamente, pero en realidad era la sonrisa de un demonio que había llegado a cobrar su deuda, ante esto Issei solo pudo ver como se enfrentaría a su fin.

Lo último que se pudo escuchar de Issei fue…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaarg¡-

Ese grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la escuela, alertando no solo a los estudiantes y a los profesores, a todo el mundo, pues el tono de la disculpa, era como aquellos que ya no tenían esperanza y solo se disculpaban por no tenerla.

Asi de mal se sentía Issei en ese instante.

Lejos de ahí, caminando por unos pasillos del castillo se encontraba una hermosa elfo, cabello negro obsidiana, quien volteo al escuchar ese grito tan espeluznante.

-Esa voz…Issei le están regañando, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese niño?-se preguntó a sí misma la mujer, quien no era más que una de las amigas de Kira, ella era la princesa de los elfos, Arwen, una de la tutoras privadas de Issei asi como su tía.

Mientras tanto en la arena, se podía ver ahora a un semi sepultado adolescente, en medio de un cráter, mientras era visto desde el borde del cráter por una chica que sostenía su espada envainada.

-Y espero que esto te haya enseñado una importante lección Issei-kun-aun sonriéndole a un chico enterrado medio metro en la tierra, que tenía ligeros espasmos en su pierna derecha.

-Lo tengo claro Lyfa-san no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo-aun adolorido decía desde medio metro bajo el suelo-Ahora puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí, me haz golpeado demasiado fuerte-

-Tengo que recordarte el porqué de tu pequeño correctivo-Sonriendo y despidiendo un leve instinto asesino, acojono a Issei aún más de lo que estaba de ella.

-Bien, entonces déjame sacarte de ahí, espero que ahora me saludes de una mejor manera-agarrándolo desde la pierna derecha, y tirando de ella.

Una vez

Dos veces

Tres meses

Cuatro veces

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la chica.

-Quizás si lo golpee con mucha fuerza después de todo-mirando a un enterrado Issei

-Lyfa no es por ser apresurado, pero, me comienzo a sofocar aquí-

Lyfa comenzaba a preocuparse, Issei estaba enterrado en el suelo y era difícil sacarle, ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Lyfa escuchamos un grito en esta zona ¿Te encuentras bien?-ahí ahora se encontraba una chica de cabello azul agua marina, largo llegaba hasta su espalda baja, peinado en una trenza sujetaba la mayor parte de este, vistiendo una armadura ligera con detalles azules, un peto plateado y un estoque empuñado en su mano derecha. Acompañada también de varios otras chicas de su misma edad

-Asuna yo…eh…yo-

-Dime Lyfa sabes que…y eso-señalando el cráter detrás de Lyfa y que intentaba ocultar a duras penas de su vieja amiga, ella era Asuna Yuuki, una medio elfo amiga de la infancia de Lyfa, de la raza Undine, de ahí el color de su cabello característico de ellos.

Y actualmente a pesar de su joven apariencia ella es miembro de la élite que representa a la escuela del noroeste de la rosa blanca en los estudiantes de su edad, una espadachín excepcionalmente rápida, apodada por muchos el destello azul.

-Es-esto no es nada más bien creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí yo creo-

-¡Argh! ¡No lo soporto más necesito respirar!-grito alguien desde atrás de Lyfa y quien era no era otro más que Issei, quien de repente salió disparado hacia el cielo en un pequeña explosión la cual hizo que el cabello de todas la chicas se arruinara debido a la repentina ráfaga de viento producto de la explosión.

Ante esto los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por el polvo que se levantaba, pero únicamente Lyfa fue quien vio lo que paso, una breve, pero intensa cortina de fuego se había levantado y apagado casi al instante.

Cuando miraron en el aire aún se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro cayendo suavemente al suelo.

-HAF-HAF-HAF-Lyfa acaso querías matarme casi no podía respirar que estabas…haciendo-quedándose mirando un momento a la guardia recién llegada a su amiga y de nuevo a las demás chicas.

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

-…bueno ya te salude así que yo… ¡Miren una espada legendaria!-señalando justo detrás de ellas repentinamente, la naturaleza de espadachines de ellas gana en su atención y voltearon de inmediato confundidas, el aprovecho giro y se agacho listo para dar un potente salto.

-Ese truco es demasiado infantil chiquillo impertinente-apareciendo justo a su lado, un borrón azul apareció de repente, y un golpe directo iba contra su pecho.

Cruzando sus brazos por reflejo, logro evitar el daño severo del golpe, acomodándose rápidamente derrapo algunos metros hacia atrás.

-Kuh ¡!-rápidamente como seguía su empuje, presintió el peligro de nuevo y rápidamente llevo su mano derecha hacia atrás en su cinturón de donde saco, una manopla y recibió el segundo golpe propinado por el borrón azul de nuevo, frenando el ataque esta vez, a lo cual de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre él y su aparente adversario.

Ahí delante suyo, empuñando un deslumbrante estoque ahora se encontraba Asuna, la amiga de Lyfa-No sé quién seas, pero sabes, dime tienes la más mínima idea de dónde es que te encuentras ahora mismo-

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí, y bueno Lyfa ya te salude, me gustaría quedarme y charlar pero parece que no podre hacerlo-con cierta pena se disculpaba por no poder quedarse aparentemente, pero aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Asuna apretase el agarre sobre su estoque molesta por esa última parte.

-Tal parece que no sabes nada verdad en este lugar, en esta escuela, los hombres no se les está permitido entrar-

-Asuna te pido que esperes un momento el solo…-

-Lyfa tú conoces las reglas de la escuela, dime es que acaso lo has olvidado Lyfa-

-Esto es solo un mal entendido, Issei no tiene ninguna mala intensión te lo aseguro el…-

-Lyfa como un miembro de la guardia de la escuela creo que sabes cuál es tu obligación, proteger y mantener las reglas de la escuela-

-Te refieres a esa de que los hombres están prohibidos, no veo por qué tanto problema, yo solo vine a saludar a Lyfa antes del torneo, oye recuerdas que te lo prometí-como si no le importase el resto sonreía a Lyfa, como si no le importase que alguien estaba apuntando su espada hacia él.

-Tienes muchas agallas para estar así de tranquilo-

-No tengo de esas, mírame no soy un pez para que sepas-

-Retiro lo dicho parece ser que más bien eres simplemente un tonto como todos los hombres-

-Lo que pienses me importa muy poco-

-Eres solo un mocoso mal educado, es que no sabes respetar o que-

-Se respetar pero acéptalo, apenas eres uno o dos años mayor que yo, tienes la misma edad que Lyfa si no me equivoco, eso te hace también una mocosa asi que ¿Por qué debería respetarte?-

El último comentario de Issei con respecto a la condición de Asuna le había cabreado, se estaba burlando de ella descaradamente.

-Tu pequeño insolente, acaso buscas sufrir-

-No me gusta buscar ese tipo de cosas a decir verdad prefiero buscar personas fuertes conoces algunas por aquí…escuche que hay gente fuerte en esta escuela también…-con diversión decía eso mirando a todos lados como buscando algo.

Decir que aquello había fastidiado en extremo a la peli azul, pues ahora le estaba dando la espalda, esto preocupo a Lyfa pues Asuna no era una representante de la esgrima de la escuela por nada.

-Asuna espera si me dejas explicártelo-pedía Lyfa a su amiga sabiendo lo que muy posiblemente Asuna haría si esto seguía así.

-Lyfa si no hay nada más que puedas decir…apártate por favor-lamentablemente para ella, Issei había conseguido enfadar a la peli azul en gran medida, no solo por parecer estar burlándose de ella sino también por aparentemente estarla menospreciando por ser una chica.

-Como una de las caballeros de este castillo yo Asuna Yuuki hija de Aster Yuuki te someteré y te haré pagar el precio por subestimarme e invadir lo sagrados terrenos del castillo de la rosa blanca-

-No soy muy bueno siguiendo las reglas que me dices, que tal si mejor hablamos con calma eh que te parece-de manera bastante tranquilo a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Tú lo pediste, no me culpes por no ser compasiva, mocoso impertinente-susurro desprendiendo unja intensión violenta única. De un momento a otro la chica se había movido hasta estar detrás de Issei y le ataco sin contemplaciones, con una rápida y fugaz estocada, realizada con su estoque brillante color azul plateado, la estocada fue realizada perfectamente.

Atravesó la capa de Issei que poca resistencia ofreció, mientras él se encontraba parado como si nada, sonriendo.

Asuna se encontraba de manera similar, confiada en su ataque dio en su objetivo sin fallar.

-Ese ataque en verdad fue peligroso-hablo el pelinegro mientras una ráfaga de viento levantaba su capa y mostraba lo que había ocurrido.

Tenso…

Firme…

Seguro…

Así era el agarre que sometía la hoja de la espada de Asuna, sonriendo confiadamente mientras el viento movía sus cabellos volteaba a ver a la peli azul que estaba en shock.

-Incluso tu velocidad es buena, debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero en serio eso fue peligroso-

Volteando y sonriéndole tranquilamente, pero si uno podía ver bien, Issei había atrapado la hoja de la espada de una manera singular, aunque fuese un dragón su cuerpo y poderes aun no estaban completamente desarrolladas, no lo suficiente para que se le considere un dragón joven al menos.

Por tal motivo, su cuerpo era frágil en cierta medida a tal punto que una espada podía lastimarlo e incluso matarlo, por ello, desarrollo un método para evitar esto hasta que alcanzara la madurez.

Cubriendo su propio cuerpo con fuego, la magia dragón Slayer que le había enseñado su padre era completamente un tipo de combate brutal y destructivo por decir menos, un poder de cuidado, pero, debido a la mentalidad curiosa y versátil de Issei, pensó que en vez de limitar su poder a solo fuerza pura, aplicaba esto en técnica y control.

Y el resultado había sido, fuego sólido, estado del fuego que incluso su propio abuelo tiene problemas para mantenerlo, en ese estado.

Sin embargo debido a sus capacidades para comprender ciertos elementos y la aplicación teórica de la composición de estos, Issei descifro el problema para mantener una formación de fuego sólido, y se veía reflejado en la manera que había desarrollado para sacar el máximo provecho de este atributo al fuego.

Logrando crear de la nada armas hechas de fuego para luchar a corta, media y larga distancia, haciéndole desde ya un luchador versátil, y ahora lo demostraba, habiendo convertido una pequeña cantidad de fuego en fuego sólido, hacia logrado detener la hoja de la espada de la peli azul, recubriendo su mano con este y vitando el filo.

-Tu como puedes estar…imposible…-murmuro aun sorprendida la chica que intento zafar su estoque del férreo agarre de Issei.

-Solo un pequeño truco…tu nombre es Asuna verdad, solo es un pequeño truco señorita Asuna solo eso- volteando mientras apretaba la espada sin herirse, ni mostrando aflojar su agarre sobre ella. Rápidamente ella tomo distancia de él de un rápido salto, dejando la espada en manos de Issei.

-Como…cómo es posible-preparándose para incluso entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Las demás, ninguna de ustedes interfiera, esto se ha vuelto personal-

-Aquí, ten te devuelvo tu espada…Lyfa tranquila no planeo hacerle daño, jamás le haría daño a una chica-ofreciendo su espada a la chica, la cual empalo en el suelo y con un salto retrocedió dándole espacio a la chica para que tomase la espada-Soy alguien tranquilo solo vine a saludar a Lyfa si eso molesta a alguien me importa muy poco, así que, qué tal si solo dejamos esto pasar eh-

Ofreció el peli negro mientras la chica de cabello azul, se acercaba y retiraba la espada, mirando fijamente al peli negro, para ella estaba claro algo.

El chico no era una persona normal…

Su velocidad no era el de un ordinario muchacho…

Y sus movimientos mucho menos…

Delante de ella tenía a alguien que definitivamente, era alguien que definitivamente sabia como luchar contra espadas…otro espadachín sin lugar a dudas y uno fuerte y rápido.

-Sabes en donde estas cierto-pregunto una vez más Asuna, mientras con los ojos cerrados acariciaba la hoja de su estoque, tratando de obtener alguna pista de la hoja con respecto al chico peli negro.

-Porque lo preguntas lo has dicho tu misma hace un momento, en el castillo de la rosa blanca…No es así Lyfa, es aquí donde estas estudiando verdad-despreocupado Issei voltea y le pregunta a su amiga, que solo asiente.

-En los terrenos de esta escuela, que los varones acudan está estrictamente prohibido a menos que sea alguien invitado por la prestigiosa directora o algún miembro de la realeza…-dejando su estoque a su lado derecho.

-Bueno pero ya he dicho yo, solo estoy aquí para saludar a una amiga y desearle suerte en el torneo del festival eso es todo…-parpadeando algo confundido aun Issei seguía mirando a la chica, que parecía cada vez más molesta por alguna razón.

-No importa si es un saludo o cualquier otra cosa tú has invadido el terreno sagrado de esta escuela-tensando sus músculos, apretando el agarre sobre su estoque como si este fuese ya una parte más de su cuerpo.

-Ah…vamos no creo que haya hecho algo realmente malo…o si-mirando a la chica quien de repente en un explosión de velocidad pura salió cargando contra él.

-¡Hyaaaaah!-apuntando entonces una serie de estocadas de perfecto movimiento Issei quien recibió los golpes y producto del ataque derrapo algunos metros.-Aun sigues pensando tan despreocupado…mocoso-

-Fiuch…eso fue realmente peligroso Asuna-dejando ver su capa que había sido alcanzada por varias de las estocadas de la elfo-En serio eres alguien demasiado presurosa eh…-sacudiéndose los brazos por los golpes recibidos.

-Recibiste mis golpes y apenas estas con molestias-

-Molestias-haciendo una mueca confundido-serian cosquillas, mi piel es bastante dura que sepas, si quieres cortarme de verdad tendrás que golpear más fuerte…pero tu velocidad en serio es buena-

Haciendo hervir su sangre por insinuar su falta de poder, Asuna apretó aún más el agarre sobre su estoque y sin esperar más volvió a cargar contra Issei.

Un corte descendente desde la derecha. Fue desviada por el dorso de la mano derecha del pelinegro con tranquilidad.

Una estocada frontal hacia la parte derecha de su pecho, detenida por el agarre sobre la hoja de la espada de Asuna con bastante facilidad. Provocando que ella tomase una distancia prudente de él.

-Tus movimientos son buenos, pero te falta fluidez, estas centrada demasiado en tu técnica que olvidas por completo tu fluidez en batalla-con tranquilidad Issei decía su apreciación.

Para el, ella era alguien a quien se le podría llamar prodigio, pero aún le faltaba algo y eso era versatilidad, se apegaba demasiado a su técnica y desenfocaba su movimiento en una predeterminado.

-No tienes nada más que decir, si es así entonces no me culpes por ir en serio ahora-mientras decía eso una luz verde clara había aparecido sobre su estoque y ahora le hacía ver más peligrosa que antes.

-Oh asi que ahora usaras magia, pues a ver que puede hacer esa espada tuya-Decía eso mientras el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a calentarse, indicando de que estaba a punto de usar su poder de fuego.

-¡Issei que demonios haces Asuna ella!-grito alarmada Lyfa al escuchar las provocaciones de su amigo contra la jefa de los guardias.

-Bien aquí vamos-saltando hacia Issei que sonrió levemente y cerro sus ojos para asombro de los presentes, centrándose solo en los sonidos a su alrededor, el viento siendo cortado por el estoque de Asuna, los latidos del corazón de esta, su respiración, todo ello le decía exactamente como se movería y esquivaba el golpe con movimientos mínimos.

Para Issei solo eran movimientos y sonidos en ese momento pero para el resto era distinto.

Ahí contra todo pronóstico alguien ni siquiera estaba defendiéndose, únicamente estaba esquivando uno, otro y otro, estocada tras estocada, cortes tras cortes, como si fuese lo más natural de mundo.

Parecía que Issei se estaba moviendo con el ataque de Asuna, parecía que él estuviese moviéndose tranquilamente entre la lluvia de ataques que caían sobre él.

-Kuh…por que no puedo acertarle es que acaso es más rápido que yo…espera-mirando atentamente descubrió aquello que no había visto antes.

En un movimiento…

Un movimiento como solo había visto en una persona.

Una estocada directa a la zona media del pecho, fue desviada como si de una mosca se tratase, un movimiento fluido y preciso.

Fue entonces que la imagen de una persona se puso detrás de la figura de Issei, justo detrás de él, con su mano derecha en dirección contraria, la imagen un de una bella mujer, con el cabello aún más lustroso que.

-Princesa…Arwen-murmuro ella quedando entonces petrificada, el movimiento de Issei era una reproducción perfecta del arte maestra enseñada a la realeza élfica, una manera de lucha contra la espada que muy pocos elfos se molestan en aprender.

Un tipo de lucha capaz de frenar a un elfo cuando usa una espada, y que alcanzada su máximo nivel es capaz de inutilizar las espadas y ataques mágicos durante las luchas con espadas.

Y ahora justo ahí, al igual que ella, con los ojos cerrados se movía y respondía a su esgrima mágica, retrocediendo de un salto y poniendo distancia entre ella y el muchacho.

-Así que, qué esperas, es esto todo lo que tienes, pensaría que la jefa de guardias tendría algo mas-con tranquilidad miraba a la peli azul con un solo ojo y expresión despreocupada.

-En serio tientas tu suerte mocoso verdad-esta vez saltando al cielo, Asuna convoco cuatro espadas hechas de luz azul, las cuales apuntaron a Issei quien veía sonriente el ataque, aun con un solo ojo.

-¡Hyaaaaaaah!-exclamo saltando hacia Issei mientras las, espadas de luz formadas a su alrededor fueron como flechas hacia Issei, que salto hacia arriba esquivando la primera, y en pleno aire, esquivo otras dos las cuales vinieron en diagonal contra el intentando empalarlo inútilmente.

-¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo en el aire?-asombrada, pero no lo suficiente para detenerse de su ataque, una serie de rápidas estocadas, esta vez bañadas en una luz roja, lo cual indicaba un cambio en el atributo de magia usada.

Pero aun asi, Issei logro evitar todas las estocadas, al final el mismo detuvo la propia espada de Asuna con su mano desnuda.

-¡Que!-

-Sorprendida…el fuego poco o nada puede hacerme, fue tu peor elección para atacarme sabes-sonriendo confiadamente empujo a su adversario sin esperar lo que venía justo detrás de ella.

-¡Que!-abriendo los ojos, vio como venía hacia el a una velocidad de miedo la última espada de luz azul de la chica, quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Sin embargo Issei sonrió mordazmente y se lanzó hacia adelante contra la casi cercana espada que iba hacia él.

Y su puño brillo en rojo antes de estallar levemente en llamas.

-Magia de fuego-

-Planea atacar directamente un ataque de viento, con solo sus puños-

-Busca perder un brazo-

Fueron los comentarios de varias de los caballeros que estaban ahí y que veían atónitas como un muchacho había empujado a su líder hasta tomarle en serio.

-Detente Issei, es peligroso-grito Lyfa al saber la naturaleza de ese tipo de magia, pero Issei solo siguió avanzando.

KABOOOM

-CRACK-Friust-

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose se escuchó por todos lados, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, Issei había golpeado la espada de luz, y había destruido esta así como si nada. Un pequeño tornado de fuego se había formado en su puño, el cual giraba aun después del golpe.

-Así que…que es lo que sigue eh-sonriendo volteaba a mirar a su adversario que ahora revestía la hoja con luz blanca.

-¡Viento fantasma!-y realizando varios cortes diagonales, verticales, horizontales con forma de media luna, todos apuntados hacia Issei.

-Nada mal, tu nivel de magia es increíble a tu edad, pero todavía no-su mano fue cubierta por una fina capa de fuego, extendió su mano y con ella formando entonces una hoja de fuego, y con esta, corto a través de las ondas de viento que iban contra él.

Atravesando el ataque y llegando hasta Asuna, quien se encontraba mirando atónita a Issei que simplemente sonreía divertido.-Ataques como esos te dejan demasiada expuesta sabes-pasando justo al lado de ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Haciendo de repente algo que nadie esperaba, trajo su puño encendido hacia el rostro de la peli azul, sonriente y con los ojos ocultos por su cabello.

Prown

Un fuerte estallido de viento cálido se dio justo en el rostro de Asuna, desatándole todo el cabello que caía hacia atrás ondeando aun por el fuerte estallido de viento producto del golpe de Issei.

Que para sorpresa de todos se había detenido justo a un centímetro de su cara-Y esto es para que otro día no seas arrogante no me gustan esas personas-golpeándola únicamente con su dedo medio, y sonriendo alegremente.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Asuna perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y quedo ahí con las piernas extendidas, mientras miraba a un sonriente Issei.

-Yo…yo perdí-se dijo a sí misma en un débil susurro, absorta en ese instante en ella misma.

Ella era un prodigio, un talento raro entre los espadachines de su generación.

Alguien que no conoce el significado de la palabra rendirse o perder ante alguien.

Sin embargo, justo ahora, ella había perdido, ante alguien que ni siguiera usaba una espada.

Alguien más hábil y talentoso que ella, y que hizo uso de solo sus manos para luchar.

Alguien más fuerte…

-Bueno si eso es todo tengo que irme adiós-

SWOSH

SWOSH

Dos cortes horizontales fueron contra el intentando cortarlo, a lo cual el dio un leve brinco y giro su cuerpo de manera horizontal, esquivando ambas espadas, cayendo al suelo y de inmediato, dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre él y sus aparentes enemigos.

-Si piensas que esto se quedara así estas más que equivocado mocoso impertinente-

-No creas que acabado aun impertinente-

Dos chicas ahora estaban apuntando sus espadas hacia Issei que estaba algo confundido, pues no había buscado problemas con ellas y ahora le estaban atacando.

-Ah, ustedes son-pregunto de manera despreocupada.

-No importa quienes seamos lo que importa ahora es que tomaremos venganza por nuestra capitana-grito otra de las chicas, mientras las demás detrás de ella desenvainaban sus espadas.

-Oh es asi entonces…quieren pelea, bueno siendo asi, no tengo ningún problema-siendo rodeado de inmediato por siete elfos mujeres, con cabelleras recogidas, todas ellas apuntando sus espadas contra el de diferentes maneras.

-No le den oportunidad de conjurar hechizo alguno-grito la sub-capitana arrojándose contra el pelinegro que se hizo a un lado tranquilamente y esquivo la estocada.

SLASH

Agachándose esquivo un corte horizontal dirigido a su pecho.

SWOSH-SHUIHS

Esquivando dos estocadas que iban contra él, saltando de inmediato al sentir dos estocadas más justo donde estaba hace un segundo.

-¡No escaparas bastardo!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo dos chicas más, que venían hacia el con dos arcos horizontales opuesto la una a la otra, a lo cual Issei cruzo sus brazos y recibió el golpe, el cual le envió al suelo, provocando que sus pies se hundiesen algunos centímetros por la fuerza del golpe.

-Oh, ese golpe no ha estado para nada mal…hahaha, ahora sí creo que es hora de tomar las cosas un poco más en serio-encendiendo esta vez ambas manos con llamas que apenas ardían, sin embargo el poder en esas llamas no eran un broma.-Entonces por favor resistan el primer golpe-

Saltando hacia las chicas que ahora apuntaban sus armas hacia él, velozmente ellas también se arrojaron contra él, todas ellas preparando diferente hechizos en sus espadas, con la intención de bajarle los sumos a la chica.

-¡Esperen alto él no es un rival al que ustedes!-hablo Asuna, pero era tarde, todas ellas ya habían atacado, y el resultado, fue visible en menos de un minuto.

A las primeras tres oponentes, uso su mano extendida, para cortar las hojas de las espadas, sonriendo, junto sus manos y creo una burbuja de aire caliente la cual exploto en medio de ellas y las lanza al suelo, donde cayeron sobre sus traseros.

-tres menos y faltan cuatro-poniendo sus manos hacia atrás, en ellas Asuna pudo ver el aire reuniéndose y explotando, dándole un impulso que lo puso justo detrás de ellas-Con esto debe ser suficiente-en un rápido cambio de movimientos, despojo a todas de sus cintos con las fundas de sus espadas.- ¡Oigan se les perdió esto!-arrojando contra cada una de ellas su funda sacándolas de equilibrio.

ZUN

Volviendo a usar la misma forma de impulsarse, se movió hacia su guardia baja, y apunto a las espadas de cada una de ellas, con la misma técnica de antes deshizo sus espadas, quienes solo podían mirar, como en solo un minuto, ellas habían sido derrotadas por un muchacho que parecía solo estar jugando.

-Bueno…que tal si ahora, no intentan atacarme con mag…-tronándose los nudillos Issei quería más, sin embargo…

-PAM-un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, le obligo a callar, y producto de este, estaba ahora en el suelo, con su cabeza enterrada en este.

-¡¿Quién fue?!-grito furioso y con ojos blancos, mientras sus colmillos parecían sierras, buscando a quien le había golpeado a traición.

-Si buscas a quien te pego, soy yo, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto…-la voz provino de atrás de él, era de una mujer, y cuando escucho las últimas palabras, el tiempo para Issei se detuvo, volteando mecánicamente a mirar…

-Tía…tía Arwen…-el tiempo se había detenido par Issei que veía a la mujer ahí delante mirándolo tranquilamente, con una mirada maternal-Aaaaaaaaaaaarg ¡Lo siento me estoy yendo, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer!- Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en apenas tocar el suelo para alcanzar la velocidad máxima de escape…

Sin embargo se concentró demasiado, tanto que olvido que en verdad debía de tocar el suelo de vez en cuando.

-A donde exactamente piensas que vas Issei-sonriéndole fraternalmente, la princesa elfo le preguntaba a su sobrino adoptivo, mientras le sostenía de lo que quedaba de su dañada capa, y le mantenía colgando a unos treinta centímetros del suelo-pensabas irte sin saludarme-

Issei solo le podía ver lloroso mientras balbuceaba alguna palabras que apenas tenían sentido.

Y no era para más, Arwen era sumamente cariñosa y atenta con su sobrino al momento de estar con él, era como un hijo para ella, pero también era sumamente estricta y mantenía una disciplina alta con él en todo momento.

Era por esas razones que Issei temía a su tía, porque era la única que conocía el temor de Issei…

La caligrafía…le obligaba cada vez que se portaba mal a escribir una líneas para ella, el papel que uso para tal fin, estaba seguro que justo ahora, todo junto debía de pesar más que su propia casa.

-Has causado un gran alboroto aquí Issei, serias tan amable de explicármelo por favor…-pidió sonriente al pelinegro. Que ahora estaba jugando con sus dedos evitando mirar a su tía.

-la princesa Arwen llamo a ese chico…sobrino, y él le llamo tía-murmuro Asuna al mirar a ellos dos interactuar, casi pareciese que se trataba de madre e hijo por el cabello de ambos.

Quedándose un momento embobada al ver las expresiones divertidas de Issei al ser regañado con cariño pero seriedad por la princesa

-Lo has entendido verdad Issei, sé que tu padre es alguien muy temperamental, tu como su hijo lo has heredado, pero te enseñado para controlarlo no es asi-

-…-sin decir nada el muchacho solo asentía silenciosamente.

-Bien ahora, iras ahí y te disculparas con ellas ahora, ve-con otro asentimiento el pelinegro fue hacia ellas poniéndose en frente de ellas he hincándose hacia adelante.

-Yo lo siento, mi actuar no tiene justificación por favor pido humildemente que me perdonen distinguidas señoritas-se levanta sumamente avergonzado, algo que causo que de repente las demás chicas incluyendo Lyfa y Asuna, vieran de repente un lado que no esperarían ver de un chico.

-"¡Qué lindo!"-exclamaron ambas al mirar a Issei pidiendo disculpas.

-Muy bien por el momento, señorita Yuuki, pido que por favor dejes pasar ese pequeño altercado por hoy, disciplinare a mi sobrino más tarde, pido que se olvide lo que ha hecho, yo pagare por sus espadas y por cualquier destrozo que haya causado-inclinándose levemente, con una elegancia y gracia de la realeza élfica, pidió la princesa.

-Princesa, por favor no tiene por qué ser tan considerada conmigo, que me hable a mi lo considero un honor, y si es la princesa, entonces no habrá ningún problema…pero ¿Quién es este muchacho?-la peli azul sabía que estaba siendo un poco ruda, pero quería saber más sobre este muchacho, pues hace un instante le había derrotado usando las habilidades maestras.

-Este niño, él es mi querido sobrino, es algo movido pero es un buen niño, solo le gusta exaltarse mucho-sonriendo como una madre ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, de nuevo pido perdón por mi actuar, señorita Asuna, fue rudo de mi parte haberle hecho ir a tales actos violentos-de repente la personalidad de Issei se había calmado totalmente.

-Princesa Arwen, entonces Issei es alguien relacionado a la realeza-pregunto Asuna, mirando a Issei que ahora parecía bastante nervioso y apenado.

-Este niño no es de la realeza élfica si te refieres a eso, podría decirse que es un príncipe, pero no de nuestra raza…-ganándose una mirada confusa del pelinegro, pues aunque sea desconocido para él, su abuelo es un rey dragon, siendo el hijo de la hija de un rey dragon le convierten en alguien que bien podría heredar el título de rey dragón…

…sin imaginar lo que en realidad le tenía deparado el futuro a él…

-Como sea nosotros debemos irnos ahora, vamos Issei despídete de todos, Tauriel debe de estarte buscando por todos lados, la competencia está por empezar-

-Tía Tauriel me está buscando-en ese instante casi cae al saber de ello, pues si su tía Arwen era una persona disciplinada y un ángel en cuanto a ello, su tía Tauriel era un demonio en la disciplina, más aun cuando se trata del actuar de su sobrino adoptivo favorito-Estoy en problemas, por favor tía llévame con el abuelo Elrond estoy seguro que si es el…-

-Papa está en el castillo Aincrad, fue a verte, quería saber cómo estarías antes del torneo-aquel último comentario de la princesa, hizo gran impacto en Asuna y las demás caballeros.

Un participante, un representante de uno de los ocho castillos, y de Aincrad, el castillo que ha dado a conocer a varios de los anteriores caballeros de renombre en la historia de terranova.

Y justo ahora uno de ellos estaba ahí, un representante del castillo negro volador Aincrad.

-Aún no sé qué motivos tenías para venir al castillo de la rosa blanca, sé que te hable de ellos, y esta escuela es una escuela exclusiva para señoritas…sabes que Tauriel se enojara de nuevo verdad…-

-Entonces solo queda una cosa…-dijo de manera seria mirando al horizonte-¡Correr!-su expresión cambio a una que había visto al demonio mismo y se agazapo, justo para salir disparado hacia la torre más alejada y salir huyendo antes de que su otra tía se diese cuenta de que había escapado de la escuela.

-Ah…princesa, por favor perdone a Issei el…él solo, el solo quería cumplir su promesa conmigo-quien hablo fue Lyfa que había avanzado hasta estar delante de ellos.

-Una promesa dices-

-Asi es, vera, la última vez que nos vimos, Issei me prometió que me vendría a ver y me desearía suerte personalmente el día de la competencia…-

-Recuerdo bien eso…es por eso que vine tía Arwen sé que estuvo mal pero, prometí eso-dijo rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo nerviosamente-Es como dice tía Arwen, le dije aun si tenía que ir en contra de todos en el castillo le vería, y bueno aquí me tienes…ahora tía Tauriel me atormentara…-

-Ella te quiere mucho es por eso que ella solo te disciplina mucho-

-No quiero escribir más…-con pena jugaba con sus dedos sabiendo que cierta castaña le haría escribir y mucho, hasta que sus manos se entumezcan.

-Bueno como sea, está bien si es por una promesa entre amigos, es comprensible, ahora debemos irnos de aquí, iras conmigo a la biblioteca de la torre norte…-sujetando sonriente a su sobrino la princesa hizo una leve reverencia-Entonces nos estamos yendo, señorita Asuna, ahora este niño viene conmigo, no habrá problema por ello cierto…-

-Pues yo diría que si habría un problema grande, maestra Arwen-apareciendo una mujer de piel blanca, con el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza francesa con una diadema plateada, con una rosa grabada en ella-Ese niño entro aquí sin la autorización correspondiente…-

-Tu eres…Kralia…Kralia Bertein-murmuro la princesa al verla, mientras que Issei parecía confundido.

-¿No se había resuelto ya todo el alboroto tía Arwen?-

-Concuerdo con Kralia, ese niño tiene mucho que responder su majestad…podría hacer el favor de dejarlo a nuestro cuidado…-esta vez hablo otra mujer, una de cabello plateado con piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Oh son ustedes dos señoritas…ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que le vi en este castillo-dijo mirando a las otras dos mujeres, un poco más seria.

-Es bueno verle, yo Liane Prout, le presento mis respetos maestra-

-Es bueno ver que esta tan hermosa como siempre, Kralia Bertein presenta sus respetos maestra…-

Ambas mujeres, vestían el uniforme de las profesoras, que constaba de una bata blanca y vestimentas del mismo color, tenían un cinto con una espada curva propia de los elfos.

-Bueno y ¿Qué exactamente quieren ustedes con mi sobrino ahora?-

-No hace falta que intente librar a ese niño es inútil, ambas hemos visto toda la lucha-

Ambas no mostraban un ápice de negación, amabas estaban ahí para tomar a Issei, pero justo ahora ahí estaba la princesa elfo, quien acompañaba a Issei un verdadero problema interno.

-Lo siento, pero este niño está bajo mi cuidado asi que por favor háganse a un lado-

-Me temo que eso será imposible su alteza-alguien más hablaba, y ahí detrás de las demás chicas estaba una mujer de cabellera blanca, piel crema, una anciana en lo que a elfos se referirían, y ella no era otra que la directora. Un vestido de la edad media sencillo de color blanco, con una capa blanca y un broche plateado con detalles dorados.

-Directora Kranell este niño…-

-No hace falta que lo diga princesa Arwen, he escuchado lo suficiente…tu niño tu nombre es Issei verdad…-dijo caminando hacia ellos-Viniste a este lugar a pesar de conocer las reglas no es asi-mirando a Issei que había encontrado mejor atención al mirar a otro lado.

-Issei contéstale la directora cuando te hace una pregunta quieres-jalándole una de sus mejillas haciendo que los ojos se le pusieran llorosos.

-Esa persona me está mirando y me da mucho miedo-exclamo agitando los brazos buscando soltarse de su férreo agarre.

-en serio este niño…pudo contra ellas como si nada…-pensó la directora al ver el infantil actuar.

-Como sea, ustedes también están causando problemas profesoras, no debieron de haber detenido la pelea en cuanto la vieron…-con disgusto les miraba la directora- y en cuanto a ti, princesa, dejare pasar esto por esta única vez, por favor discipline a su sobrino más seriamente su alteza-

-Gracias y lo siento esta vez directora entonces nos retiramos primero, estaremos en la biblioteca de la torre norte, si quieren ir a verme, despídete Issei-

-Quiero morir-lloroso el pelinegro fue llevado de ese lugar, dejando atrás al grupo de mujeres.

-Directora está segura de dejar pasar eso porque no nos dejó podríamos…-

-Podrían haber despertado un mounstro ustedes dos…-mirando ahora de manera seria a las dos profesoras que estaban confundidas.

-Un mounstro de que está hablando, si solo es un niño él no podría…-

-Miraste acaso su magia, esa magia no es una cualquiera, no es una a la que se le deba tomar a la ligera-

-Directora usted está diciendo que hubieras podido perder contra ese mocoso eso es absurdo nosotras jamás…-

-Perder…no, pero ese niño les habría obligado a usar todas sus habilidades mágicas y físicas, más aun conociendo al loco de su padre…si ustedes lo hubiesen lastimado gravemente y ni él o su madre se hubiesen quedado tranquilos, la verdad no quisiera tener a alguien como el contra mí, ni en un millón de años-

-Quien es su padre, y ese mocoso empujarnos a los limites directora, no sea graciosa…-

-Pero no creo que el señor Dragneel sea alguien asi, él siempre es muy inquieto e infantil, según me ha dicho mi padre-

-Usted solo conoce un lado del señor Dragneel señorita Heartfilia y espero que no tenga ver el otro, porque esa cara suya, es la encarnación de la destrucción misma…-con ello miraba a la dos profesoras con un mensaje tácito de dejar el asunto ahí.

-Issei…Issei Dragneel-murmuro Asuna, al enterarse del apellido de su padre obviamente sería el de Issei, y ahora tenía ese pensamiento, que tan fuerte era él.

Por otra parte el torneo se estaba acercando, además de que cierto evento alteraría varios destinos y reuniría a otros que fueron negados en el pasado, e Issei en el centro de todo, y sin saberlo el, sin imaginarse siquiera que en ese instante solo comenzaba a hacer girar los engranajes del destino que le estaba deparado.

-TIERRAS OSCURAS-

-el ataque está listo mi señor, lord Labrecht, se han completado los últimos detalles-informaba un guerrero de rodillas ante, un casco con detalles de cráneo a una figura en las sombras sentado en un gran trono de piedra caliza, un trono con decoraciones de varios rostros mostrando terror y sufrimiento, a su lado se encontraba otra figura, igual de grande que la que estaba sentada en el trono, con su capa de piel.

-Bien preparen las fuerzas para entrar, mostraremos de una vez por todas, el poderío de la oscuridad definitivamente-apretando una huesuda y tosca mano, desde el trono, mientras aquel caballero aún seguía arrodillado.

-[Ciertamente está bien que estés confiado en triunfar, pero no te olvides, los elfos son seres a los que no se les hay que subestimar]-una voz ronca y profunda se escuchó por todos lados de la habitación.

-oh, veo que aún no has comenzado a hibernar eh…Estate tranquilo Tristán Tail, ya he preparado a una buena y eficiente unidad de mis mejores hombres, todos ellos, mataran a cientos de esos bastardos y recuperaremos por fin nuestros dominios-

-No habrá nada de qué preocuparse mi señor Tristán, yo mismo iré en la unidad principal…no tiene por qué preocuparse…-dijo tranquilamente la figura arrodillada en frente del trono.

-Mis señores, los soldados más experimentados están en la unidad principal, el ejercito de orcos también está listo…contamos actualmente con un total de 100000 Urut Haid, excluyendo también hechiceros, entre ellos tenemos a varios elfos oscuros también, contamos además con mounstros como trolls y gigantes, varios demonios también, en total nuestras fuerzas ascienden a más de 200000…-informo de inmediato mientras aún seguía de rodillas,

-Lo vez….un ejército con esa cantidad no será fácil de detener asi que estate tranquilo…incluso tenemos a nuestros propios dragones-con arrogancia y felicidad hablaba Labrecht.

-[No olviden que no son dragones, solo son dragoons, y si es cierto que se ha logrado darles suficiente poder para hacerles frente a un señor dragon, pero aun asi, son algo inestables, no deberían confiar en algo asi aun…]-

-Incluso si solo son basuras, son basuras que nos darán una buena ventaja-

-Es como dice mi señor, incluso si su desempeño es mínimo servirán en parte a un fin mayor…-con calma apoyaba las decisiones de su aparente rey.

-[Que me dices de los dragones, todos los dragones que custodian las entradas son señores dragones, algunos incluso están por ascender a reyes, hay por lo menos dos en cada entrada, incluso los más débiles son caballeros dragones incluso con los mounstros que tienes aquí, no será sencillo empujarlos]-

-ya he pensado en ello incluso si hay esos elementos con ellos no podrán reaccionar si atacamos directamente su corazón…justo ahora, el dispositivo de entrada está siendo activado, apareceremos cuando no se lo esperen…y mostraremos porque somos lo que somos-

-[Espero por tu bien que esto resulte según lo planeado, más aun teniendo en cuenta los últimos fallos, aunque sean copias, no creas que es sencillo estabilizar los poderes de esas cosas…]-

De repente la conversación entre ambos se vio interrumpida, al abrirse las dos grandes puertas de la habitación, entrando entonces dos personas, o al menos eso podría decirse, ambos eran tan grandes como elefantes.

-No veo porque están tan agitados con este ataque…ellos apenas han podido detenernos en estos últimos meses…-hablo la figura de la derecha, se le diferenciaba del otro por tener un casco con cuernos metálicos, cuatro dos a los lados y dos al frente.

-Es cierto es por eso que enviaremos….al consumidor al centro de todo…Xorxal, Crestian, desean unirse a esa unidad…esperen están en ella-respondió con confianza el señor Labrecht…

-Al consumidor, Mi señor no es todavía demasiado presuroso, apenas los tenemos en periodos de prueba…-sonriendo un poco más, suponiendo el desastre que haría ese mounstro del que estaban hablando.

-Es algo que estaremos a gusto de dirigir en la masacre mi señor Labrecht-con igual sonrisa que el que entro con el

-No importa, es lo mejor que tenemos, en todo caso si requerimos más simplemente les fabricaremos…-la sonrisa en el rostro de Labrecht desde su trono era evidente

-[Aun me sorprende…se que son solo basuras las que me das hacerte los dragoons pero, son tu gente, aun así es tu decisión no opinare al respecto…ten en cuenta que preparar a esa cosa no fue cosa sencilla, y tiene debilidades, así que no esperes un gran desempeño Labrecht]-

-Estoy al tanto de ello Tristan Tail, de momento, quiero ver que tan destructivos podemos ser de esa manera, así que de momento creo que lo mejor será que, preparemos de inmediato todo, esas ratas…-mirando por aquel único lugar por donde se podía ver la luna en el techo, apretando sus puños por la emoción de someter a su enemigo-Sentirán el poder de las tinieblas una vez mas…-

-Ya he preparado todo para la salida del consumidor mi señor, asumí que seria así, por esa razón esta cerca al portal en espera…-

-Muy bien pensado Judrel, bien salgan de aquí, la invocación será en algunas horas asi que alisten todo y cualquiera que nos retrase, mantelo-y con esa ultima orden quienes invadirían el mundo de terranova se iban de ahí, dejando dolo a un rey, que miraba a la luna aun.

-Solo un poco mas...un poco mas y esto, sera todo para nuestro retorno-

-Mas te vale no fallar esta vez Labrecht, reunir este ejercito no fue sencillo de reunir, así que aprovéchalo al máximo, y no falles de lo contrario...tu cabeza sera pedida lo entiendes verdad...-quien hablo fue alguien que no parecía estar en la sala, y de el solo se podía ver, justo detrás de Labrecht, a una sombra que tenia solo un ojo de color amarillo mirándole.

-Por supuesto que lo haré...no fallare, porque yo mismo ire al campo de batalla y cobrare esta deuda...-apretando su puño, al tiempo que se retiraba el guante de la otra para que ahí se pudiese ver, una gran cicatriz que iba desde su palma hasta el codo-Con esto...su muerte no sera en vano padre...-

bueeeeeeno aqui otro capitulo a todos los lectores disculpen profundamente la demora, pero oigan mi plan original era subir uno o dos capitulos al mes y la verdad por tener dos historias se me complico un pelin ademas del trabajo y la universidad uf...pues imaginense en fin aqui este capitulo y si se preguntan sobre si demorare pues no porque por retraso señores tengo listos ya tres capitulos que soltare en esta semana asi que esperen con ansias el siguiente cap esta semana y la otra el proximo, se que algunos esperaban ya algo mas de interaccion de algunos personajes pero oigan paso a paso, prometo hacer algo mas de ellos en fin, aclaro este cap solo es el preludio de algo realmente grande esperen el siguiente cap recalco nuevamente, ademas casi son mas de veinte mil palabras XDXDXD

Para los que me siguen en mi otro fic, tambien es la misma historia con el tres capítulos listos a estrenar en estas semanas asi que esperen porque se vienen unas increibles peleas, y algunos encuentros esperados en fin...


	5. Chapter 5

bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme con los lectores y quienes estan siguiendo esta historia no he podido actualizar cuando queria por distintos motivos de salud y bueno dinero...el internet no es gratis cuando vives solo, como sea, este es un capitulo como decirlo de enmienda, mas de treinta mil palabras y ya no falta nada pra la gran entrada de lo que estan esperando, el dragon rojo...como sea, no dire nada mas y otra vez disculpas por las tardanzas he aqui el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

-Te quitaras o te quitare yo-cualquiera habla

- **[No esperes piedad]** -Dragones tanto sellados como no sellados, tambien dioses y seres superiores

- ** _[A veces creo que esto es una broma]_** -pensamientos dragones, dioses, seres superiores

- _pienso que eso es solo el comienzo de algo mucho mas grande_ -pensamientos de personas

- _ **!Rugido del dragon de fuego¡**_ -hechizos, magia

...

* * *

...

CAPITULO IV: Reencuentro del pasado y el futuro, renacen el fuego y las estrellas

-Tía Arwen en serio lo siento asi que por favor…no quiero tener que escribir más…la mano me está doliendo-decía un lloroso Issei mientras tenía una pila de hojas a un lado de donde estaba sentado, justo detrás de un amplio escritorio, un escritorio en una gran habitación decorada como la de una persona de gobierno, estante con libros y amplias ventanas con cortinas de seda blanca.

-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de iniciar un enfrentamiento de tal magnitud, fuiste muy lejos esta vez Issei, ahora no te quejes y continua escribiendo-tranquilamente le hablaba maternalmente mientras sonreía, pero era una sonrisa que escondía molestia y reprocho, a lo cual Issei solo agacho la cabeza.

Mirando sonriente a su sobrino sentada en un cómodo sillón, mientras estaba bebiendo un ligeramente humeante te, se encontraba la princesa elfo Arwen.

-Lo entiendo y lo siento tía Arwen-se volvió a disculpar el pelinegro, mientras continuaba con su castigo…

Caligrafía…

-Es bueno que lo entiendas pequeño Issei-mientras miraba a Issei que seguía escribiendo lloroso, su caligrafía, ella elegantemente seguía bebiendo su té- _pensar que llegaría al punto en el que es capaz de usar las artes maestras…incluso para mi me costó más de un siglo dominarlas…es esta la habilidad de los dragones…sin duda un talento nato para la lucha…_ -pensaba la princesa mientras miraba compasible y feliz a su lloroso sobrino escribir para ella algunas líneas.

-Me pregunto…que tan lejos iras a llegar Issei-murmuro para ella, sonriendo al mirarle, he imaginándose a un Issei crecido con capa y traje digno de un príncipe en alguna lujosa habitación digna de la realeza, y varias pretendientes tratando de llamar su atención-Me considero su segunda madre aun asi imaginármelo será muy guapo este niño-murmuro para sí misma Arwen, mirando aun a deprimido Issei escribir.

-Me llamaste tía Arwen-pregunto curioso Issei mientras tenía una mirada confusa, sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, no es nada Issei mas bien deberías de apresurarte, el torneo comenzara en unas horas y aun debes prepararte adecuadamente-a lo cual Issei solo seguía con las cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos escribiendo.

- _este niño…bueno si no fuese por él, el palacio seria en serio bastante aburrido_ -recordando a Issei jugar con Elrond cuando iba a visitarles al palacio cuando era aún un niño pequeño, como él y su padre jugaban, como si Issei fuese el nieto que Elrond deseara.

Issei era fuerte, activo, con habilidad y talento natos, que superaban a los elfos de su edad en gran medida, y un corazón bondadoso además de un increíble y sano interés en el conocimiento, el entrenar junto a Elrond y Arwen le había vuelto más fuerte aun, y sin que se diesen cuenta, era como si fuese ya parte de su familia.

Pero también estaba el que él no dejaba de ser un niño, haciendo travesuras y jugando con todo la mayor parte del tiempo, tomando las cosas a su propio ritmo, desafiando las reglas y actuando como él le parece…

Aun si era un niño, el seguía siendo un dragon, y estaba en su naturaleza hacer lo que deseara y quisiera, y no podían reprimir eso no importaba que castiga le pusieran, Issei simplemente adaptaba ese castigo a su conveniencia…

Asi era en un principio…

La elfa recordaba una vez que el destrozo una pared en el castillo, su padre le envió castigado a su cuarto y meditara sobre lo que había hecho, pero su padre se descuidó de él, lo cual fue aprovechado por Issei para escapar y el mismo cargar los materiales para que los encargados reparasen el daño, terminando entrenándose asi como asi y alegando que el tomo parte de la responsabilidad que de uno u otro modo habían de aceptarlo…sabia como hacerse responsable.

Si le enviaban a una esquina, el usaba sus manos para pararse y comenzar a hacer flexiones en esa posición apoyándose únicamente con sus manos.

Le sacaban afuera…corría por horas alrededor de donde fuese que estaba, y no se cansaba fácilmente…

Por lo que lo único con lo cual se le podía controlar era con…

Caligrafía…

Un castigo que Tauriel descubrió que era 100% efectivo, pues aunque a Issei le gustase la lectura, odiaba tener que escribir, por ello su letra apenas cubría los estándares de un niño de su edad.

Su madre le castigaba con caligrafía…

Elrond le castigaba igual…pero siempre le convencía de que le cuente sus historias y asi Issei le escuchaba atento y luego pasaba a quedarse dormido a lo cual el viejo elfo le cargaba y recostaba en un mueble o cama a que descanse.

Haciendo que este olvidase el castigo…un niño listo…demasiado a veces…

Y ni hablar de Tauriel, a ella Issei en serio le temía cuando de castigos con ella se tratase…

Y bueno su padre…él era igual a su hijo…por lo cual el también terminaba castigado junto a su hijo por su esposa….

Arwen sonreía al recordar aquellos gratos momentos divertidos que pasaban en el palacio…la familia Dragneel en serio había cambiado su manera de mirar las cosas y devolverle algo que no esperaba volver a tener desde hace varios siglos, una familia…

Tenía a su padre…pero aun asi no era suficiente era…

-Grooooouwl-

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, como si fuese el rugir de una bestia hambrienta. Saco de sus pensamientos a la princesa que comenzó a reír.

Issei solo se encontraba muy nervioso y apenado mirando a su caligrafía.

-jejeje…Descuida Issei, pediré que nos traigan algunos bocadillos-sonriente le decía a su sobrino.

-En serio, eso sería…-emocionado el pre adolescente exclamaba hasta que…

-Sería sumamente, mal considerando tu comportamiento Issei, darte bocadillos es prácticamente como premiarte por tal comportamiento-aquella voz firme y disciplinada Issei la reconoció de inmediato.

-T-t-t-tía T-T-Tauriel-alcanzo a balbucear el niño antes de que el color de su rostro se fuera, ahí mirándolo tranquila y sonrientemente estaba la que él consideraba, el demonio de la disciplina.

-Veo que has estado haciendo cosas interesantes en el castillo eh Issei-caminando hacia su sobrino, con una sonrisa de los más angelical, sin embargo el aura de su querida tía, para Issei, juraría que veía a la misma muerte detrás de ella.

Imaginándose a el mismo…como un indefenso conejito ante un feroz león a punto de devorarle…

Ante esto Issei solo se pudo desmayar por la presión ejercida por su tía, pareciese que justo ahora su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Suspirando ambas elfos solo se miraron y sonrieron pues habían logrado su cometido, asustar al pelinegro.

( **Salto de tiempo** )

-Asi que como han ido las cosas en Aincrad, escuche que este año hay varios talentos…-animadamente preguntaba Arwen a Tauriel mientras, Issei aún seguía escribiendo, con cataratas en sus ojos, pues ellas estaban comiendo y el no.

La conversación entre ambas se había dado de lo más tranquila contando como habían sido esos días en los que no se habían visto, el crecimiento de sus alumnos como guerreros y personas y del abundante talento que parece en esta generación aflorar con mayor intensidad que antes.

-No es justo yo también quería esas galletitas de miel-murmuraba con un puchero y triste voz Issei que no dejaba de escribir su castigo.

-Debiste de pensártelo antes de desobedecer mis órdenes…fui muy clara cuando dije que no quería que te metieses en problemas…algo me decía que harías algo como esto-fue el comentario tajante de su Tauriel, antes de beber de su taza de té.

-Pero la directora de este lugar ya me perdono….-alego el pelinegro buscando su perdón.

-Yo no soy la directora cierto, dime quieres que aumente tener que escribir un ensayo sobre la disciplina de nuevo-amenazo con dulce sonrisa su tía, al tiempo que una leve sombra cubrirá su rostro.

-Entiendoooo-murmuro derrotado Issei mientras su hambriento estoma resonaba y el seguía escribiendo su caligrafía, mientras era observado por sus dos tías.

-Toc-Toc-se escuchó en la puerta a alguien llamando.

-Adelante esta abierto entre por favor-con voz tranquila hablo Arwen, mientras Tauriel bebía con calma su te.

PLAC-

-con su permiso. Buenas tardes se encuentra aquí la princesa Arwen…-entro un elfo de apariencia joven, cabello color miel y lentes-Princesa Arwen su padre le busca y también sir Heathcliff-anuncio, para entonces entraran Elrond el rey de los elfos en la ciudad del oeste y un hombre de armadura pesada de color rojo sangre, con una capa blanca y cabello castaño claro largo atado en una delgada cola de caballo y un fleco delgado de cabello en la parte de delante de su rostro, expresiones apacibles asi como ojos con mirada tranquila, pero….

Siendo mirado atentamente por Issei este le descubrió de inmediato…

- _él es fuerte…_ -fue el pensamiento del pelinegro, al verle, la mirada de Issei se tornaba un poco emocionada al tener a otra persona fuerte delante de él pero…

-Buenas tardes Arwen hija mía, es bueno verte también Tauriel…-saludaba amablemente el viejo rey elfo, con su apacible rostro.

-es bueno verte aquí padre, espero que el recorrido haya sido de tu agrado-

-Es bueno verle aquí rey Elrond, espero que su camino aquí haya sido sin imprevistos…-

Ambas elfos saludaron a su padre y maestro, él les sonrió en respuesta-A propósito, hoy me está acompañando el gran general Kajabab Heathcliff, como un invitado y mi escolta-presentando al hombre de mirada tranquila, que hacia una leve reverencia.

-Es un honor volver a verla princesa Arwen y a usted también señorita embajadora…ustedes siguen igual de hermosas como siempre…tengan mis cordiales saludos…-con amabilidad y elegancia y una perfecta dicción y uso de palabras se presentaba el recién llegado.

-No hace falta ser tan cortes viejo maestro Heathcliff-

-Es cierto maestro, a propósito espero que su esposa, ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-pregunto con amabilidad la elfo de cabello castaño.

-Es bueno ver que mis alumnas se preocupan por mi esposa, ella se encuentra bien ya, se ha recuperado por completo del parto gracias por su preocupación princesa Arwen…-

-Es bueno saber de ello lo repito de nuevo siempre es bueno la salud de tus seres queridos, y bueno ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por este lugar?-pregunto Elrond jovialmente a las dos elfos.

-Hubo un pequeño altercado, pero ya se solucionó y penalizo pierda cuidado rey Elrond, todo ya está solucionado…-con tranquilidad respondía Tauriel.

-Escuche que un jovencito había entrado al castillo, hasta donde me contaron las guardias en la entrada, parece que hubo un enfrentamiento entre él y una de las unidades encargadas…-esta vez fue la intervención del hombre de armadura roja con un leve tono de preocupación…

-Debe de ser alguien peligroso considerando que pudo derrotar a su capitana hasta donde me contaron…creo que si el rey Elrond me lo permite me gustaría…-fue contado al ver la mano de Elrond levantada en frente de él, mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida-¿Rey Elrond?-

El rey elfo comenzó a caminar hacia cierto pelinegro sentado que hasta hace unos segundos les había estado mirando, pero que ahora solo estaba concentrado en su caligrafía…teniendo varias goas de sudor corriendo por su cabeza al tiempo que temblaba ligeramente.

Issei comenzó a calmarse un poco al ver que su abuelo adoptivo y posible salvador venia hacia él sonrió y comenzaba a pararse para saludarle como era su costumbre con un abrazo pero…

-Issei si te distraes aumentare el ensayo-volteando a mirar a su sobrino, Tauriel reafirmaba su disciplina con una amenaza y cariñosa sonrisa.

-Gaaauh, uuuuu-se sentó de inmediato y con ojos llorosos y escribiendo lo más rápido que su mano le permitía escribía rápidamente sus líneas-Hola abuelo Elrond, disculpa pero tengo que hacer varias líneas para tía Tauriel uuuuu-

-Hahaha tranquila Tauriel no es necesario ser tan dura con Issei, tan solo estaba emocionado por el lugar-acercándose hasta donde estaba su nieto adoptivo, y acariciando su cabello, a lo cual el hombre de armadura roja le miraba extrañado.

-Me contaron que esta vez armaste un gran alboroto eh, pequeño te metes en serios problemas cuando nadie te pone un ojo encima-le reclamaba con cariño el rey elfo, mientras el aún seguía escribiendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tía Tauriel me descubrió y mi tía Arwen no me está alimentando-se quejó con cara triste y unas abundantes cataratas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Issei te tengo que recordar el alboroto que causaste en este pacifico lugar…-ante ese comentario el niño solo se apeno más sabiendo que sería inútil refutar.

-No es para tanto Tauriel estoy seguro que Issei está apenado por lo sucedido ¿No es verdad…?-intentaba salvar a su nieto aligerando sus acciones.

GROOOOOOUUUUUL

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó, y ese sonido no era otro más que el estómago de Issei ante tal sonido, todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en la sien por tal sonido que bien podría confundirse con el rugir de una bestia hambrienta.

-Desde cuando no come este niño-pregunto extrañado el hombre de armadura roja levemente preocupado al escuchar tal gruñido de estómago, el cual por obvias razones no sería normal para un niño de su edad.

-No es nada de eso general Heathcliff, Issei tiene cierta condición especial, él come muy seguido es solo que…no sé cómo decirlo me siento muy apenada por la conducta de este niño-se disculpaba Tauriel a un lado del hombre e inclinándose levemente hacia el general.

-Bueno si es una condición especial porque no dejarle probar algunos platillos, los chef del castillo de la rosa blanca son algunos de los mejores asi que Issei verdad porque no vamos a probar algunos la verdad también estoy un poco hambriento-

Ante la mención de comida Issei se levantó y miro al general con brillo en los ojos-Si es asi que el invitado me lo dice entonces iré de inmediato a esperarlo al comedor asi que ahora nos vemos-y como si fuese magia él había dejado las lágrimas y salió corriendo a tal velocidad que sus pies apenas tocaban el piso…

Sin embargo…olvido por completo de nuevo, que sus pies realmente deberían de tocar el suelo de vez en cuando….para variar…

Suspirando con pesadez…

-A veces me pregunto de donde sacas tanta energía…luego recuerdo que eres tu asi que tus reservas deben de ser enormes…-con tranquilidad hablaba Tauriel que había atrapado al pelinegro en plena carrera y sostenía de su bufanda blanca a este mientras movía sus piernas a una velocidad nada normal.

-Por favor gran general disculpe la conducta de mi sobrino aún está aprendiendo a comportarse, y le cuesta mantener el decoro…en especial cuando hay comida de por medio-

-Hablare con el luego por favor discúlpelo y a su propuesta este niño-dando un suspiro porque para Issei él estaba corriendo justo al comedor-Le estaremos esperando en el comedor del ala este con su permiso…-

Ambas se disculpaban por la penosa y alegre conducta de su sobrino, que tantos problemas le trae, pero era Issei. Se retiraban ambas elfas mientras regañaban a Issei que de un momento a otro cayo en cuenta de que jamás había salido corriendo de la habitación.

-Como planeaba este niño exactamente encontrar el comedor…este castillo es grande, es que el…-

-Probablemente hubiese dado con la cocina antes de que con el comedor…-con una sonrisa divertida Elrond veía irse al niño con su hija y su amiga mientras regañaban a su sobrino adoptivo.

-Rey Elrond…podría preguntar ¿Quién es ese niño y porque parece ser que él es tan cercano a usted y su hija…?-

-Oh es cierto, no se presentó adecuadamente por todo este ajetreo…ese niño es alguien cercano a nosotros, pero no es de nuestra familia, su nombre es Issei Dragneel-

-Issei…no es ese un nombre del mundo humano, creo que si la memoria no me falla, la última vez que escuche de un nombre asi…fue en un país llamado Japón-

-Ciertamente es un nombre del mundo humano, pero él es un niño muy especial…es como el nieto que siempre quise…es en verdad el alma del castillo cuando va halla…-

-Parece tener dos años menos que mi hija mayor, tiene su mismo como decirlo…chispa-sonriendo el hombre al recordar a cierta niña de cabello blancos ligeramente teñidos de purpura.

-Su hija tiene si no me equivoco 13 años verdad-

-Asi es cumplió los trece hace dos meses, es más ella está en el castillo justo ahora…creo que alguien como Issei le sentaría como amigo de maravilla-

-Ese niño es alguien sumamente especial, hace amigos al instante…recuerdo una vez, uno de mis capitanes tuvo problemas con uno de los Wyverm, Issei lo escucho y ese mismo día en la tarde ese mismo Wyverm no era más que una mansa paloma-riendo enormemente el rey al recordar aquel, día…

El patio trasero no lo olvidaría claro está, pero ver el despliegue de fuerza de Issei bien valía algunos edificios…y una que otra fuente, aunque Arwen no era de las más felices claro esta…

-Oh…asi que podría decirse que ese niño es más fuerte que el promedio…-

-Créame cuando le digo que si ese niño no es detenido…el será alguien incluso más fuerte que usted y yo juntos en el no tan lejano futuro…-sonriendo ante el pensamiento de que Issei superase su poder.

-Veo que tiene plena confianza en que ello suceda eh, pues parece que ha aparecido alguien realmente a las expectativas de su majestad…-

-Hahahaha si podría decirse que si…bueno vallamos entonces Issei debe de estar hambriento…-

Y con eso dicho los dos hombres caminaban para dar alcance a la hija de Elrond y compañía.

Decir que cuando llegaron estaban pasmados, bueno ese era solo en el caso de él general Heathcliff, pues en su larga vida jamás había visto a una persona devorar tales cantidades de comida…

Cuando llego al comedor, el niño ya llevaba más de once platillos, y aún seguía comiendo, con una gran sonrisa, mientras era observado con asombro por las demás chicas, que no habían visto a un varón comer de tal manera, casi pareciese que una verdadera bestia estaba ahí devorando todo lo que le pusieran delante…claro esta como estaban sus tías con el guardaba los modales…de lo contrario la pila de once platillos fácilmente seria cuatro veces más ya…

A pesar de la velocidad con las que devoraba la comida, siempre guardaba sus modales…pero no dejaban de verle como una bestia…

Era un dragon en realidad…y uno con hambre…

 **(Salto de tiempo/ castillo de la rosa blanca-oficina de la directora)**

Ya había pasado un rato desde el banquete público que Issei y el general Heathcliff habían tenido en el comedor, y de ahí fueron llamados por la directora Kranell, a esta pequeña reunión se les había unido Gandalf quien estaba ahí a pedido de la directora, para que fuese a recoger al estudiante de su escuela.

Elrond y el general asistieron a pedido del rey, Arwen y Tauriel no pudieron ya que se les requería para asuntos oficiales con respecto al torneo por lo que la situación actual, era que simplemente querían por decirlo asi, la cabeza del muchacho en una pica…

Él había estado narrando los hechos que le llevaron a entrar a hurtadillas como un ladrón en el ancestral castillo, el alboroto con la primera guardia, y la lucha contra Asuna y todo su grupo al cual derroto, sin mucha dificultad…

-Entonces…es esto todo lo que tienes que decir Issei-pregunto el anciano director a su alumno pelinegro, que simplemente lloraba ahora, con dos cataratas en los ojos mientras era observado severamente por Gandalf y la directora Kranell.

-Pero no fue mi culpa yo solo quería saludar, esas reglas son demasiado tontas…-intentando apelar al lado racional por tales leyes de separación de genero…

-Sabes a quien te estas dirigiendo mocoso impertinente…-preguntaba amenazante la profesora Prout, que seguía mirando al niño como una plaga.

-Está bien, está bien no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo…la comida estaba deliciosa y ahora no podre digerirla bien, cielos que problemáticos…-con pesadez hablaba Issei sosteniendo su estómago-Bien si quieren que me disculpe asi será-cambiando de repente su semblante y mirándose ahí ahora a alguien que parecía completamente diferente al que se había visto hasta hace un rato.

-Bueno, en primer lugar sé que mis acciones aunque estuvieron justificadas por una promesa no, no es una excusa realmente aceptable, pero moralmente para mi asi lo era, sé que obre mal y lamento los problemas que mis acciones inmaduras pudieron haber causado-tales palabras podrían ser perfectamente las palabras de cualquier noble elfo, que ha vivido mucho y tiene la suficiente franqueza para aceptar sus propios errores…

Pero era tan solo un niño y pensar que tendría ese nivel de entendimiento y juicio…había dejado pasmada a la directora y a las dos profesoras…por otra parte Gandalf y Elrond se encontraban sonriendo con nerviosismo…sabiendo lo que ocurría…

Claro está que sería asi de normal que las personas que no conozcan bien a Issei lo supieran… y las que no sabrían que era porque uno de los talentos ocultos de Issei era…la actuación…talento que desarrollo para zafarse diplomáticamente de algún problema que el ocasiono…

Y esto era por Elrond que sin querer le había mostrado esa faceta suya a Issei cuando quiera sacarse un trabajo realmente aburrido que terminaba haciendo alguno de sus funcionarios o la misma Arwen…

Por lo que en este momento, unas impresionadas elfas miraban atónitas, ante el decoro, rectitud y franqueza de aquellas palabras dichas con un toque de arrepentimiento, incluso las dos profesoras que querían la cabeza de issei le miraban con expresiones más suaves…

- _reto superado…engañar a tres elfos mujeres tiranas de una escuela_ -sonriendo mientras vitoreaba mentalmente haber conseguido aparentemente evitar el castigo que le tenían planeado…

-Bueno, percibo la veracidad de tus palabras, además…eres joven supongo que está en tu ser de esa manera…-hablaba la directora, quien parecía ya haber cedido ante su lado comprensivo.

- _Este niño…en serio es sumamente listo para su edad…que bueno que le conozco, porque si no cuantas veces ya me habría engatusado_ -pensaba Gandalf al ver la brillante y elocuente actuación del pelinegro. La directora continuaba hablando con respecto a que era normal de los jóvenes ser asid e impulsivos y recalcaba la responsabilidad de Issei por mantener su promesa.

-Siendo asi…para terminar con esto lo dejare pasar esta vez Issei Dragneel…-

-Que haya comprendido la razón de mis actos es realmente generoso y comprensivo de su parte, le aseguro que dichos actos no los volveré a cometer en el futuro…agradezco su perdón por esto distinguida directora Kranell-era oficial, el chico era un genio al momento de un As para maquillar su actuar.

-Sin embargo, tengo que pedirle un pequeño favor señor Dragneel-Con una sonrisa propia de una abuela que está a punto de reprender a su nieto-Por supuesto no esperara que yo no recibiera nada a cambio cierto….-

-¿…Eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular el pelinegro, al notar que probablemente vieron a través de su actuación de niño bueno que comprende cuando comete errores, cosa que ningún hombre moderno joven de esa edad haría… _(Seamos honestos de niños la mayoría de hombres somos asi, al menos de mi parte XDXDXD)_

-Es como oyes Issei Dragneel, la cosa es que desde hace algún tiempo, cuando asumí la dirección de esta escuela, pensé en que sería tiempo para un cambio en esta escuela…-

A la mención de cambio, tanto el como los demás hombres en la oficina tuvieron un presentimiento…y uno no muy bueno que digamos…

Cambio…

Cambiar que…

Algo parecía sospechoso…

No sabía si era la mirada cómplice que tenían las maestras…

O la sonrisa de abuela cariñosa de la directora Kranell…

- _Algo me dice que debí de haber destruido medio castillo para que me persiguiesen y asi escapar…._ -fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del adolescente…salir repartiendo ostias como panes aunque luego tuviese que escribir una tonelada de hojas con caligrafía…

-¿Un cambio Dalia…? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-pregunto extrañado

-Hasta hace unos años los intercambios entre escuelas, bueno en el caso de nuestra escuela eran estrictamente para estudiantes femeninas…y si hasta hace unos años yo tenía ese estrecho pensamiento…-comentaba con tranquilidad…

- _Si esto se torna de viejos vuelo el lugar y me encomendare a la memoria de mi querido abuelo…_ -Pensó con expresión en blanco, imaginándose a el parado sobre los escombros del castillo y luego el convulsionando por tanta caligrafía…

Quedando absorto en su pequeña nube de pensamiento, como todo buen chico, que no escucha a los mayores cuando comienzan a platicarles de sus propios pensamientos y decisiones, vivencias y todo aquello que encontraría aburrido…

-…Es por ello que creo que es hora de un cambio…-mirando ahora a un pensante Issei, esperando una respuesta de él…

-Bueno…entiendo sus pensamientos, pero, en que entro yo en todo esto…-su respuesta fue tan simple y sincera, que por obvias razones, fue tomada de lo más normal, aunque ni el mismo supiera que había estado diciendo todo este tiempo la directora.

-Tu por supuesto tienes mucho que ver…pues si hay jovencitos con tu en tu escuela o en alguna de las otras…me gustaría que ustedes se relacionaran con mis estudiantes…-el nivel de pensamiento en ese momento para Issei era solo una cosa… _esto es aburrido…_

-Dalia acaso tú estás pensando en…- Gandalf parecía haber caído en la cuenta de que era lo que en este caso pediría la directora.

-Asi es Gandalf…si los jovencitos de las otras escuelas son al menos la mitad de lo caballero que ya es Issei Dragneel no veo porque no cambiar la ideología de esta escuela sea tan mala…es hora de que un cambio llegue a este escuela…-

Decir que issei entendía algo de lo que estaba diciendo la directora era falso, su mente hace rato había dejado la habitación y estaba quien sabe dónde…

-Y es por ello que como directora de una de las ocho grandes escuelas, el castillo de la rosa blanca solicito el intercambio inter escolar del joven Dragneel del castillo Aincrad a esta institución…-

Las expresiones de todos los varones eran de sorpresa, claro está a excepción de Issei que continuaba tranquilo aparentemente prestando atención a lo que decían los adultos- _parece ser que algo paso…probablemente algún castigo, bueno no es como si podría salir del todo librado de esto…que aburrido desearía estar comiendo los bollos de carne de mama…tengo hambre…lo mejor ser aceptar e irme de aquí…_ -sin saber que no prestar atención le conduciría a un aprieto del cual no le sería nada fácil zafarse.

-Bueno si esa es su decisión no hay nada que pueda hacer para negarme, aceptare tranquilamente las condiciones-hablo con decoro, sin saber que solo se hundía más.

-Issei estás seguro de esto, si no quieres ir solo tienes que decirlo, podemos buscar perfectamente a otra persona que se adapte a lo que la directora Kranell está diciendo…-

-Descuide director Gandalf estoy seguro que esto puede ser resuelto de esta manera no es asi…-

-Entiendes que serás transferido verdad…al ocurrir eso, obviamente tu tendrías que venir hasta acá para recibir tus estudios…y sobre todo Issei, estarás en el centro de todo esto, entiendes eso…tus banquetes se terminaran y te racionalizaran la comida…-

-…eh-Fue entonces que la mente del adolescente hizo click; al ser mitad dragon su parte dragon se manifestaba en ciertos rasgos de él, y uno de estos rasgos era el apetito, propio de un dragon, era por eso que aunque comiese cantidades industriales de comida no engordaba desproporcionalmente y era por ello que tenía aquella desbordante energía en las peleas y en general.

- _No habrá…el almuerzo al medio día…mí…mi comida nooooo_ -pensando furiosamente he intentado recordar cuales habían sido las palabras que la directora dijo…- _No escuche nada…_ -sus ojos estaban con rayitas moradas al no poder recordar ni una sola frase de lo que se estaba hablando hasta hace unos instantes…

-Bueno si con eso todo está claro, esperaremos hasta después del torneo para hablar con más tranquilidad con respecto a los detalles, les parece-

-Eh…espere un momento por favor, sé que acepte esto pero…no creo que es un poco presuroso, quiero decir, transferirme no creo que tengamos que llegar a eso, además puede que usted no lo sepa pero en el castillo Aincrad hay quienes son más fuertes que yo en este momento…-intentando librarse de lo que inconscientemente había aceptado.

-Piénselo de esta manera, hay estudiantes más fuertes que yo, estoy seguro de que si intercambian estudiantes de grados superiores obtendrán un mejor resultado que conmigo, apenas soy un niño y creo que personas más experimentadas serán mejores si lo que desea es aumentar el nivel de sus estudiantes no cree…-

-Puede que tenga razón señor Dragneel, pero al estudiante que estamos eligiendo por sus cualidades tanto físicas como morales es a usted, entienda, además fue usted quien acepto esto en un principio o no estaba prestando atención…-

Issei sudaba balas…no había prestado la más mínima atención, todo lo había contestado de manera deductiva, y ahora estaba metido en un buen aprieto…-Yo quiero…-iba a intentar algo mas pero fue interrumpido cuando un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció en el centro de la sala y el brillo llamo la atención de todos que volteaban a mirar.

Y ahí la imagen orográfica de Tauriel aparecía-Saludos a todos lamento la interrupción, pero estoy llamando debido a que Issei Dragneel y del director Gandalf son requeridas en el castillo Aincrad, por motivos de que pronto se realizara el discurso de presentación, esta solicitud es con carácter urgente…por favor disculpe mi abrupta interrupción…directora Kranell-

-No es necesario disculparse maestra Tauriel, comprendo perfectamente, es más nosotros aquí en el castillo también debemos prepararnos para ello también, los preparativos ya están listos, pero estar un poco antes de lo planeado no está mal tampoco…-

-agradezco su comprensión, su majestad Elrond también sería bueno que viniese, le estamos esperando para que apruebe algunos últimos cambios…-

-Entiendo Tauriel, partiremos de inmediato…-

-Dejo en tus manos estos asuntos hasta que llegue, lamento las molestias Tauriel-

-No es necesario agradecerme lo hago con gusto director Gandalf, bueno adiós a todos, les estaremos esperando-Con la respuesta de Elrond y Gandalf, la comunicación de corto, dejando a Issei un poco más tranquilo, pues le habían salvado quien sabe de qué.

-Bueno entonces que les parece si dejamos este asunto para que sea tratado después del torneo…hasta entonces me mantendré en contacto contigo Gandalf, de director a director…-Issei solo pudo atinar a que ellos dos eran conocidos de hace un tiempo, por la forma en como hablaba la directora, mas no le tomo mucho importancia.

-Me parece bien, Dalia este tema tenemos que discutirlo de manera tranquila y con tiempo, no digo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos tan cerrados del castillo de la rosa blanca este mal, pero debemos dar un poco más de tiempo…asi que estoy de acuerdo hablaremos con más calma-con eso dicho el anciano de barba blanca se puso de pie al igual que el resto de los hombres adultos, Issei no ya que él estuvo de pie todo el tiempo.

-Bueno fue un placer haberla visto de nuevo directora Kranell-despidiéndose con una reverencia propia de la realeza el elfo rey camino hacia la puerta.

-Con su permiso directora, iré acompañando a su majestad Elrond-el general no tardo en seguirle al igual que Gandalf-Nos vemos Dalia, hasta pronto…-

-Con su permiso directora Kranell espero vernos en el futuro-inclinándose levemente para despedirse y luego seguir a los hombres que le esperaban fuera de la oficina en un círculo mágico que les llevo de inmediato a la sala común del castillo de Aincrad.

-Debo decir que pedir el intercambio escolar mixto me tomo por sorpresa directora Kranell…-sorprendida la maestra Kralia, aun miraba ahí donde hasta hace un momento estaba parado el adolescente pelinegro.

-Es tiempo de un cambio, cuando escuche a ese niño hablar de cumplir su promesa, me recordó a un viejo, viejo amigo, que tenía su mismo pensamiento…y aunque eso fue hace tiempo aún recuerdo sus palabras como si me las hubiese dicho ayer…-

- _"…Cumpliré mi promesa a cualquier precio y a como dé lugar…_

 _Prometí una cosa, y siempre cumplo mis promesas por más pequeñas que sean…por más difíciles que sean las cumpliré…sin lugar a dudas las cumpliré todas…"_ -

Con esas palabras sonreía y recordaba la respuesta de Issei.

- _"…Le prometí venir a verla, y una promesa nunca se rompe, la cumpliré sea como sea a toda costa, le hice esta promesa a una amiga y esto se cumple"_ -

Aunque distintas palabras la intención y determinación eran las mismas, las mismas intenciones, fue eso lo que conmovió y convenció a la anciana directora saber que en verdad era alguien con una preocupación única por sus amigos y que sabía la importancia de las promesas…

-Eso suena muy bien, pero no cree que traerle aquí…es un chico, un varón, durante generaciones en este castillo los únicos varones que han venido han sido los padres de las estudiantes y algún otro miembro de la realeza, pero nunca se ha pensado en algo como esto…-la preocupación por las tradiciones eran lo importante, y la maestra Prout lo sabía…

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ese chico, tiene algo que me llama la atención…he visto su magia y aunque solo es un ligero atisbo…pude sentir en el algo que es muy poco visto entre los hechiceros…-recordando el momento exacto en el que el pelinegro desplego su poder…

A pesar de que los demás no lo vieron ella sí, pudo alcanzar a ver, esa aura que tanto miedo le había provocado…un miedo y a la vez un alivio…de que la persona con aquella aura similar a la de Issei fuese en ese instante su aliado y no su enemigo…

Cerrando sus ojos, mientras dejaba que un recuerdo llenase su mente, un recuerdo de hace algún tiempo, un recuerdo el cual tenía grabado a fuego en su mente…el primer encuentro con dragones…

Fue Hace trescientos años…

Durante una de las últimas invasiones de los orcos y algunos dragones oscuros, el ejército de terranova había sido obligado a retroceder dentro de sus propias tierras a causa de los dragones que habían debilitado enormemente las defensas del ejército, en última instancia habían pedido refuerzos, pero estos tardarían en llegar…

Al final cuando se pensaban que ellos, que todos ellos morirían ahí, al menos defendiendo hasta su último aliento la tierra de sus ancestros…

Se escuchó un potente rugido…un rugido como ninguno que hubiesen escuchado ellos…

Y lo siguiente que vieron fueron varios meteoros de fuego llover desde atrás de la posición del ejército de terranova, ahí en el cielo, volando hacia ellos una tronada de dragones, cuyos aleteos parecían reproducir a la perfección el sonido de un furioso rio que recorre las montañas…un torrente de destrucción que se llevara lo que sea por delante…

Y guiando este torrente…un gran dragon rojo brillante, con cuernos negros y vientre amarillo, era este último que rugía con esa fuerza única que parecía hacer resquebrajar la tierra, y en cuanto lo hacía, los demás dragones disparaban bolas de fuego hacia el ejército enemigo que se reducía por el impacto de estos terribles proyectiles, asi como el fuego que estos soltaban…

Pero aun asi ese fuego era nada en comparación lo siguiente…

Un fuerte rugido seguido de una gruesa viga de fuego la cual dio de lleno contra un grupo de dragones oscuros incinerándolos en el acto, y ahora delante del ejercito de terranova con un apariencia intimidante y una mirada de pocos amigos se encontraba un dragon rojo gruñendo furiosamente, mientras hacía que cientos de enemigos retrocedieran y los dragones oscuros se detuviesen y quedaran estáticos…

La presencia del dragon no solo había intimidado a los enemigos, sino también a los aliados, que no sabían exactamente si quienes habían aparecido eran enemigos o aliados…sin embargo la idea de enemigo se desvaneció al ver aterrizar a varios otros dragones y en las espaldas de varios de ellos, los estandartes de la bandera de los elfos del oeste.

Luego de ello lo que recuerda, el tan solo recuerdo de aquello le helaba la sangre, pues ahí vio en ese entonces la encarnación de la destrucción misma, destrozando con sus garras y colmillos a cuanto enemigo se le plantaba delante, incineraba a cuando enemigo tenía en el cielo al alcance de su ardiente aliento de fuego.

Esos furiosos rugidos, potentes zarpazos y demencial fuerza para la batalla habían quedado grabados en la mente de la anciana directora, que en ese entonces aún podría decirse que no era del todo anciana.

Y la única sensación en su mente, era la de sentir aquella brisa de desolación llameante que había dejado tras de sí aquel dragon de escamas rojas, cuyo rugido fue capaz de detener el avance del enemigo, más tarde se enteró del nombre de ese dragon…

Igneel un dragon de rango caballero en ese entonces ahora un señor dragon con el nombre de Igneel Dragneel y con tierras propias he incluso una familia propia, de quien se hablaba ya, su esposa una poderosa dragon de rango señor y un hijo que decían era una verdadera fuerza arrolladora digna de ser igualada a su padre…

Ahora ella recordaba como ese sentimiento regreso; cuando vio a Igneel por primera vez ese sentimiento de poderío e intimidación, regresaba a ella cuando Issei hizo uso de su poder…

En ese instante justo detrás de él pudo jurar ver a un imponente dragon de fuego rugir con poder, par de inmediato convertirse en un tornado de fuego explosivo que cubrió al chico y en un instante desapareció…

Pero aun hundida en sus recuerdos, ella supo reaccionar de repente ante la llamada de las dos profesora.

-Disculpen, mi mente tiende a viajar a mis recuerdos más profundos cuando pienso en algo realmente memorable-sonriendo un poco apenada la directora se disculpaba a sus dos concejales.

-No importa directora, pero aun piensa sea como sea el tema de la transferencia del señor Dragneel debe de ser discutida con sus padres en todo caso, antes de transferirlo a esta escuela…-

-Concuerdo con Kralia, su transferencia no será algo sencilla considerando las opiniones de los nobles, recuerde además que esta solicitud debe de ser aprobada por el consejo…obtener su aprobación no será sencillo-

-Ya veremos eso, de momento debemos de prepararnos para el festival…asi que vamos yendo…hay varias cosas que requieren de una última revisión-con un asentimiento de ambas profesoras, se iban de la oficina.

( **Salto de tiempo** )

-Asi que ahora…estaré castigado el resto de mi vida cierto…-con un aura depresiva estaba Issei, sentado detrás de un escritorio, con una pila de al menos un metro de alto, todo eso eran las hojas de caligrafía que se le había indicado debía de terminar antes de que fuesen al castillo de cristal…

El cuál era el castillo principal, y al cual los otros ocho castillos flotantes se acoplaban, el castillo más grande y hermoso de todos, con torres labradas en diamantes negros y azules, techo hecho del diamante más brillante de todos, un castillo hecho de más finas y hermosas piedras preciosas…

Un lugar donde Issei y demás participantes recibirían la bendición de la reina Izlandí para dar inicio a la competencia de duelos entre los representantes de las otras escuelas…

De momento él se encontraba escribiendo su caligrafía en la oficina de la profesora Tauriel, quien le había impuesto ya el castigo, y debía de cumplirlo, de lo contrario este se duplicaría.

-Veo que ya te dieron tu castigo otra vez…a veces me pregunto…si algún día dejaras de causar tantos problemas-Le hablo su madre entrando a la oficina de su amiga y mirando a su hijo escribir-El castigo de caligrafía deja de ser tan efectivo como antes…-

Vestida con un atuendo militar, una camisa gris y sobre ella un chaleco de cuero rojo, elegante a pesar de ser de cuero, su cabello hermosamente recogido en una trenza lateral, con una diadema dorada, unos pantalones ajustados color negros y unas botas finamente acabadas en cuero y cubiertas con adornos de plata.

El tono de su madre era de molestia, e Issei sabía que era lo que seguía…

-Estas castigado una semana sin acercarte al campo de dragones y no ras al territorio del abuelo tampoco…-en ese instante para el pelinegro el mundo parecía acabarse…

Sin entrenamiento con su padre…

Sin poder visitar a su abuelo y luchar contra otros dragones…

Sin poder liberar su hiperactiva energía en batallas…

Con ojos llorosos, comenzaba a mirar a su madre….

-Y poner ojos e cachorrito no te servirá esta vez, he sido muy indulgente contigo ya…es hora de ponerte en cintura o acabaras como tu padre-autoritaria su madre le miro, haciendo que su hijo aumentase el semblante de su expresión.

-Deja de intentar convencerme de esa manera tu pequeño desastre andante-jalando las mejillas de su hijo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Deja al pequeño Kira, es normal que un dragon sea muy movido, está en esa edad después de todo-entrando en la oficina con su cabellera rosa alborotada y apenas peinada entraba su padre Igneel, su sonrisa orgullosa estaba en su rostro-Asi que entraste arrojando fuego al castillo de la rosa blanca eh…Arwen y Tauriel ya me lo contaron, derrotaste a una compañía completa ese es mi muchacho-animando a su hijo con ojos brillantes, quien de un momento a otro había dejado el castigo de su madre para aparecer en brazos de su padre que lo levantaba como cuando tenía seis años, cosa que no le dificultaba nada por su fuerza.

-Verdad que sí, con mi mano hice lo que el abuelo me enseño con el fuego y con un golpe ¡Bam! ¡Todas cayeron al suelo! Soy la ostia papa-

-¡Ese es mi muchacho!-sin querer dio un golpe en el rostro de su hijo, el cual ya estaba en el piso de pie sonriente, y apenas se hizo hacia atrás y sonreía como si el golpe no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ese soy yo!-en respuesta el pre-adolescente emocionado dio un fuerte y cariñoso golpe también al rostro de su padre quien se dobló hacia atrás…

Y asi pasaron de golpe en golpe, dejando totalmente olvidada a su madre en su fraternal demostración de cariño entre padre e hijo, mientras sonreían animados.

-Ustedes dos ya basta…-Pidió, pero era ignorada completamente.

-Ya fue suficiente ustedes-PAM-sin que ambos se percataran uno de los golpes de Igneel había dado en el rostro de Kira, quien retrocedió un par de metros, pero aun asi era ignorada por padre e hijo que seguían en su pequeño mundo.

-ignorándome por completo…-Apretando su puño derecho con fuerza mientras miraba a su esposo he hijo seguir en su muestra de afecto-¡Es suficiente ustedes dos!-dando dos buenos golpes, uno a cada uno de ellos y frenando su demostración de cariño de inmediato.

De inmediato voltearon disgustados, pero el disgusto se les paso de inmediato al ver delante de ello a una mujer con los ojos rojos de furia, que les miraba enojada…por lo que se abrazaron ambos aterrados ante el posible desenlace que creían se daría…

-¡Sí!-exclamaron ambos hombres con algo de temor al tiempo que un gran chichón aparecía en la cabeza del padre e hijo, que con ojos llorosos miraban a la mujer…

Asi era, a pesar de ser dragones, Kira había conseguido domar a ambos, tanto a su inquieto esposo, como a su hiperactivo hijo, a quienes tenía muy bien controlados cuando la ocasión lo amerita…lo cual era casi siempre porque ambos se salen de control la mayoría de las veces

-bien Issei espero que sepas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal en varios sentidos…lo veas como lo veas, y aunque ya me lo explico Arwen y Tauriel, aun asi estuvo mal, al menos debiste de habérmelo dicho a mi o alguna de ellas para que te ayudaran….-regañando a su hijo la mujer solo atinaba a mirarle con reproche, lo que causaba que el pelinegro mirase hacia el suelo para evitar la mirada de su madre que le recriminaba su actitud.

-Y tu deja de alentarle, estaba segura que esa actitud tuya solo le traería a nuestro hijo problemas y asi fue-suspirando derrotada mientras Issei y Igneel se chocaban sus puños a espaldas de Kira-Pero aun asi no crean que me he rendido estoy segura de que aun puedo arreglar esa actitud suya-

Con determinación, Kira parecía arder, lo cual fue notado por su esposo he hijo, quienes solo sonrieron al verle en tal actitud de ella.

-Ya entendí Kira, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, pero deja de presionar a Issei eso tampoco es bueno para el niño…-hablándole suavemente a su esposa, Igneel se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba por detrás.

-Sé que reprimirle no es bueno, tiene esa actitud explosiva tuya…cielos porque no pudo heredar mi personalidad…debería ser un niño tranquilo y educado…no un alborotador…-su esposo solo le miraba divertido sabiendo que eso ultimo sería inútil de cualquier manera que pensara.

-¡Pero soy su alborotador verdad!-exclamo un contento pelinegro delante de ambos extendiendo las manos hacia arriba.

-Tienes razón hijo, tú eres nuestro pequeño e hiperactivo alborotador, y no creo que pueda cambiarte-sonriéndole Kira a su hijo mientras le alborotaba los cabellos rebeldes y lacios de su cabellera-Bueno ya que más da algún día corregiré del todo esa actitud tuya-abrazando a su hijo contra ellos.

-A es verdad Issei estoy feliz que seas alguien que cumple sus promesas, ante todo, eso quiere decir que eres alguien a quien le importan sus amigos y eso es bueno, asi que sigue asi de acuerdo mocoso-sonriéndole orgulloso su padre le miraba satisfecho.

-Asi lo hare papa-un contento niño, que estaba dentro de las expectativas de sus padre les sonreía.

-Bueno será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Tauriel nos dijo que te avisáramos que la ceremonia iba a empezar…asi que ve por ello mocoso-

De inmediato el rostro del niño se ilumino en alegría pura y como si se hubiese vuelto un destello ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose-Nos vemos más tarde papa, mama deséenme suerte-

-Lo olvidaba, luego de eso hasta que participes…estarás en esta oficina terminando tu castigo-ante lo que dijo su madre issei solo cayó al suelo derrotado, pues sin importar que el terminaría de una u otra manera seria castigado.

Por lo que depresivo dejo la oficina de Tauriel en donde ahora sonriendo a la puerta en donde hace unos instantes se encontraba Issei.

-Está comenzando a darse cuenta de las cosas importantes eh Kira…y tú que creías que terminaría destrozando una ciudad a esta edad-abrazando un poco más a su esposa para atraerla lo más posible a él, cosa que pareció agradarle a la susodicha quien abrazo también el brazo se du esposo con cariño.

-Jeh…bueno debes de pensarlo bien, era Issei de quien estamos hablando y tú no eras el mejor ejemplo para el cuándo tenía seis años…-Kira decía eso mirando a su esposo acusadoramente.

-Aun sigues culpándome por la vez que destrozo la casa…oye yo no le enseñe a usar su fuego de esa manera lo aprendió el solo- Igneel se defendió pues sabia de inmediato a que se debía esa mirada de su amada esposa.

-Seguiré culpándote por aquella vez, aún recuerdo como ardió mi bella vajilla de hueso albino…pero dejando de lado eso…dime, cuando le diremos a él…lo del ya tú sabes que…-

-Oye, hay que dar un poco de tiempo al pequeño no crees-amorosamente ponía su brazo derecho sobre el vientre de Kira-Aun no puedo creer lo que viene…aunque puedo decir que esta vez sin lugar a dudas Issei se sorprenderá…-

-Pero ya no es un niño pequeño de verdad crees que saltara y armara escandalo-pregunto divertido Igneel, y fue ahí que su esposa le miro con una ceja levantada, cayendo entonces su esposo en su pensamiento…

Issei saltando de un lado a otro por la noticia que le acaban de dar, y el soltando varias llamaradas hasta envolverse a sí mismo en un tornado de fuego que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

-Tienes razón…se emocionaría demasiado si se llega a enterar de esto…-con una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Igneel, él se daba por estar de acuerdo con Kira en cuanto a la reacción de Issei ante lo que tenían que decirle, pero también pudo notar algo de preocupación en el rostro de su esposa, por lo que le quedo mirando un momento.

-Kira ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que…tengo miedo Igneel, miedo de que esto aleje a Issei de nosotros…el, no sabe qué bueno…que él no es nuestro hijo biológico el…no sabe eso…-

Las palabras de Kira tenían tristeza en ellas, desde que se casó con Igneel y adopto a Issei como su hijo siempre lo considero eso, su propio hijo, Igneel le había contado las circunstancias en las que el encontró a su hijo…

El enfrentamiento entre él y ese dragon malvado…el extraño olor emanando del niño sobreviviente en ese fatídico accidente, que al parecer era un dragon humanoide por completo…las preguntas vinieron a ellos con el transcurrir de los años…

El crecimiento de Issei era como el de cualquier humano normal, puesto que apenas tenía un año cuando fue adoptado por Igneel, no tenía recuerdos de ese día cosa que fue agradecida por sus padres, pues no querían que su ahora hijo tuviese un trauma de esa índole.

Aun asi durante su crecimiento, ambos padres sentían como sus poderes aumentaban, tanto asi que a los tres años sus reservas de poder dragontino podían fácilmente estar a la par de dragones adultos, y temiendo que estos se saliesen de control se le entreno y sello parcialmente sus poderes.

Pero aparte de todo esto, Issei no sabía nada con respecto a su origen, no sabía que en realidad era adoptado, los únicos que sabían de ello eran Tannin y su esposa, asi como kira e Igneel, todos los demás solo sabían que el pelinegro era el hijo de ellos dos.

-No tienes por qué temer…él no es de ese tipo de personas que se derrumbara por eso…-con calma Igneel miraba a su esposa mientras acariciaba su cabello-Él fue criado por nosotros con todo el amor y cariño que podíamos darle…él es alguien que sabe ya el valor de la familia…él es parte de nuestra familia…y aunque no tengamos la misma sangre tenemos los fuertes lazos que hemos formado son más fuertes y densos que la sangre misma-

-Igneel yo…-intentaba decir.

-No lo sientas, tenías miedo, está bien, amas a Issei tanto como yo, asi que no quieres que su relación con nosotros se vea afectada…comprendo-atrayendo hacia el en un abrazo protector, Igneel intentaba despejar los miedos del corazón de su esposa-Cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos, de momento dejémosle asi vale, además…-tocando el vientre de su esposa, y sintiendo una leve oleada de calidez desde ahí, sonriendo y tomando desprevenida a Kira, planto sus labios contra los de ella.

Abriendo levemente los ojos, para luego relajarse y cerrar sus ojos, y dejarse llevar por la muestra de afecto de su esposo, separándose unos segundos después, mientras se miraban y en sus ojos el amor rebosaba.

-Escucha pequeño…será mejor que te des prisa y crezcas…porque aquí afuera tienes ahora un hermano mayor que te querrá, tanto como le queremos a él…asi que apresúrate...-afectuosamente acariciaba el abdomen de Kira mientras sonreía.

-¡Ya quiero verte exhalar tu primera llamarada! ¡Devastar tu primer campo y dar de ostias a tus!-habiendo sido completamente abordado por la felicidad y simplemente decir lo que quería ver como padre dragon Igneel alentaba desde la matriz a su hijo a ser como el…

-¡Igneel!-exclamo furiosa Kira golpeando la cabeza de su esposo lo que le hizo cerrar de golpea boca y morderse la lengua, la cual quedo fuera y el cayó al suelo, mientras humo salía de su cabeza asi como del puño de Kira.

-Él bebe no necesita esa clase de consejos…-exclamo algo disgustada por la conducta de su esposo.

-Pero él será un dragon es necesario que él sepa que es ser un dragon-refuto con

-No quiero que él sea alguien asi, ya suficiente tengo con intentar controlar a dos dragones malcriados…-la verdad era que Kira apenas podía controlar a su marido e hijo, y pensar en un segundo hijo, el cual se vería influenciado por ambos cuando este empiece a caminar, claro si no empieza exhalando fuego primero.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas…es nuestro primer hijo, juntos, quiero que sea un dragon desde que nazca-

-Sera nuestro segundo hijo tonto, Issei también es nuestro lo olvidaste tu cerebro con carbón-apretando los puños contra el cráneo de su esposo.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, no quería que sonase asi es solo que…estoy nervioso, eso es todo…también me preocupa un poco la reacción de Issei, él es como cualquier chico de su edad…pero-dejando a su esposa mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las estrellas que ya comenzaban a brillar en el cielo, asi como el sol comenzaba a cambiar de color dorado a naranja.

-Estoy seguro que si él se entera que tendrá un hermano será muy feliz…y que se entere que no es mi hijo de sangre…tampoco le afectara…lo que realmente me preocupa…es cuánto tiempo más le ocultaremos eso….y si se sentirá traicionado…-

-Tú lo has dicho verdad…él es alguien que no le afectara algo como eso, asi que tranquilo-esta vez Kira calmaba a su esposo abrazándolo por delante-Issei es nuestro hijo, sea o no de nosotros, nosotros le criamos, y educamos y queremos…es como tú lo veas como lo veas…hiperactivo, descuidado, glotón, impulsivo, maleducado y…-

-Suficiente soy tu esposo no tendrías que decir tomos mis defectos sabes…-con una mueca de disgusto le reclamaba a su esposa, que le miraba sonriente.

-Por eso y mucho más eres mi defectuoso y querido esposo…por eso es que te he amado…y ahora tenemos un fuerte lazo que nos une…no, dos en realidad…-pensando en su hijo Issei el niño al que ambos han criado y educado, asi como en su futuro hijo, Kira abrazaba aún más a su esposo.

-Perdón por ser un idiota…pero tal como lo dije ese día…este idiota al que abrazas te dará un futuro junto a nuestros hijos…y este idiota te amara Kira…-con amor besaba ahora a su esposa…

Un beso que iba cargado de ternura y amor…

Ambos se amaban ahora más que nunca, tenían dos lazos fuertes que les unían además del profundo amor que se profesaban ahora mismo con ese beso…

Un hijo que ellos criaron y que ahora parecía tener un brillante y feliz futuro por delante…

Y ahora un segundo hijo que poco a poco se iba acercando a ellos…

Atrayéndola si se podía aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la temperatura del otro, el respirar del otro cerca suyo, rompiendo el beso para mirarse intensamente el uno al otro, quedando hipnotizados en los ojos del otro…

Orbes marrones miraban a los unos color ámbar, el hermosa cabello purpura, de kira brillaba tenuemente con la luz del sol que se iba para dar paso a la noche.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, sintiendo poco a poco como la temperatura de ambos aumentaba, sintiendo más que nunca el gentil tacto del otro sobre su cuerpo, profundizando un poco más el beso…

Separándose un instante para recobrar el aliento, mirando fijamente a su pareja para no perder al detalle la expresión de ella…

-Te vez hermosa esta noche Kira…más que de costumbre…-esta frase la dijo haciendo resonar un poco al garganta, con voz ronca.

-Igneel…sé que a quieres llegar-con una sonrisa divertida, asi como con un tono alegre y coqueto-Lo que me pregunto es porque te estas tardando tanto…-acercándose a su esposo y diciendo esta última parte en su oído, al tiempo que exhalaba un poco de aire caliente

-Pensaba ya sabes ser un poco más tierno…escuche que a las chicas les gusta eso…- separándose un momento de ella, y quedando mirando un momento esos orbes ámbar que le miraban con un brillo coqueta esa noche, la trajo hacia él. Besando a su esposa mientras agarraba firmemente sus caderas.

-Es para las mujeres comunes Igneel, pero yo-colgándose del cuello de su pareja y mirándole intensamente…mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más y esta vez la llama de la pasión aprecia arder en serio-Soy una dragona…olvídate de eso si sabes lo que quieres…-

Levantando a su esposa de la cintura y colocándola sobre el escritorio de Tauriel-El papel de la profesora mala…cuanto me encanta…-con una sonrisa y voz ronca, hablaba Igneel al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su pareja, enviando ligeros escalofríos por el cuerpo de esta.

-Y tú en el papel del estudiante aplicado…los dos sabemos que no te queda para nada…-acariciando el cabello rosa a su esposo-Crees que este bien que hagamos esto en este lugar…-

-Has sido tú la que me provocaste Kira…ahora te hare tomar responsabilidad…si es por Tauriel hablare y tratare luego con ella-comenzando a besar a su esposa, siendo este beso más intenso y apasionado que antes…

Arrancando esta vez varios gemidos roncos de Igneel que disfrutaba de los gemidos ahogados por el beso que daba a Kira, ambos al ser dragones dejaron de lado toda delicadeza y se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos draconianos.

Es bien sabido que cuando los dragones se aparean con otras especies, en el caso de los machos, estos tienen cierta característica particular y esa es que la más mínima caricia con intenciones poco decentes cabe decir, puede provocar una cantidad 10 veces mayor de placer que la normal ocasionada por un individuo masculino de la misma especie de la hembra.

Y ahora, al ser ambos dragones la sensación de placer que ambos enviaban y recibían de su pareja era casi ilimitado, por lo que gruñidos roncos eran provocados por Igneel y dulces y ligeros gemidos por Kira al sentir los labios del pelirosa fundidos con los de ella.

Explorando la boca el uno del otro, iniciando una batalla de lenguas que Igneel muy a gusto perdió, llevando una de sus manos hasta el trasero de su esposa, sintiendo la firmeza y elasticidad de ese pedazo de cuerpo que ahora tenía en su palma.

-Estas segura que quieres que continuemos…aun puedo controlarme pero si sigo recorriendo tu cuerpo como hasta ahora…detenerme será imposible y lo sabes…-respirando ya un poco agitado, sintiendo su temperatura corporal aumentar asi como la de su esposa.

-Sabes que también puedo ser intensa si me lo propongo Igneel…y ahora es eso justo lo que quiero-comenzando de nuevo una guerra de lenguas al darse un profundo beso con su esposo, degustando con paciencia cada rincón de la boca de su esposo, acariciando su lengua, delineando sus caninos más grandes que los de una persona normal, rasgo que adoraba de Igneel.

Dejando los labios de su esposa y recorrer a su cuello, ella con un leve gruñido aceptaba el abandono de sus labios, y comenzaba a jugar con su larga cabellera rosa, mientras sentía el tacto de los labios de este recorrer su blanca piel.

Arrancando asi varios gemidos de placer que lo único que hacían era encender más aun la pasión de Igneel, quien dejaba de acariciar la espalda de kira, para ahora masajear el pecho izquierdo de esta.

Ante la repentina acción kira se arqueo levemente, descubriendo asi mas piel en su cuello lo cual fue aprovechado por el dragon, que besaba cada centímetro de su ahora expuesto cuello, kira suspirando al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposa besando su cuello, sintiendo como el calor que emanaban de estos, convirtiéndose en oleadas de placer.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de kira, asi como su respiración entrecortada indicaban que ella ya estaba en calor.

Abriendo un ojo mientras besaba el cuello de la peli morada, Igneel se deleitó un instante en silencio, para dirigirse a la clavícula de esta, dejando tras de sí un surco de besos suaves para una vez en la clavícula de esta, succionar levemente dejando ahí ahora una huella de su afecto.

Para de inmediato hundir sus dientes en la tersa y suave piel, hasta que de esa mordida salieron unas cuantas gotas de sangre, lamiendo el rojo líquido, el cual al sentirlo en su lengua y degustarlo, parecía que solo tenía un efecto afrodisiaco en él.

Dejando la muestra de cariño volvió besando con pasión el cuello de su esposa, para nuevamente plantarse en los labios de esta, dejando que ella sintiese también el sabor de su propia sangre, apretando levemente el seno derecho de esta, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el muslo de su pareja.

Con rapidez, varios botones volaron por los aires, a causa de que kira había roto el abrigo de Igneel para quitárselo, arrojando este lejos de ellos.

Lo mismo hizo Igneel, pero un poco más despacio, quitaba botón por botón con suma maestría, para ir revelando poco a poco la blanca camisa debajo de su abrigo, la también que desabotonada por Igneel, con una rapidez que dejaría en vergüenza al hombre más rápido del mundo.

Y ahora acariciando ambos pechos mientras recostaba a su esposa contra el escritorio besándola con locura.

-Igeneeeeeel-gemia al sentir el agarre contra sus pechos aumentar, al tener solo su brasier el tacto de sus senos con las palmas de su esposo era completo, sentía ya el endurecido pezón de esta por lo excitada que estaba, y los continuos gemidos de Kira eran callados y ahogados con el apasionado beso que ambos se estaban dando, acariciando con fuerza la espalda de su esposo por la cual surcos rojos debajo de la camiseta se podrían apreciar.

Dejando de momento sus pechos, y llevando sus manos a sus pantalones, para quitar el cinturón que ahora le estorbaba, lo mismo hizo Kira con el suyo.

-Cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos en un lugar que no fuese nuestra casa…-pregunto Igneel acariciando las bragas de encaje rojo que traía su esposa.

-Seria quizás la vez que lo hicimos en casa de papa…la vez que el e Issei fueron al mundo humano-

-Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no tengo esta emoción por ser descubierto…-quitándose ahora también la camiseta

-incineraras a quien ose interrumpirnos verdad-acariciando ahora el expuesto y marcado abdomen del pelirosa con cierta sensación de calor travieso que parecía concentrarse en una parte especifica de la anatomía del pelirosa.

-Tendrá suerte si lo convierto en cenizas…porque justo ahora…-acercándose a Kira y retirando las bragas de esta-Solo quiero ser uno contigo-quitándose el mismo la última prenda de ropa que parecía estorba y ahora besar a su esposa con mucha más pasión si es que eso era posible, gruñidos roncos salían de los labios de Igneel, mientras que locos gemidos de placer por parte de la peli morada, al no solo sentir los labios y la lengua de su esposo, sino también como este acariciaba todo su cuerpo con el suyo propio.

-Igneel-susurro a su esposo al oído sujetando la cabellera de este con ambas manos, para que en respuesta, Igneel tomase ambas manos y las sujetara con una mano, llevando estas encima de la cabeza de kira, para de inmediato atender sus pechos.

Kira estaba en éxtasis, más aun al sentir como el fuerte muslo de su pareja rosaba constantemente su sexo, Igneel hacia esto a propósito, bajando nuevamente al cuello de su pareja, y mientras le besaba y sacaba más gemidos y suspiros de su esposa, continuaba bajando hasta estar en ese valle que formaban sus pechos.

-Tu cuerpo es mío Kira lo he dicho antes y lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera…tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco…-acariciando el pecho derecho con su mano izquierda para de inmediato con suaves besos hasta llegar a la cima de su seno izquierdo donde comenzó besando este punto…

-Hah…hah…hah…Hmmmpmmm…Ig…INGEEEL-sintiendo como su respiración se volvía errática ante el contacto y las caricias de su esposo…

Sentía como si la estuvieran derritiendo, su sensitiva piel acariciada con las yemas de los dedos de su esposo, le estaba calentando el cuerpo, al ser ambos dragones las temperaturas de ambos aumentaran y ambos comenzaron a sudar.

En un movimiento imprevisto el dragon llevo la mano derecha hacia la parte de su abdomen acariciándolo en círculos y aumentando las oleadas de placer sobre su pareja, para después ir bajando poco a poco a la zona intima de ella.

-No…su-sueles ser asi de intenso…ahh…ahh…a estas alturas…ya estaríamos en nuestro segundo aire-con lujuria en su voz, y acariciando tanto la espalda como el cabello de su esposo.

Con respiración errática, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran por el ritmo de la respiración, Igneel ahora sabía que ya había esperado demasiado.

-Creo que es hora de que inicien los preparativos…por qué ahora, Kira, en serio estoy encendido-la voz ronca de Igneel solo produjo una sonrisa en su esposa, pues sabía que ahora comenzaba la verdadera "diversión" para ambos…

( _ **SALTO DE TIEMPO**_ )

-Cielos…porque ahora tengo que ir a ese lugar y sentarme…se supone que papa y mama vendrían también pero no lo han hecho…estar ahí será muuuuy aburrido-caminando con los brazos apoyados atrás de la cabeza-Graaaaaaaaaaaaaw….mauw…mauw-bostezaba profundamente, ya se había cambiado a su ropa para el torneo y el discurso había terminado, había tenido que asistir a la celebración del inicio del

-Escuchar el discurso también es agotador cierto-apareciendo desde atrás aparecía una chica de cabellos azules, y por lo menos veinte centímetros más alta que el-Se ve que estas bastante cansado eh…Issei Dragneel-

-Tú, eres…-recordando la batalla que había tenido hace unas pocas horas atrás, recordando como una chica de cabello azul intentaba casi decapitarle sin embargo…

Al comenzar a recordarle la chica tuvo un leve atisbo de satisfacción al ver que el chico le recordaba…

Para ello estuvo usando aun su conjunto de ropa usado hace un rato, ya lavado y secado, su peto plateado con detalles de oro, asi como su demás armadura ligera como son braceras plateadas, una camisa agua marina y detalles azules en ella y una falda azul, y la faldera de metal.

-…Lo siento…por más que intento recordar tu nombre solo recuerdo tu cabello-sonriendo torpemente y rascándose la cien se dirigía a la recién llegada que casi caía por aquella respuesta taaaan sincera.

-P-p-pero si hoy hace apenas unas horas nos conocimos-

-Es que no tuve tiempo de presentarme adecuadamente…después de todo intentaste rebanarme la cabeza lo olvidas-rascándose la sien y sonriendo despreocupadamente como si eso fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Sobre eso, Lyfa y la directora me lo explicaron ya…yo quería disculparme por ser tan…-intentaba disculparse pero aún se sentía avergonzada con él, pues él era dos años menor que ella y además de ser alguien más fuerte, parecía no subestimarla-…Bueno ser tan como decirlo…sorda…lamento no haber escuchado adecuadamente tus verdaderas intenciones lo siento-

Inclinándose levemente en señal de disculpa, Asuna intentaba aligerar el ambiente entre ellos un poco.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, solo estabas siguiendo las órdenes de cuidar del castillo-caminando uno poco hasta estar a unos tres pasos delante de ella y volteando a verla-Si me lo hubiesen ordenado a mí también…yo lo hubiera hecho asi que descuida no tienes por qué preocuparte vale…-las palabras de Issei solo denotaban sinceridad, y eso fue percibido por a joven elfo.

-Asi que, dime que tal vez el torneo de este año eh…-

-Como decirlo, este año parece ser que como siempre hay varios oponentes fuertes…y, los que eran fuertes antes, se han hecho más fuertes aun…-recordando como los campeones y sub-campeones anteriores a los cuales vio parados en el palco principal.

Sonriendo ante la sola idea de cruzar espadas contra ellos dio una breve sonrisa a la chica y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, con el único pensamiento de superar a sus oponentes.

-¡Espera a dónde vas…la competencia está por comenzar!-le llamo al ver que él se alejaba de donde sería la zona de los competidores.

-Voy a explorar este castillo, escuche que la vista desde la torre norte es magnífica…-caminando y hablando sin mirarle levanto una mano y se despidió-Deberías darte prisa el equipo de la rosa blanca es el primero en luchar…suerte contra los gigantes de la montaña…te estaré apoyando…hmm…creo que lo tengo ¿Asuna…verdad?-

-Si…soy yo ese es mi nombre, Asuna Yuuki mucho gusto en conocerte…-

-Puedes llamarme Issei sin reservas señorita Yuuki-

-Muy bien Issei…entonces… ¿Creo que nos veremos más tarde en la arena cierto…?-pregunto aun con algunas dudas la peli azul.

-Sí, yo estaré en la categoría inferior a la suya señorita Yuuki, pero le recomiendo que valla ahora el encuentro de su escuela es la primera…o de lo contrario llegara muuuuy tarde-agitando divertido la mano se alejaba más del lugar donde estaba Asuna.

-Llegar tarde…-se dijo a sí misma no comprendiendo las palaras del pelinegro.

-¡Asuna!-exclamaba alguien desde atrás del pasillo, una chica, de la misma estatura de Issei, cabello lila oscuro, vistiendo una armadura ligera similar a la de Asuna pero con ropas purpuras con detalles rojos y dorados, una cinta sobre su cabello largo hasta la espalda baja.

-Es nuestro turno, la segunda división está esperando a su capitana-llamo con algo de reproche a su capitana.

-Si yo…-mirando hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, para llevarse la sorpresa de que había desaparecido del lugar-Yo…no, no importa ya voy-alejándose de ese lugar, con una sola pregunta en su mente- _¿A dónde se habrá ido…?_ -

Y ella se puso al lado de Yuuki con quien se alejó completamente del pasillo por donde hace un momento había entrado Issei.

Por su parte el pelinegro caminaba de lo más tranquilo por el pasillo, habiendo llegado a un largo balcón desde el cual no se podía ver la arena, en cambio se podía ver perfectamente uno de los bastos y hermosos jardines del castillo, que al tener como fondo dos de las seis torres de cristal que conforman la muralla del castillo daban un escenario magnifico para la vista del joven dragon.

Issei quedo un momento embobado con esa imagen se recostó sobre la baranda de fino hierro negro forjado, mirando como algunos de las aves nocturnas más magnificas y exóticas volaban ahí, mirando algunos animales recorrer ese espacio de ensueño, asi como también las muchas y hermosas flores al tiempo que una leve brisa de viento hacia hondear su blanca bufanda.

Con la luna iluminando ya las flores que solo se podían admirar a su completa belleza durante la noche, sonriendo al ver como varias de estas brillaban en azul, purpura y verde, un verdadero espectáculo natural.

Fue entonces que ahí abajo alcanzo a ver a una persona, una mujer, de cabellera azul que relucía a la luz de la luna, recogida en una elegante cola de caballo, con un vestido azul oscuro sencillo que era complementado por su cuerpo con medidas que no tenían que envidiar en lo más mínimo a cualquier mujer elfo, y a la vez también elegante…

-No pude percibir su presencia…-murmuro para sí mismo al verla ahí en el jardín, mirando sonriente el espectáculo de las flores nocturnas-Supongo que el aroma de las flores nublo un poco mi olfato eh…-se dijo asi mismo, y mirando hacia el jardín, sin querer su mirada y la de esa mujer se cruzó.

Por un instante quedo perdido en sus ojos, a pesar de la distancia que fácilmente serian veinte metros.

Los ojos amables de esa mujer tenían algo que de repente hizo clip en su mente, algo que le llamaba, algo que le decía que esa mujer era alguien conocida…

Parpadeo un segundo, y en ese instante aquella mujer había desaparecido del lugar, sintió curiosidad, por lo que salto desde el tercer pido donde se encontraba y camino hacia el lugar donde estaba la mujer.

Mirando a todos lados y sintiendo el olor, distinguiendo el de algunas plantas y animales, pero no el de ninguna persona ahí recientemente, estaba confundido, pudo ver claramente a una mujer ahí, la sombra de esta estaba ahí, y además vio a un pequeño colibrí volar junto a ella…

Caminado un poco más cerca de los árboles y sintiendo una vez más las aromas del jardín…

-Algunos animales tienen que dejar de marcar sus territorios de esa manera…-murmuro para sí mismo, moviendo su mano derecha en frente de su rostro como para deshacerse de algún mal olor con el que se topó.

-Mirar a las personas asi…es de mala educación…pero eres justo como Natsu-san…después de todo, eres de él su…-alguien susurro justo detrás de él, y por un instante el sintió que alguien se apoyaba en sus hombros ligeramente.

Era la suave y dulce voz de una mujer, una voz que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar pero no sabía porque…ni quien era esta mujer…y lo más importante…quien era ese tal Natsu de quien hablo….pero eso se fue de su mente al instante…

Tomándolo por sorpresa en un principio incapaz de reaccionar…recobrando los sentidos al siguiente instante, su primer impulso fue voltear pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente era asi, quería voltear pero algo no le dejaba, y aun sentía a una persona apoyada levemente detrás de él.

-esta bufanda…la recuerdo perfectamente…tanto tiempo…tantas batallas…tantos recuerdos…ahora con la ceguera de la luna…las estrellas brillaran más esta noche…el fuego también deberá de hacerlo…renacer y despertar a la estrella durmiente…-

-De que estas hablando,… ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto a la mujer, sin voltear.

-Fufufu…solo alguien que te conoce y conoce tu poder…-murmurando aquello con una suave e infantil voz…tocando levemente su brazo derecho.

-Ahora el tiempo se acerca…ve al centro de este jardín, donde el hada descansa, permite al agua del cántaro fluir y deja que el fuego te guie…que la luz de los doce guardianes de contra la gema de la durmiente estrella dorada…debes ir…dragon de fuego….-aquello sonaba como un fragmento de un poema antiguo, a pesar de su memoria para la literatura clásica, issei no recordaba ningún verso con esas palabras.

Volteando al sentir que las manos de la mujer se quitaban de sus hombros, mirando a todos lados e incluso a los cielos buscando con su aguda visión de dragon cualquier movimiento en las sombras del cielo y la tierra, escuchando atentamente cualquier paso o respiración, e incluso sintiendo las vibraciones en la tierra a través de sus pies….

Sin éxito alguno, sin aroma alguna, sin siquiera una pista alguna, incluso sus huellas que debían de haber quedado en el pasto no estaban…ni siquiera el más mínimo atisbo de su presencia…

-¿Quién…quien era esa persona?-se murmuro a sí mismo, pues había aparecido como si fuese un fantasma y se había desvanecido como la niebla misma…

Fue entonces que mirando a todos lados, comenzó a ver una gran sombra se acercaba desde su lado derecho, una sombra que iba oscureciendo todo hasta que llego hacia él, levantando la vista pudo notar que era…

-Un eclipse lunar eh….justo en el festival de las flores…quien lo diría…-sonriendo por la belleza del fenómeno, cuando recordó las palabras de esa mujer…

" _la ceguera de la luna…_ "

-Acaso ella…se refería al eclipse de hoy…-murmuro para sí mismo al ver como poco a poco a poco la azul luna se iba ocultando por la sombra de la tierra…- _debería de ir a donde dijo…_ -fue la pregunta que se hacía Issei, por una parte quería hacer aquello y esto era impulsado por su actitud aventurera, y además la curiosidad propia de un chico de su edad

"… _las estrellas brillaran más esta noche…el fuego también deberá de hacerlo…renacer y despertar a la estrella durmiente…"_

Aquellas palabras rondaban por la mente del pelinegro que aún seguía debatiéndose en ir o no.

-Bueno…no es como si ir será malo, después de todo….estaré hasta el quinto encuentro y para ello falta muuuuucho….-se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba con la caminata hacia ese lugar del que aparentemente hablaba esa mujer hace un momento.-Mammm, ver algunas peleas la mayoría aburridas…o encontrarme con algo la mar de interesante…-

Se preguntó asi mismo mientras miraba al cielo, para ahí reconocer a algunas de las constelaciones que era de las más famosas por sus brillantes he importancia en el calendario del mundo humano.

-doce guardianes…o esa mujer sabía muy bien que decir…o es que hay algo realmente interesante en ese lugar…-mirando como aquellas doce constelaciones brillaban aún más en esa noche con un eclipse ayudando a que la luz de las estrellas aquella noche ganasen un brillo que más que hermoso parecía cómplice, como incitándole a ir.

-el centro del jardín…jamás he estado en esta parte del castillo-diciéndose eso asi mismo y revisando el reloj de bolsillo regalo de su tía Tauriel, viendo que aún era pronto para regresar, teniendo asi la mejor excusa para continuar con lo que cualquier adolescente haría-Dicen que si no haces lo que quieres te arrepentirás más tarde…bueno y yo quiero saber qué es lo que hay en ese lugar…además…algo, siento que hay algo realmente bueno para mí en ese lugar…-

Sonriendo de repente al tener ese buen presentimiento, comenzó a caminar, mientras sus sentidos eran invadidos por distintas sensaciones, las flores comenzaban a desprender una aroma más dulce de lo usual, asi como el polen de estas comenzaba salir, haciendo que el camino estuviese con leves motes brillosos por todas partes.

 _Sin saber que en verdad algo realmente bueno estaría ahí…algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre…_

Además las luciérnagas comenzaban a pulular por el jardín, haciendo relucir aún más esos pequeños granos de polen como si fuesen estrellas en miniatura…

Y como por arte de magia justo delante de él dibujado muy a detalle la figura de un león parado sobre una roca…una figura de un león magnifico formado por los destellos del polen se había presentado .

Era solo una casualidad debía de serlo…

O es que de algún modo le estaban indicando el camino…

Ese fue el primer pensamiento lógico que él tuvo, para al siguiente instante el león saliese de ahí dirigiéndose hacia atrás de donde estaban, el impulso de Issei fue seguirlo sin pensar mucho…

Llegando entonces a un claro el cual era iluminado por un anillo de luciérnagas que brillaban en el aire, iluminando una bella fuente con cuatro estatuas en los puntos cardinales, y el centro de esta la estatua de un hada posada como si estuviese orando…

Como sabía que era un hada…

Sencillo, las alas de esta…alas labradas lo más probable en diamante, cristalinas, brillantes y lustrosas, alas que eran sin duda de algún insecto en la espalda de esta figura femenina que tenía su cabello bellamente recogido.

Las estatuas eran la misma, la estatua de un dragon, un dragon rugiendo hacia adelante…

Claro esa sería la descripción de quien haya imaginado a un dragon rugiendo, pero para el pelinegro que había visto varias veces antes a su padre y madre en su forma dragon rugiendo…y aunque en cierta manera podría decirse que estaban rugiendo era falso…

Esas estatuas no fueron hechas de un dragon rugiendo, esa era la pose de un dragon dando un ataque de aliento, séase fuego, viento, agua etc…

-… _Donde el hada descansa-_ mirando la estatua del hada…efectivamente, viéndola desde otra realidad, aunque el hada se encontraba orando, podría decirse que también se encontraba descansando por la posición en la que se encontraba, caminando a su alrededor mirando desde diferentes ángulos a la estatua…

Efectivamente podría decirse desde otro punto de vista que la posición del hada era una de donde se podría decir que estaba descansando

 _-y deja que el fuego te guie…que la luz de los doce guardianes de contra la gema de la durmiente estrella dorada…debes ir…dragon de fuego…-_

Recordando en su mente las palabras de aquella mujer y meditando un momento….

-deja que el fuego te guie…eh…y dragones lanzando ataques de aliento…acaso…podría ser…-acercándose a la estatua de la derecha y examinándola, mirándola desde todos lados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…

Dentro de las fauces de la estatua había un ducto…lo más probable que sirviese para ventilar algo…pero ¿Ventilar que…? Tocando esta, podía sentir como el ducto iba de su boca hasta el vientre y de ahí a la base de la fuente…

Verifico las otras tres estatuas y efectivamente todas tenían eso…el mismo ducto…pero entonces…con qué fin…

Repasando en su memoria, lo único que se le ocurría eran las gaitas, un instrumento propio del mundo humano, por el cual tú soplas en un tubo y el aire llevado a un bolso de piel especial, sale por otros tubos tallados y con agujeros de distintos tamaños para cada nota…

Un sistema de viento. Eh…pero de que serviría…

-Deja que el fuego te guie…sistema de viento…-abriendo levemente lo ojos y mirando estas estatuas…claramente la inclinación de estas…el Angulo era perfecto…una inclinación de 60°…

Lo que quería decir que ahí si en teoría saliese fuego de sus fauces…se formaría una pirámide…una pirámide…pero una pirámide para que…cual sería el objetivo de ello…

-La luz de los doce guardianes…acaso serán…-mirando al cielo para encontrar brillando a las doce constelaciones del zodiaco…

-Si tengo razón…el final y el inicio lo marcan sagitario y escorpio…eso quiere decir…justo en este lugar…podría ser…debe de haber algo que estoy pasando por alto pero que sería…-

Volviendo a revisar la estatua más a fondo, no encontrando nada en ella, ni botones secretos o alguna palanca disfrazada como una de las extremidades del dragon…

-…deja que el fuego te guie…que el fuego te guie…-se repetía a si mismo mientras caminaba alrededor de la fuente…-un momento…-murmuro para sí mismo deteniéndose de golpe…

Una fuente…si era una fuente…en donde estaba el agua…

Había llegado tan rápido y sin pensar mucho que se le había pasado ese detalle por completo, si era una fuente debía de tener agua y justo ahora no tenia, había dejado pasar un detalle como ese…

-Mama tiene razón soy demasiado despistado…-sonriendo torpemente, examinaba ahora las paredes de la fuente, habiéndose centrado únicamente en revisar las estatuas por ser estas más llamativas en la fuente se olvidó por completo de los muros de esta.

Se había olvidado por completo de las primeras palabras del acertijo… _"Deja al agua del cántaro fluir…"_

Encontrando entonces un compartimento en el suelo, en la estatua sur ahí debajo de una tapa con cubierta de pasto, la cual indicaba que muy probablemente, esta fuente no ha sido usada en mucho…mucho tiempo… lo curioso era que en la tapa, cubierta por algo de tierra de jardín y algunas hojas secas, estaba el grabado de un cántaro sostenido por una mujer…

- _Acuario…_ -fue el primer pensamiento del pelinegro al ver el grabado…

-De que periodo es exactamente es esta fuente…cuando fue construida. Acaso alguna vez funciono…-

Abriendo la caja encontró una llave, que como era de esperarse, no estaba oxidada, la orfebrería élfica era de las mejores e incluso si son tuberías siguen siendo mucho mejores que las humanas según había escuchado antes.

-Como sea…veamos…y supongo que se hizo el agua…-intentando girar la perilla…sin éxito…-Quizás es al otro lado-volviendo a intentar…, pero con el mismo resultado, la perilla no se movía un ápice, poniendo más fuerza en este, intentando con varios intentos que la perilla girase, una y otra y otra vez…pero la condenada perilla no giraba…

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

Pero atacar un lugar asi por esas pequeñeces…traería problemas…y tampoco quería dañar tan fino trabajo y acabados, era obvio que esto no ha funcionado en mucho tiempo…

Y llenar la fuente manualmente podía hacerla funcionar o tal vez no, eso sin contar que llenar este volumen de una fuente le tardaría un tiempo…

Simplemente veía eso y asintió para el mismo, comenzando a emitir su aura de fuego, concentrándola en sus manos y llevándolas hacia la perilla del grifo, donde el calor comenzaba a afectar a esta, poniéndose a cada instante más al rojo vivo.

Y de repente el sonido de fricción de metales se escuchó, lo que indicaba que el metal comenzaba a ceder poco a poco, y con sonidos secos, esta perilla comenzaba a moverse para ir siendo enfriada por el agua, que al entrar en contacto con el calor de la tubería comenzaba verse el vapor saliendo de la base de la fuente, en vez de agua por lo cual Issei aumentaba la fuerza en la perilla la cual comenzaba a ceder más…

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza en esta hasta que llevaba la mitad de la vuelta, y de repente puso con todo, y el agua en la fuete salió disparada por la presión del vapor acumulada en las tuberías asi como el agua misma salieron a presión causando que todo el agua saliese disparadas causando una explosiva lluvia alrededor…

-puck-escupiendo algo de agua de los labios esta agua en serio…no sabe tan mal…pero…-mirando a la fuente, un tenue arcoíris había aparecido justo ahora sobre la fuente dando una vista magnifica a todo esta…

-Sí que es bello…pero dudo que todo esto sea lo que el fuego te guie…-mirando una vez más la fuente, las estatuas que se esperaría que estas arrojasen agua pero nada…

Si estas tenían ductos debían de funcionar de alguna manera…asi que tenía que haber algo más…algo que había pasado por alto…y era eso algo, lo que le guiaría….la pregunta era que…

Dragones escupiendo fuego…sería lo lógico…pero como, sin magia o combustible es imposible crear fuego….combustible muy difícilmente se pensaría en eso…

Una fuente con un torrente de fuego….gas quizás, pero en terranova los yacimientos de gas eran inexistentes…por lo cual quedaba descartado…

Magia…una fuente mágica…abasteciéndolos quizás pero…de que clase y si era fuego lo que expulsaban esas estatuas…debía de ser un volumen considerable por lo que la fuente debería ser casi ilimitada si se piensa en alimentar semejante monumento…

-Qué clase de fuente es esta…porque estaría en un lugar como este….-mirando más detenidamente…el agua comenzaba a llenar el estaque y este podía ver como el pedestal donde estaba la estatua iba moviéndose ligeramente…debido al volumen del agua, este comenzó a hundirse un poco y ahí ahora había un compartimento circular abriéndose.

Y un aroma familiar llego a la nariz del pelinegro…un aroma que no había estado ahí hasta hace un rato…

El ligero pero característico aroma de la roca quemada hace ya tanto tiempo…

El calor en la última vez en que se usó debió de haber sido intenso y eso lo sabía por el aroma despedido de la roca, el cual era combustión pura, un poderoso e intenso torrente de llamas debió de haber golpeado ahí…

-Pero si es asi…entonces…- el pelinegro quedo mirando el orificio unos momentos si esa roca estaba quemada eso quería decir que en ese lugar debió haber habido fuego del algún tipo y si era asi…eso explicaría el porqué del aroma a quemado y con ello el porqué de aquellas estatuas.

-deja que el fuego te guie...-mirando un momento más aquel orificio…encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a respirar calmadamente…

Al tiempo que debajo de él aparecía desde sus pies dibujándose un círculo mágico de color rojo con el símbolo de un dragon mostrando los colmillos. Cubierto por algunas cadenas de color morado…y otros dos círculos de color negro y dos dorados, lo cuales circundaban alrededor del círculo rojo

Ese círculo mágico era uno de sellado, un circulo de sello, el cual restringía su capacidad de usar su poder dragon Slayer, un círculo mágico puesto a él por su madre y padre, con ayuda con Tauriel, Arwen y Elrond…

 _La razón sellar los monstruosos poderes que el niño había comenzado a despertar_ …

Aunque el desconocía la razón de aquel sello, sabía que debía de haber una buena razón para ello, por lo cual no refuto ni reclamo, aunque no pudo romperlo ni transgredirlo de ninguna manera…

Sus poderes estaban limitados a simple magia de fuego, sin que tuviera capacidades dragon Slayers, sin embargo debido a su entrenamiento, su magia del fuego era más fuerte que el promedio, aun si no fuese dragon Slayer y aunque estuviese lejos de igualarle, seguía siendo una poderosa magia de tipo fuego.

Aun si no podía usar su verdadero poder…había conseguido extraer poder puro del sello, la causa, grietas en este…y de esas grietas de donde el poder puro escapa, él lo aprovechaba, por lo cual su magia de fuego tiene niveles exorbitantes cada cierto tiempo…

Leyendo sobre círculos de sellado y magia antigua y arcana de la sección restringida de la biblioteca e incluso de los libros secretos del castillo de Elrond, aprendió métodos para aumentar su fuerza y versatilidad de magia a usar…asi como a usar sellos y deshacerse de ellos en batalla…

Por sus conocimientos en comprender el tipo de sellado que tenía lograba aprovechar aquellas salidas de poder de este…

Aunque aún no entendía para nada las razones del porque sus padres decidieron mantener su poder sellado….

…no discutiría nada de ello con ellos, pensaba que ambos alguna razón tendrían y si no se lo decían alguna buena otra razón también…

 _Una razón que se mantendría en secreto hasta el verdadero despertar del fuego, cuando el joven fuego se convierta en una llamarada que arrasara con sus enemigos…_

Y ahí ahora de aquellas grietas ligeras betas de energía anaranjada salían y recorrían alrededor de su cuerpo. Absorbiendo ni más ni menos que el exceso de poder que salía del sello aumentando exponencialmente su poder…

-…-se quedó mirando un momento, y por un instante el fuego que producía, comenzó a formar un vórtice el cual fue dirigido de inmediato hacia el orificio de aquella estatua siendo absorbida de inmediato…

- _Eso de ahora…acaso…estaba en lo cierto…pero…entonces_ -creando una pequeña llama la cual fue absorbida al igual que las ligeras betas de fuego que había creado hacia el agujero…

En ese último pudo ver los ojos de las estatuas resplandecer en dorado…

-Siendo asi solo queda una cosa por hacer entonces-murmuro para sí mismo aumentando su poder por el poder extraído y comenzando a hacer visible sobre su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos esos ojos ónix habían pasado de repente a un dorado brillante y mirando hacia su objetivo…

-No será fuego dragon…pero prueba mi propio fuego…el fuego de mi alma…-aspirando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones con aire…- _ **torrente de llamas**_ -

Con ese anuncio un potente torbellino de llamas salía de su boca hacia la abertura de la estatua, el cual fue absorbido de inmediato, no sintiendo el pelinegro que eso sería suficiente para que las estatuas funcionasen continuo con su torrente de llamas que entraba violentamente por la abertura….

Y como por arte de magia los ojos de las estatuas comenzaron a tornarse igual que sus ojos…dorados.

PLAC

Como si se hubiera abierto una puerta, las estatuas comenzaron a girar lentamente, hasta que dieron una vuelta completa…y volvieron a girar…esta vez girando dos veces en sentido inverso al anterior…

Volviendo a dar vuelta en el sentido contrario, pero esta vez giraron media vuelta menos, y de ahí giraron tres veces…al lado contrario…deteniéndose y girando esta vez cuatro vueltas y media en sentido contrario…

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta-U _na combinación…esta fuente es como una caja fuerte…y una enorme caja fuerte…de ser asi de grande…algo sumamente interesante debe de estar en este lugar….-_

Tomando una honda respiración al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían oro puro brillante, añadió fuerza al ataque aumentando el volumen de las llamas que estaba lanzando doblando el torrente de llamas siendo la mitad de fuerte de lo que sería si fuese fuego dragon Slayer.

Las vueltas de la fuente comenzaban a detenerse…al final las estatuas habían quedado al contrario de su posición original, la de norte en el sur, la del este en el oeste, la del sur en el norte y la del oeste en el este.

Y antes de que pudiese abrirse algo que esperaría cualquiera…

Las estatuas comenzaron a brillar en dorado para luego comenzar a escupir fuego el cual se intersecto provocando la visión de una pirámide hecha completamente de fuego…

Y las base de la fuente comenzaba a tornarse naranja debido al calor, quemando el pasto cercano revelando debajo piedra, la cual al aumentar la temperatura convertía en cenizas el verde pasta que había crecido en ella durante tanto tiempo.

En esta roca grabado confusos se podían ver, pero reconocía estos grabados, sellos y emblemas de la primera edad del sol, asi como la insignia de los primeros elfos…dando testimonio de que esta fuente fácilmente podría ser más vieja que la tierra misma….

PLAC-CLACPA-CLACP-PRURURURU

Sonidos de roca moviéndose y engranajes deteniéndose y encajando en algo se escuchaban, mientras Issei continuaba disparando su torrente de fuego hacia la abertura, y fue entonces que de las estatuas chorros de agua comenzaban a salir, y el agua que salía increíblemente no se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con la roca al rojo vivo…

- _de que demonios estará todo esto… ¿Qué clase de tesoro requeriría tanta teatralidad…?_ \- se cuestionó asi mismo Issei continuando con el torrente de llamas, mientras el agua comenzaba a circular por los intrincados canales.

Por dos minutos continuos Issei no dejo de enviar sus llamas contra la estatua hasta que por fin la gran fuente se abrió en dos, que a su vez se abrieron en cuatro, que a su vez se abrieron en ocho…partes de la fuente la cuales formaron un gran circunferencia de piedra teniendo las estatuas puestas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, dejando a la estatua de hada en el centro.

Dándose cuenta de donde estaba parado no podía ver exactamente que era, sabía que una figura se había dibujado, pero por la inmensidad de esta parado sobre ella era imposible saber su forma...

El proceso se había detenido y ahora ahí, en la estatua una serie de escaleras en caracol bajaban a algún lugar, que era tenuemente iluminado de repente por las luciérnagas que en vez de ser ahuyentadas por las llamas había concurrido en mayor cantidad…

Y ahora estas como una señal, iluminaban el camino a donde sea que fuese que bajaban esas escaleras de piedra blanca.

-Bueno…sería una verdadera lástima no ver qué clase de figura hay aquí…después de todo-dando una sonrisa al recordar a aquella mujer hablándole de este interesante lugar…-Fue un verdadero espectáculo abrir esta caja fuerte-

POOOM

Saltando fuertemente, impulsado por un ligero torrente de llamas alzándolo un poco más en el cielo alcanzando con facilidad los 50 m de altura…desde donde lo pudo ver claramente…

-Eso es…-decir que se había quedado sin palabras era poco…pues esa forma la había visto hace tiempo…no era un forma que uno estaría acostumbrado a ver como un circulo o un cuadrado con símbolos élficos…no esto era…

Esa era una forma que muy difícilmente encontraría en toda terranova…incluso en Asgard y ni hablar de los nueve mundos…quizás en un solo lugar, en su casa, en el territorio de su abuelo en una fotografía de él su padre y su abuelo…

Una figura que sin duda muchos interpretarían como una pluma o un ave…incluso una llama de fuego…

Pero que nadie había descifrado aun….más aun el que tenía esa figura…tatuada…y que había pasado esta misma marca a su hijo…

-Fairy…Tail…-fueron las palabras que dijo al ver dibujada ahí la marca que tenía su padre y el en el hombro derecho, un tatuaje que solo tenían ellos dos y su madre tenían…

Teniendo entonces un breve destello del recuerdo del día en que recibió esa marca…

-Flashback-

 _-_ _ **¡Destello dragon!**_ _-Exclamaba un niño de ocho años con un orbe naranja en su mano derecha corriendo a gran velocidad había un hombre pelirosa.-Hyaaaaah-_

 _Saltaba en el último instante para acortar la distancia entre ellos alzando la mano apuntando con el orbe hacia el hombre, que lo entrenaba, su padre, un dragon entrenándolo para dominar el elemento del fuego._

 _-Si piensas que eso podría ser suficiente…piénsalo dos veces pequeño…-sonriente su padre levanta su mano y detiene con facilidad el orbe de su hijo._

 _-Esperaba que fuese asi-sonriendo colmilludamente, el niño comienza a tener vapor saliendo de su boca mientras muestra ligeramente sus crecidos caninos-¡_ _ **Rugido del dragon de fuego**_ _!-disparando a quemarropa un rugido tan grande como su cabeza._

 _El ataque da de lleno en el rostro de su padre…_

 _Durando unos pocos segundos, el pelinegro dejo su ataque y cerro sus labios, sonriendo retadoramente…mirando el rostro de su padre detrás de una cortina de humo negro producto del impacto…_

 _-Hooo…asi que has aprendido tratar con velocidad y sorpresa eh…Issei…pero… ¡aun e falta mil años antes de ganarme!-dando un fuerte golpe contra el niño, que solo pudo cruzar los brazos mientras apretaba lo dientes y era enviado hacia atrás._

 _No pudo acomodarse bien por lo que cuando cayó provoco un cráter en el cual se arrastró arios metros hacia atrás, dejando un surco de tierra abierto con él al final._

 _-kuh-mirando con un ojo cerrado hacia su padre que se mostraba sonriente mientras algo de humo salía de algunas partes de su rostro, pero sin haberle causado un daño mínimo si quiera._

 _-He de mencionar tu velocidad…sin duda ha mejorado, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción tuya-caminando con tranquilidad se acercaba a su hijo, listo para continuar con su entrenamiento._

 _-Es bueno saberlo…pero no te confíes papa…aún hay más de donde vino eso…-chasqueando sus dedos mientras continuaba con su sonrisa colmilluda._

 _Y debajo de Igneel de repente se dibujó un círculo mágico con el símbolo del dragon de fuego._

 _-CLACK-chasqueando los dedos, el círculo mágico explota en una columna de fuego de más de veinte metros de altura._

 _-Jajajaja…en serio eres único Issei, pero requerirás más que el fuego si quieres vencerme pequeño, aun te falta mucho para que tu fuego me queme por completo-_

 _-Lo tengo más que claro papa-murmuro corriendo al tiempo que en su mano izquierda un círculo mágico azul comenzaba a dibujarse, y varias chispas de color azulado se podían ver…_

 _Cayendo Igneel en lo que tramaba su hijo, mientras él sonreía ante la expresión de su padre…_

 _Magia de rayo élfico…_

 _Aún demasiado débil comparado a la magia del rayo de su padre…rayo de tipo dragon…un rayo que se manifestaba con chispas doradas al su alrededor…_

 _Él pensó en un principio que si su padre pudo manifestar por sí mismo la magia del rayo dragon, él también podría al ser su hijo sin embargo por algún motivo no podía, por más entrenamiento y dedicación, no conseguía producir electricidad alguna, ni una diminuta chispa._

 _Fue frustrante para el al principio, pero no se rindió, aprendió otra manera de producirlo, magia élfica, magia del rayo, que si bien no era tan poderosa como la de su padre el rayo dragontino era un rato que no perdería ante el de su padre…estaba seguro de eso…al menos en teoría…_

 _-Debo decir que no esperaba eso, pero si vienes a mí con eso…es justo que te conteste de la misma manera-su puño derecho comenzaba a rodearse de rayos dorados que crepitaban violentamente alrededor de su brazo._

 _Solo sonrió y siguió corriendo hacia su padre, la emoción de probar los resultados de su entrenamiento le emocionaban contra su padre._

 _Formándose entonces en su palma derecha un orbe de rayos azules, con la cual salto hacia su padre y extendió su brazo para alcanzarle._

 _-_ _ **¡Cuchilla de trueno!**_ _-exclamaba al tiempo que varios rayos crepitaban y bailaban a su alrededor._

 _-¡veamos tus resultados Issei!-reuniendo una cantidad similar de rayos en su mano se lanzó también al ataque._

 _PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

 _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ_

 _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ_

 _BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 _SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAARZT_

 _Los dos ataques de rayos se repelían el uno al otro, hasta que formaron un domo de rayos azules y dorados los cuales giraban como un trompo a una velocidad estrepitosa, arrasando con el contorno cercano._

 _SPLAAAAAARTZ_

 _PAAAAAAALT_

 _Los rayos comenzaban a detenerse y de un momento a otro el domo había desaparecido por completo para dejar ver ahí de pie a padre e hijo con el puño extendido, los cuales chocaban el uno contra el otro._

 _Ambos estaban detenidos, pero era obvio el resultado…_

 _Plooot_

 _El cuerpo cansado del pelinegro cayó al suelo, mientras levantaba una leve nube de polvo._

 _-Cielos…en serio no esperaba esa clase de ataque viniendo de ti…en verdad buscabas golpear a tu padre eh…-con una sonrisa divertida su padre se sentaba a su lado._

 _-Y no…podías ponérmela…fácil verdad…aaaaaah….-Dando una honda respiración, recuperando un poco el aliento de su último ataque-…cielos aún estoy lejos de poder igualar ese poder tuyo…-_

 _-Es normal Issei, he estado entrenando desde hace bastante tiempo mucho antes de que nacieras…soy más fuerte por ello pero no te preocupes…tú también lo serás…-_

 _-Pero aun asi…no es justo que tengas el rayo además del fuego dragon…aun pienso que es trampa de algún modo…-_

 _-Muy cierto pero tú ya eres fuerte asi que no sería nada sencillo contigo Issei, sigue asi…estoy seguro que algún día me superaras…-_

 _-Lo dices en serio papa-emocionado decía el pelinegro levantando la mitad de su cuerpo y alzando los brazos._

 _-Si pero no por ahora…eres fuerte pero aun te falta algo…por no decir que ni habar de mi actual nivel mocoso-ese comentario solo hizo que el niño se dejase caer sobre el suelo con algo de derrota._

 _-no se dé qué hablas…Pero aun asi…entrene muy fuerte para poder llegar a tu nivel con el rayo…aun asi no lo logre…ah cielos en serio no tengo talento para el rayo eh…-algo frustrado, pero satisfecho con la destrucción que ahora veía por todos lados a causa del impacto de su rayo y el de su padre_

 _Dejando por un breve momento su mirada hacia el cielo, mirando el azul cielo de la tarde, que ahora podía apreciar…cayendo en algo de repente, algo de hace un momento las palabras de su padre-Por cierto papa…Ser asi…como, ser que papa, hace un momento me hablaste de eso…pero a que te referías exactamente…-la pregunta de su hijo lo había dejado sorprendido, las preguntas que el hacía eran por lo general con respecto a sus batallas y enemigos contra los que se enfrentó en el pasado._

 _-Ser fuerte hijo, ser fuerte eh…-Mirando entonces al mismo cielo que estaba mirando su hijo-Yo…me hice fuerte por una razón…si…por una fuerte razón…-_

 _-Fue para dar de ostias a todos tus adversarios verdad-con estrellas en sus ojos issei de repente se había incorporado y miraba emocionado a su padre que solo dio un suspiro cansado._

 _-Hay veces en que comprendo porque tu madre quiere controlarte…eres demasiado presuroso pequeño-acariciando el cabello de su hijo que intentaba zafarse de la muestra de afecto de su padre._

 _-Bueno ya deja a mama fuera de esto quiero saber…porque papa se hizo asi de fuerte, quiero saberlo…dímelo, asi también yo me volveré igual de fuerte que tu…-_

 _-Eres muy impaciente…debes de aprender a ser un poco tranquilo de vez en cuando…-sonriendo tranquilamente al niño._

 _-Soy un dragon estar asi a mi edad es normal, eso me has dicho tu asi que vamos dímelo ya…quiero saber, quiero saber quiero saber-habiéndose arrojado sobre su padre al cual hacia rodeado con sus piernas en su cuello mientras jalaba su rosada cabellera con su mano derecha, con la izquierda estiraba la boca de su padre._

 _Igneel tenía algunas gotas de sudor en su nuca, y en serio comenzaba a sentir como su cuero cabelludo iba a ser arrancado en cualquier momento._

 _-Bien mocoso ya es suficiente baja de mi-tomando a su hijo de lo que quedaba de su camiseta, como si de un gatito se tratase y bajándolo a su lado y acomodándose también._

 _-Escúchame atentamente Issei…yo alguna vez fui un dragon que gustaba de destruir y combatir contra oponentes fuertes…y de esos días tengo bastantes recuerdos…-tocándose algunas de las cicatrices en sus brazos._

 _-Oh genial yo también quiero una de esas y ¡Ouch!-exclamo al recibir un coscorrón de su padre que me miraba algo disgustado._

 _-Dije que estuvieses tranquilo cielos a veces desearía que hubiese salido un poco a Kira…como sea…-mirando hacia el cielo, recordando esos días cuando él también era joven y exaltado-si…yo era asi en ese entonces…pero fue cuando me hice una pregunta a mí mismo cuando cambio todo…_

 _-¿Por qué te vuelves fuerte…? Issei quiero que entiendas algo…algo que yo aprendí algo tarde…-_

 _A pesar de ser un niño que la mayor parte del tiempo la quiere pasar jugando y conociendo todo lo que pueda con una actitud despreocupada e hiperactiva, se dio cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de su padre…por lo que se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo a la espera de lo que diría._

 _-Me hice esa pregunta cuando me di cuenta de cuan fuerte me había vuelto…a tal punto que iba a ser ascendido por el consejo de dragones a señor dragon….a poco tiempo de convertirme en caballero…apenas cien años…-_

 _Normalmente para un dragon le toma más de un siglo ser ascendido, alrededor de medio milenio o quizás uno y dentro de los niveles estos se dividían en nueve sub niveles…requiriendo para cada nivel alrededor de 150 a 200 años para avanzar…sin embargo había excepciones donde los dragones nacían con ese potencial único que les permitía ascender rápidamente… su padre Igneel y su madre Kira son ejemplos de ello, el nivel de señores dragones fue alcanzado en siglos…_

 _Eso denotaba su poderío por encima de los dragones…_

 _Y eso…era algo que muchos esperaban de él…siendo el hijo de dos prodigios se esperaba que el superase a sus padres…_

 _Pero ese no era el pensamiento justo ahora…pues estaba atento a las palabras de su padre con una atención inusual para temas como ese._

 _-Bueno…dejemos eso y regresemos a lo que iba…era asi al verdad…al convertirme en caballero…me pregunte a mí mismo…luego de haber avanzado a caballero de segundo nivel…había llegado a ese punto solo para enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes…pero…era eso todo lo que deseaba-_

 _Mirando a su padre mientras el parecía hacerse una pregunta a si mismo_

 _-Fue ahí que tuve una conversación con tu abuelo y el mismo me hizo la misma pregunta… " ¿Por qué te volviste fuerte…?"-_

 _-En un momento yo estaba confundido…había llegado tan lejos…pero no sabía que hacer…quería pelear contra enemigos todo el tiempo…fue ahí que yo mismo me pregunte…y como llegue hasta aquí…_

 _-siendo una única cosa la que tenía en mi mente... mis seres queridos…por mi familia…fue gracias a ellos que yo pude entrenar y alcanzar ese lugar de poder que muchos sueñan…-_

 _Las palabras de su padre, el tono con el que las decía, había dejado ido en ese instante al pelinegro que confundido intentaba encontrar el significado de las palabras de su padre._

 _-Y fue cuando estaba en la cima que al mirar hacia atrás, me di cuenta de aquellos que se habían quedado atrás…de aquellos que cayeron en el campo de batalla…de aquellos que ya no volverían…de aquellos a quienes el miedo domino…-_

 _Mirando como su padre parecía estar recordando aquellas personas a las que perdió en batalla, sus compañeros de peleas, varias de ellos, eran dragones que luchaban por algo…y no siempre ellos ganaban…_

 _-Me di cuenta de él porque ello combatían…y se enfrentaban….todo eso fue por una única razón…para abrirle camino al futuro….para abrirse camino hacia el futuro….un futuro que ellos querían proteger…y que sin darme cuenta casi pierdo de vista algo tan importante como eso…-_

 _El semblante de su padre se tornó un instante nostálgico…pero recupero de inmediato esa mirada satisfecha, sabiendo una cosa…_

 _-Fue ahí que me di cuenta…me di cuenta el porque me había vuelto fuerte…y por qué quería ser aún más fuerte después…la razón fue simple…-_

 _-Y cual fue esa razón papa…-pregunto el niño. En respuesta Igneel se puso de pie y cargo a su hijo en brazos, alzándolo hasta tenerlo a su nivel, mirándolo fraternalmente, denotando el cariño y amor que tenía por su hijo con esa sola mirada._

 _-Por mi familia mi hijo…por ti…por tu madre…y por el abuelo…me hice fuerte…para tener una familia…para protegerla….y para siempre estar con ustedes….me hice fuerte para crear un lugar donde mi familia pudiese vivir feliz…donde mis amigos y todos los que son mis amigos pudiésemos vivir contentos los unos con los otros…-_

 _El niño escuchaba ahora as atento las palabras que decía su padre…palabras que se escribían a fuego en su mente…._

 _-Yo descubrí mi razón por haberme hecho fuerte…en un principio era vana y sin sentido…pero con forme paso el tiempo descubrí cual era la verdadera…y esa era la de proteger a mi familia….-_

 _Las palabras de Igneel iban cargadas de aprecio, cariño, devoción y alegría…todas esas emociones causadas por su familia…_

 _-Issei…Issei Dragneel contéstame porque te quieres volver fuerte…-_

 _La pregunta con el semblante serio de su padre confundió al niño, no tenía idea de a que se refiera su padre justo ahora…_

 _Le había escuchado…le había entendido…pero el…_

 _Aun se sentía confundido por la pregunta…_

 _Volverse fuerte…tan fuerte para poder vencer a todos aquellos que amenacen a su familia….pero para eso…aún faltaba demasiado aun asi…_

 _Las palabras de su padre habían llegado hacia el…le habían dicho lo que significaba la fuerza…incluso si no entendía del todo lo que debía de entender…él sabía que debía de hacer…y ahora que decir…_

 _-Yo…quiero hacerme fuerte…yo quiero volverme más fuerte…para en un futuro crear un lugar para vivir feliz…donde mi familia y amigos puedan vivir felices…entiendo lo que me tratas de decir papa…-_

 _Su padre al escucharle decir eso sonrió y bajo a su hijo acaricio su cabello…_

 _-Bien entonces…Issei Dragneel te lo repetiré una vez más…dime… ¿´Porque quieres volverte fuerte…?-_

 _-Yo…quiero volverme fuerte para proteger a mi familia…para proteger a mis amigos…y a todos lo que me importan…papa…quiero proteger la paz de este mundo porque si todos están en paz…entonces todos pueden ser felices…yo quiero protegerlo todo papa…-las palabras de Issei_

 _Igneel sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo, a quien miraba contento, y una idea paso por su mente-Entonces es hora de que tú también la tengas…la marca de la familia a la que ahora pertenecerás…al igual que yo y tu madre…-_

 _-Otra familia…pero yo ya soy parte de un familia papa…nosotros somos una familia…-confundido el pelinegro miraba como su padre se remangaba la camiseta de su brazo derecho…_

 _En este tenía en el antebrazo un vendaje en el que una vez Issei vio el tatuaje de un dragon con seis alas, pero siempre lo tenía cubierto en cambio ahora su padre le mostraba otro que el ya conocía a la perfección, pero nunca logro atinar a que era, una ala…una llama…nada…_

 _-Vez esto hijo…sabes lo que es…-_

 _-Pues aunque me lo preguntes nunca pude adivinar que es…incluso mama no me lo dijo…-_

 _-Este es el símbolo de familia para las hadas…-sonriente le decía al pelinegro mientras con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda delineaba la marca de su tatuaje…_

 _-El símbolo de familia…para las hadas…-murmurando distraído el pelinegro…_

 _-Pero no de las hadas que habitan aquí en terranova…son de unas hadas aún más especiales…y esas hadas no viven en este mundo….en mas ya no viven…pero sabes que…sus creencias viven a través de aquellos que portan esta marca…porque sus enseñanzas y legado…fueron los de proteger a la familia y seres queridos…-_

 _Se sintió algo triste al escuchar que esas hadas ya no existían más…pero el hecho que al menos una parte de ellas viviese a través de algo de gran significado le alegraba un poco._

 _-Entonces si tengo esta marca podre protegerlos a todos…verdad-_

 _-No nada de eso…esta marca solo simboliza eso…el poder para proteger a tus seres queridos…reside solo en ti…pero esta marca…aquellos que tienen esta marca les une un vínculo especial…un vínculo que va más allá, del tiempo y el espacio….un vínculo…se forma un poderoso lazo que es capaz de trascender la vida misma Issei…ahora tú la tendras…y tú y yo siempre compartiremos ese lazo invisible que se estirara tanto como se pueda…y jamás se romperá de acuerdo…-_

 _-Si definitivamente…el lazo entre papa y yo será para siempre…-_

 _Y cargando contento a su hijo lo levanto mientras sonreía…-Niño tonto tu y yo ya tenemos lazos como esos hace tiempo…justo ahora solo los hemos reafirmado de acuerdo…asi que debes prometerme…que te volverás fuerte y protegerás a mama y a todos tus seres queridos ene l futuro vale…-_

 _-Por supuesto que si…lo prometo me hare muy fuerte y protegeré a todo y todos lo que son mi familia, y amigos…protegeré a mis seres queridos definitivamente lo haré lo prometo papa…-_

 _-Bien entonces…desde ahora al igual que yo tu perteneces a Fairy Tail…y estos son nuestros lazos de acuerdo…-_

 _Ese día Igneel con ayuda de sus poderes de fuego tatuó en el hombro derecho de su hijo la misma marca que el tenia…la marca que representaba aquellos lazos que los unían a él y su padre…lazos que no se romperían por más lejos que estuviesen…y por más tiempo que pasara…._

-Final Flashback-

Teniendo entonces aquella figura que solo tenían los miembros de su familia solo tenía una pregunta en su mente ahora….

-¿Por qué esta la marca de nosotros en este lugar…?-esa pregunta estuvo en su mente mientras terminaba de caer al suelo, quedando en una rodilla y mirando hacia la recién abierta entrada…-Esto está aquí por una razón…y justo ahora necesito….respuestas…de porque exactamente esta esto aquí…-

Caminando entonces hacia la entrada de las escaleras de caracol…justo cuando piso el primero de los escalones…

ASECHAR

Rooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuulrgggg

Se detuvo súbitamente…al presentir el inminente peligro que de la nada había aparecido de repente….

Sintiendo como algo grande y poderoso le estaba acechando desde algún lugar…

Escuchando el gruñir de una bestia…

Escuchando los pasos que esta daba…

Sintiendo su afilado mirar…asi como sus intenciones…

Atacarlo…

Volteando y no encontrando nada, dando por completo la vuelta…con la entrada a su espalda, camino hacia adelante,

-Vete de este lugar ahora mismo…los que son como tú no tienen permitido este lugar…asi que largo de aquí…-

Fue la voz de alguien…de un hombre no había duda de ello, y era una oz que denotaba poder y autoridad…se sentía como si esa voz suya fuese la ley misma, una ley a la que todos aquellos que la escuchasen estarían atados…

Sin embargo…la naturaleza de un dragon no es como la de los demás seres vivos…

Ello son dominantes…y a ellos nadie los domina…incluso si es otro dragon por encima de su nivel de poder ellos aún son reacios a seguir ordenes…únicamente los dragones en rango de caballeros pueden ejercer cierta autoridad sobre otros, esta autoridad aumenta conforme se sube en la escala de poder de los dragones….

Pero para que alguien intentase ejercer dominio sobre el…le resultaba imposible de cierta manera…claro está a menos que sea alguien como su padre o abuelo, en especial su madre, su abuela y sus tías todas ellas tenían cierta facilidad para controlar a Issei.

Pero si alguien intentaba ejercer esa autoridad…una de obediencia…el pelinegro al rechazaría de inmediato…su naturaleza le impedía eso…y sea quien sea que buscaba que Issei le obedeciera…descubriría porque los dragones son seres dominantes…incluso si es solo una cría…

-No sé quién sea ni lo que quieras de mi…pero yo no tengo porque hacerte caso…deberías saber que a los de mi raza…odiamos que alguien nos dé ordenes o nos diga que hacer…-

-Tu raza…desde cuando los elfos son asi de arrogantes…no importa…mocoso, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti…vete de este lugar ahora-hablo de nuevo aquella voz…

Groooooooooaaaalllllurrrlllllll

Y esta vez un leve gruñido felino era escuchado por el lugar…

-Pues si quieres que me valla porque no vienes y me sacas de aquí…vine aquí por una corazonada…y hasta ahora he encontrado cosas interesantes…y quiero ir hasta el final…asi que te doy dos opciones hazte a un lado…o te quitare yo mismo escoge…-

Poniéndose en una pose de pelea mientras sonreía confiadamente.

-Ser arrogante a tal corta edad…en serio eres un cachorro que debe aprender a respetar a sus mayores-

-Se respetar a mis mayores…pero deben ganarse mi respeto…que pasa me darás lecciones de conducta o te da miedo salir y prefieres hablar…-

-Eso es ser demasiado impertinente mocoso…déjame enseñarte la diferencia entre nosotros…-murmuro detrás de Issei, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintiendo el aliento de sea quien sea justo detrás de él.

Presintiendo el peligro inminente. Dándose la vuelta mientras cruzaba ambas manos delante de él.

PAM

Recibiendo de lleno un potente golpe que lo envió lejos de la entrada, casi al límite del claro donde se encontraba, derrapo los últimos diez metro y levanto de inmediato la mirada y miro a todos lados, y de inmediato dio un buen salto y estuvo a menos de veinte metros de la entrada.

-Ese golpe…eres fuerte…extraño gato…grande-esta vez olfateando el aire en busca del olor del nuevo adversario que se presentaba delante de él, sintiendo esa aroma familiar de los grandes felinos que él conoció hace tiempo.

-Oh…conque gran gato eh…mocoso insolente…no soy un gato…yo soy…-apareciendo al lado de Issei, era un hombre adulto de unos treinta años, con largo cabello castaño, desordenado, algo de barba.

-Pues eso me puede importar menos gato de pacotilla-dando un salto hacia atrás y preparando una patada giratoria, la cual tenía como objetivo la quijada de aquel hombre.

PAM

-Que-exclamo sorprendido al ver como su patada la cual tenía una fuerza considerable, fue detenida con un solo dedo, como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

-Hmp…tu fuerza física es considerable a pesar de ser un niño…y tu velocidad y técnica están refinadas…pero para alguien como yo…si quieres golpearme…llegas 1000 años antes…-atrapando la pierna del pelinegro y trayéndola hacia adelante y estampando al chico contra el suelo.

-más te vale levantarte solo para irte de este lugar mocoso…olvida que lo viste…y nunca más vuelvas-con esas severas palabras el fornido hombre pasaba a comenzar a caminar dándole la espalda a Issei.

Para un elfo normal incluso, ese ataque le hubiera dejado fuera de combate al instante…y como esa persona no conocía a quien había golpeado simplemente dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar…como si nada…

Pero cometía un error que no se imaginaba…había golpeado con éxito era cierto con una fuerza tremenda…pero…era Issei de quien se trataba…

Un golpe como ese apenas si lo consideraría un buen saludo…

Issei de inmediato de un solo salto estuvo de pie y cargo contra el hombre sin perder tiempo.

Dándose cuenta de su error al subestimar al pelinegro, el hombre volteo en el último segundo apenas.

-Si quieres que me valla vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso viejo-apareciendo en su espalda de la nada aparentemente y comenzando una rápida y certera combinación de rápidos golpes.

-Que….NNNNgggnnn-quedando atrapado en tras el aluvión de golpes los cuales no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que apretar los dientes y recibirlos directamente cruzando ambos brazos.

-con esto estamos a mano viejo-saltando hasta estar a la altura del hombre, trajo con fuerza su puño hasta atrás, donde un leve brillo naranja revistió su puño.

PAAAAAAM

Un fuerte golpe que alcanzo a dar de lleno en el pecho del corpulento hombre, haciendo que este derrapara algunos metros hacia atrás, mientras el pelinegro dando un volantín hacia atrás y nuevamente parándose mientras sonrisa colmilludamente miraba al hombre.

- _esos golpes…justo ahora…esa loca combinación…me recuerda a alguien…_ -fueron los pensamientos del castaño mientras miraba al chico delante de él.

-Qué pasó con esa lección que me ibas a dar viejo…es que solo eran palabras-pidiendo a su adversario con diversión buscaba que este venga a él.

-Mocoso…esos golpes…he de admitir que tienen fuerza…pero si quieres golpearme definitivamente…necesitaras algo más que eso….-desapareciendo con velocidad pura el castaño volvía a aparecer justo detrás del pelinegro.

PROOONW

Un fuerte golpe dio contra el suelo. Varios fragmentos de este salieron volando quedando suspendidos en el aire desde la perspectiva del castaño, pero en el lugar del punto del impacto donde debería de estar el pelinegro no había nadie.

-Eres rápido…pero yo también lo soy-Hablo Issei con diversión mientras se encontraba levemente suspendido en el aire por un salto en el último instante para evadir el golpe fatal, quedando ahora al nivel del rostro del castaño.

-Estas demasiado oxidado viejo-lanzando sin perder tiempo una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por el antebrazo izquierdo del castaño, sin embargo la fuerza de esta era notable, pues le saco de equilibrio.-Y te falta reacción-sonriendo al atrapar al hombre entre ambas piernas, aplicando fuerza sobre su eje lanzo al hombre al aire al tiempo que él se agachaba, preparándose para un golpe sorpresa.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa al castaño, pues no esperaba que un niño tuviese la fuerza necesaria para lanzarlo de esa manera.

-¡Esto se terminó viejo…!-Exclamaba Issei emocionado, sin embargo le duro poco, pues delante del hombre apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo de un león en el centro.

- _ **¡Impacto de trueno!**_ -exclamo golpeando el círculo mágico a lo cual el adolescente no pudo detener a tiempo su golpe el cual dio de lleno contra el círculo mágico al mismo tiempo que el golpe del castaño.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Un fuerte golpe que conectaron ambos se escuchó en todo el claro, pero debido a que por parte del castaño era un golpe físico-mágico este fue más fuerte que el golpe de Issei quien salió despedido hacia atrás, no pudiendo evitar el daño por el retroceso de tan fuerte golpe, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo y rodando algunos metros lejos de la entrada de la fuente.

-Mi nombre es Loke Lionheart…mocoso si sabes lo que es bueno…si has aprendido tu lección con ese golpe vuelve de donde sea que hayas venido y no vuelvas más…olvídate de este lugar...si sabes lo que es bueno para ti…-y con esas palabras el Loke, daba la vuelta pensando que esta vez había hecho entrar en razón.

Ya había llegado a caminar algunos metros, cuando el sonido de rocas moviéndose lo detuvo.

-veo que ese golpe incluso si no te ha dado directamente te ha causado un daño considerable-murmuro sin darse vuelta, deduciendo que ahora el chico había entrado en razón….

-Si tienes razón, en serio-aun sin voltear escuchaba como parecía que el chico al fin había entendido el mensaje.

-Esa es una muy buena idea la verdad, señor Loke-sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y con tono seguro, casi aprecia que iba a aceptar, cualquiera lo pensaría…-Pero me niego rotundamente-con una expresión tranquila y segura de sí misma, y de inmediato una sonrisa salvaje comenzaba a aumentar y su propio poder mágico también, estaba sacando energía desde su sello mágico.

-Este chico-mirando atentamente Loke mientras sentía el poder del pelinegro crecer con cada segundo y como este de repente había saltado hacia él.

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaa!-lanzando un potente derechazo el cual Loke también contesto con otro derechazo.

PAAAAAM

Quedando sorprendido pues él se vio obligado a retroceder un paso por la fuerza del golpe.

Y sin esperar una patada desde el lado izquierdo por parte del chico, la cual fue detenida a tiempo por su mano.

-Pequeñajo, vete a volar-girando 360° y arrojando al pelinegro de vuelta al lugar donde salió al ataque contra él.

Cosa que poco le importo, pues en pleno aire, Issei creo una plataforma mediante un círculo mágico, el cual tenía patrones que giraron rápidamente dentro del mismo círculo.

Y el pelinegro volvía a salir disparado hacia adelante con dirección hacia el castaño, esta vez con el puño nuevamente revestido en aura naranja, aura de fuego.

-Este chico…-murmuro por lo bajo el castaño a lo cual sin perder tiempo trajo su puño derecho hacia atrás haciendo que este brillara en aura dorada.

PAAAAAAAAAAM

Provocando una fuerte explosión al colisionar ambos golpes de nuevo, solo que esta vez ambos oponentes fueron empujados hacia atrás.

-Mocoso…en serio tienes pensado ir contra mí a pesar de ver que soy más fuerte que tu-anuncio Loke, haciendo que un círculo mágico apareciera detrás de él.

-Más fuerte que yo y eso que…-Sonriendo colmilludamente levantando su mano y mostrando una leve aura naranja en esta-…Quiero seguir…y si te interpones en mi camino…simplemente pasare sobre ti…ahora quítate del camino o simplemente te quitare a la fuerza decide ahora…-

-Para ser solo un niño tu arrogancia es bastante…alguien debe ponerte un alto si no es tu padre seré yo quien lo haga…-aumentando la presión que ejercía aumentado su poder a la vez…

-Pues siéntete libre de intentarlo viejo…anda que esperas comencemos-incitando al castaño a venir hacia él, provocándolo con la mano.

-Je…en definitiva tu arrogancia es bastante grande…anda entonces ven tu…-pidió divertido el castaño.

-Pues no es necesario que me lo digas dos veces viejo-sonriendo salvajemente y apareciendo de repente justo al lado de Loke, en una explosión de velocidad pura.

-Nada mal pero aun eres muy ruidoso mocoso-volteando a una velocidad aun mayor a la del pelinegro y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, estampando en el suelo a Issei.

-Debes recordar mocoso…en este mundo siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tu…con esto espero que hayas aprendido eso…-dándose vuelta y caminado lejos de ahí.

-Pues sé muy bien eso…viejo-poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad, aun cuando su resistencia era alta, ya había recibido golpes de fuerza considerable-Y es por eso que yo me estoy volviendo fuerte…-

El aura naranja a su alrededor aumento levemente cubriéndolo en un fino manto de aura naranja, haciendo que su poder aumente.

-Me vuelvo fuerte para proteger a todos…pero también me vuelvo fuerte para ir hacia adelante y hacer frente a los obstáculos….y justo ahora tengo la fuerte sensación de que de verdad debo de ir a ese lugar….y nada me lo impedirá….-

El castaño escucho todo con atención, pero no volteo en ningún momento.

-Y quien te dejara avanzar…no seré yo…soy el guardián de este lugar…pasaste la primera prueba pero yo soy el guardián…y no dejare que cualquier chiquillo con complejo de superioridad entre en este lugar que es importante para mi…-

-Fufu…haha…Hahahahahaha-comenzó a reírse con carcajada limpia el pelinegro, al tiempo que se incorporaba correctamente-Creerme superior…que divertido-

Y era verdad…para el creerse superior no iba con el…pues había sido débil en un principio y había sido con anterioridad subestimado por personas más fuertes que el en su tiempo…

Un ejemplo claro de eso en su vida fue cuando entro en la escuela, los primeros meses debido a que debía de mantener sus habilidades físicas como fuerza, velocidad y sentidos dragon sellados, sus fuerzas fueron reducidas abismalmente…por lo cual en más de una ocasión fue objeto de burlas y palizas por parte de los elfos que se creían superiores a él.

Tuvo que entrenarse y aumentar sus fuerzas desde cero…le llevo tiempo pero logro controlar su mounstrosa fuerza, y una vez hecho eso, le dio una lección de humildad a esos elfos…

A partir de ahí el pelinegro no subestimaba a nadie, pues si él se volvió fuerte cuando era débil…cualquiera podría hacerlos, cualquiera con la determinación con serlo podría…era por eso que no subestimaba a nadie…y siempre iba con respeto y cuidado con sus enemigos…

-Solo soy alguien débil que se cree fuerte…pero que algún día lo será...será verdaderamente fuerte…ahora viejo señor Loke…se hará a un lado….o tendré que quitarle…-aumentando su aura naranja, haciendo hondear levemente su bufanda.

-Esa bufanda…la he visto antes…-murmuro confundido. Al tiempo que la borrosa imagen de un borrón rosa aparecía en su mente anteponiéndose a la imagen del pelinegro.

-Sera mejor que vallas con todo viejo…-trayendo su puño hacia adelante, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, quien no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque, recibiendo un golpe que dio de lleno en su rostro, sacándolo de equilibrio y haciendo que este derrapara algunos metros hacia atrás…

-Porque yo iré con todo…-concentrando su aura naranja en su puño derecho el cual aprecia estar en llamas como cuando usaba libremente su magia dragon Slayer de la misma manera que su padre…-Estoy encendido…-murmuro aquello ultimo sonriendo colmilludamente.

-Ese golpe fue un buen golpe…nada mal para un enano-sacudiendo su cabeza y olvidándose de imagen borrosa de hace un momento y aumentado su propio poder y aura color dorada.-Pero es inútil si quieres quitar a alguien como yo de tu camino-

Comenzando una rápida y letal combinación de golpes…

-Eso mismo es lo que quería ir viejo ven con todo contra mí porque yo iré con todo contra-respondiendo con golpes ahora más rápidos y fuertes.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Golpe tras golpe, hasta que una patada ascendente cortesía del pelinegro dio de lleno en la quijada de Loke

PAAAAM

Quien apretó los dientes-¡Eso dolió maldito enano!- exclamo y de inmediato contesto con una patada descendente, la cual fue bloqueado por issei que cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza deteniendo la poderosa patada.

PAAAAAAM-sin embargo no dejaba de ser poderosa, debido al poder de ese golpe se vio obligado a ponerse en una rodilla además de…

TROOOOOOMP

Haberse formado un pequeño cráter de cinco metros de diámetro teniendo su centro ahí donde se encontraba el joven dragon.

-Oh puedes resistir mis ataques asi como asi…entonces veamos cuanto más puedes lograr-sacando su pierna y preparando un fuerte gancho derecho.

-Pues parece que esto se pondrá aún más ardiente-respondiendo el gancho con una patada frontal que atravesó las defensas del castaño y dio de lleno en su estómago, al igual que el gancho de él dio también en el pecho del adolescente lanzándolo por los aires.

-Kuh…en serio eres persistente maldito mocoso-corriendo hacia donde iba a caer el pelinegro.

-Ha…no tienes idea de lo terco que puedo ser-expulsando aura naranja de sus manos y consiguiendo re direccionarse a tiempo para evitar un potente lazo al cuello.-Eso estuvo cerca pero ahora es mi turno-

Cayendo y derrapando con las rodillas algunos metros y d inmediato dar un salto impulsándose con todas las fuerzas en sus piernas.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

-¡Gah!-se quejó fuertemente al ser impactado directamente por la envestida de Issei justo en la zona media de su cuerpo, casi se sentía para el como si por un momento lo hubiesen partido en dos.

-¡Todavía no!-exclamo para de inmediato cambiar de posición y quedar atrapando al castaño por detrás. Comenzando a girar sobre el eje de ambos.

-Este chiquillo….acaso intentas…-muy tarde se percató de las intenciones del adolescente.

-¡Es justo lo que piensas viejo! ¡Salúdame al dios de los sueños!-exclamaba justo antes de impactar a Loke contra el suelo, aplicándole un mortal suplex.

PRRRROOOOOOOWN

Un fuerte estruendo se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar asi como una gruesa cortina de polvo se levantó, y de ella dando un buen salto salía el pelinegro sonriendo salvajemente.

- _Este chiquillo…en serio no es alguien a quien debo tomar a la ligera…es más ese ataque…tan salvaje y poco pensado…me recuerda a…_ -pensaba para sí mismo Loke saliendo al expulsar una cantidad más grande de aura dorada la cual levanto algunos escombros.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH

PRRROOOM

PROOOOW

TROMP

Varios de esos pedazos de tierra cayeron cerca del Issei que ahora miraba emocionado a su enemigo.

Mostrándose al despejar la nube de polvo con solo expulsar su aura, a un hombre con mirada seria.

-Te he subestimado por última vez mocoso…dime cuál es tu nombre…tu manera de luchar…han despertado en mi viejos recuerdos que hace tiempo no tenía…dime… ¿Quién eres?-

-Hooo…al fin muestras modales eh…-divertido sin bajar la guardia contestaba…

Era cierto que desde que se encontraron hace algunos minutos solo el castaño se había presentado ante él, pero por los pensamientos de cómo podría derrotar a tal formidable enemigo…él se había olvidado por completo de sus modales…

Y al recordar sus modales…de repente tuvo una línea de pensamientos que se salen por completo de la situación en la que se encontraba justo ahora. Teniendo varias gotas de sudor corriendo detrás de su nuca de repente.

-Yooo….oh…oh…por favor no le diga nada a mi madre a tía Arwen o tía Tauriel de esto se lo imploro por lo que más quiero no le diga a mi madre que no tuve mis modales en este corto tiempo-pidió temeroso el chico que de repente estaba en el suelo pidiendo una y otra vez que no le diga nada a su madre.

Ante el tono y la actitud suplicante del chico, Loke solo pudo verle con pena ajena…- _Este chico…hace un momento peleaba con ganas y ahora está preocupado por el decoro…es como…es como…_ -

-Bu-bueno porque no olvidamos eso y me dices cuál es tu nombre ahora…prometo no decirle nada a tu…madre, tía y quien sea que sea que te tiene asi…-

- _Este miedo…me recuerda a solo una persona que es capaz de provocarlo…cielos, Erza Scarlet cuanto tiempo hace que no recuerdo ese nombre…cielos, y también estaban…Elfman, Gray yo y por supuesto…_ -teniendo en

-Bueno…tú estabas a punto de decirme tu nombre asi que…cuál es tu nombre eh…pequeñajo…-ya un poco más calmado.

-Ah es cierto lo olvide perdón por eso…pero mi madre y mis tías son muy estrictas con eso de los modales…tan solo recordarlo tengo calosfríos-decía temblando levemente.

- _Si no hay duda de ello se comporta igual que el…pero entonces_ -

-Bueno…como sea déjeme presentarme adecuadamente…mi nombre es Issei…Issei Dragneel ahora señor Loke Lionheart…continuamos donde lo dejamos…-

Aquel anuncio dejo mudo al castaño…no sabía que decir…las palabras se fueron de él…no podía articular palabra alguna…la razón…

Justo delante de él, el hijo de la persona al cual el alguna vez considero uno de sus mejores amigos, un compañero de batalla sin igual…un camarada irremplazable…

Natsu Dragneel

-Tu…tu…tu eres el hijo de Natsu…-murmuro sorprendido….pues de todas las personas…de Natsu es de quien menos esperaría ver un hijo…

-¿Natsu?...es la segunda vez hoy que escucho ese nombre…y no soy hijo de ningún Natsu…. Igneel Dragneel es m i padre y kira Dragneel mi madre…acaso los conoces viejo…eres un viejo amigo de mi padre…nunca me hablo de un Loke Lionheart la verdad…-quedándose recordando un poco…

A pesar de estar supuestamente en medio de una pelea….

- _Esa actitud relajada…incluso en batalla…es igual a Natsu cuanto igual a él tendrá de Natsu…aunque su padre se llama Igneel…ese era el nombre del dragon que fue el padre de Natsu…ellos dos en nuestra última batalla juntos…cuanto tiempo hace que paso eso…_ -

Mirando al pelinegro…la bufanda…percibiendo un poco el aroma…

No había duda…esa era la bufanda del Natsu…su bufanda…

Su cabello…era negro como la noche…mientras que el de dragon Slayer de fuego era de color rosa…

Quizás heredo el cabello de su madre…en todo caso quizás el cabello del padre de Natsu quien tenía el cabello negro…

-Bueno es momento de dejarnos de palabrería…asi que es hora de que continuemos…ahora que sabes mi nombre… ¡Yo Issei Dragneel te derrotare, definitivamente te derrotare…!-

Exclamaba para de inmediato salir contra el castaño que reacciono justo a tiempo, frenando el golpe del adolescente usando su brazo izquierdo, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva que agitaba los arboles circundantes.

-Kuh…no esperaba menos…si eres descendiente de él…esta fuerza es increíble…pero…quiero que me muestres ese poder que hace tiempo probé con mis propios puños…quiero que me ataques…con toda tu fuerza…Issei Dragneel-mirando al pelinegro a los ojos…

-Usa tu poder dragon Slayer…-

Ante ese comentario, issei rápidamente comenzó un veloz cambio de golpes y patadas…

PAM

PAM

TAP

PAM

Terminando el intercambio con una patada con al cual uso el brazo del castaño para tomar distancia de él…

- _¿Cómo rayos conoce el poder dragon Slayer…?_ -fue la pregunta que se plantó en su mente en ese instante

El poder de matar dragones….un poder que solo él y su padre ejercen de manera natural, una magia heredada de Igneel a él, un legado de padre a hijo…

Un poder del cual solo tienen conocimiento un pequeño puñado de personas….la cantidad de estas apenas es de menos de 10…

Pero justo ahora…una persona totalmente desconocida tenía conocimiento de ese poder del que solo deberían de conocer su familia…

-Tu… ¿Cómo sabes de eso…. ¡Quién eres tú en verdad!?-

-Solo soy alguien que justo ahora quiere saber de ti…asi que Issei…atácame con ese poder tuyo…el verdadero poder que guardas…el poder dragon Slayer…-

-No me subestimes…me basta sin mi verdadero poder para lidiar contigo…-

-Oh…entonces eso de que ibas con todo contra mí era mentira…porque si no vienes hacia mí con tu verdadero poder…puedes olvidarte de pasar….porque a partir de este punto…usare mi verdadero poder…-

-Entonces tu… ¡Estabas subestimándome todo este tiempo viejo!-señalando acusadoramente al castaño el pelinegro tenia de repente los dientes como un tiburón mientras le reclamaba a Loke el que no haya ido en serio todo este tiempo.

- _en serio tiene que parecerse tanto a él…esto es extraño en más de una forma…_ -

-Como sea…es cierto estaba conteniéndome…pero a partir de ahora…yo Loke Lionheart iré en serio…asi que Issei Dragneel, como un Dragneel espero que vengas a mí con todo….y no ensucies el nombre del anterior Dragneel…que ejerció ese poder…porque si no es asi…entonces solo le insultarías…-

Ante esas palabras, dichas de alguna manera con un poco de veneno, añadiendo la miraba fría que le daba el castaño a él….provocaron en el pelinegro una gran confusión…

Por una parte…había prometido hace tiempo no hacer uso del poder dragon Slayer a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario…pues ese poder existía con el único fin de proteger y ayudar a todos…y usarlo para fines personales según le dijo su abuelo y su padre…era un insulto a las memorias del abuelo paterno de él…el primer Igneel el rey dragon de las llamas…

La segunda razón era porque su poder estaba sellado, y este sello no se podía romper…no sabía porque…pero confiaba en que sus padres y demás seres queridos habían hecho lo correcto para a el asi que no discutió nada con respecto a eso…

-No es algo de tu incumbencia no necesito de ese poder para luchar contra ti…soy perfectamente capaz de ello-con seguridad y determinación mientras aumentaba la intensidad de aura naranja a su alrededor.

-Puedo ver que eres un verdadero prodigio en cuanto magia…pero estas lejos si quieres ir contra alguien de mi nivel pequeño Dragneel-apareciendo detrás de él, con el dragon extendido, el cual brillaba en dorado, mientras tenía un círculo mágico de color dorado a su alrededor.

- _ **¡Strike flash!**_ -lanzando un golpe a una velocidad a la que apenas Issei tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo ver…

-GAH WAAAAAAAAAAAH-recibiendo de lleno un potente golpe que lo lanzo hacia el bosque, en donde estrepitosamente atravesó varios árboles antes de quedar estampado en el suelo por caer de una altura considerable.

-Gah…ese golpe…está yendo en serio eh…no esperaba menos…en serio es fuerte…-poniéndose de pie y mirando en dirección a la que había sido empujado.

-Si no lucharas en serio…tener consideración con un cobarde no es necesario…aunque tampoco lo es hacerle caso…-

Ante esas palabras Issei apretó los dientes y el puño al tiempo que su aura naranja aumentaba.

-¡No me subestimes!-lanzándose de inmediato hacia Loke quien detenía su puño el cual despedía el aura naranja como si de llamas se tratase.

-Un poder físico considerable…pero insuficiente si quieres ir contra mi….por no hablar del poder mágico…este nivel es demasiado bajo…lo dije antes verdad…justo ahora ni si quiera te reconozco como un oponente…-

Aumentando de nuevo su aura…esta vez Issei sudaba frio, justo ahora se encontraba contra una persona verdaderamente fuerte…alguien quizás más fuerte que sus tías…

Alguien en serio de cuidado…

-Que pasa… ¿Oh tienes miedo…? Eso quiere decir que es de seguro que le tienes miedo a tu poder entonces…por eso te reprimes…verdad Issei-

-¡Cállate!-grito y de inmediato comenzó golpear desde varias direcciones una y otra vez…

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Sin embargo todos sus golpes eran o desviados o detenidos por el castaño…cabe mencionar que todo eso era realizado con un solo brazo.

No importaba que tan rápido fuese…

Ni cuanto poder pusiera en el golpe…

Los golpes del pelinegro….carecían de fuerza suficiente para oponerse a la del castaño

PAM

Terminando al dar un fuerte golpe que causo una gran onda expansiva al ser detenido por la palma del castaño…

Aunque su aura naranja estaba ahí esta era rápidamente opacada y reducida por la imponente aura dorada del castaño, denotando de esa manera el poder que tenía Loke.

-Es esto todo lo que un Dragneel actual tiene…entonces debo de suponer que ustedes se han vuelto en serio débiles…que decepción…tu padre, debe de ser un mediocre apenas más fuerte que tu…-

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con naturalidad…aquellas palabras insultaron a su padre…el dragon que es su padre…

-Dragneel…ja dragones en serio este es su nivel el día de hoy…me hacen reír…si tu no usas el poder dragon Slayer quiere decir que eres un inútil….y si tú eres un inútil…eso quiere decir que tu padre es aún más inútil que tu un inútil…solo puede tener otro inútil-

 _Hay cosas que jamás debes de hacer en este mundo…._

 _Discutir con una mujer peor si es tu novia por ejemplo…todo lo que digas puedes…y será usado en tu contra…siempre tendrán algo que decir…y usaran hasta lo que incluso tu habías olvidado ya hace tanto tiempo atrás en tu contra_

 _Contestarle a tu mamá…eso bien te valdrá una chancla en la cabeza por ejemplo…o eso dicen….XDXDXD_

 _E insultar a la familia de un dragon en su presencia es definitivamente una de esas…_

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza un momento…haciendo que una sombra cubriera su rostro…

Habían insultado a su familia…

Llamado inútil a su padre…la persona que para él estaba en la cima del mundo…

Imperdonable…

-Que pasa…acaso estas temblando de miedo ahora que sabes que iré en serio…-con suficiencia hablaba mientras ponía un poco más de fuerza en su mano, apretando el puño del pelinegro.

-Tu….tu…tu bastardo-apareciendo de repente el círculo mágico con el símbolo del dragon debajo de Gray, quedando Loke también dentro del circulo…

-Flash back-

 _-_ _ **¡Rugido del dragon de fuego!**_ _-exclamaba un Issei de nueve años con ropas algos desgastadas por el tiempo entrenando de pie en el filo de un barranco. Y de inmediato un torrente de llamas salía, pero uno muy débil en comparación de hace algunos años…apenas si alcanzaba los cinco metros antes de disiparse_

 _-Cielos…porque este maldito sello me restringe tanto…-murmuro molesto el chico sentándose en el suelo disgustado por la reducción de poder que había tenido debido al sello mágico impuesto sobre él._

 _ **-[Hemos hablado de esto antes verdad Issei, esto es necesario…ahora puede que tu poder sea menos de la tercera parte de lo que normalmente tenías…pero descuida con el tiempo al controlar la cantidad que tienes ahora]**_ _-Hablo un dragon rojo detrás de él, recostado mirándole atentamente._

 _-Y ni tú o mama me dirán porque sellaron mis poderes verdad…-_

 _-_ _ **[Sé que te molesta…pero…]**_ _-_

 _-Es por mi bien lo se…lo sé, entiendo aun asi…es frustrante…-algo decaído interrumpió a su padre.-Aun asi…no importa que tanto poder ponga en mi fuego…no consigue siquiera acercarse a ser tan fuerte como mi magia dragon Slayer…y ni siquiera es un verdadero rugido de fuego…es tan frustrante papá-_

 _El gran dragon dio un suspiro para de inmediato sonreír y acercar sus fauces a su hijo…_

 _Sorprendiéndose el pelinegro, sintiendo entonces como lo levantaban del suelo agarrándolo desde el cuello de su camiseta._

 _PUM_

 _Dejándolo caer sobre una de sus garras y poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos…_

 _ **-[Issei sé que te sientes frustrado por ahora ser más débil que antes…pero quiero que sepas que esto lo hicimos tu madre y yo porque consideramos que es lo mejor para ti…sé que es difícil de entender ahora…pero con el tiempo lo comprenderás hijo mío…]**_ _-_

 _-Tía Tauriel y tía Arwen me explicaron que es por algo peligroso para mí en el futuro…lo entiendo pero no deja de ser frustrante-_

- _ **[No tienes por qué sentirte asi sé que puede ser frustrante…pero es algo necesario Issei…recuerdas hace tiempo…]**_ -

 _El niño le miro extrañado…hace tiempo…hace tiempo…_

- _ **[Tu hace tiempo no eras tan fuerte como lo eras hasta hace unos meses recuerdas….hasta hace unos meses ya tenías un nivel considerable de fuerza….pro antes de eso tú eras apenas un cachorro que quería ser fuerte…]**_ -

 _El niño le miraba un poco escéptico…_

 _-_ _ **[Issei escúchame…te volviste fuerte cuando eras débil verdad…]**_ _-_

 _El niño asintió a lo que el dragon rojo le dijo…_

 _-_ _ **[Entonces vuélvete fuerte de nuevo…]**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **[Hace tiempo yo pase por lo mismo…y tuve que hacerme fuerte otra vez…Issei el destino ahora quiere probarte y dime…tu…fallaras ante esta prueba que está delante tuyo]**_ _-_

 _-Papa…entonces…-_

 _-_ _ **[Si…asi es no siempre fui tan fuerte como ahora…]**_ _-_

 _-¡Eso quiere decir que hubo una época en la cual pude haberte pateado el trasero!-exclamo el con estrellas en sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que alguna vez quizás pudo haber golpeado a su padre._

 _Quien le miraba con un vena en cruz sobre su frente…indicando que estaba molesto-_ _ **[Tu mocoso es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea cruzar puños]**_ _-apretando con su enorme garra la cabeza de su hijo…claro está con sumo cuidado y controlando en todo momento la fuerza con al que reprendía a su hijo._

 _-Uuuuu duele-se quejaba el pelinegro sentado sobre la cabeza de su padre._

 _-_ _ **[Mira que pensar que podrías contra tu padre…mocoso si quieres ir contra mi llegas 1000 años antes…Jajajaja]**_ _-_

 _-Ríete ahora pero ten por seguro esto papá…aun si mi poder esta sellado ahora me volveré fuerte…me volveré más fuerte de lo que era hasta hace unos meses-_

 _La determinación del niño era más que evidente, en sus ojos las llamas de la determinación ardían como ardientes brazas de un volcán_

- _ **[Fuajajajaja ese es mi muchacho…bien entonces esta ser aun promesa…Issei, usar tus poderes dragon Slayer será peligroso…por eso debes volverte fuerte hasta que estos no lo sean, cuando eso suceda te esperare en la cima donde te pararas junto a mi entiendes…esta es una promesa entre padre e hijo…]**_ -

 _-Me parece bien…entonces prometo no usar mi poder dragon Slayer…y volverme fuerte por mi propia fuerza…y algún día apuntar no solo al ser igual de fuerte que ti papa…si no ser más fuerte aun…y esa es una promesa…-_

 _-_ _ **[Bien…ese es el espíritu muchacho…pero aun asi…habrá ocasiones en las que te sientas tentado a romper esta promesa…eres un dragon y algún día deberás demostrarlo con todo tu poder…]**_ _-_

 _Mirando a su padre con algo de duda…pero él tenía razón…si la situación se daba…podría romper esa promesa…pero…era una promesa importante entre él y su padre…_

 _-_ _ **[Veo tu conflicto Issei, asi que te diré esto…en el pasado para hacer lo correcto rompí una promesa….y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada…esa promesa era importante…pero debía de romperla…por el bien de mis compañeros…aun asi…no me importo hacerlo….]**_ _-_

 _-Entonces estas diciendo que está bien romper una promesa…-_

 _-_ _ **[No…Issei si alguna vez tienes que usar el poder dragon Slayer…sé que le prometiste la misma cosa a tu madre…pero has de saber…que solo si la situación lo requiere…podrás hacerlo…esto depende mucho de ti y tu juicio Issei…pero eres mi hijo asi que sé que siempre harás lo correcto…]**_ _-_

 _-De eso no tienes que preocuparte…papá…yo siempre hare lo correcto…mama siempre me ha hablado de eso…ser siempre justo y sabio…yo seré justo como quieren que se ustedes dos…asi que siempre mantendré mi promesa papa…y solo si la situación lo quiere usare mi poder…pero eso será cuando lo controle lo prometo…me hare fuerte a mi manera…-_

 _-_ _ **[Es justo lo que buscaba escuchar…ese es mi hijo sé que cumplirás tu promesa…lo se…]**_ _-_

 _-Si asi lo hare…padre-_

 _Y continuaron mirando al horizonte, mientras esperaban a que Kira les llamara para el almuerzo…_

 _-_ Fin del flashback _-_

Los recuerdos de aquella promesa estaban en la mente de Issei…

Aun asi…valía la pena intentarlo…

Dejarse llevar…

Imbuir su poder restante en el sello y sobrecargando este…para romper sus series y asi romper el sello desde sus cimientos…desatando por completo su poder…

Aun asi…

Según las palabras de sus padre y tías…

El poder que tenía sellado sería capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente en un lapso de 200 años únicamente…

Esa había sido al ultima apreciación de su abuelo y de todos…a pesar de que en menos de dos años había recuperado sus fuerzas perdidas…y su ritmo de avance era por mucho envidiable…aún estaba lejos de poder manejar esa clase de poder.

Pero Loke Lionheart…había insultado a su familia…a su padre…y eso…

Le cabreaba como ninguna otra vez…

-Prometí hace tiempo no usar ese poder…sino mi propio poder…se burlaron de mi…se burlaron de lo débil que me volví…-haciendo brillar nuevamente aquel circulo debajo de ellos, y esta vez del circulo varias cadenas de color oro salieron atrapando el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras aún seguía con su puño atrapado por Loke.

-Este día…te demostrare lo que un inútil como yo puede hacer…cuando insultan a mi familia a y la promesa que he hecho-y entonces las cadenas al igual que cristales, se rompieron volviéndose los fragmentos nada más que partículas de luz, las cuales de inmediato eran absorbidas por las fauces del pelinegro.

Y en un instante ya había absorbido todas las partículas de esas cadenas.

Cerrando por un instante los ojos, para abrirlos de golpe y darle una visión completa de sus ojos…

Ojos dorados con pupila rasgada igual a los de su padre en aquel entonces…

- _esos…esos…esos son los ojos dragon de fuego_ -recordando el último golpe final que Igneel y Natsu le dieron a Acnologia y con el cual le derrotaron…en ese instante…Natsu tenía los mismos ojos que tenía Issei en este preciso momento…

-Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-rugiendo fuertemente encendió su puño en llamas, llamas como aquellas que manejo antes de que ese poder fuese sellado…magia dragon Slayer y con ello dio un golpe con su mano libre a una velocidad a la que Loke no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y siendo empujado hacia atrás….

Dejando un rastro de polvo mientras plantaba con fuerza ambos pies en la tierra, deteniéndose y mirando al renovado pelinegro que lo miraba peligrosamente…

-Es-esta fuerza…sin duda alguna esta fuerza…-mirando como ahora una sombra había cubierto el rostro del pelinegro, y de él ahora solo se podían apreciar dos puntos dorados que brillaban peligrosamente-Es la de el en aquel entonces…muy bien si iras ahora en serio yo haré lo mismo Issei-

Sonriendo al tiempo que debajo de él aparecía un círculo mágico, el cual se comenzó a elevar una vez completado, y mientras lo hacia la vestimenta del castaño iba cambiando.

Zapatos, y pantalones de gala ahora vestía….una elegante camisa con un chaleco negro de la más fina tela se encontraban sobre él, un capa elegante con detalles dorados también, una bella y elegante diadema dorada y justo ahora Loke parecía listo más para un evento social que para la batalla.

-Esta es mi verdadera forma Issei Dragneel ahora…quiero que vengas con todo contra mi…-mostrándole el puño que apretaba y apuntaba hacia el pelinegro que aún se preparaba para ir contra el castaño con todo lo que tenía…

-Ven y muéstrame tu fuerza, la fuerza de un Dragneel al igual que aquella persona hace tanto tiempo ya…ven y muéstrame tu verdadero poder…-aumentando el volumen de su aura la cual había formado un vórtice a su alrededor, hondeando magníficamente su capa negra y poco a poco su aura se iba acercando al pelinegro que seguía mirándole sin inmutarse.

-Loke Lionheart…este día…yo hare que te retractes de tus palabras…-y justo cuando el aura del castaño estaba por alcanzarle, levanto la mirado mostrando aquellos ojos dorados, y rodeándose de un vórtice de llamas rojas.

-¡Te mostrare el poder de los dragones de fuego!-saltando mientras estaba rodeado con ese vórtice de llamas rojas y lanzando un golpe directo envuelto en llamas.

-¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando! _**¡Regulus Impact!**_ -exclamo saltando hacia el pelinegro.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

FIIIIIIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Ambos siendo empujados de inmediato por el poder del contrario…

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Derrapando algunos metros antes de volver a ver a su oponente, afilando su mirada y viendo cómo es que le miraba de manera seria, pero sin duda esta vez la pelea iría en serio.

Rodeando su brazo con una gruesa capa de aura de llamas rojas, trajo su puño hacia atrás preparando el siguiente golpe

PROOOOM

Impulsándose con sus piernas al tiempo que su otra mano fue atrás se dirigía hacia el castaño con toda la intención de golpearle.

- _ **¡Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego!**_ -lanzando entonces su ataque

- _ **¡Regulus Impact!**_ -exclamaba el castaño aumentando su aura dorada…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOONW

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH

Ocasionando nuevamente un domo de aura dorada y llamas rojas, retrocediendo por la fuerza del contrincante, y son riendo satisfechos con la muestra de fuerza mutua.

Nuevamente se lanzaban contra su enemigo…

PAAAAAAAAAAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Encontrándose varias veces más mientras lanzaban varios golpes contra su adversario, y provocando grandes ondas expansivas cada vez que se encontraban, demostrando la fuerza de ambos, que aunque la del castaño era mucho mayor y más afinada, la del pelinegro no parecía intimidarse y lanzarse sin miedo.

- _ **¡Espada cuerno del dragon de fuego!**_ -rodeándose e aura llameante roja y convirtiéndose en un meteoro, a una velocidad de miedo se arrojaba contra Loke, quien al verle sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso es…muy buena elección _**¡Placaje Corona del rey!**_ -rodeándose el mismo del aura dorada que producía y convirtiéndose en un meteoro también.}

FLAT

FLAT

FLIIIIIST

Chocando una y otra vez por algunos metros sobre el suelo.

-Eso es de lo que estaba hablando vamos, vamos mucho más rápido-exclamaba emocionado el castaño, sus ropas, la parte de las mangas se había quemado debido a los ataque de fuego del pelinegro.

-Esto no es algo para reírse viejo _**¡Alas del dragon de fuego!**_ -atacando a distancia y preparando el siguiente golpe…

-He sido golpeado por eso antes…no sucederá otra vez-esquivando maestra y ágilmente el ataque en forma de X y yendo contra Issei sin perder tiempo.

Sin embargo no espero.

- _ **¡Garra del dragon de fuego!**_ -un ataque justo en su punto ciego…detrás del primer ataque…perfectamente posicionado para acertar de una.

PROOOWN

Resultando en un golpe certero, el cual envió contra el suelo al castaño.

-¡No se ha terminado! _**¡Implosión del dragon de fuego!**_ -formándose entonces uno de los nuevos ataques creado por el propio Issei.

Una cabeza de dragon se formó en brazo izquierdo de Issei y con él se dirigía al lugar donde había caído Loke.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-acercándose y golpeando con todo el suelo.

Justo antes de golpear el objetivo Loke pudo ver el ataque, ver como las mandíbulas del dragon se abrían de par en par para intentar engullirlo. Para un instante después Issei saltara, y un domo de llamas se formase el cual un segundo después se contrajo violentamente.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

PROOOOOOOOWN

-Vaya ataque para un chaval como tu…ese golpe es nuevo…en serio…Natsu dejaste algo muy problemático tras de ti…-sonriendo veía como el aura llameante de Issei se afinaba aún más de repente.

-Esto solo es el comienzo…aún tengo mucho combustible por quemar…-exclamo con fuerza…mostrándose aún más decidido que antes…

- _Esto definitivamente no es bueno…con lo que extraje realmente mantener la pelea es malo…justo ahora…el poder dragon Slayer fluyo pero…se me está agotando rápido…a este paso…solo poder atacar tres cuatro veces con suerte…_ -

-Todo o nada…huh….-respirando calmadamente…comenzó a reunir el fuego justo delante de él, juntando ambas manos delante, teniéndolas semi cerradas, delante, y haciendo leves movimientos…

-Que pasa…vas a bailar o…- Loke estaba a punto de burlarse…sin embargo tarde noto lo que el adolescente estaba tramando.

La situación para issei no era nada buena, aunque logro desbloquear parte del poder dragon Slayer inconscientemente, aun no era suficiente para pelear a su máxima capacidad por lo que solo podría hacerlo un tiempo limitado, al final debido a su oponente, uso más de la cuenta…por lo que termino con una situación en la que solo podría realizar tres ataques…

Tres oportunidades…

Tres tiros…

-Solo queda ir…a delante-y mientras retraía las manos hacia atrás, preparo su ataque y comenzaba a correr hacia Loke.

-Un golpe cercano…sería una lástima si me alejo verdad-tomando distancia del pelinegro con un magistral salto hacia atrás…

No considero una cosa…

La combustión…

Es cierto que Issei no tendría el poder necesario para alcanzarle…pero eso no era necesario si usaba otra cosa…

Comprimiendo fuego debajo de sus pies, mientras estaban clavados en el suelo con fuerza, produciendo una pequeña pero potente explosión, salió disparado como una bala en line recta hacia Loke que se había quedado pasmado pro tal idea del adolescente…

Esa Explosion aun si usaba magia de fuego…algún daño le ha de haber dejado…

- _Olvidarse de su seguridad e ir por el enemigo…en serio, que tan imprudente le has contagiado ser Natsu_ -sonriendo veía como su oponente venia hacia el con las manos hacia adelante…

- _acaso planea hacer un golpe con las manos juntas…una idea algo vieja…pero…con la fuerza y la el poder fuego de dragon…podría ser considerable espera…que demonios_ -

Fueron los pensamientos de Loke, pero justo cuando creía adivinar lo que tramaba el pelinegro, este le dio un vuelco total, porque lo que en realidad ahora estaba ahí era…

- _ **¡flor del loto del dragon de fuego!**_ -y el fuego en medio de sus manos comenzando a formase en un vórtice y ahora se había formado lo que parecía ser una flor a punto de florecer.

Y poco a poco, debido a la velocidad de reacción del castaño pudo apreciar a detalle el ataque…

Era una bella y hermosa flor del loto la cual estaba floreciendo, mostrando poco a poco pétalo a pétalo, a pesar de estar hecha de fuego, seguía siendo hermosa…e igual de peligrosa, pues comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose entonces en un letal ataque si le llegaba a dar.

- _Loto de llamas…la primera forma de las artes secretas del poder dragon Slayer de fuego…una versión potente de un ataque…si él lo usa de esta manera…el poder no es algo que deba subestimar…_ -

- _ **¡Escudo de corona!**_ -exclamo de inmediato y ahí delante de él se formó un escudo pentagonal invertido, el cual recibió de lleno el golpe de la flor de fuego.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWN

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó producto de este choque, uno como pocos había sentido Loke, y ahí a través del escudo translucido dorado, pudo ver, mientras el violento viento producto de la Explosion hacia hondear esa bufando blanca que Loke conocía bastante bien.

Añadiendo a eso el desordenado cabello del pelinegro, dio a Loke, una vista de quien alguna vez fue su camarada.

La expresión de determinación, los profundos ojos verdes, con la misma determinación de los ojos marrones de Natsu, quizás algún rasgo hereditario de su madre al igual que el color de su cabello.

Pero estaba seguro de algo…

El chico delante de él…

Definitivamente era familiar cercano de Natsu…

Su mirada…

Su bufanda…

Sus movimientos…

Su magia…

Su colmilluda sonrisa

Su… ¿torpeza?

Pues contra todo pensamiento…a pesar de realizar un movimiento que Loke consideraba de cuidado…al terminarlo derrapo algunos metros y mientras tenia algunos pensamientos en su cabeza…este tropezó…torpemente con un leve agujero en el suelo…

Y debido que salía con fuerza hacia Loke…

Termino comiendo un poco de tierra…

-ehhhh-A Loke parecía haberse zafado al mandíbula al no creer el grado de torpeza…más aun viendo que esa caída…le había dejado inconsciente…

- _este es definitivamente…tu nieto…bisnieto…tataranieto…o lo que sea…vino de ti definitivamente…Natsu_ -pensó para sí mismo mientras cubría su rostro con una mano…a la vez que sentía pena ajena por el muchacho.

-Ah…que…cuando donde a si es cierto…tu Loke prepárate-de repente incorporándose de golpe y apuntando con el dedo al castaño.

-En serio es tu viva imagen-susurro con mucha pena.

-¡No te distraigas! _**¡Meteoro del dragon de fuego!**_ -habiendo saltado una gran altura con un enorme esfera de más de siete metros de diámetro y acercándose mientras caía esta de repente se comprimió en una más pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de futbol…

- _Ya veo comprimiendo todo ese poder arrojándolo a tu enemigo…ocasionando una Explosion…en serio ha mejorado el repertorio lo mismo que yo…_ -respirando hondamente y…

 _ **-¡Aplastante rugido del Ligre!-**_ dando entonces un potente rugido el cual detuvo el meteoro, haciendo que este explote, sin embargo al Explosion fue hacia Issei, una potente y esta al ser de su propio fuego…no podría devorarla ni recuperar su poder…

-¡Con esto se termina!-saliendo detrás de cortina de fuego, y haciendo entonces que esta le siguiese, y en su puño se formó otra esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol la cual comenzaba a tener un tornado a su alrededor, las betas de fuego le rodeaban peligrosamente.

-¡Eso es…es imposible que tú lo conozcas…más aún que lo puedas manejar…!-alarmado preparaba también un ataque de cuidado, a sabiendas del alcance del golpe por venir…

- _ **¡Puño de destrucción del rey dragon de las llamas!**_ -el ataque de tipo cercano capaz de destruir una montaña completa…

La forma final del puño dragon…

Un ataque avasallador…

Pero era obvio que aún era demasiado pronto para el joven dragon Slayer dominar ese poder destructivo…pues cuando lo arrojo Loke lo vio…su brazo derecho se rompió…

CRACK

Él pudo escuchar el repugnante sonido del hueso romperse…

Pero aun asi…eso no le detuvo…

Eso definitivamente le recordó a Natsu en aquel entonces…

- _si esto es tal como tu…Natsu_ -

 _Yendo hacia adelante…a pesar de sus heridas…_

 _A pesar de tener todo en contra…_

 _Apunta a la cima…_

 _Sin importar tus propias condiciones…_

 _Definitivamente como tu…_

 _Es por eso que yo…Natsu…lo protegeré…_

-¡Bien Issei escúchame! Iré con todo con este último golpe…te reconozco…hijo del dragon de fuego…heredero de Igneel, yo te protegeré…mocoso-lanzándose contra el pelinegro, quien no entendía esas últimas palabras….

Sabía perfectamente que este ataque era de un tiro, el último golpe…y el más poderoso que tenía en ese instante…

Aun sabiendo en las condiciones en las que quedaría por usar un poder que esta fuera de su alcance en su estado actual…

- _ **¡Regulus Imperial Smasher!**_ -formando en su puño derecho un destello que rápidamente adquirió la forma de una cabeza de león la cual abrió ampliamente las mandíbulas y recibió con sus colmillos el golpe de Issei.

A lo largo de los años con el tiempo el poder de Loke aumento…a tal punto de ser capaz de plantarles cara a los señores dragones…

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLL

Un fuerte rugido fue escuchado, un rugido como ninguno, un rugido digno de una bestia en la cima…

Un león intentando devorar a un dragon…

Eso podría ser lo que describiría la escena…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Una fuerte Explosion se escuchó por todos lados asi como un fuerte temblor se pudo sentir, y un gran mar en llamas termino por quemar y reducir a cenizas las hierbas y plantas que habían crecido alrededor de la fuente.

Quedando entonces la bella fuente inesperadamente a pesar de la intensidad alta de las llamas completamente intacta sin quemaduras ni partes chamuscadas en ella mucho menos derretidas, aparentemente las rocas no eran normales, o tenían algún conjuro protector sobre ellas lo que les daba durabilidad ante las inclemencias del clima y el tiempo.

Pero, justo ahora ahí en el centro se encontraba el joven pelinegro, de pie con el puño derecho extendido hacia adelante, y justo detrás de él estaba el castaño sonriendo satisfecho.

-Tu fuerza sin duda es de admirar…eres como el definitivamente…incluso cuando sabias que perderías…seguiste adelante…y diste un buen golpe…-

CRACK

Se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse…y entonces la diadema que tenía sobre él se rompió completamente cayendo al suelo…

-Si un buen golpe debo decir…-sonriendo mientras se paraba bien, con Issei aun con el puño extendido de quien no se podían ver los ojos debido al cabello que caía y cubría estos.

-Sin duda alguna…has probado que me he equivocado Issei…tu definitivamente eres alguien fuerte…lamento en serio haber dicho esas cosas…ahora puedes bajar tu puño-volteando ya atrapando el cuerpo del pelinegro antes de que este caiga al suelo.

-Este chico…en serio llego tan lejos como para destruir parte de mi protección…y solo para defender lo que piensa…en serio eres igual a el-murmuro divertido cargando a Issei y llevándolo junto a la fuente donde lo acomodo.

-Ciertamente es asi…pero creo que tú también te excediste no crees Loke-hablo una dulce voz detrás de él, era la voz de una mujer que además de dulce sonaba como si le reprochara lo que hizo.

-¡Quien!-volteando de inmediato y encontrándose con nada.

-Cielos…forzar la ruptura de parte de las restricciones…y llevar a usar el poder restante que salía de este…diría que este sello no resistirá un segundo forzamiento…-se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer. El castaño se dio media vuelta de inmediato y ahí vio a una mujer con cabello azul largo hasta más debajo de la espalada baja, atado en una elegante cola de caballo, con un vestido azul oscuro sencillo, de estatura media, agachada y acariciando el apacible rostro del pelinegro.

-Aléjate de el de inmediato no se quien seas pero aléjate de ese chico ahora…-poniéndose en pose de batalla y aumentando su aura para indicarle a la intrusa, que él no estaba jugando.

-Valla, valla Loke, has cambiado, antes sin importar que mujer sea si era hermosa tu no la amenazarías…-hablo con calma volteando, y de inmediato Loke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues delante de él se encontró con alguien a quien no creía volver a ver…

-Tu eres…tu eres…Wendy…Wendy Marvel…tu pero…estas viva… ¡Estas viva! Jajajaja-se adelantó de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga, por la emoción sentida en ese instante, una vieja amiga que no pensó en su vida volver a ver, la alegría le lleno el pensamiento y solo fue hacia ella, sin embargo…

FLIUT

Solo la atravesó, como si no estuviese ahí…como si se tratase de una nube de humo.

-¡pero que!-volteando de inmediato y mirándola ahora, ella tenía una sonrisa triste. Levantando la mirada y simplemente asintiendo hacia su compañero que solo la miraba atónito y confundido.

Era cierto, ella era la que alguna vez fue la pequeña Wendy, aquella chica que a pesar de su edad tenía una fuerza que bien le podía hacer frente a enemigos de la talla de los demonios del libro de Zeref, una chica fuerte, heredera de la fuerza de Grandeney la dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Es-esto es…Wendy acaso tú…-tuvo de repente un atisbo de un pensamiento anterior, un pensamiento del pasado que relaciono de inmediato con lo que estaba pasando.

-Es lo que piensas Loke…esto es solo mi imagen astral de momento creo que esta es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones…pero, sinceramente no crees que te has excedido con esto…mira que dejar inconsciente al hijo de Natsu…-sonriendo divertida mientras miraba la expresión de nerviosismo de su compañero.

-Entonces el en serio es…-volteando un poco nervioso a mirar a Issei.

-Si asi es…este niño, es el hijo de Natsu y Kira…Issei Dragneel…uno de los magos de la nueva generación de Fairy Tail…-señalando entonces el brazo derecho de Issei, donde un pedazo de tela lo cubría, revelando entonces la marca de Fairy Tail, justo en el mismo lugar que Natsu, de color negro.

Ante ese comentario el castaño se asombró, todo este tiempo él estuvo cuidando aquello que alguna vez fue importante para él, y lo seguiría haciendo, por siempre si fuese necesario, y ahora, se estaba enterado de que había otra generación de magos del gremio al que tanto quería, la familia que tanto le dio.

Pero algo hizo click en su mente, además del nombre de Natsu, Wendy dijo otro nombre, Kira, por lo que…

-Asi que Natsu se casó eh…quien diría eso, mira, que niño más fuerte ha tenido….si digno de ser llamado el hijo de un dragon…-sonriendo mirando al pelinegro que parecía despreocupado por la expresión en su rostro.

-Ciertamente es asi…pero ahora el usa el nombre de su padre…Igneel Dragneel, el justo ahora es un señor dragon al igual que su esposa ambos viven aquí en terranova, en la ciudad del oeste de hecho…-

-Valla eso sí que es inesperado…de tonto impulsivo a señor dragon…me pregunto cómo se lo hubiese tomado Gajeel o Laxus de enterarse-mirando al chico ahí, y a él se le anteponía la imagen de Natsu, después de una lucha, cansado y herido, aun asi, siempre se mostraba tranquilo, lo mismo ocurría con Issei.

-Si…es justo como el-Murmuro, pero también recordó lago de hace un instante-Espera…ahora que lo recuerdo dijiste algo importante, es cierto, dices que hay…hay una nueva generación pero cuando…-pregunto algo confundido, pero alegre también, porque si se hablaba de otra generación entonces se hablaba de magos, en este lejano mundo.

-Todo a su tiempo Loke…pero, lo importante ahora es…sabes que ya es tiempo para que ella despierte verdad…-cambiando el semblante tranquilo a uno pocas veces visto en ella al menos por parte de Loke, ahora se mostraba seria, como nunca antes.

-No estarás hablando de…quieres en serio que la despierte…si es asi me temo que eso es imposible…-volteando y mirando la entrada que Issei había abierto al resolver la combinación de la fuente en el claro.

-Sé que has intentado despertarla en más de una ocasión…y has fallado en todas esas veces-

-Si lo sabes, entonces sabes que su estado es igual al de la primera…por algún motivo…ella termino asi, el rey celestial la puso en ese estado para evitar su muerte…aun asi despertarla ahora no garantiza que vivirá…-dándole ahora la espalda a su amiga mientras miraba la entrada al pasaje.

-Es cierto…no hay ninguna garantía…pero, si te dijese que hay una manera…lo pensarías…Loke…-parándose a un lado de su compañero.

-Aun si lo hubiera, despertarla no es tan sencillo...su vida pendería de un hilo…nada garantiza que sobreviva…y lo sabes…además…por algún motivo ninguna magia es capaz de atravesar el cristal…cuando llegamos a este lugar hace tiempo, los elfos nos acogieron y me permitieron quedarme aquí…-alejándose del lugar y caminando alrededor de la fuente, recordando cuando llegaron aquí….

-Ella llego a este lugar…convertida en un meteoro…por décadas estuvo en el palacio de la reina siendo investigada…durante ese tiempo yo no fui capaz de regresar del mundo espiritual…como sea…cuando aparecí recuperado ya te imaginaras el jaleo que arme…aun asi…fui perdonado al saber mi historia…-sentándose y mirando las estrellas en el cielo, como brillaban con una intensidad pocas veces vista.

-Revelaste información sobre nosotros…-sentándose a un lado del castaño.

-Solo acerca de mi….debo decir que la reina me perdono, y me cedió este lugar, con la condición de que no saliera de aquí, y siempre protegiese este lugar…descubrieron la naturaleza de la lácrima por ese entonces, no debo decirte lo preocupados que estaban…una fuente ilimitada de poder…fácil de manipular…no debía de estar por ahí, asi que construyeron esto bajo mis especificaciones…-

-Si…y solo el fuego de un dragon…seria lo único que pueda abrirlo…un detalle a decir verdad esperado…-

-Es por eso que él está aquí verdad…lo enviaste aquí, esto definitiva es cosa tuya cierto-sonriendo le miraba.

-No lo negare…pero su despertar era necesario, Loke no te mentiré…este lugar pronto dejara de ser seguro…-su semblante era ahora preocupado, cerrando los ojos movió sus mano delante y ahí apareció un círculo mágico.

En el aparecieron varios hologramas, planetas, y Loke reconoció uno de ellos.

-Este es…terranova…y la tierra-

-Asi es…y como sabrás…las tierras oscuras-señalando el planetoide al lado de terranova-Hace algunos años, 3 décadas para ser exactos, un demonio en particular subió al trono…por asi decirlo, fue ascendido, ese demonio fue uno de los últimos en lograr asediar terranova hace tiempo…-señalando como una parte del planeta en terranova se iba tornando de un azul, una mancha roja comenzaba a extenderse donde señalaba.

-Hablas de la vez en que los elfos fueron empujados…me entere de eso…hace tiempo creo…si recuerdo bien más de un siglos atrás…fueron empujados más allá de las montañas de los enanos…realmente preocupo a la reina por aquel entonces…-deteniéndose entonces la mancha cuando había cubierto una considerable superficie del planeta, sería algo asi como la quinta parte de este.

-Exacto…sé que no lo sabes, ni tampoco la reina…pero durante el asalto…una pequeña unidad de elite logro ingresar a la ciudad…-mostrando seria en todo momento.

-que-Por aquella información el espíritu de leo quedo sin palabras, pues Ellesméra era la ciudad capital de terranova un ciudad impenetrable para los de las tierras oscuras.

-…tal como lo oyes, un grupo bien preparado entro a la ciudad…pero dejare los detalles, como sea, ese grupo en específico, tenía un solo objetivo….y no iban por la reina ni por los tesoros…iban por la biblioteca…la biblioteca en el palacio real…-preocupada hablaba de ello, mientras miraba hacia el castillo donde se debía de estar llevando a cabo el torneo del festival de la luna.

-La biblioteca, me estás diciendo que ignoraron por completo dejar sin líder al planeta y fueron por libros…-confundido por ello, pues ir por libros es algo ilógico considerando los blancos que podrían ser eliminados en la incursión.

-Libros no…información…como sabrás, los elfos a los largo de los años han creado y catalogado distintos hechizos y armas, las cuales están guardadas en distintos lugares de los nueve mundos y terranova…sus ubicaciones, están registradas en documentos…guardados en una de las secciones de la biblioteca del palacio….-mirando a su compañero, pues con sus habilidades estaría claro las intenciones de los intrusos.

-…-asintiendo en silencio, comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que ella quería llegar, el enemigo buscaba los medios para derrotar a la fuerza militar de los elfos, mas no un ataque a escala a sus enemigos.

-Como bien sabes…esta información no es algo que se conseguiría fácilmente y muy pocos tienen esa información…no sé cómo la obtuvieron, hay posibilidades de que hayan sacado al información a algún funcionario que capturaron durante el asedio, hubo algunos desaparecidos por lo que averigüe…o por espías de eso tampoco estoy segura…como sea…ese día si bien no lograron hacerse con todo…se llevaron algunos documentos…-

-…continua por favor…-

-al darse cuenta los guardias, se les intento detener, aquella unidad era de doce demonios…dos fueron capturados y ocho asesinados durante la fuga…dos de ellos alcanzaron a huir con tres cristales de memoria con ellos…en uno de esos cristales…estaba la información acerca del Fairy Heart…y sabes lo que había en esos datos verdad…-comprendiendo de inmediato el peligro en el que se encontraban.

-Me estás diciendo que…-mirando sorprendido a su compañera pues esta información, de inmediato hizo click en su mente, pues sabía que seguiría después de esto.

-Asi es…tal y como esa vez…la guerra contra Álvarez, ellos están viniendo con el único objetivo de obtener una fuente ilimitada de poder…capaz de alimentar eternamente sus armas y potenciarlas…-

-Maldición…incluso yo…-apretando los puños por el escenario en el que de repente se encontraba ya.

-Asi es sé que es amargo oírlo, has entrenado duro e incrementado tus fuerzas, incluso si tus poderes pueden darte el alcance de un señor dragon de 6 estrellas…es insuficiente si varios enemigos poderosos atacan a la vez…-hablando con tranquilidad a su compañero pero siempre mostrándose seria.

-Eso lo se…demonios, si logran entrar…pero ahora que lo pienso…-Recordando entonces un dato que quizás se haya apresurado a olvidar por la noticia de un ataque-eso no puede ser posible…la única entrada…escuche de eso, por parte de uno de los guardias de la reina…los dragones…ellos se han unido a la guardia, hay varios caballeros e incluso señores dragones custodiando los accesos a terranova…por no hablar de una de las unidades principales que están en los desiertos rojos…-

-…-

-Es cierto, pero ellos no planean entrar por ahí…he investigado bien, temía esto…y alguien les está ayudando a entrar…escúchame bien Loke, no tenemos tiempo…un gran número de enemigos vienen hacia acá en este momento…llegar no les tomara más de unas horas a lo mucho…y entraran directamente a este lugar no hay mucho tiempo incluso menos es por eso…que…nosotros debemos dejar que Issei la despierte-parándose delante del pelinegro, mientras un aura celeste la cubría, una fina capa de aura.

-Pero si es asi…entonces no, despertarla es arriesgado…con la maestra casi ocurre lo sabes y lo has visto, toda esa magia en la lácrima…un pequeño error y todo explotara, esa fuerza…bien podría borrar este planeta…-

-Lo se…pero contamos con algo que no contábamos la última vez…-...-…Un dragon de categoría dios nos acompaña si algo ocurre el…lo resolverá, asi que estate tranquilo…-

-Este niño…es imposible su poder no es tanto el…-estaba por continuar cuando vio a Wendy apuntando su mano hacia él y vio como un círculo mágico de sellado brillaba debajo de donde Issei estaba sentado.

-Yo tampoco lo creía al principio…pero, esto es, como decirlo, bueno, te lo diré sinceramente…Issei no es el hijo biológico de Natsu…es de hecho adoptado al igual que el mismo Natsu-acercándose al adolescente, acariciando el cabello del inconsciente Issei.

Loke quedo sin habla y volvió a mirar a Issei, es cierto que tenía algunas de las facciones de Natsu, su nariz, la forma de su cara, el cabello algo desordenado, el mentón, incluso los caninos simulando colmillos, el resto quizás rasgos de su madre, pero aun asi…no pareciese que el fuese adoptado…más aun con esa actitud…

-Puede que no me creas vi la pelea y ciertamente…como decirlo…el…no, no hay manera-Teniendo una expresión complicada en su rostro, se podía ver que en verdad se estaba esforzando por tener las palabras correctas…pero-el definitivamente…si escuchas su nombre y conoces a Natsu, definitivamente dirás que es su hijo…impulsivo, directo, algo tonto…impredecible…y esa torpeza en batalla…ese sentido despreocupado…también esa fuerza abrumadora que muestra…esos aumentos explosivos…-Suspirando con pesadez pero esbozando una sonrisa al final.

-Siii…-con algo de pesadez-…lo mires como lo mires…incluso si es adoptado, heredo esos rasgos de él…cielos…incluso se parece a él, pero…dejando de lado eso…si él es hijo adoptivo de Natsu…entonces, quien es su verdadero padre…-

Esa pregunta dejo un poco preocupada a Wendy.

-A ciencia cierta tampoco lo se…sin embargo…es una cosa…Issei, sin duda alguna, es en toda ley…un dragon…su cuerpo su sangre…es un dragon en pleno derecho…-pensando en el sin fin de posibilidades de que Issei sea de alguna manera hijo de alguno de los dos dioses dragones en existencia…

-Un dragon…-mirando a Issei dudando…

Era cierto que el chico era poderoso, pero, un dragon, recordando, la magia dragon Slayer viene con un efecto secundario y ese era…que entre más poderosa y más se use ese poder, el usuario se convertirá al final en un verdadero dragon, capaz de adoptar la forma humana cuando quisiese…

Pero…

Que alguien de la edad de Issei lograse eso es simplemente impensable, además, recordando también la guerra de hace tiempo…

Acnologia, cuando se presentó ante ellos en su forma humana durante la guerra, era un adulto…asi que obviamente el llego a ese punto de convertirse en dragon, ya cuando estaba avanzado en edad…

Era imposible…pensar que Issei podría haberlo logrado…

-Me dices que al igual que Igneel adopto a Natsu siendo pequeño… Natsu adopto a Issei, entiendo eso….ahora me dices que él es un dragon…bueno no es imposible hay probabilidades, pero…-rascándose la nuca-Escuche que hay dragones capaces de adoptar la forma humana…aun asi…si es cierto, y ahora que también…dices el poder de un dios dragon…bueno…incluso si lo pienso…-

-Te lo repito, desconozco el origen de este niño aun asi…sus poderes están fuertemente sellados, a simple vista pareciese que son solo cuatro sellos normales…pero…estos sellos, tienen tanto poder en ellos que apenas lo contienen, incluso tienen fisuras en ellos…el poder desbordante…si Issei lo usara adecuadamente, diría que hablaríamos de un caballero dragon…pero, este es solo su poder de arranque…si este niño sigue asi…en menos de un siglo, hablaríamos de alguien que alcanzara el nivel de un dragon celestial de antaño…-

Sonriendo a su compañero esperando que el demostrara la confianza que ella tenía ciegamente en el muchacho, pues si él era tan parecido a Natsu en ese tiempo, el sin duda alguna lo haría, de alguna alocada y peligrosa manera lo haría, solo para terminar al final con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aun si lo que dices es verdad…de momento creo que lo mejor será informar sobre esto a la reina…pero y tu Wendy…sé que no lo harás verdad…-Aunque Loke no lo creía del todo sabía que era peligro real si su amiga había decidido aparecer de repente ante él, luego de llevar en este mundo durante milenios.

-Loke…como la primera maestra en la tierra del gremio de Fairy Tail, y como la novena maestra del gremio uso mi autoridad para ordenarte, que le permitas a Issei Dragneel despertar a Lucy Heartfilia y ponerla a salvo-

El tono de Wendy era todo menos alegre, tranquilo y sereno, estaba lleno de autoridad, seguridad y sobre todo voluntad. Estaba haciendo uso de su autoridad como maestra del gremio, y Loke lo sabía, la chica que el conoció, creció para convertirse en una mujer capaz de dirigir el gremio, y uno completamente nuevo.

Loke solo miro a su compañero un momento, antes de voltear apretando sus puños

-Si lo dices de esa manera…es obvio que no pudo ir tras de ti sin desobedecerte…pero aun asi…por favor, espero que todo pase como esperas…he protegido a Lucy desde que he podido…y despertarla no será una tarea fácil…la magia es tan densa…que diseminara en partícula…no ni siquiera a nivel atómico quedara…-

-No te preocupes…él lo lograra…porque justo ahora…es cuando él requiere su poder a todo lo que de…-levantando la mano sobre el pecho del chico, y de él varias cadenas celestes salieron y se incrustaron sobre los sellos.

-Tu acaso tu…-sorprendido por el repentino escalofrió que sintió, el poder que provenía del inconsciente adolescente de repente se disparaba en niveles totalmente absurdos…

Y como un volcán haciendo erupción un fuerte torrente de aura carmesí apareció sobre Issei y se elevó hasta el cielo, al tiempo que todo el bosque a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse, las hojas de los arboles eran arrancadas pro las corrientes de viento causadas por la expulsión del poder del pelinegro.

El cabello del castaño hondeaba furiosamente al igual que su capa, las pocas nubes en el cielo formaron un círculo el cual era apuñalado por el torrente carmesí.

-Este chico…dices que esto es solo su poder de arranque…como puede tener tal nivel siendo tan joven, apenas sería una larva para los dragones-con sorpresa hablo el castaño.

-El poder desbordante que tiene, no tengo manera de explicarlo, los sello usados para restringir su poder fueron hechos de manera compleja, el poder que contienen es el que se ha ido acumulando a lo largo de sus años…estos sellos…están con el fin de proteger su cuerpo de estos niveles de poder…aún no tiene el cuerpo para manejar esta cantidad de poder…-

-Investigaste a fondo al chico, me pregunto qué diría Natsu si se entera que has estado acosando a su hijo-divertido hablaba Loke.

-Acabo de deducirlo de hecho…es obvio piénsalo ningún niño por talentoso que fuese podría soportar estos niveles de poder absurdos, sus padres optaron por sellar sus poderes…pero esto es solo temporal, esto anulara las funciones de los sellos temporalmente…-

Y con eso dicho el torrente de aura desaparecía, y lo que quedaba empezaba a cubrir al pelinegro poco a poco siendo absorbido por él.

-Con esto será suficiente…estas segura…esto es arriesgado no importa cuán poderoso sea…es el hijo de Natsu a quien arriesgas…primera…podría decirse…tu sobrino…-

-Es la única manera…es arriesgado lo se…pero el poder que tiene ahora lo protegerá…el poder dentro de la lácrima funciona como un remolino que atrae todo y a una velocidad cien veces mayor a la de la luz disemina todo objeto que entre…cualquier cosa…magia materia…lo convierte en nada…únicamente un poder mayor o igual puede atravesar ese torrente…-

-Pero aun asi no es seguro…pero bien controlado…incluso una pluma puede derrotar una espada…-

Ese comentario dejo bastante confundido al espíritu de leo.

-Me repites eso de nuevo por favor…me dejaste ido con esa última analogía-

-Como combates un remolino Loke…puedes decirme eso…-

-Un fenómeno físico de la naturaleza…como sea eso es sencillo, con otro remolino…pero en sentido contrario, no importa si…espera…estas sugiriendo que el…-

-eso es acertado…la capacidad de control de Issei con sus poderes es mayor a la de cualquiera de nosotros a su edad…es un prodigio incluso, con un talento mágico mayor a cualquiera que haya visto…si hay alguien lo suficientemente poderoso y capaz de lograrlo es el…solo hay que darle el incentivo adecuado…-

Poniendo un dedo sobre la frente del mago adolescente y sonriendo.

-Con esto el comprenderá algunas cosas, además averigüe algo realmente inesperado sobre este chico…en serio al igual que su padre es una verdadera caja de sorpresas…-Sonriendo se ponía de pie junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué le hiciste al cachorro?-el castaño se había percatado de la acción de la primera.

-Solo plantarle la curiosidad…y adjuntar a él algunos recuerdos de Lucy…me siento un poco culpable por forzar una amistad…pero estoy segura de que ella y él se llevaran de maravilla-sonriendo dulcemente le miraba pícaramente.

-Ciertamente haz cambiado mucho eh…pero bien…oh parece que está por despertarse…señorita chaperona de niños…-mirando como el muchacho comenzaba a intentar moverse.

-sigues tan gracioso como de costumbre…pero…descuida tardara unos minutos…yo me retiro ahora…debo de demorar sus planes lo más que pueda…solo soy un fantasma…hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer en cuanto expliques lo que debes a Issei…ve y advierte a la reina… -

-De acuerdo…entonces comencemos ve yo me encargare de todo desde aquí está bien…-

-Bien entonces Loke…espero verte pronto, si las cosas salen bien…pronto iremos al lugar que es nuestro nuevo hogar…y seremos una gran familia como en aquel entonces…-sonriendo dulcemente mientras se esfumaba convertida en destellos pequeños de luz.

-Lo espero con ansias entonces mocoso…adelante….qué esperas despierta ya…por lo que veo chico…tienes un mundo…bueno eso dependerá enteramente de ti y de ella de ahora en adelante…asi que…despierta ya…Issei-

Sentándose al lado del adolescente que comenzaba a levantarse…

Pero en realidad sus reacciones eran por otro motivo…

 **-(Mente de Issei)-**

Donde parecía ser un soleado día, un lugar, una planicie…

Se encontraba de pie el pelinegro con su cabello hondeando por la leve brisa que corría en el campo…

Sentía el calor del sol tocar su piel…

La suave brisa del norte chocar contra sus mejillas

-¿Dónde…estoy?-se preguntó a si mismo mirando encima de él viendo el brillante sol del mediodía, que a pesar de estar en su punto más alto no parecía ser tan caluroso como se esperaba.

-Yo antes…que es lo último que recuerdo-caminando un poco mirando a todos lados, la flora y fauna parecía ser normal…demasiado tranquilo…se sentía muy tranquilo…

Entonces recordando un poco lo que había hecho…

-¡La pelea con Loke Lionheart!-mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, y percibiendo el aroma en el viento…nada…remarcable o algún indicio de Loke.

Pero era inútil…incluso al mirar al cielo incluso con sus agudos ojos de dragon le fue imposible encontrar alguna estrella en el cielo…

-En donde es este lugar…el clima es agradable…primavera…pero en Terranova…el cielo…-se decía a si mismo cuando…

BAPUMP

Un latino anormalmente fuerte se dio en su pecho, y enseguida…

-Jajajaja jujujuju Jajajaja-una melodiosa risa de repente se escuchó por el lugar…

Era una hipnótica tonada…

Suave

Gentil

Amable

Casi parecía que el viento mismo ayudase a esta a escucharse por todos lados esa risa le hizo detenerse, pareciese que había inundado por completo su mente y en esta solo el sonido de esa hermosa risa importase…

Hipnotizado….y guiado por sus oídos siguió la risa, casi parecía jurar que era como seguir su camino a casa cuando su madre cocinaba la cena…

Camino entre árboles cedros, robles, saucos…árboles que por su altura y diámetro tendrían más de doscientos años…un viejo bosque ya, y por el cual de repente ahora se podía ver un camino que juraba hasta hace un segundo no seguía…, un pequeño arrollo apareció justo a su lado entonces…

Asi como la risa poco a poco se estaba volviendo más fuerte…

-Sea quien sea…parece estar…jugando…-murmuro para sí mismo caminando sigilosamente moviéndose como una sutil sombra de un ave que vuela entre los árboles, habilidad aprendida de entrenar con los elfos, sus movimientos y sentidos eran más afinados que los de cualquier elfo del bosque…

Subiendo a un árbol de manera rápida y silenciosa, comenzando a moverse entre árboles, de uno a otro, hasta que al fin llego a un claro…

Donde se encontraba una chica, en sus primeros años de adolescencia, de su edad probablemente aparentemente, de cabello rubios, casi parecían oro líquido…brillando intensamente con los rayos de sol que parecían gentilmente acariciar apenas su piel…

Una figura delicada, largas y torneadas piernas, sus delgados brazos, vestía un vestido blanco con bordados en forma de estrellas, asi como una trenza delgada acomodaba su cabello detrás en una simple pero elegante y hermosa cola de caballo.

Su suave piel era mojada por las ligeras gotas de agua que salpicaban por todos lados debido a un cántaro en medio del estanque de aguas cristalinas donde se encontraba, un cántaro que funcionaba como una fuente, y quien jugaba saltando a su alrededor era ella en compañía de varios animales, al parecer bebes de su especia por lo que podía ver…doce de ellos

De repente al verla ahí sonreír…

Jugando alrededor de ella…

Imperceptible para su consciente…

Sus ojos ahora solo podían mirarla a ella…

Sus ojos verdes se habían centrado en solo ella…

Sus pupilas cambiaban entre rasgadas como los ojos de un dragon a los de un humano normal entre intervalos…pero manteniendo ese profundo verde esmeralda…

De repente en su rostro un calor comenzó a sentirse…un calor ligeramente más agradable del que siempre siente…

Imperceptible para él, en sus mejillas un ligero tinte rojo comenzó a extenderse, mientras miraba el angelical rostro de la chica, asi como escuchaba su sonrisa…

Un sonido, y una visión que de repente ponían sus sentidos en paz. Su corazón empezaba a latir con más rapidez…aumentando su temperatura…

Acercándose inconscientemente lo más que podía, trepando por una rama con espesas hojas por todos lados, otras ramas más, las suficientes para cubrirle y evitar ser notado…

Acercándose como un águila a punto de caer sobre su presa, se quedó ahí mirando simplemente a aquella chica, por algún motivo, mirarla le tranquilizaba a un más que cuando su madre cantaba para él, era la misma sensación de paz que tenía en esas noches cuando su madre dormía con el cantándole la canción de cuna…

Excepto que esto era como ese mismo efecto, multiplicado cientos de veces…incluso sonríe con solo mirarla…

Mientras tanto la chica continuaba jugando alegremente en el estanque…

Algo en él le decía que conocía de algún lado a esta chica…el rubio oro de su cabello le recordaba un poco a Lyfa pero, el cabello de la chica era aún más hermoso y dorado que el de su amiga. Algo al ver a esa chica hacia que sonriera, con solo verle…más aun interactuando con ocho de ellos….

Ocho…

Parpadeo un momento…

Otra vez…

Y otra vez…

Teniendo una sensación de extrañeza. Algo no cuadraba justo ahora…

- _Estoy seguro de que conté doce hace un instante…_ -se preguntaba mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, buscando a los que parecían faltar…

SCHUSH

SCHUSH

SCHUSH

Empezó a escuchar de repente, pensando que se Tartaria de algún pájaro otro animal haciendo algo en algún árbol como su madriguera o nido lo ignoro…

CLACK

Hasta que escucho y sintió la madera crujir…

Volteando y con la vista siguiendo la rama donde estaba escondido y viendo entonces él porque del crujir repentino de la rama…

Algo la estaba cortando…o más bien…ellos la estaban cortando…con un cómico pero obviamente afilado serrucho sacado de dios sabe dónde…

Dos de esos animalitos con formas humanoides, rechonchos y muy similares incluso en color, estaban moviendo el serrucho de lado a lado ayudados por otros dos, en el lado derecho había lo que parecía ser una vaca…en traje de luchador…en el otro…un carnero…..

-Ustedes por favor paren…o estaré en problemas por favor…deténganse…-pidió amablemente esperando que le escucharan…sin embargo…

La madera seguía crujiendo y no demoraría para ceder por el peso…

-Por favor deténganse yo…solo no hagan eso…por favor…-

-Sería más fácil si solo bajas y te presentas no crees, es de mala educación espiar a las personas-hablo una melodiosa voz justo delante de el de repente. Se trataba de la chica que había estado observando, ella se encontraba ahora sonriente delante de él.

Y de repente el rostro del chico comenzó a arder…su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza de repente…estaba avergonzado por estar tan cerca a la chica y más con su cara que de ahora tenía una expresión torpe…

-Deberías al menos contestarme no crees…-acercando su mano y dándole un leve golpe en la frente con sus dedos…

-Ah-aahh-AAAAAaaaaah-intentando mantener inútilmente el equilibrio moviendo sus brazos como si intentase aletear, antes de caer pesadamente contra el estanque. Y quedar en este, clavado como una pica, con la cabeza hundida en el poco profundo fondo fangoso del estanque.

La chica le miraba algo confundida, pero de inmediato cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar que vieran su sonrisa poco disimulada, si Issei la hubiera visto la razón por la que ella estaba a más de cuatro metros sobre el suelo, que era la altura a la que él se encontraba.

Era porque la chica estaba siendo elevada por una columna de agua debajo de sus pies…

-Sabes deberías de mejorar tus aterrizajes, las personas normalmente buscan caer de pie-hablando mientras la columna de agua poco a poco se iba encogiendo para bajarla grácilmente de donde estaba hace un segundo.

Moviendo erráticamente ambas piernas intentando sacar su cabeza del fondo lodoso, hasta que por fin lo logro, saliendo y tomando un gran respiro asi como de inmediato comenzó a restregarse la cara en especial los ojos por el lodo que tenía.

-Ah esto es fastidioso…cielos al menos no dolió como la última vez-recordando amargamente una vez que su padre le llevo al lago a nadar, un lago que tenía un peñasco de más de treinta metros de altura, y desde donde el salto, claro después de que su padre le diera un susto…

Entonces de espaldas lavándose el rostro con la cristalina agua, hasta que estuvo libre de lodo, y el agua comenzaba a calmarse, el reflejo ondeante de la chica de cabello de oro se pudo ver detrás de él, girándose sobre sí mismo, se quedó mirando a la chica que parecía estarlo estudiando, hasta que sus ojos color miel se encontraron con sus ojos esmeraldas…-

Y nuevamente sus mejilla comenzaban a arder y quedaba casi hechizado por esos orbes color miel.

-Espiar es de mala educación…pero parece ser que esa caída te dio una lección, asi que ahora ¿Podrías decirme quien eres…?-pregunto inclinándose un poco u apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Issei estaba estático, apenas si se podía mover, la imagen de la chica le había impactado…

-Y-y-y-yo me llamo I-I-I-Issei-El de repente se sentía muy nervioso, no recordaba en su vida estar asi de nervioso antes, salvo quizás cuando tenía que estudiar con su tía Tauriel, o ella estaba a cargo de sus castigos en esa ocasión, entonces sí señor él era un verdadero manojo de nervios.

-Debes calmarte un poco, caíste de muy alto, el fondo del estanque en alguna partes es de roca estas seguro que no te lastimaste…-pregunto, para los oídos de Issei podría fácilmente tratarse de la voz de un hada. Había escuchado de eso antes, que algo que compartían los dragones con los humanos era la facilidad con la que ellos podían ser calmados con una canción de hadas…

Justo ahora la voz de la chica casi parecía sonar como una melodía…

-Yo…yo bueno estoy bien…Jajaja solo un poco sucio, ahora…-

CRACK

Se escuchó la madera crujir fuertemente, y mirando arriba de donde se escuchó, encima de ellos pudieron ver entonces la gruesa rama que tenía a Issei escondido hasta hace unos instantes caer, un segundo después cayó sobre Issei quien no pareció inmutarse por el golpe, en todo caso…

La chica al ver que la pesada rama caía, cerro los ojos y cubrió su cabeza, sin embargo ella no sintió el golpe, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al chico ahí delante suyo sin moverse, con una gran rama de árbol sobre su cabeza.

CRUJIR

Se pudo escuchar como la madera crujía antes de que la rama se partiera en dos, ahí donde había golpeado la cabeza del pelinegro. Ambos trozos de madrea cayeron al agua antes de ella pudiese decir algo…

-Eso…me ha dolido…-dijo antes de caer de espaldas, el golpe había sido pesado, en serio pesado, lo suficiente para noquearlo y dejarle sus ojos en espirales. Mientras se hundía a unos cincuenta centímetros de la superficie…

Diez segundos…

Veinte segundos…

Treinta segundos…

Cuarenta segundos…

Un minuto…

Un minuto veinte segundos…

Un minuto y medio…

-Parece ser que la rama le golpeo con fuera la cabeza-acercándose a él siendo cautelosa y sacándolo desde el fondo del lago y permitiendo que este quedase por inercia flotando en el estanque cristalino, que rápidamente volvía a estar quieto, aunque el chico parecía aun estar respirando normalmente…o eso quería decir…pues…no estaba respirando

Alejándose unos pasos de él. Algo temerosa, pues era la primera vez para ella ver a otra persona, parecía incluso temerosa, a pesar de hace un rato haberle sonreído al mismo chico que ahora estaba inconsciente delante de ella.

Acercándose nuevamente, pero aun con cautela se acercaba la chica de cabello rubios, mirándole curiosamente, veía a un chico de larga cabellera negra con una bufanda blanca que le recordaba a las escamas de algún reptil, con los brazos hacia atrás, flotando en un poco agitado estanque.

-Es te chico…en serio hay algo familiar en el…he visto antes…esa expresión de tonto en algún lado….-dijo de manera pensativa acercándose a él, tocando sutilmente su mejilla-Esta muy ido…creo que ustedes cuatro se pasaron en cuanto a darle un susto…-con algo de reproche miro a los cuatro animalitos que ahora le miraban desde la orilla.

-Bueno supongo que tendré que sacarte de aquí o pescaras un resfriado-caminando hasta estar detrás de él y tomándolo por las manos lo saco del estanque a rastras, claro está con algo de esfuerzo-En serio eres pesado-

Dejándolo entonces en la orilla, y mirándolo…estaba poniendo azul…

-Ah santos cielos es cierto no estas respirando-alarmada cayo de bruces antes de darse cuenta de algo tan importante como eso-O-o-oye rápido respira, ¡Respira te digo! ¡Vamos respira!-comenzando a bofetearlo una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez…

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta de Issei.

-Ah cielos que hago, es cierto aun puedo hacer eso…bien aquí vamos-poniéndose de pie y acomodándose a un lado del cuerpo de Issei, se puso a un lado de él y tomando gentilmente su rostro con su mano izquierda bajo el rostro hacia él.

CHU

De un momento a otro había posado sus labios sobre los de Issei, pero lo que sería considerado por muchos desde su propia perspectiva como un, beso en realidad era RPC, asi es la rubia solo le estaba aplicando RPC al pelinegro intentando reanimarlo, sujetando la nariz de este para evitar que el aire administrada escapase por ahí.

De un momento a otro, para el adolescente de cabello negro algo le ocurría. Como si fuese fuego el aire entraba a través de los labios de Issei, llenando sus pulmones con aire, llenándolos una y otra y otra vez, hasta que por fin-

AJHOM

AJHEM-AJHEM

Comenzó a toser impulsivamente intentando sacar el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones haciendo a un lado la cabeza y escupiendo el agua, teniendo una que otra arcada hasta que por fin había sacado toda el agua de sus pulmones.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la silueta borrosa con cabello dorado. Parpadeando varias veces hasta que por fin la clara imagen de la adolescente rubia de facciones gentiles y hermosas aparecía ante él, y decir que estaba ahora embobado por la proximidad entre ellos era poco…

Su cara ardía…

Su cuerpo ardía…

Se sentía asi mismo como que estaba en llamas…

Además de sentir al remojar sus labios con su lengua, un ligero sabor a

-Parece que tienes fiebre verdad…tu nombre es Issei verdad…bien pues entonces, Issei yo soy…-

-…Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia-casi como si fuese inercia, los labios del pelinegro se movieron por si solos, sin que el mismo se diera cuenta…casi pareciese estar en trance…

La razón era simple…

Cuando Igneel le heredo sus poderes y apellido algo ocurrió, algo que ambos no esperaban, quizás por el destino…

Quizás por el vínculo de padre e hijo que ambos habían desarrollado…

Pero tiempo atrás, antes de que Issei pudiera producir esas llamas asesinad de dragones…el jamás hubiera podido…de no haber sido…porque recibió el regalo directamente de su padre adoptivo…

Pues sin saberlo, Natsu…ahora llamado Igneel había guardado dentro de sí la lácrima de mágica de fuego que Igneel originalmente creo cuando le envió a este mundo…

Y este tiempo atrás le había sido heredada a Issei, permitiéndolo tener el fuego de un dragon rey…entrenándolo desde que solo era una pequeña brasa…hasta al igual que su padre convertirlo en una salvaje llamarada eterna…

Pero además del poder del fuego dragon Slayer algo más le fue transmitido, al igual que la sangre que corre por nuestras venas manteniendo ocultas las memorias de nuestros ancestros, en el fuego heredado a issei yacían las memorias de la vida pasada de su padre en pequeños fragmentos…

Fragmentos de recuerdos significativos…

Los cuales en ocasiones golpeaban la mente de Issei y le hacían hacer movimientos complicados e inesperados en batalla, asi como vivencias de experiencias pasadas…

Y justo ahora el había tenido una en particular…

Un nombre que en la vida anterior de Natsu había sido importante…

Lucy…

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?-murmuro un poco confundida, acercándose un poco más…dándose entonces cuenta de cuan cerca de Issei estaba, retrocediendo y sentándose frente a él.

-Saber tu nombre…Dis-disculpe señorita…no, no se su nombre…-dijo un poco quizás ya más centrado.

-Pero si lo acabas de decir…lo pronunciaste claramente-especulo sonriente la chica, lo cual casi fue como un golpe mental.

-Te aseguro que no se tu nombre…además no olvidaría el nombre alguien como tu…-nuevamente quedando embobado al perderse en sus ojos claros.

 _Era oficial…fue flechado…aunque ni él lo sabía aun…_

-A que te refieres con eso…y tengo algo en la cara…-alejándose un poco para mirarse en la superficie del estanque al ver que Issei estaba mirando a ella.

-No, no es eso es solo que…es la primera vez que veo…algo realmente hermoso-fueron sus palabras con sinceridad…

-Me estas llamando…hermosa…debo decir que es bastante halagador…-sujetando sus mejillas con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-Ah…yo no buscaba avergonzarte….ah…perdón pero no me has dicho tu nombre aun-rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa torpe.

-Eres extraño sabes…pero quizás sea por el golpe en la cabeza…-

-Las personas me dicen eso muy seguido…-

-Asi que te golpeas la cabeza muy seguido-sonriendo divertidamente hacia él.

-Eres muy graciosa sabias-dijo secamente.

-Y tú eres tan…extraño-dijo eso ultimo con un toque de gracia…

Sonrieron el uno al otro, ella sentada con las piernas dobladas, el sentado ya…

Y las risas explotaron al seguir mirándose, pareciese que podían reírse a sus anchas el uno del otro como personas que se conocían de toda la vida…

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Jajajajajajaja-

Riéndose durante algunos minutos hasta que sus estómagos les dolían, y limpiándose un poco las lágrimas causadas por reírse tanto, al tiempo que recuperaban también un poco el aliento por reír tan intensamente.

-Bueno…dejemos la risa un momento, muy bien me presento oficialmente…mi nombre es issei, Issei Dragneel, es un gusto en conocerte y lamento haberte espiado antes…lo siento no acostumbro a hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti…-se disculpaba torpe pero sinceramente, aunque cuando la encontró, la miro unos instantes, no sabía cómo hablarle exactamente.

-Dijiste Dragneel…-dijo ella algo pensativa, mirando al pelinegro mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha…

Seguida por algún motivo por Issei…

Luego movió la cabeza al lado contrario, aun con expresión pensativa…

Siendo imitado por el varón nuevamente…

-Por alguna razón, siento que un Dragneel…-

-es de por si agradable verdad…me lo dicen a menudo también…-

-En realidad iba a decir que me parece que es muy normal que un Dragneel sea raro y fisgón, eso es lo que iba a decir…además de despreocupado y muy descuidado…-dijo sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo caer a Issei de pena, con un aura depresiva sobre él, porque de una u otra forma…

Para bien o para mal…

Ella había acertado completamente con lo dicho

-Bueno…como sea, entonces, me presentare adecuadamente también…-levantándose con gracia-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y es un gusto conocerte Issei Dragneel…-y haciendo una reverencia con su vestido como toda una dama. Ese gesto hizo parpadear sorprendido al pelinegro que se había quedado mirándola sin saber cómo responder exactamente.

Ella le extendió la mano sonriente, y el la miro un tanto dudoso, pero su sonrisa le aclaro las cosas…

-A partir de ahora…seamos amigos si…-fue lo que dijo ella sonriente a él…

Tomando su mano y siendo jalado por ella para ponerse pie, el sacudió su cabeza y sonrió…

-Si-

Y asi el camino de las estrellas y el del fuego se vuelven a entrelazar, esta vez el hijo del fuego y la doncella de las estrellas se encuentran una vez más…

Su reencuentro marca el inicio de la verdadera zenda del dragon de fuego y la mensajera celestial…su futuro es incierto, y este solo depende de ambos…para bien o para mal…los caminos del fuego y las estrellas una vez más se juntan, para ver el renacer de sus caminantes…

...

* * *

...…..

… _ **Tierras oscuras…**_

Castillo principal-Fortaleza de Fantasma gris…

Las banderas hondeaban como fantasmas por el viento que corría, asi como tan lejana y cercana a la vez brillaba el planeta que todo habitante de ese planetoide olvidado añoraba, terranova…

Era por eso…que con un número considerable de fuerzas de combate…un ejército de cientos de miles, se disponían a invadir a terranova en el día en el que sus fuerzas estarían distraídas, el festival de las flores, un aniversario de todo el planeta.

Durante los últimos años habían intentado entrar al planeta…

Los primeros intentos tuvieron un gran impacto elevando la moral del ejército, sin embargo, fue fugaz la idea de regresar luego de eso, ya que esta vez…no fueron elfos los que custodiaban las entradas a este mundo…fueron dragones, y dragones con niveles de fuerza considerables, los cuales no dejaron acercarse a ningún enemigo proveniente de las tierras oscuras a más de dos kilómetros de la entrada…

A pesar de contar con la ayuda de un dragon legendario….no pudieron hacer nada…la última esperanza de ellos, era un cruce que más bien era un crimen contra la naturaleza, una criatura mounstrosa que alguna vez fue llamada dragoon, sin embargo eran inestables, si bien tenían un poder de combate a considerar, eran torpes y se salían de control atacando a las propias tropas que debían de ayudar…

Y de esa manera eran fácilmente destruidos por los dragones a quienes debían de mantener a raya…

Y justo ahora el ejército de avanzada estacionado en este castillo esperaba iniciar el ataque, mostrándose uno de los grandes balcones del tenebroso castillo…

-Los páramos aquí son tan aburridos…cuanto tiempo nos tendrán esperando, el círculo de transporte a Terranova debía de estar listo hace horas….-se quejaba un demonio en armadura medieval, tenía un casco alargado, con un adorno que sobresalía a los lados, ambos parecían rayos, y en este apenas si se podían ver un par de destellos dorados, los cuales serían sus ojos.

-Cálmate ya Enoch…pronto iremos haya, es solo un retraso, además no te quejes, en el último asalto estabas al frente también…-replicaba otro demonio de apariencia a un escarabajo humanoide, con un gran cuerno sobresaliendo en su frente.

-En el último asalto esto no demoro de esta manera…entiendo la paciencia de Enoch algo no está cuadrando…-se quejó un demonio cercano al de apariencia de escarabajo.

-Lo vez Veryain, no soy el único, esto es extraño…-

-Entonces que Enoch piensas que esos elfos están interfiriendo…que saben de nuestro planes…-

-No digo eso, eso sería como decir que hay un traidor…y sinceramente….en serio crees que alguien no querría salir de este lugar…por el amor de los muertos…este lugar es aburridísimo…matar por aquí…matar por haya…ya no tiene el mismo sentido que antes…-con expresión confusa se ponía a hablar, era obvio por su tono, que tenía algo mal en su cabeza…

-Como sea…dejemos eso de lado ahora…miren, esa cosa…ya está aquí…díganme en serio Erliorn y los otros están de acuerdo en que esto venga con nosotros…-señalando con la quijada, apoyado sobre una de las columnas del castillo…

Ahí, en una enorme plataforma con ruedas se encontraba sobre ella un gran huevo, su cascara era transparente, con lo cual dejaba ver su interior…

-Escuche de esto, es el nuevo dragoon, hasta donde el rey decía que este era por mucho el mejor de los fabricados hasta ahora…no hay ningún problema con él, y este será el que mantenga ocupados a los dragones…nuestro avance será muy tosco…pero será con seguridad exitoso…-

-Te escucho con muchas esperanzas…Veryain…fíate tú, yo no lo hare no quiero una de esas cosas cerca cuando inicie la masacre las he visto antes y son fastidiosas…iré a comer algo…-alejándose del balcón y adentrándose por la puerta de acceso a este, perdiéndose en las sombras del castillo.

-Ese sujeto…pensar que mato…no devoro a su padre no me tranquiliza en lo absoluto que sea un general…-fue el comentario de Veryain, mientras continuaba mirando el huevo.

-Escuche que este obedece ordenes…pero que ya se le han dado…como sea no hay uno hay otros cinco…cielos…-

justo detras de la gran carreta con el huevo se podia ver entonces a otras cuatro con la misma carga, un gran heuvo transparente con lo que podria decirce que era una criatura con escamas negra, lo que parecia ser una armadura no puesta sobre ella, sino mas bien que esta era parte de su cuerpo, una mounstrosa y enorme criatura.

-Serán suficientes…esos dragones…serán problemáticos sabes…-Parecia un tanto inseguro.

-Lo se…es por eso que este hechizo de transporte está durando tanto…el objetivo real es aparecer en el castillo y robar algo…-

-Lo se…somos la distracción otro grupo tiene esa misión…servir de carnada no es mi estilo pero he de serte sincero…estoy ansioso por volver a ver la sangre de esos bastardos en mis manos…-

-Y créeme no eres el único…-respondió con simpleza…mirando hacia el cielo, al planeta de un hermoso azul aquella noche…un azul que podría tornarse rojo si para ellos todo iba bien…

Una escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en las tierras oscuras, la preparación para la guerra, una guerra en la que el temple del fuego será puesto a prueba, y el destino de las estrellas peligra en un hilo…

El telón para una sangrienta y brutal lucha comienza a abrirse,...

...

* * *

...

Bueno y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, como dije antes lamento las demosrs he interare publicar lo antes posible, como sea dejen sus reviws y digan lo que les gusto y no les gusto, asi que en fin gracias y hasta la proxima, tambien digan si hay errores ortograficos, la verdad tambien tengo que agradecerle a mi novia quien me ayudo a terminar de escribir ste capitulo debido a que no puedo usar temporalmente uno de mis brazos, en fin gracias y hasta la proxima, y agradesco a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el cap pasado, como sea gracias y adios, atrixgray zero se despide y tambien jajaja mi novia Crizravenwood...

Blackaurawolf: bracias espero que te guste este tambien...

Zafir09: gracias y bueno tenia pensado un esptilo de dos espdas ya, porque oye se que ese estilo es de zoro y es brutal y genial, pero, pesi piensas bien a eso hay que agregar que el es un dragon slayer por lo tanto necesitaria de su boca para atacar tambien asi que bueno es complicado si tiene una espada entre los dientes...en el biuen sentido claro esta ...XDXDXD

K1021: lo siento es que por uno o otro motivo, bueno es complicado estudios trabajo...porque la vida es complicada, como sea, desearia ser millonario en fin intentre publicar cap mas cortos, ahi veremos hats la proxima mi amigo...

Erendir: cuanta razon tienes compadre pero para la siguiente...


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno he aquí el nuevo cap., lamento la demora en serio al lamento pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido escribirla a tiempo o al menos en el tiempo que quería…de verdad lo siento queridos lectores, en serio sé que digo una cosa, pero es así….no he podido de verdad publicarla antes en serio lo siento.

-No dejare que sigas adelante-Conversaciones humanos, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos etc.

-" _pensamientos de humanos, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos_ "-

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[ **Ddraig, Albion]-dragones, dioses o seres de gran poder.**

 **-** _ **[Ddraig, Albion]**_ **-** pensamientos de dragones, dioses o seres de gran poder.

….

…

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y ayudada a ser escrita por mi novia, por tanto la historia es de ambos además de que cuenta con la colaboración de Erendir, espero que la disfruten tanto al leerla como yo al escribirla, bueno ella la escribió, yo no puedo, accidente de auto…causa un estúpido EBRIO al volante…**

 **Resultado, cinco vueltas de campana, una pierna y un brazo rotos, no tengo universidad ni trabajo…es por ello queridos lectores que publico esto justo ahora, bueno, digo esto, pues espero comprendan que aunque yo pueda tener ahora tiempo para pensar, no puedo agarrar la laptop y escribir…aun no puedo mover del todo bien mis dos brazos, mi novia Criz Ravenwood, me ayuda con eso cuando tiene tiempo, estudia medicina y ya se imaginaran…aún le faltan algunos años pero lo está llevando con calma, aun así a veces podemos sentarnos y escribir otras no…es por eso que me atraso con las historias, eso y que además por los benditos bloqueos…Argh es frustrante espero comprendan como sea…si leyeron este pequeño testamento gracias….**

 **Lamento haberles hecho esperar pero he aquí mi cumplimiento para aquellos que siguen la historia**

 **Les invito a leer mis demás historias, búsquenlas en mi perfil**

 **A propósito, no sé por qué pero en compensación por el tiempo en que demore en actualizar prepare algo especial, asi como el maestro Mishima Hiro hace una portada, bueno yo no poder hacerla pero al menos creo poder describirla…que esperaban peor es nada XDXDXDXD.**

[CAPITULO V **: CAMINO AL DESPERTAR]**

 **-Consejo Dragón-Tercera luna-Tear dragon-Terranova-**

 **(4 días antes del Festival de las flores)**

El consejo dragón, la máxima autoridad entre los dragones, justo después de los emperadores celestiales, y los reyes dragones…

Un consejo establecido y formado para tratar con las demás razas y/o facciones según sea el caso, y ascender a los dragones que son reconocidos por estos dragones…

Dentro del consejo algunos de los portavoces y concejales eran dragones que ya hace tiempo habían abandonado su cuerpo físico y ahora existían en eldulnaries, joyas que contienen la consciencia del dragón que las creo así como su poder…fue esta la manera en la que se mantuvo la tradición y los conocimientos de los dragones de antaño, a través de los eldulnaries…

Entre ellos se encontraban, docenas de reyes, algunos emperadores, así como varios señores y caballeros dragón…

Los dragones coexistían en armonía en terranova con los altos elfos, así como también en Asgard, algunos de los nueve mundos conectados por el Yggdrasil como era la tierra de los enanos, de los elfos de la luz y los elfos de la oscuridad…habiendo llegado a tratados para facilitar su estancia y tener tierras donde tener a sus crías y sus cosechas de [manzanas de dragón] necesarias para su supervivencia…

El consejo dragón se encargaba de mantener las directrices y condiciones de los acuerdos, debido a que varios dragones requerían cierto tipo de climas y condiciones ambientales que en terranova a veces no había, por lo cual se buscó una manera de convivencia con las demás razas, apoyándose mutuamente, pero siempre manteniendo al margen de sus asuntos la una con la otra…

Una muestra de que la política también era propia de los dragones pero a diferencia del resto de razas los dragones no tenía ninguna facción dentro de este consejo, no buscaban enriquecerse o ganar el apoyo de otros dragones simplemente tenía una meta…

El bien común de la raza dragon…

De todas ellas…

Una política libre de corrupción…

Y justo ahora ese gran consejo se había reunido…

Actualmente los reyes dragón de terranova se habían reunido…así como los reyes dragón de su planeta hermano…la tierra, los reyes dragón residentes en Asgard, y demás mundos, pues cada mundo dentro del Yggdrasil tenía cierto número de reyes que le dirigían.

Representando a la tierra, como reyes dragones aun en vigencia…

Tannin el Blaze Meteor dragon, aun si para muchos había dejado de lado su título de [Rey dragón] para los de su raza el seguía siéndolo…con sus escamas purpuras reluciendo, al igual que sus dorados cuernos…

A su derecha

Tiamat la Khaos karma dragón, la dragona [Reina] de la tierra y la más fuerte de los seis reyes dragones terrestres…una dragona de escamas azules brillantes…

Lamentablemente faltaban cuatro, cuya falta de dos era simple, habían sido asesinados, Vritra había caído a manos de Indra un dios en el top ten de seres más poderosos en la tierra para más tarde su alma fuese sellada por Elohim, y de Fafnir poco se sabía a excepción de que había caído también…pero se desconocía que fue de él…por el contrario los otros dos, uno aún era demasiado joven y el otro solo dormía la mayor parte del tiempo…

De Asgard, los cuatro reyes dragón estaban ahí…

Vesta…el Thyphon dragón, un dragón de escamas verde claro, cuernos marfil y ojos azulados…

Lixiant el Titán dragón, un dragón de escamas grises, cuernos dorados y ojos cafés…

Felgrand el Aurun dragón, un dragón que parecía tener sobre él una armadura dorada, pero esta eran sus propias escamas que habían formado piezas casi iguales a una…

Yaldren la abismal dragón, una dragona de escamas azul pálido, cuernos color perla y ojos grises…

De ellos cuatro, Vesta era el más fuerte…

De Alfheim y terranova…

Luxion el Flash dragón, un dragón de escamas amarillas y diamantes sobre su piel…cuernos negros…

Aquarion el dragon del mar, un dragon de escamas celestes, ojos blancos y cuernos blancos.

Jackgrall el dragon de tierra, un dragon de escamas amatista, ojos cafés y cuernos negros.

Xerox el glacial dragón, un dragón de escamas celestes pálidas y ojos rojos, cuernos marrones…

Uria el Sacred Fire dragón, un dragón de escamas rojas y ojos amarillos…un dragón de fuego

Camael, el Sorcerer Blaze dragón, con escamas azuladas con toques violetas, cuernos negros, otro dragón de fuego…

Wailxs el Ventus dragón, un dragón de escamas blancas con líneas negras y cuernos mostaza…

Morkant el Stinger flash dragón un dragón de escamas verde oscuras, cuernos negros y ojos naranja…

Con ellos los reyes dragones vigentes estaban presentes, junto a ellos varios señores dragones, representando a sus grupos, así como siguiéndolos también algunos caballeros dragón…

Todos ellos reunidos en una inmensa cámara dentro de un espacio creado, ubicándose dentro de la tercer luna de terranova, un espacio conocido solo por dragones y donde ellos tienen las reuniones del consejo dragón…

Un lugar grande, una cueva, aun así, con varios grabados y columnas, un toque tosco y rudimentario, salvaje pero aun así hermoso y útil para los dragones, mientras en el centro de ellos un gran tragaluz dejaba entrar algunos de los rayos de las otras lunas en la gran cueva…

Insuficiente para iluminarla por completo, pero más que suficiente para los dragones debido a su aguda y precisa visión nocturna, capacidad propia de su raza. La llamada del consejo fue rápidamente contestada por todos los miembros

- **[Muy bien…muy bien todos ustedes cálmense…]** -llamo un gran dragón negro apoyado en sus cuatro patas, con una armadura plateada y una larga capa negra, encima de una armadura negra con detalles dorados, con las alas flojamente apoyadas como una segunda capa, cuernos negros, y unos profundo ojos rubíes- **[Todos los presentes, guarden silencio el consejo dragón dará inicio en breve…así que presten atención el asunto a tratar….requiere que todos nosotros prestemos una atención especial…]** -hablo el dragón…el emperador dragón, Bahamuth, un dragón de rango emperador y uno de los actuales dragones celestiales aún vigentes.

En el instante en el que terminado de hablar, los murmullos así como gruñidos cesaron de inmediato.

Esta era la autoridad que los dragones con más rango tenían sobre los otros…incluso si existía un consejo dragon que dictaminaba a la mayoría los dragones emperadores continuaban rigiendo a todos, los dioses dragones también podían pero solo existían dos actualmente y ellos, cada uno de ellos se preocupaba solo por sus asuntos…

- **[Bien…bien eso está mejor…ahora, reyes y reinas dragón…señores dragón…caballeros dragón, la convocatoria a todos ustedes desde sus hogares se debe a una cosa…una cosa que nosotros los dragones debemos de afrontar una vez más…]** -hablo con un tono serio, acompañado de su ancestral voz, daba la impresión de que este dragón, era el que tenía máxima autoridad en todo el consejo, y así era.

- **[Hace ya más de 5 mil años que nosotros los dragones acordamos una alianza con las razas de los asgardianos, los altos elfos, los elfos de la luz y oscuros asi como también los enanos, para tener tierras y paz con ellos se creó este consejo…que regularía y haría cumplir los acuerdos…todos saben eso…gracias a ello, nosotros hemos prosperado y nuestra raza una vez más está encaminada a ser fuerte que nunca…]** -bajando un momento la cabeza mientras una sombra nostálgica cubría su reptiliano rostro- **[…Y no había visto tal unidad entre nosotros desde hacía ya eones atrás…así es hermanos y hermanas míos…las guerras dragón…aquellas guerras que tuvimos para erradicar el mal que amenazaba nuestra raza y a la existencia misma…los dragón Breakers…y los dragones malignos…los hijos de Jhenova]** -

Ante aquellas palabras varios de los dragones más viejos tuvieron expresiones amargas que a pesar de sus facciones de reptil, era percibidle en sus ojos, aquellas guerras que llevaron a los dragones al borde de la derrota total…

- **[Mi señor Bahamuth yo Xerox pido permiso para hablar…]** -pidió el rey dragón de Alfheim.

- **[Eres uno de los más viejos Xerox, ascenderás a emperador en menos de dos milenios no tendrías por qué ser tan formal….pero adelante…]** -respondió tranquilamente el dragón emperador.

Si se creía para seres como los humanos que eso era demasiado tiempo para ellos un año no es más que un pestañeo. Asi de diferente era el sentido del tiempo para esta mítica raza.

- **[Los [Reyes] y [Reinas] dragón en esta sala, muy pocos por no decir ninguno participo en la guerra contra los dragón Breakers…por lo que no conocemos mucho de ello, tan solo las historias y relatos de los dragones convertidos en eldulnaries del consejo…algunos de nosotros luchamos contra los dragones malignos y conocemos de antemano lo difícil de ese tiempo…pero…porque ahora nos habla de ello…porque tenemos que recordar tan amargos tiempos ahora en este tiempo de paz y prosperidad para los dragones…]** -el discurso del rey dragón hizo asentir a varios de ellos, pues varios de los reyes dragón lucharon en esas guerras, señores y caballeros también…

- **[Porque es necesario saber de ello y no cometer los errores del pasado…en aquel entonces las cientos de millones de razas de dragones que éramos…vivíamos aisladas y en conflictos las unas con las otras…fue por ellos que varias de estas desaparecieron del cosmos]** -teniendo en su mirar un atisbo de una profunda tristeza, eran dragones pero aun asi conservaban las memorias pasadas y recordaban con pesar a sus muertos.

En especial la muerte de tantas razas por falta de entendimiento, si ellos hubiesen entendido eso en aquel entonces, la extinción de aquellas magnificas razas no se hubiese dado.

- **[entre ellas la mía con suerte quedo al borde de la extinción…mientras muchas otras no tuvieron tanta suerte…]** -con amargas palabras el emperador dragon decía la situación en la que quedaron él y los suyos.

Todos los altos mandos entendieron a donde quería llegar el emperador al intentar retomar aquellas amargas memorias, quería que todos fuesen conscientes de lo que estas significaban, incluso si alteraba su anciano corazón.

- **[Mi señor Bahamuth…yo Uria, pido el permiso de hablar…]** -pidió otro de los dragones de Alfheim, un gran dragon de escamas rojas y cuerpo serpenteante- **[Fui un caballero dragon por aquel entonces…los recuerdos de aquella época, así como yo muchos otros preferimos no mencionarlos de nuevo…asi que pediría por favor…absténgase de mencionar aquello su majestad…]** -fue la petición con respeto del rey dragon de fuego.

- **[Lamento si esto les hace tener un momento amargo y los entiendo…pero mencionar esto era necesario, porque el momento en que nosotros debamos de luchar nuevamente ha llegado…el momento en que todas las razas de dragones se unan bajo una misma bandera ha llegado una vez más…]** -hablo el gran dragon, cambiando su expresión y teniendo una mirada severa en su rostro.

Ante las palabras del emperador todos en la cueva comenzaron a hablar, a reclamar, estaban perdiendo el control…dando cuenta de que el dolor y el odio hacia esos dragones aún estaban vigente.

- **[Todo el mundo guarde silencio…sé que para muchos de ustedes el solo recordar aquello es amargo, triste y odioso…]** -Hablo el dragon emperador, ahora mirando hacia una de las paredes de la cueva…en donde un gran número de joyas se podía ver, varias joyas acomodadas y ordenadas describiendo un espiral perfecto desde la base hasta la punta, sobre tres estalagmitas de roca finamente acabadas, como si esas enormes rocas fuesen el cuerno de un unicornio. Cada una de estas estalagmitas tenía seis joyas en la punta y el resto de las cientos de joyas restantes iban adornando el resto uniformemente, una verdadera obra de arte.

Se decía que los dragones más que otra cosa adoraban coleccionar tesoros de invaluable valor, sin embargo estas joyas eran más que invaluables y vacías joyas.

- **[Es por ello, que deben escuchar esto, escuchen y escuchen con atención…por favor…lo que se les está a punto de decir es importante…Krafragunt…puedes empezar…]** -pidió y de repente fue de la estalagmita derecha, que una joya blanca salió flotando, hasta estar en medio de la sala.

Dando un instantáneo destello, esta paso a proyectar la imagen de un dragon occidental de color blanco se revelo, seis largas alas salían de su espalda, cuernos marrones, cuatro de ellos adornaban sus cabeza…esa era la imagen que tuvo el dragon Krafragunt en vida…un viejo y antiguo dragon emperador.

- **{Ha nuestros oídos la noticia del despertar de uno de los hijos de Jhenova ha llegado, uno de los diez supervivientes a las guerras de antaño de nuestra raza}** -fue lo que dijo con tranquilidad, pero notoria preocupación en su mirar- **{Hace cientos de eones, batallamos para erradicar esta amenaza de la faz del universo…y aunque logramos arrinconarlos y derrotarles…al final nuestro poder fue insuficiente para borrarlos por completo…}** -

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una baldada de agua fría sobre los dragones, cuyos rostros estaban en shock, si bien eran dragones seres a los cuales no se les puede asustar fácilmente, el mero pensamiento de que quienes por mucho eran sus enemigos más mortales estaba por volver cuando se pensaba extinto; los puso sumamente nerviosos.

Recuperarse de aquellos días oscuros en los que el caos reinaba no les fue sencillo, aun asi por el bien de un futuro mejor, siguieron avanzando, conscientes del pesar que cargaban. Y tener el pensamiento de que regresaban no les tenia para nada contentos….

Más aun, enterarse que sus líderes retuvieron la verdad para ellos.

- **[Yo Tannin rey dragon en Midgard, pido permiso para interrumpir… ambos sus altezas…]** -pidió Tannin desde su lugar. Ganándose un asentimiento silencioso de ambos dragones emperador.

Sabiendo perfectamente para que el viejo rey dragon pidió aquella interrupción.

- **[Entonces eso quiere decir…que los dragon Breakers no fueron destruidos en su totalidad como se esperaba hace ya tanto tiempo…]** -acompañado por esa pregunta vinieron varios murmullos por parte de varios otros dragones.

El nerviosismo de los dragones era notorio…

La amenaza de que un solo dragon Breaker fuese a rondar nuevamente era algo que preocupaba a toda la raza dragon.

- **[Para nuestra desgracia en aquel entonces solo un grupo de dragones podía realmente acabar contra ellos, y esos eran nuestros ancestros…los verdaderos dragones imperiales]** -Recordando cómo es que para ellos acabar incluso con los dragon Breakers más débiles era bastante difícil de matar, aun si tenían el poder de acabar con primordiales- **[…sin embargo para aquel entonces…nuestro poder no era suficiente…y nuestras heridas varias, el número de dragones que podía plantarle cara a la calamidad para ese entonces era limitado…retirarnos no era una opción ni dejarles ir tampoco….asi que entre los que quedaban para aquel momento…decidieron que la mejor manera seria sellándoles…]** -tomando una pausa, Krafragunt miro las expresiones de los presentes, con rapidez- **[Fue la única manera de evitar que ellos continuasen con su senda de destrucción y corrupción…]** -

Las palabras del dragon cayeron como un segundo baldazo de agua fría, pues absolutamente nadie además de ellos sabia de la existencia de los últimos dragon Breakers, y esto ahora era la confirmación de una de sus más grandes temores.

- **[En aquel entonces yo era un rey dragon…destruir a los hijos de Jhenova no era tarea fácil…y fui parte también de aquella decisión…]** -Causando entonces varios murmullos más, la cueva prácticamente se comenzaba a llenar de gritos y reclamos dirigidos hacia los dragones más viejos.

La preocupación de los dragones era mucha, y sus números no eran como antaño, aun, apenas si se calculaba que solo eran la mitad de aquel entonces.

Había dragones que comprendían cuán difícil debió haber sido el haberse enfrentado a los hijos de Jhenova originales, así como había otros que reclamaban por qué si ya estaban curados y más fuertes que antes no se les remato…

Estaban divididos entre los más jóvenes y los más viejos dragones, y pocos eran los que realmente comprendían ambos bandos…

Y cosas como estas eran las que debían de evitarse a toda costa, la raza de los dragones en si no podía permitirse que todo lo que ellos habían conseguido levantar en estos eones se fuese abajo por una disputa.

Respirando con calma, el gran emperador dragon se preparó para ejercer su poder sobre los demás dragones por debajo de su estatuto de poder.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAARGH

PROOOOOOOM

Rugió con autoridad el dragon Bahamuth golpeando con fuerza al mismo tiempo con su garra el suelo de roca bajo el, silenciando a los revoltosos reyes, señores y caballeros dragon más jóvenes y a todos lo que comenzaban a querer imponer su aura por sobre la suya.

Mirando un momento en silencio a toda la cueva, respirando un tanto agitado…

Los largos y pesados milenios sin poder desplegar por completo su poder le habían hecho lerdo, aun así, si le lo proponía tenía el poder suficiente para opacar al mismísimo sol…

Ese era su poder…el alcance del poder de Bahamuth…

- **[Entiendan esto desde ya…nuestro poder era insuficiente para llevar a cabo el ritual…y aun hasta el día de hoy lo sigue siendo…]** -sonando por un momento derrotado- **[Aun así nos aseguramos de sellar completamente a esos mounstros por toda la eternidad…en distintos puntos del cosmos…les dejamos ahí, para siempre…]** -eso último fue dicho con tristeza pues para ello se pagó con varias vidas de buenos y confiables amigos suyos.

Todo con el fin de dar a sus descendientes un mañana en el cual vivir, un sacrificio necesario…para asegurar un mañana para su propia raza…

- **[Si esto es asi…entonces mi señor Bahamuth…porque ahora dice que uno de ellos ha conseguido despertar…]** -ignorando por un momento la línea de mando, y saltándose las formalidades al hablar en el consejo.

- **[Al igual que Vesta soy también un joven rey dragon así que pido que se explique su alteza…]** -pido otro de los dragones. Ambos reyes dragones de Alfheim y Asgard.

- **[A eso estoy llegando Lixiant, Vesta…sellamos a la mayoría de ellos en todo el cosmos…y tres de ellos los más poderosos en el Yggdrasil, cerca donde nosotros pudiésemos vigilarles…esperando algún día poder terminar con ellos…sin embargo…]** -tomando un momento para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues a estas alturas, una revuelta interna entre las razas de dragones no era nada bueno…

- **[Contra todo pronóstico…uno de ellos ha logrado despertar…en parte, por suerte]** -Deteniéndose un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir- **[…pero solo los tontos dependen de la suerte,…aun así, si solo es su consciencia la que ha conseguido despertar…debemos evitar su despertar por completo…]** -y como si de repente una tormenta estuviese a punto de desatarse, un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre todo el consejo dragon.

La sola idea de que alguno de aquellos caminase por ahí causaba temor entre ellos, era cierto eran dragones, y podían plantar cara a cualquier enemigo, pero si el enemigo era un dragon Breaker lo mejor era correr pues si él llegaba a corromperte…sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte…

- **[Su alteza…a que se refiere con en parte…no ha despertado del todo todavía…]** -pregunto Tannin, un poco nervioso, era obvio por su tono de voz y también se podía sentir el nerviosismo de varios de los otros.

- **[Asi es, lo que ha conseguido despertar ha sido su consciencia…de momento, asi que no representa un peligro para nosotros…aun…por lo que asi…nuestro deber ahora es unirnos nuevamente…para plantar cara a sus tan indeseados aliados…]** -pisando con fuerza y autoridad el suelo, haciendo que este tiemble ligeramente.

- **[Su alteza…aliados…aliados su alteza…no se estará refiriendo a los dragones malvados verdad…]** -pregunto Tiamat con mirada seria.

- **[Los dragones malvados no son para nada una buena noticia…algunos de los actuales señores dragones ya han enfrentado a algunos….sin ir muy lejos…Tannin tu sobrino y yerno…Igneel fue uno de los últimos que estuvo involucrado con los dragones malignos…]** -hablo Uria, mientras se ganaba una mirada llana del mencionado.

- **[Pido se me conceda el hablar mi señor Bahamuth y mi señor Krafragunt]** -Olvidándose de actitud despreocupada y descuidada, Igneel pidió con decoro y respeto el hablar ante los emperadores y reyes dragon, ganándose el asentimiento de ambos emperadores- **[Es como dice el rey Uria…fui yo quien siguió al dragon malvado en aquel entonces…persiguiéndolo más allá de nuestras fronteras y luche en la tierra con el fin de recuperar los tres eldulnaries robados de la sala del consejo…eso fue hace ya más de once años…los años que llevo ya como señor dragon…]** -Explico el señor dragon de terranova.

- **[Es como dice Igneel…en aquel entonces el recupero esos eldulnaries antes de que fuesen corrompidos…además de ser el también uno de los señores dragon que ha luchado por terranova en el pasado contra ya algunos que otros dragones oscuros, el, Deltrant, y varios otros señores dragon bajo mi mando tienen experiencia de batalla, además varios de mis caballeros también…podemos hacerle frente a los dragones malignos]** -quien hablo esta vez fue el rey dragon Jackgrall.

- **[Es eso precisamente lo que en estos momentos quiero hablar…hermanos y hermanas míos…los dragones que una vez vivimos aislados los unos de los otros, ahora convivimos juntos…caminamos juntos…y ahora…lucharemos juntos…]** -hablo esta vez Krafragunt.

- **[Los enemigos de los que hablamos, no solo son los dragones malignos sino también…los demonios de las tierras oscuras…aquel planetoide entre terranova, la tierra y marte…]** -poniendo una mirada seria mientras hablaba- **[Aquellos demonios, cuentan con la ayuda de los supervivientes a las guerras dragon por terranova…según nuestro informante…el número de dragones malignos asciende a algunos centenares…los rangos de la mayoría son de caballeros dragon y algunos señores…además de ello los acompañan aparentemente dos reyes dragon de su raza…]** -Fue lo que dijo Bahamuth.

- **[Mi señor Bahamuth…aun si lo que ha dicho es cierto…me gustaría saber cómo es que ha llegado esa información a nuestros oídos…si es que eso no representa un problema…me gustaría saber la fuente de esto…]** -quien hablo fue uno Lixiant.

- **[La información es confiable joven rey dragon…no tienes nada de lo que estar preocupado]** -hablo de repente otra voz, mirando todos hacia dónde provenía esta voz, esta vez en la cúspide de la estalagmita de la izquierda uno de los eldulnaries brillo, uno dorado, y este se movió hasta estar al mismo nivel que el de Krafragunt.

Brillo en dorado y después de un resplandor dorado ahí apareció un nuevo dragon, cuerpo cubierto con escamas negras lustrosas, cuernos de un negro igual, y algunas rayas doradas en su cuerpo, además de unos brillantes ojos que parecían ser de oro líquido…

- **[Thanatos…es el dragon con el que habla nuestro informante…]** -quien hablo fue Krafragunt, quien miro a su compañero- **[…Un emperador dragon…el ónix Deadly dragon]** -

- **[Es un honor conocerle su alteza…es la primera vez que nos vemos en realidad…y me siento honrado]** -hablo Lixiant, mostrando su respeto- **[Pero aun asi, creo que para muchos al igual que para mí…saber cómo es que usted pudo haber hablado con alguien además de los del consejo…en algo que deseamos saber…]** -

- **[No tienen nada de lo que deban preocuparse…quien me lo dijo es alguien de mi más profunda y completa confianza…es alguien relacionado con los dragones desde hace siglos…es alguien confiable y si no fuese asi…no habría organizado esta reunión…]** -fue la respuesta tranquila de Thanatos- **[Quien me lo dijo prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto…conozco los motivos…pero no soy el indicado pare revelarlos…aun asi…dragones y dragonas de todos los rangos…esta reunión…la sugerí como un emperador dragon…y es verdadera…esta situación…es real, de ello estoy completamente seguro…]** -

- **[Combatí con Thanatos lado a lado…en su tiempo como dragon nunca defraudo a sus camaradas y siempre antepuso a su familia por sobre cualquier cosa incluida su vida misma…ahora todos los dragones son su familia…y él no les mentiría…]** -hablo Bahamuth.

- **[Soy un dragon que estuvo en guerra contra los de la raza de Thanatos, aun asi…durante el tiempo que ambos combatimos juntos y logramos superar nuestras diferencias, hasta ser hermanos…familia…él es alguien que antepone a su familia por sobre sí mismo…confió plenamente en sus palabras…asi que pido que confíen en el también…]** -hablo esta vez el otro dragon que venia del eldulnari.

Con las palabras de ambos emperadores respaldando las palabras del tercero, toda la cueva era una completa olla de murmureos, se escuchaban a varios de los señores hablando con los reyes a los que servían.

- **[Pues la verdad su alteza asi es…usted quizás no me recuerde…pero en el tiempo en el que fui caballero…usted estuvo a cargo de la fuerza del sur…durante las luchas en la guerra dragon, fue usted quien me salvo por ese entonces…]** -quien hablo esta vez fue Uria- **[Y si de algo estoy seguro es que usted no nos haría tomar un riesgo innecesario]** -

- **[Concuerdo con Uria su alteza…yo Yaldren por ese entonces…oí hablar de usted…y escuche de su ferviente deseo de que las luchas entre las razas dragon terminasen y todos viviésemos bajo una misma bandera…]** -uniéndose a Uria, y a ellos dos se les unieron varios otros dragones expresando su aprobación ante las palabras y deseos del dragon emperador.

- **[Muchas gracias a todos ustedes mis hermanos y hermanas…Es por ello que a pesar de que no cuento con un cuerpo con el cual luchar y defender a mi raza…quiero que vallan lo más preparados y conscientes posible de esta situación hacia la batalla…]** -fue lo que dijo el dragon de ojos dorados, cerrándolos un momento, para abrirlos mientras estos despedían un brillo intenso con seguridad y decisión- **[Es por ello que deben de saber de esto…confió plenamente en lo que se me ha dicho…es por ello que debo de advertirles…el plan del enemigo es sencillo, pero alarmantemente preciso…llamar nuestra atención atacando simultáneamente la entrada de Asgard…y la entrada a los desiertos rojos…]** -mientras hablaba todos los dragones prestaban total atención a sus palabras.

Todos habían odio hablar de él, Thanatos un dragon apodado por el enemigo como el asesino de los mil ejércitos, el junto a su hermano, el Dream Down dragon Hypnos eran de los mejores estrategas entre los dragones durante las guerras.

- **[El verdadero objetivo del enemigo no es invadir terranova, sino el de hacerse con la llave que les permitirá liberar la fuerza para conquistar terranova…según la información que obtuvo mi contacto, los elfos tienen oculta en una sección del palacio una antigua reliquia de naturaleza dragon…no se me especifico que fuese exactamente…pero tiene en ella una concentración de poder dragon…con la capacidad de igualar y superar a un dios dragon si se le libera…]** -ante la información que acababa de revelar los murmullos y vociferaciones comenzaron a hacerse escuchar, los reclamos y varios rugidos de dragones molestos.

Algunas de los puntos en el tratado elfos-dragones fue que todas y cada una de las reliquias dragones encontradas y en posesión de los elfos, fuesen devueltas a los dragones sin excepción, absolutamente todas ellas, al igual que ellos devolverían todas las espadas y cualquier arma o armadura élfica que hayan encontrado u obtenido durante la guerra como trofeos. Hubo algunos milenios en los que los elfos y dragones lucharon…y aunque esas diferencias se solucionaron, algunos grupos élficos aún no veían con buenos ojos a los dragones.

Aun asi los elfos aseguraron que se devolvió toda aquella reliquia que fue hecha por o con poder de los dragones, en su mayoría eldulnaries, y algunas espadas y armas manufacturadas con poder dragon o partes de ellos como escamas, colmillos y garras.

Asi que al enterarse de que una poderosa reliquia que podría superar a un dios dragon no fue devuelta causo estragos entre los dragones, que siguiendo las órdenes de sus líderes hicieron lo posible para llevar la vida en paz de manos con la raza élfica.

Y esto hacía peligrar aquella alianza, incluso podría decirse que podía incitar una guerra, por la gravedad del asunto, pues para empeorar las cosas esta reliquia no se encontraba en alguna villa o cueva sino que estaba en el palacio, involucrando directamente a la realeza de los elfos.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Se volvió a escuchar rugir a Bahamuth una vez más con autoridad u poder, calmando un poco más los ánimos a todos los dragones.

- **[Ahora no es momento para pensar en cosas como esas…si bien son asuntos de importancia para nosotros, más importante ahora es evitar que ese tesoro caiga en manos de los demonios…incluso si lo roban y lo usan ellos mismos, será un problema grave…y no hay que mencionar la magnitud de la situación si es que este tesoro llega a ser llevado al dragon Breaker]** -dijo con mirada seria y con una imponente voz Krafragunt, demostrando porque en sus días cuando aún tenía su cuerpo…fue un emperador dragon.

Terminando por callar a varios otros dragones que parecían estar a punto de entrar en un frenesí de furia y volar hasta terranova y reducirla a escombros, cenizas y recuerdos.

- **[Hasta donde sé, el objetivo del enemigo es atacar el palacio de manera sistemática, una vez los desiertos rojos y Asgard pidan ayuda aquí por el ataque masivo…dejando desprotegido la capital y por obvias razones el palacio, para un ataque…con ello se harán con esa reliquia y la usaran…para despertar por completo al dragon Breaker…reponiendo su vida y poder perdidos, al menos una parte de ellos]** -explico Thanatos, con mirada seria y siendo observado por todos y cada uno de los reyes y reinas dragon.

Explico con calma el emperador dragon, un plan sencillo pero efectivo, distraer a las fuerzas aliadas más fuertes con ataques en dos puntos alejados del verdadero objetivo y asi encontrar poca resistencia ante su verdadero objetivo.

Pero aun asi…

- **[Sus majestades…yo Felgrand pido la palabra…]** -ganándose el asentimiento por los emperadores- **[Incluso si ellos logran dividir nuestra atención, encargarnos de sus tropas en ambos puntos no será un problema…aun asi…su majestad Thanatos…porque siento que hay algo más en todo esto…de lo contrario…explicarnos el plan de ataque desde ya…no habría sido necesario…]** -

- **[No esperaría menos de un nuevo rey dragon…eras tan solo un soldado en ese entonces…te convertiste en caballero y no mucho después en señor dragon…fuiste unos de los pocos que realmente podía enfrentarse a los dragones malvados…asi que no era inútil pensar que lo percibirías…Felgrand]** -hablo un tanto alejado Bahamuth, recuperando entonces su mirada de un principio- **[Ciertamente, ocuparnos de ambas locaciones a la vez no sería problema…claro si solo se tratase de demonios y algunos dragones oscuros…]** -

- **[Es como acaba de explicar Krafragunt y Felgrand, para ello y con el objetivo de entretenernos…el enemigo hará uso de algo que muchos de ustedes no conocen…una aberración a nuestra raza…algo completamente distinto a lo que nosotros los dragones normales hacemos…me refiero a la contraparte del vasallaje dragon…los dragoons]** -cuando Thanatos menciono aquello, los rostros de varios dragones hicieron una mueca de asco…

La razón…los dragoons de los dragon Breakers…criaturas de naturaleza dragon…criaturas grotescas de distintos tamaños y formas, formas de pesadilla, mounstrosas aberraciones que usaron para enfrentarse a los dragones, carecían de la capacidad de infectar a los demás dragones para corromperlos y convertirlos en dragon Breakers…

Sin embargo los más débiles tenían el poder de un señor dragon de segundo nivel…lo cual significo una clara desventaja, pues si se consideraba el gran número de dragons Breakers que hubo cuando inicio la gran guerra dragon, y como este número aumento mientras esta avanzaba…

Su ventaja radicaba en la mayoría de su ejército eran los dragoons…y los números de estos mounstros se contaban por millones, poniendo en una situación desventajosa a los dragones.

Fue por ello que los dragones tuvieron un tiempo difícil antes de que pudiesen borrar de la faz del cosmos hasta el último dragoon. Y con ello se decidía la derrota de los dragon Breakers.

- **[Los dragoons criaturas de pesadilla que varios de los presentes pudieron ver de primera mano…carentes de pensamiento y sentimiento alguno…solo obedecían a sus creadores…aun asi…se me ha sido confirmado que estas terribles criaturas han sido traídas a la vida nuevamente…no sé como pero lo han conseguido…aunque más débiles que los originales siguen siendo problemáticos, es por ellos, que exterminar a la fuerza enemiga tomara más tiempo del requerido…asi que es por ello que los reyes dragon deberán de movilizarse a las líneas frontales…además de los dragones malvados que vendrán también…]** -explico Thanatos mientras Krafragunt y Bahamuth miraban a todos en la cueva.

No había un solo dragon que estuviera flaqueando ante la idea de enfrentarse a estos esbirros de destrucción y desolación, de estos seres que solo se movían por la voluntad de otros para destruir el mundo.

- **[la batalla que nos espera es una de considerar…aun si no atacaremos con toda nuestra fuerza debemos de ser cuidadosos…los dragones malvados y los dragoons serán un problema…pero también lo serán los demonios…es por ello que la fuerza de ataque principal serán los caballeros dragon y los dragones sin títulos…ellos se encargaran del avance de los demonios…los señores dragon y algunos reyes se encargaran de los dragoons para eliminarles lo más rápido posible…el resto de reyes dragon y los señores más fuertes…serán la fuerza encargada de luchar contra los dragones malvados…]** -dijo Thanatos explicando cómo sería su actuar frente a la amenaza de los de demonio.

Tal como se esperaría de un emperador dragon de antaño, pensando en el método más eficiente para tratar con los enemigos. Muy a diferencia de otras razas los dragones no buscan enviar a soldados rasos contra enemigos imposibles de derrotar para ellos.

Por lo que escogiendo una fuerza con mayor poder para hacerles frente y eliminarles lo más pronto posible era lo que se esperaría. A diferencia de otros que usarían tropa tras tropa y números de soldados sacrificándolos, los dragones no sacrificarían a los suyos de esa manera.

Y no es como si los reyes se quedasen tranquilos enviando a sus tropas y a todos aquellos dragones bajo sus alas, por lo que los reyes capaces de luchar liderarían directamente el ataque.

- **[Por otra parte, algunos señores y caballeros dragon de nivel medio se deberán de quedar en la capital de terranova y tratar con cualquier eventualidad que se presentase…asi cubriremos todos los flancos y podremos responder ante cualquier situación que se presente…]** -termino de explicar su plan, siendo asi que varios de los reyes dragon parecían estar de acuerdo con ello, pues se mantenían tranquilos y atentos ante las palabras del ex-emperador.

- **[Siendo asi, es una buena estrategia, cubriremos los todos los frentes…y podremos aplastarles fácilmente…y regresarlos al agujero donde pertenecen…mis caballeros y señores dragon están a su disposición sus majestades…y con gusto iré en la primera línea…mis ancestros dieron sus vidas para darme un futuro y yo hare los mismo para mis descendientes…]** -quien hablo fue Uria, al tiempo que un manto de fuego le cubría. Indicando que se encontraba listo para la batalla.

- **[Las señoras y caballeras dragones bajo mi mando también están listas y a su disposición sus altezas, solo de la orden y de inmediato saldremos contra ellos]** -esta vez fue Tiamat quien hablo, y si ella lo decía asi como asi, era cierto, pues la fuerza de dragones hembras que estaban bajo su mando era una fuerza de ataque a considerar…

- **[Los dragones de mis tierras con gusto irán a la batalla y tengan por seguro sus majestades que aplastaremos a todos los enemigos…]** -esta vez fue Aquarion quien hablo.

- **[Destruir por completo a los enemigos que amenacen a mi familia es normal…los señores y caballeros dragon y todos los dragones que puedan luchar y estén bajo mi mando entraran en batalla sus majestades…y desde ya digo personalmente comandare las fuerzas a mi disposición]** -quien hablo fue Tannin, y él tenía más de un motivo por el cual pelear.

Y asi siguieron el resto de los reyes dragones afirmando estar de acuerdo con el actuar y el plan del dragon emperador, y de inmediato al terminar los reyes dragones de afirmar el ir hacia la batalla, los rugidos de aprobación del resto de los dragones se hicieron escuchar, rugiendo con fuerza, confianza y camarería, indicando que estaban de acuerdo y su unión ante la próxima batalla que afrontarían juntos como una familia.

Los otros dos dragones emperadores asintieron silenciosamente. Satisfechos con la respuesta de los demás dragones.

- **[Muy bien, siendo asi entonces, no queda más que decir excepto que…en cuatro días nuevamente nuestra raza entrara en batalla, en cuatro días volverles a mostrarles a los vástagos de Jhenova que con nosotros no se juega y si amenazan a nuestras familias…les aplastaremos, les destrozaremos y los borraremos de la faz del cosmos una vez más y cuantas veces ellos intenten arrebatarnos el futuro…]** -hablo con poder Bahamuth.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Dando un último rugido hacia el cielo, el cual mostraba su poder y denotaba su presencia como una amenaza para cualquier enemigo en su camino, siendo seguido otra vez por los dragones, provocando que sus rugidos fuesen escuchados incluso en las lejanías de terranova.

Y con ello la batalla de los dragones y su intervención en el control por terranova volvía a darse, nuevamente lucharían por su hogar, como una familia, afianzando sus lazos de hermandad.

 **-Tierras oscuras-Fortaleza del Fantasma Gris-**

Los vientos de la noche golpeaban con fuerza la fría piedra de la fortaleza, que firme se mantenía desde las épocas del ocupamiento hacia eones atrás, el lugar donde saldría la fuerza principal de ataque para recuperar las tierras que antiguamente habían ocupado. Terranova el mundo que se había vuelto esa frontera infranqueable hacia los demás mundos y la que los mantenía cautivos y arrinconados en ese mundo.

Y el día de hoy no era uno normal, la misma apariencia y atmosfera que desprendía la gran fortaleza, auguraba el gran movimiento que reparaban los demonios.

Y tanto dentro como fuera de la fortaleza se podían ver las grandes tropas que ahí se habían congregado, demonios de los infernales posos, demonios voladores, criaturas de los oscuros bosques, gigantescos troll con abultadas y toscas armaduras, otros cargando o empujando lo que serían grandes catapultas o armas pesadas, legiones de orcos en armadura, con sus anchos escudos y largas lanzas negras, caminando y rugiendo llenando el aire con sus gritos guturales, monstruosos Wyverms con monturas en sus lomos volaban alrededor, asi como también algunos largos y tétricos dragones oscuros, color de tierra muerta otros de un repugnante color negro.

Haciendo que el aire mismo temblara con sus solas presencias, las cuales solo despedían la más y absoluta ganas de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Un gran número de enemigos que fácilmente podrían llegar al millón de ellos, y solo hablando de la fuerza terrestre, pues la aérea, era sin lugar a dudas numerosa también, y en ella también estaban estacionadas las tropas de ataque aéreo.

Organizados en batallones de la muerte, con toscas hojas de acero y hierro moviéndose y acostumbrándose al peso en sus cuerpos por sus nuevas armas, producidas en las humeantes forjas a los lejos seguían encendidas terminando algunas de las ultimas armas para el basto ejército de demonios.

Los grandes mounstros seguían caminando con sus armaduras y armas, algunos con armas manufacturadas en hierro y acero, otros con solo sus pieles expuestas de diferentes colores, mostrando aparentemente orgullosos sus crueles y abundantes cicatrices en sus cuerpos, con brutales y grandes troncos con pinchos incrustados, o con grandes masas de acero con púas en su manos.

Mounstros con aspecto de elefante, pero en vez de una trompa tenían tres que terminaban en varias hileras de lo que parecían ser dientes, agregado a esto sus grandes y curvados colmillos revestidos con grandes pinchos de madera, y sobre ellos lo que parecía ser una precaria cas que apenas si parecía poder mantenerse sobre el lomo de la gran bestia. Y en ella varios otros orcos de aspecto grotesco, con arcos y espadas toscas y oxidadas.

Y esta noche esta fuerza devastadora intentaría lo que ejércitos provenientes de esta tierra han intentado durante milenios alcanzar…la recuperación de Terranova…

Y quien comandaba esto…

Un general, joven ambicioso y que no dejaría pasar de largo la oportunidad que un renegado elfo oscuro le propuso hace ya tanto tiempo. Su nombre era Labrecht hijo de os linajes de los más poderosos demonios.

Conociendo la situación planeo esto inmediatamente después de descubrir aquello que le garantizaría un puesto como jerarca de todo, el corazón de hada. Un objeto descubierto hace tanto tiempo en Terranova, un cristal hecho de magia pura, con la capacidad de proveer de una infinita reserva de poder mágico puro, con el cual el sería capaz de destruir los faroles que aprisionan el mundo donde él vive, y asi, abrir las fronteras selladas que confinaban a su mundo a un único rincón del cosmos.

Habiendo guiado una incursión en secreto al mismísimo palacio real en Ellesméra de dónde sacaron los documentos que hablaban de él, descubriendo su ubicación exacta, y como puede ser usada, sin duda el durante los últimos años concentro sus esfuerzos en reunir y preparar las fuerzas invasoras para tal fin.

Con ayuda de traidores que buscaban hacer caer a Terranova en un caos inimaginable, prepararon un medio para transportar una buena cantidad de sus fuerzas hacia el corazón de terranova, la capital Ellesméra…mientras la fuerza principal se encarga de distraer a las fuerzas en los llanos rojos.

-Después de tanto tiempo….después de tantas lunas…al fin, yo el gran general Labrecht lo he conseguido por fin…las tierras de antaño regresaran a nosotros-hablaba para varios generales en una amplia y gran sala de guerra, sentados varios personajes con armaduras y aspectos de miedo.

-Lo que digas será asi…lord Labrecht, asi será-hablo el general con casco ovalado sobre su cabeza, sentado en una fina silla de madera negra, mientras sus ojos resplandecían en dorado, como oro líquido-El portal está casi listo pronto podremos arribar a terranova…y con ello la masacre comenzara…no puedo esperar a ver su sangre correr por el suelo…-esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con suma felicidad y alegría enfermiza.

- **[Ese portal tardo más de lo esperado en ser terminado…se averiguó que fue lo que le estaba restringiendo…]** -quien hablo esta vez fue alguien que ya era conocido por todos el dragon sellado en lo profundo de la fortaleza, Tristán Tail, un dragon Breaker o lo que actualmente había despertado de él.

-Nadie está del todo seguro…aun asi no fue nada que no tuviese solución…-replico ahora Erliorn, un tanto tranquilo-Tan solo era un retraso, no se esperaba. El portal está listo…las fuerzas están preparadas para el asalto…-

- **[Bien mis hijos distraerán a los dragones en los llanos rojos, junto a la fuerza principal, ustedes serán quienes dirijan el asalto al castillo con una considerable cantidad de tropas de elite, esos vástagos míos será buenos al igual que los orcos, no te preocupes por insubordinaciones están bajo control mental designado a ti, espero que obtengan aquello que dijiste si es asi…]** -

-Si es asi, obtendremos la fuerza para romper tu sello…y asi podrás liberar a los otros dos…y por fin…podremos romper las fronteras que nos confinan a este apartado lugar…-

- **[Ese es el trato, heredaste eso de tu padre, espero que consigas ello, tus ancestros lo han intentado por eones, y de toda tu línea de sangre eres el que más me ha mostrado resultados…cumple tu palabra…y yo cumpliré la mía]** -

-Ciertamente algo de lo que aún no estoy seguro…aun asi no me importa siempre y cuando pueda matar a algunos elfos…todo estará bien…-hablo Enoch.

-Xorxal, Crestian están de acuerdo entonces ustedes guiaran a las tropas en el asalto a la capital entonces…-

-Como ordene mi señor…estaré gustoso de dirigir las tropas, asi que, que estamos esperando todos…el tiempo apremia…-fue el comentario de Xorxal que tenía diversión y confianza en el tono de su voz.

-después de tanto tiempo, regresaremos a esos ricos valles…la tierra ahí es rica…será un buen lugar para criar a mis larvas…y la comida será abundante…-hablo para sí mismo Veryain, su especia, se alimentaba de carne y durante la guerra la mayoría de los cadáveres del campo, servían de alimento para su pueblo, recordando cómo era el saborear la carne de los elfos.

-Bien entonces…los dragoons irán en la unidad de asedio en el exterior del castillo no es verdad…-quien hablo fue Xorxal.

-Asi es, esta vez las fallas han sido levantadas…su fuerza ya está comprobada, su participación mantendrá a los dragones y fuerzas principales ocupadas…la realeza quedara expuesta completamente y con ella…-

-¡TERRANOVA SERA NUESTRA!-Bramo Labrecht en un aullido de poder que fue seguido por los otros generales, como un ritual de victoria previo, una victoria que estaban seguros de conseguir.

-Como sea, la hora ha llegado señores, la hora de la reconquista…-hablo una vez más Labrecht levantándose en su trono y levantando la mano, apuntando al brillante planeta azul, y apretando lejanamente su puño en esa dirección.

-Este día recuperaremos…lo que siempre será nuestro…-y a través de casco resplandeciendo en purpura, sus ojos brillaron, y con ellos los generales salieron de la gran habitación.

Dejando atrás una densa y pesada presencia sola.

- **[Con esto…si esto se lleva a cabo mi liberación no será solo un pensamiento…y con ello el despertar de nuestra madre estará aún más cerca…hermanos y hermana, hijos míos espérenme, porque hoy, si todo va según la voluntad de Jhenova nosotros…estaremos a un paso de nuestra venganza absoluta contra el cosmos]** -

Las palabras escaparon de los muros, las palabras de un prisionero que está seguro de escapar…

Sonaban tan viejas como el tiempo mismo

Y con esto la lucha entre dos fuerzas se libraría…

Y en ella se decidirá, si las pequeñas brazas que amenazan con convertirse en una llamarada salvaje lo harán…o simplemente serán consumidas hasta extinguirse…

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Terranova-Jardines del palacio-**_

 _ **Espacio mental dentro de la lácrima**_

-Asi que exactamente de dónde eres, porque incluso entre los elfos…no he visto a alguien con el cabello como el tuyo…tampoco tus orejas…-fue el comentario del pelinegro sentado al lado de la rubia, ambos sentados en la orilla del estanque, sobre unas rocas con sus pies descalzos en el agua. Llevaban varias horas ya ahí, hablando el uno con el otro, conociéndose el uno al otro.

Por este tiempo el lugar tenía una agradable sensación, la brisa era suave y fresca, incluso la luz del sol, era bastante agradable.

Aunque durante aquellas horas fue Issei quien hablo más que ella, y ella parecía más disfrutar escuchar hablar a Issei de su vida que ella hablar de ella misma. Aunque hubo cosas que ella no entendía del todo, por lo cual detenía al chico para hacer una que otra pregunta.

-¿Elfos?…de que hablas Issei, soy completamente humana como tú…-le contesto mirándole un poco incrédula-tú también eres humano…somos iguales y que es eso de orejas, mis orejas son normales…mira-tomando su cabello y lanzándolo hacia atrás como di se una cascada de oro se tratase y mostrándole su oreja derecha a él.

Ante tal acción, el aire parecía llenarse de repente de un aroma bastante agradable, una aroma que hacía que el sentido del olfato del adolescente cosquillea hasta hacerlo ligeramente sentir calor. Aun asi sacudió un momento su cabeza y se recompuso.

-Humano…no, no soy un humano, soy un dragon…-respondió un tanto inseguro-De humanos si se, pero ellos viven en la tierra no en terranova, aquí hay mestizos, medio elfos y todos ellos tienen orejas puntiagudas hasta donde recuerdo-recordando a sus amigos medio elfos, Soma, Eugeo, Ryo y Akira.

Y a algunos otros quienes eran medio elfos también…pero también tenía amigos elfos pura sangre, o al menos asi se hacían llamar por la mayoría, un ejemplo claro era cierta chica rubia por quien el entro en el castillo de las rosas blancas.

-Terranova…el señor Loke me ha hablado de ella, dice que es hermosa, pero siempre he estado aquí, y no puedo verla…-Sonriendo un poco triste-pero como te digo soy una humana, al igual que tú, no eres un dragon no sé cómo se ven pero definitivamente algo me dice que no se ven como tu…-sonriéndole le contestaba.

Ante el comentario de la chica rubia él estaba un tanto deprimido, no le importaba que no pudiese adoptar la verdadera forma de un dragon, pero que se lo recordasen cada tanto tiempo era lo que en verdad le molestaba y deprimía.

-Bueno te daré eso, no me veo tampoco como un dragon exactamente…-asintiendo el comentario de la rubia-Papá y mamá dicen que tampoco están seguros de cuál es la razón por la que no puedo tomar la forma dragon…pero dicen que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme…-apretando algunas veces su mano delante de su rostro pensando.

Luego de mencionar a sus padres, él pudo percibir cierto atisbo de tristeza en ella, pudo verla reflejada en sus ojos, pero desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció, recobrando de inmediato esa luz que tenían cuando se vieron por primera vez.

-Por alguna razón siento que dices la verdad, aun asi, creo que…bueno te creeré entonces si tú eres un dragon entonces yo seré…hmmm-poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón pensando un poco-hmmm, ¡ya se! Entonces yo soy un hada-dijo con su brillante sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Un hada…pero ahora que lo dices, un hada, es cierto, he escuchado que son muy hermosas-mirando como ella le sonreía al comentario-y son tan pequeñas que cabrían en la palma de tu mano…y tu…por mucho que lo piense…eres demasiado pesada para caber en mi mano-mirando distraídamente su mano, sin darse cuenta de que una sensible chica le había escuchado.

-Issei, asi que dices que estoy gorda eh…-

-Pesada en realidad dije que eres pesada pero…-regresando la mirada hacia ella y encontrándose entonces con un sonriente rubia, a quien una sombra formada por sus flequillo-Eh…-

-Issei, te quieres quedar un momento quieto-sonriéndole angelicalmente, pero con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Quizás sea porque es demasiado joven, o simplemente porque no presto atención a las charlas de sus tías y madre le dieron con respecto al sentir de las chicas, recibiendo ahora una lección de cómo no se debe de hablar del peso de una dama…

Nunca…

Una lección muuuuuuy dolorosa…

-Y espero que con eso hayas aprendido algo Issei-sonriendo mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago-no debes bromear de esa manera con una dama entendiste-

-En-en-entendí completamente Lu-Lucy…por favor no más-tumbado como un trapo, con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y arañazos cortesía de la rubia.

-Bueno, es bueno que hayas entendido, ahora que tal si continuamos yo…quisiera seguir escuchando de ese lugar terranova…-sentándose a algunos metros de Issei, que se ponía de pie, mostrando su rostro, un tanto…con arañazos.

-No debiste usar tanta fuerza Lucy…-murmuro por lo bajo, acercándose al estanque, tomando un poco de agua y lavándose el rostro con ambas manos. Repitiendo esto unos tres veces antes de pasar un poco de agua sobre su cabello y arreglárselo apenas.

Pues luego de eso, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del exceso de agua.

Sin darse cuenta de que el sol de la tarde, cuyos rayos entraban por los grandes y frondosos árboles, comenzaban a hacer brillar como pequeños destellos las gotas de agua que salían de su cabello largo y ahora mojado, haciendo que el lustroso negro, fulgente rojo y centellante purpura resaltaran aún más, acompañado a este su rostro dejando de lado ya lo infante, con sus rasgos acentuándose propios de un niño entrando en la adolescencia.

Habían encantado sin darse cuenta a cierta rubia que ahora miraba a Issei con ojos muy atentos y un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, el chico era apuesto eso tenía que dárselo, esos profundos ojos negros, como el cielo de la noche, acompañados del lustroso negro le daban algo de misterio a su mirar.

Sus expresiones siempre tranquilas, y su actuar, gentil, habían cautivado sin que se diera cuenta a la joven.

-Haaah, siempre es genial sentir el agua fría en la cara-lavándose una última vez el rostro y caminando hacia la chica-Bueno entonces que es exactamente lo que quieres escuchar-sentándose, con algunas gotas de agua aun corriendo por su rostro.

-No sep, quizás del lugar donde vives, como es…-

-Bueno, donde yo vivo, eh-sonriendo con tan solo pensar en su casa-Vivo en una cabaña, fuera de la ciudad del este, es una cabaña algo grande tenemos una chimenea grande…una cocina grande también…una terraza que da al gran bosque, cerca tenemos un mirador hacia un gran lago…todo está rodeado de bosque…es cierto lo olvidaba, está construida sobre un gran árbol-

Recordando la cabaña, al lado de la gran cueva, en donde de vez en cuando dormían sus padres, los bosques que rodean su casa, el cristalino lago que hay cerca de ella.

-Suena como un lindo rincón del mundo para mí…-sonriendo miraba hacia el cielo

-Lo es-Siguiendo con la mirada hacia donde miraba la rubia-bueno quiero decir, tengo un piso donde mamá, pero sobre todo yo cuido flores, sé que no es un pasatiempo que creas que tiene un dragon…pero, cuidarlas…digo, me gusta y es-

-¡De verdad cuidas flores!-exclamo la chica acercándose a él de repente e interrumpiendo su hablar.

-Eh…si, si bueno es decir, si cuido de ellas, papá trae semillas para mí cuando va a algún lugar lejano para que yo las cultive…-

-Eso es genial no pensaba que alguien como tu tuviese ese pasatiempo…-

-Bueno más que un pasatiempo, bueno quiero decir que me gusta, es un hobby, y bueno debo decir que práctico la jardinería, digámoslo asi…bueno para ser mejor con la espada…-

-Eh…eres un espadachín…-dijo la rubia con sorpresa-Eso no me lo imaginaba la verdad…-

-Sabes que es un espadachín entonces-pregunto con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Bueno por alguna razón, cuando pienso en espadas, tengo un leve escalofrió-hablo con algo de temor y pena, mientras en su mente un sombra humanoide de ojos blancos sostenía dos espadas, además de al parecer tener una cabellera roja y larga-Pe-pero no importa, asi que espadas eh…pero que tiene que ver las flores con la espada…-

-Bueno en realidad yo me pregunto lo mismo a veces, pero para mí, es como decir-Poniéndose en pose pensativa, mientras llevaba su mano derecha bajo su mentón-bueno, una similitud sabes…El aroma de las flores…su belleza, leí una vez que inspiraron varios escritos poéticos de los elfos Sylph…así como varias de las canciones de los festivales de las flores…-murmuro sonriente a su acompañante.

-bueno, pero eso que tiene que ver con la espada aun no le encuentro relación-

-Bueno como ponerlo-dijo pensativo el adolescente-Veras para cuidar una flor debes saber lo que es bueno para ella y lo que es malo, saber cómo debes de rociar el agua en ella, y como sacarla de la maceta y ponerla en otra más grande…tratar a la planta con cuidado evitando que se dañe tanto las flores, hojas como las raíces…-

-Bien…pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con las espadas…-

-Bueno, bueno no comas ansias ya llego a eso Lucy-Sonrió el chico-Veras, cuando blandes una espada, no lo haces a lo loco, no la oscilas de un lado a otro únicamente, puedes hacerlo pero eso no te convierte en un espadachín…-

Deteniéndose un momento mientras las imágenes de el entrenando con sus maestros y compañeros llegaban a su mente…tanto las derrotas como las victorias, aprendió de ambas y sabia actuar en ambas situaciones…

-La verdad es que lo que te convierte en un espadachín, es convertir la espada en una parte más de ti, y moverla tal y como tú quieres que lo haga…controlas tu cuerpo hasta el más mínimo movimiento…-denotando con su voz de repente palabras cargadas con el más profundo de los significados-Quiero decir bueno si lo piensas cuidadosamente, cuando te mueves con una espada, tu…debes de hacerlo siguiendo un movimiento definido…hacerlo bien o mal no importa, pero si quieres que sea una técnica perfecta debes de hacerlo con la velocidad y precisión exactas…-

-Velocidad, precisión…y la fuerza…quieres decir que cualquiera puede mover una espada…-dijo intentando atinar lo que había entendido del pelinegro.

-No exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que aprender a cuidar de las plantas, me enseño que no es necesario usar la fuerza tanto como creía en un principio, tener paciencia y delicadeza al cuidar de las flores me enseño que puedo tener la misma delicadeza al realizar los movimientos de espada…y la paciencia para esperar al momento de realizar una oscilación…-respondió mirando tranquilamente a la rubia.

-Me he perdido completamente….no sé qué exactamente me quieres decir…-confundida le dijo-Pero parece ser que eres realmente bueno manejando la espada…-

-Bueno agradezco el alago, y bueno eso sería más o menos lo que tendría que decir de mi…-mirándole el a ella-Asi que…-

-Asi que…-ella repitió…

-Bueno, que me dices de ti Lucy-pidió gentilmente el pelinegro.

Esa última petición del adolescente dejo un poco fuera de lugar a la rubia, habían estado hablando hasta ahora, pero ella había evadido con éxito cualquier pregunta que el pelinegro le diera con respecto a ella.

Issei había percibido la evasión de la rubia antes, pero ella rápidamente hacia otra pregunta, haciendo que Issei desistiera de seguir preguntando, pero justo ahora, ya se le habían terminado las ideas para evadir el contestar…

Duda…

Tristeza…

Soledad…

Todo eso de repente apareció fugazmente en el apacible, gentil y sonriente rostro de la rubia de ojos color miel.

-Bueno si me preguntas eso, no sería mucho lo que tengo que decir-sonriendo con algo de tristeza, intentando disimular lo más posible sus emociones, al no tener otra alternativa.

-…-parpadeando algunas veces mirándole confundido, pues noto el cambio en la chica.

-Bueno, es poco sinceramente, desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado aquí…y bueno al único al que veo aquí, es al señor Loke, desde que tengo memoria…ciento que…bueno realmente no importa yo…-teniendo de repente la mirada un poco húmeda, formándose sin querer lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales amenazaban con caer.

La verdad de la rubia era que vivía en un inmenso espacio mental en el cual, una réplica de los espíritus celestiales que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado en el pasado, ellos le hacían compañía, aunque ella no lo sabía realmente, no sabía que ellos, sus versiones originales alguna vez estuvieron con ella, pues sus recuerdos habían sido borrados cuando vino a este mundo.

Borrados para poderle enviar a este mundo…

Para salvaguardar a las personas importantes para ella…

-Siempre voy de un lugar a otro aquí…es bastante grande la verdad…en el día el sol brilla todo el tiempo, el clima siempre es agradable, por las noches siempre hay una gran y hermosa luna llena-aunque parecía ser el relato que uno no se cansaría de escuchar, las palabras de ella por primera vez sonaban tristes, más de lo que Issei podía recordar a alguien tener esa tristeza.

Casi parecían una súplica…más que un relato

Reconocía aquello…

Escuchaba el latir de su corazón…un tanto podría decirse vacilante…

Su respiración se alteró ligeramente, tornándose pesada de repente…

Su temperatura pareció bajar apenas…

-Pero entonces…porque siento que estas triste…y ahora que lo mencionas…-recordando algo entonces…

Cayendo en cuestión entonces…

Durante todo el relato…ella hablo de este lugar…pero por lo que ella le contaba, este lugar…

Se sentía diferente de terranova…

Se sentía diferente de Asgard…

De Alfheim…

De Niflheim…

Del inframundo…

Había estado en todos esos lugares y si estuviera ahí sus sentidos se lo dirían…pero justo ahora estaban en cero…no reconocían nada de este lugar…

No se sentía como un lugar natural del todo…

-En qué lugar estamos, porque en terranova no estamos, tampoco parece ser el inframundo…el cielo quizás, o incluso el mundo humano…aun asi…no siento que estemos en terranova, Lucy sabes dónde estamos ahora…-Poniéndose de pie y caminando un poco, alejándose algunos metros de la rubia y mirando hacia el cielo…recordando los lugares donde ha estado, y de los lugares de los cuales ha escuchado varias veces en el pasado, y ahora mirando a su acompañante.

Sus sentidos son más agudos que los de cualquier humano o bestia incluso, al mirar hacia el cielo, no pudo encontrar a ninguna de las constelaciones que él conocía…ninguna de hecho…porque en realidad en ese cielo incluso de día las estrellas serian visibles…

Pero justo cuando el miro y se concentró en mirar…no pudo encontrar una sola estrella…

-Bueno, si te lo digo puede que no me lo creas, asi que simplemente puedo decir que este es un lugar seguro…estamos en un lugar seguro-acomodándose y recogiendo sus rodillas, abrazando de repente estas.

Su voz casi parecía por un segundo a punto de quebrarse…

Parecía más bien el sonido del cristal…un cristal delgado y débil a punto de crujir, por apenas aguantar estar junto…

-Un lugar seguro dices…bueno, es obvio que no hay ningún depredador cerca o cualquier otro animal grande…de hecho, es demasiado tranquilo ahora que lo pienso-mirando a su alrededor por primera vez. Ganando una vista del terreno, reconociendo los árboles, las nubes, la posición del sol.

Se veían iguales a terranova, pero a la vez, tan diferentes…

Las aves…sonidos demasiado forzados…no se sentía la fluidez de estos…

Las nubes…no parecían cambiar con sus movimientos…

-Lucy, quiero que me digas sinceramente…donde estamos por favor…-la mirada de Issei fue seria de repente, y a pesar de que la rubia no le miraba, ella podía decir que la mirada de él era diferente hasta donde le había conocido en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

-En un lugar seguro-volvió a responder ella, su voz sonaba como si de repente careciera de vida, totalmente apagada…monótona.

Parecía ser que ella sufría con tener que hablar de este lugar, su alegría, su amable sonrisa, se había esfumado y en cambio ahora ahí estaba alguien triste, alguien desamparado alguien…que tenía miedo…

Temblaba ligeramente, se escuchaba con su agudo oído su acelerado corazón…nerviosa...

-Es-este lugar es-este lugar es…un lugar seguro Issei, aquí, aquí yo, he vivido desde hace mucho tiempo, yo aquí he estado…sola tanto tiempo-

Escuchando sus palabras, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al escucharla hablar…

Sintiendo la desesperación en su voz…

El fino hilo de algo que apenas se mantenía a punto de caer por el peso que tanto tiempo ha tenido que soportar…

-Lucy… ¿Qué fue lo que paso…que es este lugar?…por favor dímelo-pidió el joven dragon acercándose a la rubia.

Ella alzo la vista un instante…

Los orbes ónix y sus orbes color miel se encontraron…parecía que ella se perdía en el misterio de esos profundos ojos ónix, y el quedaba cautivado por el brillante color miel, que aun reflejando tristeza y soledad…parecían hacer estragos en su sentir.

Ella le miro un momento dudosa…

No sabía si acceder o desistir…

Ya no podría desviar el tema…

Ya lo había hecho, y el pelinegro parecía ya no querer hacerlo…sus ojos, sus oscuros ojos como noche, parecían de alguna manera, hacerle confiar en que el entendería el porqué de todo…

Respiro hondo y exhalo despacio, mirándole una última vez antes de bajar levemente la mirada.

-Yo desperté un día y me encontré aquí….no había nadie, por más que busque…por más que camine…no encontré a nadie-deteniéndose y tragando fuertemente-pero el señor Loke me encontró…después de tanto tiempo, y me dijo, que yo estaba atrapada….que yo me encontraba atrapada…-

Parecía ser que su voz estaba por quebrarse y podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento aun asi, el sentía que debía de escuchar la historia de la rubia sin falta.

-Yo estoy…yo estoy, en una prisión…por alguna razón, eso ha sido desde que puedo recordar…-deteniéndose un momento y levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando sacar fuerzas para continuar-El señor Loke dijo que termine en este lugar por salvar a algunas personas hace tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo, y que resultado de usar ese poder termine en esta cárcel…una cárcel que no se puede romper, ni abrir…ni desde dentro o desde fuera…-

Sus palabras tenían amargura, pero también satisfacción, quizás la primero sea por salvar a esas personas, personas que debieron de ser importantes para ella, y amargura, al tener que haberse quedado en ese lugar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Una prisión…-dedujo de inmediato Issei-Esto de uno u otro modo es una prisión…-

-Asi es…una prisión, dice que él se quedó conmigo porque fue de algunos de los que estuvieron conmigo en ese entonces, y yo le creo, jamás me ha mentido…este lugar, es solo un plano mental me dijo eso, un lugar creado para que yo…me sintiese más a gusto-esa última frase el pelinegro sintió la amargura, la tristeza, y dolor…

Y lo que es más, sus ojos, justo ahora, pareciesen dar esa sensación de ser de un mirar, más viejo que las estrellas mismas…

-Yo…el señor Loke ha buscado una manera de sacarme de aquí, yo, yo realmente estaba feliz cuando encontré a otra persona, alguien más, alguien más en este lugar yo…yo…yo no quiero estar aquí yo ¡!-

Deteniéndose de repente cuando sintió un fuerte y cálido tacto sobre la desnuda piel de sus brazos, las manos del pelinegro, sintiendo con fuerza como era traída hacia él, y era rodeada por un abrazo silencioso, pero amable, fuerte y gentil a la vez cálido…sintiendo de primera mano la calidez de una persona…desde tanto tiempo desde que ella podía recordar…

Sintiendo un leve recuerdo en su mente, aquella calidez que anhelaba, estaba emanando del chico que la estaba abrazando, un calidez que ella sentía muy familiar por alguna razón.

Quedándose callada de inmediato, olvidándose de un momento de todo lo que en su mente ocurría, calmándose lentamente, regulando su respiración, y sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia, levanto ambos brazos, rodeando también a Issei, acepto el abrazo profundizándose aún más…

Cuanto tiempo hacia que nadie le abrazaba de verdad, Loke le abrazaba cada vez que la veía…pero aun asi…ella solo podía decir que era abrazada, más aun nunca, nunca realmente pudo sentir el abrazo de Loke, para ella, al menos era importante pensar que no estaba realmente sola en ese gran lugar…

Pero el abrazo de Issei, por algún motivo lo podía sentir…podía realmente sentir como los brazos de Issei, a pesar de ser aun un niño, eran musculosos, apenas, pero aun asi los sentía, sentía las tibias manos de este en sus brazos, frotándolas con cariño contra su piel, intentando acercarla lo más posible hacia él.

Fue un abrazo silencioso, pero un abrazo que para ella significaba que había dejado de estar sola…

La tan temida soledad eterna se había ido, y ahora alguien a quien realmente ella sentía, a quien ella podía sentir realmente ahí había aparecido y la sostenía…sintiendo en ese instante que ahora realmente no quería que ese día terminase…

Sintiendo entonces como gentilmente el abrazo se aligeraba, alejándola de él levemente, sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor en su pecho por darse cuenta de que el abrazo parecía haber terminado, sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro la dejaban ir sus brazos, aun teniendo la cálida sensación de estas sobre sus brazos, levanto la mirada hacia él.

Por otra parte. Acercando sin darse cuenta ambas manos y limpiando el rabillo de los ojos de la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa, pero tampoco pareciendo incomoda con el sentir se las manos de Issei en su rostro, sintiendo la calidez que estas despedían, eran suaves, y tersas de alguna manera, a pesar de las cicatrices que sentía en ellas, ligeras imperfecciones en estas…aun asi se sentían suaves para ella.

La expresión un tanto dudosa del pelinegro en ese instante le hicieron comprender a ella que estaba nervioso, pero aun asi, quería saber de ella, quería seguir realmente sosteniéndola.

-Parece ser que has estado en este lugar mucho tiempo no es asi…-

La pregunta del adolescente solo fue contestada con un tranquilo y silencioso asentimiento, mientras quitaba de ella esas lágrimas que parecían haber querido salir de esos bellos ojos avellana.

-Entonces no conoces otro lugar, no es verdad…-volvió a preguntar, la pregunta era obvia, pero Issei realmente quería saber la respuesta a ello.

Pero a pesar del silencio de la rubia, el sentir en sus mejillas, fue verdadero, diferente en más de una manera, y silenciosamente volvió a asentir.

El adolescente entonces sintió una leve punzada en alguna parte de su ser, le dolía ver ahora a la chica que hasta hace un rato sonreía contenta, él quería verle sonreír, no quería verle de esa manera…le molestaba…

Le disgustaba…

Estaba molesto…

Teniendo en algún rincón de su mente el pensamiento entonces…

-Lucy…este…, este lugar dices que es algún tipo de prisión verdad…-

-….Si-fue la única respuesta que ella pudo articular, el solo pensamiento de una prisión….resultaba ser para ella un tormento.

El pelinegro percibió ello en el rostro de la chica, sintió su tristeza asi como su soledad en una manera totalmente diferente.

-Si es asi eso quiere decir entonces que este lugar entonces tiene que tener una llave, o algún medio para salir…hay una manera entonces-ganándose con esas palabras una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia, pero que de inmediato volvieron a esa mirada casi vacía.

-El señor Loke piensa lo mismo…pero, aun no ha encontrado nada…ha probado desde siempre y no ha conseguido nada-fue el tono vacío de la chica, cargado de pesar-Ha buscado una manera…pero…-las palabras que ella articulaba parecían de repente carentes de vida, parecían estar llenas de resignación y derrota…

Y con cada una de las palabras que estaban cargadas de ello y que eran dichas por la rubia…

Aumentaban la molestia que Issei sentía por alguna razón, en algún lugar de su alma…

-Tu…cuando me pediste que te hablara acerca de mi…todo lo que preguntaste…todo eso era porque querías saber de todo lo que hay ahí afuera…-acariciando su mejilla suavemente, distraído solo queriendo saber aquello que a Lucy le alegro hace un rato cuando hablaban.

Dando un hondo suspiro, buscando contener sus emociones un poco más, y grabando a fuego todo lo que ahí ocurría. Teniendo en ese momento recuerdos del tiempo que paso en este lugar alejado aparentemente de la realidad…

-He recorrido este lugar cientos de veces…he caminado en todas direcciones…pero realmente siempre supe que todo esto fue mentira…cuando tú me hablaste de terranova, fue diferente de lo que El señor Loke me conto fue…de alguna manera como si tan solo con tu voz…realmente estaba ahí…Issei-

La voz al principio sonaba contenta, sonriente, y luego se tornó algo triste, lejana y un poco vacía, el anhelo en ella también era notable.

-He estado aquí…tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar ya…siempre he querido salir…siempre he imaginado lo que el señor Loke me contaba del exterior…pero nunca era suficiente y llegaste tú, sé que es egoísta…pero justo ahora quiero, no quiero…realmente no…no deseo estar sola nunca más…yo…yo-su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, ella había alzado ambas manos y atrapando ambas manos del pelinegro, sujetándolas con fuerza, como intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar que él se fuese.

Issei abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, los ojos de la rubia reflejaban miedo, tristeza…

Algo en su mente, algo le estaba gritando que encontrara una forma de ayudarla, lo más que podía hacer justo ahora era abrazarla, pero realmente sentía que eso no era suficiente…

Trayéndola hacia él, la volvió a abrazar, esta vez sus manos encontraron camino hasta su cabello el cual inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar.

-Por…por favor, Issei, eres mi primer amigo, mi primer amigo…por favor, por favor te pido que no me dejes…nunca me dejes por favor te lo pido-pedía ella con palabras suaves, pero que escondían en ellas los que podría bien tomarse como fuertes gritos, pidiendo con fuerza que no se alejara de ella.

-No lo hare, no hare tal cosa, aunque me obligaran a alejarme de ti…no lo haría, Lucy-

-No me dejes sola…nunca más…-volvió a pedir la rubia.

-No lo hare…jamás lo hare…Lucy…lo prometo…-fueron sus palabras, palabras dichas con una profunda determinación, suaves pero con la voluntad absoluta de cumplirlas.

-Gracias…-

-No tienes que darlas realmente…pero son bienvenidas de todas formas…-haciendo que la rubia sonriese fugazmente un momento.

-Issei, ¿Estás ahí…?-llamo de repente una voz que ambos reconocieron de inmediato. Separándose y quedando el uno al lado del otro, cuando delante de ello a unos metros un círculo mágico se dibujó en el suelo, color dorado, con la forma de un león rugiendo.

Y ahí se formó entonces la imagen de Loke, en su forma perfecta, vestía su esmoquin, asi como su capa con detalles dorados y fuego al final de esta.

-señor Loke esas ropas…-murmuro sorprendida la rubia al ver recién aparecido castaño delante de ambos.

-Es bueno verte sonriente Lucy, pero no podemos hablar mucho…he venido aquí por ti Issei-dijo el mirando al mencionado, al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba seria.

-¡Espere señor Loke no tiene por qué molestarse Issei es-!-siendo interrumpida cuando Issei se puso delante de ella.

-No te preocupes Lucy, si está molesto ya lo está…aun asi, no me iré de aquí sin antes terminar de hablar con ella…asi que pierda cuidado aun asi…si estas molesto desquítate conmigo…porque si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a ella…-tornándose entonces su iris de color dorado, al tiempo que sus pupila se rasgaba, dándole el característico par de ojos de dragones.

Parándose delante de la chica como protegiéndola, al igual la imagen fugaz de un dragon aparecía justo detrás de Issei, un dragon mostrando sus colmillos, anunciando que no se movería de ahí de ningún modo, y si había que luchar lo haría sin dudar.

Aquello en la mente de Loke le recordó algo que solía suceder a menudo antes, cuando el aún estaba al lado de sus compañeros de Earhtland, y eso era a Natsu protegiendo siempre a Lucy cosa que parecía repetirse con el hijo de Natsu, que no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, y no importase que tantas veces sea derribado, él se levantaría más fuerte que antes…y más aterrador que antes…un verdadero dragon.

- _Fufufu…igual a ti Natsu_ -pensó el castaño.

-No tengo esa intensión…Issei, Lucy tranquilos…estoy aquí para hablar de algo totalmente diferente-dijo Loke-Issei, Lucy tranquilos, lamento si aparecer aquí les ha asustado-disculpándose con su expresión tranquila.

-Señor Loke entonces no estas molesto con Issei-pregunto aun dudosa la rubia.

-No, claro que no, aunque no esperaba realmente que el llegase aquí…realmente no importa, no si tu estas asi de sonriente Lucy…-el ánimo de Loke parecía realmente jovial, no parecía estar serio como Issei lo recuerda, ni un tanto distante como suele ser con Lucy.

-Bueno, eso es realmente bueno pero no es realmente por lo que estoy aquí, Issei, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo serio, algo muy, muy serio-el semblante del castaño no dejaba duda de ello, Issei miro a Lucy, quien asintió sonriente a lo que pedía Loke, por lo cual se relajó.

-Bien, Loke Lionheart… ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir…?-pidió el adolescente, mirándose ahí, justo en ese instante, casi pareciese que él no tuviera 12, sino más maduro de lo que realmente era.

Sonriendo satisfecho un instante, Loke miro una vez más al pelinegro, su expresión, su mirada…

Todo era idéntico a Natsu de cuando lo recordaba…el vivo retrato del mago dragon Slayer en sus días del gremio Fairy Tail.

Cerrando un momento y despejando su mente de aquellos lejanos recuerdos volvió a mirar a Issei, haciendo que su semblante fuese serio…pues tenía que informarle de lo que se avecinaba…

Le conto acerca de la prisión de Lucy…como es que había llegado ahí, exceptuando la parte donde intervino Wendy de momento, y en donde se encontraban exactamente, le dijo acerca de lo que estaba por ocurrir y por qué y para que de ello,…la invasión de las tierras oscuras, sus planes y el ejercito que asolaría directamente hacia el palacio, y porque lo harían….le dijo sobre la situación de Lucy en la prisión…a lo cual el joven dragon al final se quedó sin palabras…

Las fuerzas de las que hablo Loke, eran demasiadas…

Su hogar seria atacado…su amigos están en peligro…su familia se veía amenazada…

-¡Debo ir, yo debo ir con ellos advertirles, y prepararnos yo-!-se detuvo cuando estaba por exigir que Loke le llevase fuera e ir con todos al castillo y prepararse para pelear, pues un par de manos sujetaron con fuerza su mano izquierda.

Manos temblorosas…

Un agarre aunque fuerte, dudoso…

Siguiendo esas manos, se encontró con Lucy…recordando entonces

Incluso si repelían con éxito a la fuerza principal que en realidad era más una distracción, la fuerza de asalto enviada a contra el castillo…definitivamente sería algo serio…y más aún si era enviada con la única intención de llevarse a Lucy…

Y para él estaba claro lo que debía de hacer…

Salir de este lugar…y pelear…proteger a Lucy…y buscar la manera de sacarle…

Pero…

Ella se resistía a querer soltar su mano…siguiendo entonces con su mirada hasta su rostro, el cual estaba realmente triste…

Él la había escuchado…

"… _No me dejes sola…nunca más…"-_ fueron las palabras de la rubia que hacían eco en sus pensamientos…

No quería dejarla sola, no ahora, pero debía de salir, de ahí, el lugar donde estaban era un espacio mental, solo sus consciencias estaban aquí, mientras sus cuerpos estaban en el mundo real, corriendo peligro…

Mirando una vez más a la rubia, asintió en silencio y la trajo a un abrazo cálido nuevamente. Tratando de calmar los nervios

-…-ella no decía nada, temblaba, probablemente ella ya sabe lo que él está por decir…

-Lucy yo…debo…debo…-las palabras parecían sonar amargas incluso en su mente…

Apretando los dientes, sin realmente tener un pensamiento claro, solo una única cosa…

-Lucy…tu….este lugar, tu realmente no quiere que yo me valla no es verdad…lo prometí lo se…-

-Si…no quiero que te vallas, es egoísta lo sé, pero…pero yo…yo…yo realmente quiero-apretándola aún más contra el con fuerza y sutileza.-No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar nunca más sol…este lugar…no existe salida para mi es por eso…que yo…que yo-

Sintiendo como entonces la alejaban de ese abrazo reconfortante…sintiendo entonces la mirada de Issei sobre ella, levantando la mirada y encontrando ahora, a Issei mirándola directamente a los ojos…ojos dorados, oro líquido, mirándole….

Sintió la calidez en su mirar…

Sintió como esa mirada le atrapaba, le atrapaba en un silencioso abrazo protector…

-Entonces encontrare una forma una forma de sacarte de aquí, y si no la hay-haciendo que Lucy le mirase a los ojos-…Destrozare por completo esta prisión…de una u otra forma te sacare de aquí…-fueron las palabras de Issei, con sus ojos brillando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, e incluso con un parpadeo estos cambiaron, de un profundo y brillante dorado, a un resplandeciente verde esmeralda…aunque fue fugaz ese cambio.

Lucy percibió la determinación de Issei…

La seguridad…

La veracidad…

La voluntad…

Todo lo que él le decía, ella sentía que el realmente lo cumpliría de una u otro forma…

-Ahora por favor escucha y escúchame bien…saldré de aquí…mi consciencia ira a mi cuerpo y ahí…te sacare de una buena vez lo veras…no tengo tiempo para buscar la llave asi que destrozare por completo este lugar te sacare asi que por favor espérame-fueron sus palabras, las dijo igual de determinado que antes, y ella podía sentir que en verdad él lo haría de una u otra forma…

-Loke, por favor…llévame a mi cuerpo…llévame al mundo real de prisa…-volteándose sin soltar la mano de Lucy.

Ella podía pedirle nuevamente que él se quedara…y él lo haría sin duda…pero…su familia corría peligro…

Familia…

Esas palabras rondaron en la mente de la rubia como un lejano y nostálgico recuerdo…pero aun asi el dolor de volver a quedarse sola…aprecia y se volvía a formar…

Sin embargo algo no lo dejaba avanzar, el pensamiento…

No la seguridad, la seguridad de la voz con la que le había hablado el pelinegro…

-Te estaré esperando…Issei-fue su simple respuesta, cargando en aquellas palabras todas sus esperanzas depositadas en Issei, que sonrió simplemente.

-Pues no tendrás que hacerlo…porque justo ahora yo…te liberare Lucy…-hablo el…

-Bien…es hora…Issei, Lucy…-tomando por el hombro a Issei, mientras este daba una última mirada a la rubia, y asintiéndole silenciosa pero significativamente…

Él le dejaba claro…que de una forma u otra volvería sus palabras realidad…

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH

Un intenso resplandor cubrió a ambos, antes de desaparecer…dejando ahí a una sonriente rubia, que sonreía apenas, pero que esa sonrisa se volvía alegre y llena de vida de nuevo…y unos surcos de brillantes lágrimas surcaban su rostro…

Lágrimas de felicidad…

Pues ante ella…

El dragon de fuego que sostiene el legado de fuego había aparecido…para terminar con su prisión…

 _ **Jardines del palacio real**_

Sintiendo como todo a su alrededor volvía a sentirse algo pesado, recuperando al sensación de peso sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el sin número de aromas que le rodeaba, la fría temperatura de la coche acariciando sus manos, que tocaban la piedra muerta del piso…

-Veo que despertaste ya…asumo que no iniciaras una lucha inútil ahora verdad…-hablo detrás de él Loke, aún tenía la apariencia que tenía cuando antes tuvo la batalla con él, sus rostro estaba tranquilo, pero era obvio que aprecia tener algo de prisa.

-Ese atuendo tuyo…definitivamente va más contigo señor Loke-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando el lugar donde estaba ahora, una cámara de piedra, al cual era iluminada por una esfera de luz en el techo, moviendo su mirada hacia Loke…

-Estamos en la bóveda…la bóveda que tu abriste…en este lugar…se encuentra resguardada Lucy…-caminando hacia él habiendo adelantado la respuesta a la obvia pregunta que el adolescente iba a hacer, y pasando a su lado, mientras hablaba.

Siendo seguido al instante por el pelinegro que continuaba mirando a todos lados en la bóveda, reconociendo los labrados y técnicas de arquitectura de los elfos.

-Lucy solo me conto algo…pero…es cierto que ambos son de otro mundo…-pregunto el pelinegro, ganándose un mirada en blanco del castaño que volteaba un instante e mirarle.

-Es ese un problema para ti…-

-Para nada…es solo, que recordé que ella menciono algo de eso y que es por ello que ella esta…atrapada…es eso cierto…-caminando detrás del castaño.

-Asi es…ambos provenimos del mismo lugar…-respondió Volviendo a caminar-bueno por asi decirlo, pero ciertamente…tu…no pareces sorprendido en lo absoluto-comento el castaño mientras continuaba caminado por el corredor que ahora había aparecido delante…

-Hay cientos de teorías de universos paralelos…o dimensiones alternas, o simplemente mundos más allá del tiempo y espacio…como quieras llamarle…leí las teorías de varios expertos e investigadores, tanto humanos como elfos…sus bases científicas ciertamente no son del todo equivocadas digo yo…pues todos coinciden en que la existencia de estos es real…-las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron en gran medida a Loke…

Teorías científicas…

Discusiones sobre un tema a debate…

¿Un mini Natsu…hablando de ciencia…?

Definitivamente esta generación de dragones Dragneel…había sido bendecida con algo más que poder fuerza bruta y colmillos…inteligencia…

-Asi que si ellos lo dicen…hombres y mujeres con conocimiento más basto que el mío en ese campo, pues porque no creerlo…además, porque no creerles a ti o Lucy…no hay ningún motivo por el cual deba de desconfiar de ustedes…sin mencionar que son la prueba viviente de ello-

Loke dio un vistazo a Issei, definitivamente tenía la apariencia de Natsu de joven, y con ella también al parecer, la capacidad de creer en las personas.

-Tu defendiste a Lucy, y la defenderías de cualquiera eso es seguro y Lucy…ella, ella definitivamente no es de clase de personas que mentiría asi como asi…de alguna manera lo se simplemente…-

Con esas palabras, la sonrisa de Loke apareció en su rostro, era definitivamente un hijo de Natsu…

-Me alegra saber eso…-

-Estate tranquilo…pero ahora…quisiera que tu…me contestaras…en donde esta Lucy…en qué clase de prisión esta ella…-con esa pregunta el castaño se detuvo un momento delante del adolescente, miro hacia su derecha y posando una mano sobre la pared.

-Ella se encuentra…-mostrándose serio de repente, sus facciones se tensaron, y esto hizo que Issei tragara saliva, mientras delante se habría la pared revelando entonces…-Bajando las escaleras…-haciendo que con esas simples palabras el pelinegro tropezara.

-¡Porque estas tan serio de repente!-reclamaba el chico al castaño.

-es que en verdad son escaleras…escaleras muuuuuuy largas…-decía con cierta pesadez…

-Eh…-

Varios pisos después…

-Porque demonios…esas…escaleras…son asi…de largas…-se quejaba el pelinegro después de haber bajado algunas cuantas decenas de pisos…

-No me lo preguntes a mi…díselo a los elfos…no sé qué…realmente le ven a las escaleras tan largas…-asentía con él, caminando por ultimo luego de algunos cuantos respiros, ya recuperado al igual que el adolescente.

-Entonces…esta vez…veré a…Lucy-pregunto al ver que el castaño, hacia brillar un panel en la pared, oprimiendo sobre este y de este, dos líneas de luz comenzaron a brillar y moverse por la pared, dibujando en ella trazos y figuras que Issei reconoció, símbolos y runas élficas, dibujando sobre la pared, una gran puerta…

-Ella está ahí adentro…vamos…te llevare ahí ahora…puede que te sorprendas un poco…pero descuida…ella está bien…es solo que ha estado asi…durante los últimos…no-Tomando un respiro con amargura, mirando delante, una mirada afligida-durante los últimos…diez eones…-

Ante ese comentario el pelinegro abrió los ojos….se había quedado en shock…

Diez eones…

Eso era…

Casi tan antiguo como las guerras de los dragones…

Cuando los mundos se les podría considerar infantes apenas…

E imaginándose todo ese tiempo…

-¡Lucy!-exclamo el pelinegro, empujando ambas puertas y abriéndolas, para que de inmediato un largo puente apareciese en su delante, mirando a todos lados, una gran cámara subterránea, la forma de un cúpula, en el centro de esta en el techo como si de una lámpara se tratase, la luz bañaba el lugar uniformemente, una gran estalactita de cristal iluminaba todo con una impecable luz blanca.

Mirando hacia el puente sin perder tiempo…viendo cómo se iluminaba todo el puente…más de veinte metros de largo, piedra tallada en las barandas, y ásperos bloques de piedra formaban el camino, hasta que este terminaba en una plataforma circular, en medio de ella, se encontraba otra estalagmita, que producía su propia luz, una luz de un tenue dorado…

Sin perder tiempo el adolescente se lanzó hacia adelante, corriendo el tramo en poco menos de unos segundos, mirando entonces la gran estalactita de cristal dorado….dentro, una figura se encontraba, una persona en realidad…

Una chica…

Vistiendo sus ropas…

Un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes…

Idéntico al de Lucy cuando le conoció…

Sus facciones infantiles desapareciendo de su hermoso rostro…

Recordando de repente las expresiones tristes de esta al tener que despedirse de ella, apretando sus puños inconscientemente. Dándose cuenta de que en su rostro también…había surcos de lágrimas…

Y aunque su expresión pareciese tranquila…

El tranquilo rosto de la rubia, expresaba una profunda tristeza…

-Ha estado asi desde que llegamos aquí…esto es una lácrima…termino en ella para salvar su vida…cruzar entre dimensiones requiere un poder inmenso, casi infinito…nosotros lo logramos por poco…a consecuencia de eso…Lucy quedo en un estado cercano a la muerte…pero alguien, alguien realmente poderoso….mi rey…le salvo la vida confinándola en esta lácrima…para presentar su vida y cuerpo…-

Explico a su lado el castaño…

Su voz era acompañada de pesar…como si este se sintiera impotente…impotente por no poder hacer nada…

-Lucy…él me dijo…que todo este tiempo….has buscado una manera de sacarle entonces tú…-

-Asi es…llevo el mismo tiempo que ella en este mundo…-acercándose al cristal y tocándolo con la palma-…Intente de todo…busque todo…me hice más fuerte para intentar destruir esto…pero nada…nada funciona…esta cosa…esta lácrima…es indestructible…-

Su voz sonaba apagada…

Cuantas veces en todo ese tiempo el habrá intentado liberarla…

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo habrá investigado aquella lácrima…

Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado…cuantos métodos habrá usado e investigado…repitiéndolos una y otra vez…

-Y no has intentado llamar a tu Rey, quizás el…-

-Lamentablemente ya considere esa opción…llamarle a esta dimensión es imposible…imposible sin un poder como el de Lucy…-mirando a la maga dentro del cristal…

-Pero si es de un portal dimensional, estoy seguro que la grieta dimensional…si sobre cargamos el…-

-Issei, me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión…pero como también sabes…hay un sinfín de mundos y dimensiones…buscar una en específico…no es tan sencillo…-dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

Comprendiendo eso, intentar buscar la dimensión exacta de la cual Lucy y Loke provienen es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

Y aun si se le encontraba existía el problema de la existencia…

Pues, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía para transportar materia de un espacio a otro…es más no estaría seguro si habría esa cantidad de energía, los dioses quizás…pero…quienes realmente podrían hacerlo…

Esa era otra incógnita…

Si fuese un dios seria uno en la categoría de Odín, algún dios líder de algunas de las religiones o panteones existentes…

Pero conseguir la ayuda de ellos…también podría poner en peligro a Lucy…

Pues de una u otra manera…la maga estelar…en ese estado, era como la perfecta e ilimitada fuente de poder, que bien podría ser ambicionada por cualquier entidad divina si supiera de ella…

Eso sin mencionar que ahora realmente no tenía sentido en pensar en eso…pues tenían que pensar en algo y rápido…

Le había prometido que la liberaría…

Pero si alguien tan fuerte como Loke no podía romperle…incluso el yendo con todo tampoco podría…

Incluso si fueran ambos…

-Señor Loke…usted, usted realmente lo ha intentado todo…-

-El pensar en algo que pueda liberarla es inútil a estas alturas la verdad…pero lo que realmente…importa ahora es que descubrí una manera de liberarla…-dijo de repente el castaño a un lado de Issei.

Llamando por completo la atención del pelinegro.

-Es algo que no había contemplado, pero es posible…un ser de gran poder sello a Lucy para salvarle la vida…el tiempo en que su vida corría peligro ha pasado hace ya mucho-Dijo Loke-…y esto se le ocurrió a una amiga mía, que tal si alguien con un poder mayor o un mejor control sobre el poder o la energía dentro de esta lácrima lo intentara…-dijo señalando el cristal detrás de él.

Esa idea tenía un tanto confundido al adolescente, pues él ya había pensado en eso, y no era viable al menos no en este momento por todo lo que implicaba y estaba a punto de suceder…

-veo que no me has entendido…como sea…ahora te diré esto…de todas las personas en este mundo…en este vasto universo…justo ahora tu eres quien tiene las mejores posibilidades de liberar a Lucy-las palabras fueron dichas con seriedad y seguridad y estas dejaron en shock a Issei.

-Yo pero como…si yo-intentaba decir algo.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, ahora, pero te lo diré después ahora debes de saber esto si quieres liberarla Issei Dragneel…-volteando y dándole la espalda al chico que le miraba un tanto confundido-La magia de la lácrima es como un tornado…el efecto de vórtice que está rodeando a Lucy…energía de la más fuerte y pura que puede encontrarse…este efecto de giro produce esas tan bastas cantidades de energía…y es gracias a esa energía…que se produce esta indestructible barrera…-dando algunos toques sobre la superficie de cristal.

-Entonces…el cristal…en si esta hecho de…energía…es una barrera de energía pura-dedujo al instante Issei.

-Asi es…es energía pura, y cualquier método usado es inútil…no tiene la más mínima apertura, he atacado esta barrera una y otra y otra vez y ni siquiera un rasguño…-

-Ni siquiera un rasguño…-repitió el tocando también el cristal, una superficie lisa, algo tibia, mirando a la rubia atrapada ahí dentro, pareciese que ella se encontrara realmente suspendida en el aire.

-es por eso que te digo esto Issei, sé que tú eres un dragon….y son los dragones los que están en la cima de todo…ustedes son poder puro, encarnaron del poder mismo…todos los dragones tienen dentro de si ese poder nato que viene desde el génesis…-mirando al pelinegro una vez más...viendo en el a su viejo amigo Natsu.

Como si fuese un fantasma la imagen del peli rosa se anteponía a la imagen del pelinegro…

-Si hay algo que se de los dragones es que ellos pueden realizar lo imposible e impensable…tu, eres quien puede sacar a Lucy de la lácrima Issei Dragneel, sé que lo harás…-

Mirando hacia esos orbe negros, diferentes a los ojos marrones oscuros de sus padre, pero con el mismo brillo e intensidad que los de él.

-Yo…puedo sacar a Lucy de ahí dentro…-dijo mirando hacia la lácrima.

-Asi es, de todos en este mundo…tu eres quien puede hacerlo…el torrente de magia que rodea su cuerpo es como un remolino…cualquier cosa que entre sea magia, física o etérea…se deshará, diseminara en átomos…practicante se convertirá en energía…-

-Entonces…es algo asi como un mecanismo defensivo…Lucy…-viendo la cristalina y hermosa prisión en la que se encontraba la chica.

Estudiándola, viéndola atentamente desde todos los ángulos posibles, si algo había aprendido de cosas fuertes era que no importa que sea, aun si es fuerte tiene un punto débil…

-Señor Loke…Cual es el lugar que usted ha estado golpeando durante todo este tiempo…-pregunto el pelinegro a lo cual el castaño le miro un momento. Comprendiendo lo que él quería hacer.

-Es la parte de arriba-dijo Loke-esa es la parte que he atacado desde siempre…-

-Es porque esa…es la parte más delgada de la lácrima verdad…-

-De hecho es la parte más fuerte de la lácrima…-ganándose una mirada confusa del adolescente-Puede que sea algo confuso…pero a pesar de que esa es la parte más fuerte de la lácrima, es donde el torrente de energía interno de Lucy…es más débil…asi que no es tan descabellado atacar ahí…-

-Comprendo, incluso si lograse atravesar la parte más débil del cristal…queda el problema del flujo de mana dentro…además de que este cristal lo mantiene a raya….asi que si se ataca un lugar seria donde el torrente de energía sería más débil…minimizando los riesgos de entrar por ahí…-dedujo sin demora el joven dragon.

-Asi es…es por eso que tú lo harás…tu control sobre el flujo mágico que hay dentro de ti es el más alto que he visto, mejor que el mío o el de cualquiera que conozca…además ese sello que tienes puesto…mejora aun tus posibilidades…-ante ese comentario Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido, no muchos se percatarían del sello que el mismo tiene. Al menos no una persona normal.

-No te sorprendas…no importa por ahora como lo sé, asi que dejemos eso de lado…-mirando hacia la lácrima-Tu sello, está por romperse…-el comentario del castaño volvió a sorprender al dragon-No importa tampoco…pero lo que realmente importa es que ese poder acumulado en el sello es perfecto…-

-Perfecto dices…-repitió confundido Issei.

-El poder en el sello es poder dragontino una cantidad increíble, además de que es bastante el poder dragon, es tan puro como el torrente mágico dentro del cristal…por lo que es el más indicado para poder contrarrestarle…-explicaba Loke-Tu control sobre ese poder será el que te permita atravesar ese torrente y sacar a Lucy….pero recuerda…solo tendrás una oportunidad…solo una…Issei….ahora no hay tiempo…sé que prometiste sacarla de ahí en cuanto salieras…pero el tiempo no está de nuestra parte ahora…-

Issei sabía a lo que se refería Loke, la invasión de los demonios, debían de advertirles, preparar las defensas de la ciudad…

De esa manera si resguardan el castillo protegerían a Lucy…sin embargo…

-Puedo suponer por tu expresión que sabes lo que pasara…, tus poderes son extraordinarios, pero aún son demasiado para que los controles debidamente-dijo Loke-Tus padres…cuando vean que el sello está roto, con el fin de protegerte volverán a sellar tus poderes…y el poder que se acumulado en ese sello mágico, ahora roto…se perderá…-

-entiendo….pero…-murmuro acercándose a la lácrima, mirando las pacificas facciones de su amiga…volviendo a tocar el cristal…

Era egoísta…

Lo sabía, alertar a todos del ataque…repeler a los invasores de las tierras oscuras…

Sería prácticamente usar la fuerza de los elfos para su beneficio…

Pero…también quería salvar a Lucy…cuanto antes…

Pues aunque no lo quisiera creer…había una posibilidad…una sola posibilidad de que los invasores lograran llegar a este lugar…y si era asi, incluso con Loke a su lado serian abrumados por el gran número de enemigos…

Tenía dos opciones…

Salir e avisar a todos…ayudar en lo que podía y tener sellados sus poderes después del asedio…

Luego, no poder cumplir su promesa por volver a tener sus poderes sellados…además de arriesgarse a que rompan las defensas y lleguen a este ligar…levándose entonces a su amiga y usándola como fuente de energía para destruir terranova y luego…

Los otros mundos…

Las vidas de cientos y cientos de inocentes recaerían sobre el si eso pasaba…

La segunda opción, hacer lo que prometió, liberarla de una u otra forma…y acabar con el plan principal de los invasores…pero entonces…esperar que los elfos logren detener al enemigo…cosa que era difícil de poder asegurar…

Debido a la ventaja de la sorpresa por parte del enemigo…

En este momento debía tomar una decisión y una rápido…

Sea cual sea…ambas tendrían consecuencias…

Y consecuencias que para bien o para mal…tendrían repercusión en su vida a futuro…

-esto me recuerda a la vez que estuve en el inframundo…joder…-murmuro distraídamente-Bien…entonces…creo que ya comprendí…señor Loke…-llamo al castaño que ahora le miraba expectante…

-Yo…he tomado una decisión…-mirando con rostro serio a la lácrima, hacia el rostro de la rubia…centrándose en los ojos de ella…mirando de cerca con sus ojos dragon los oscuros surcos que sus lágrimas habían creado con el paso de los siglos…

Cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para que sus lágrimas pudieran labrar el cristal…

Cuantas lagrimas ha derramado…

Cuanto tiempo encerrada en una prisión que más que salvarla…

La condenaba…

Pero todo esto…debía de terminar…

Cerrando un momento los ojos…

Concentrando su poder…

Visualizando su poder…

- _ **Espacio mental**_ -

Sintiéndose en medio de la oscuridad…sintiendo que él era completamente libre ahí en su mente…

Comenzando a sentir como en su mente…casi podía sentir como el calor de una llamarada se cernía sobre el…

Reconociendo al instante la sensación de calidez de aquel golpe de calor…

Llamas…Fuego…fuego dragon…

El poder otorgado y heredado por su padre…

El poder de los dragones de fuego…

El legado de fuego…

El poder que ejercieron los dragones…los reyes dragones anteriores a él…

Igneel y Tannin…sus abuelos…

Y aunque conocía poco de los anteriores…

Quienes fallecieron hace tantos eones…durante las guerras del génesis…

Ellos portaron con orgullo y determinación…el poder de los dragones de fuego.

Visualizando en su mente la imagen de ambos…

Creando en su mente los rostros y las miradas de aquellos dragones que le antecedieron…

Un dragon purpura oscuro con cuernos color hueso, ojos dorados…su abuelo y actual ex-rey dragon…el Meteor Blaze dragon Tannin…

Un dragon de escamas rojas…rojo fuego, ojos dorados cuernos rojos…el rey dragon de las llamas…Igneel…

Y justo detrás de ellos cientos, quizás miles de miles de otros grandes dragones que levantaron orgullosos en sus garras el poder del fuego…

Y el cómo desciende de ambos, como descendiente de todos aquellos dragones…lleva en su interior el poder de ambos dragones…

El poder absoluto sobre el fuego…

Reconociendo el poder en su interior…una llama…

Una llama…una llama que ardía fulgentemente con los colores del arcoíris…

El poder puro del fuego…el poder original del fuego ejercido por los dragones de antaño…

Un poder latente en su alma y que fue sellado…

Ahora ardía como una antorcha esperando ser liberado por completo….para convertirse en una intensa llamarada…

Ahora le recordaba…recordaba cuando lo despertó…en su alma pudo sentir el poder fluir, el fuego correr por todo su ser…brindándole un poder fuera de su propia imaginación…más allá de cualquier pensamiento que el haya tenido antes…

Sintiendo como su alma se convertía literalmente en una furiosa llamarada que adquirió la forma de un dragon…un dragon que en su mente rugía por salir…

Rugía por cumplir con la promesa que el hizo…parado delante de él…

- _A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que use el poder de los dragones…_ -murmuro el mirando al dragon hecho de llamas…

 _-Sellaron mi poder dragon por una razón…no la se…pero fue por un buen motivo…fueron mis padres y confió en ellos…y puede que aún no esté listo para manejar el poder del dragon…pero…-_ apretando su puño delante de él _-Ahora no quiero el poder para mi…quiero el poder para proteger a alguien…quiero la fuerza para cumplir con mis palabras…quiero la fuerza para proteger a todos…-_

Y con esas palabras los ojos del dragon brillaron en dorado…era un dragon de llamas arcoíris…

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRK

Rugió el dragon…

Por un momento parecía ser que el dragon aceptaba las razones por las que Issei buscaba el poder de los dragones de fuego y que rugía en aprobación…era asi…al menos en parte…pero en realidad…

El rugido fue más bien…

Como si llamase a alguien más…o algo más…

Y de repente detrás de él un destello rojo se pudo ver…exploto de repente una luz, una luz roja, y apareciendo justo después de ese destello una nueva llamarada, una llamarada rojo intenso…

Convirtiéndose entonces en un furioso tornado de fuego que giraba sin control detrás del dragon de llamas arcoíris…

Hasta que el tornado se disipo al instante, debido a un par de alas…alas de dragon…alas rojas…escamas rojas intensas…

Viéndose entonces detrás un gran dragon rojo, con cuernos dorados…y dos grandes e intimidadores ojos verdes, verde esmeralda…mirándole…

Estudiándolo…

Parecía ser que el dragon miraba hacia el adolescente, como si pudiese mirar su alma…

Teniendo cierto fulgor salvaje en ellos, y de él, despedía una pura aura que parecía hacer que todos se inclinaran ante el…

Issei solo le podía ver ahí confundido…jamás había visto a ese dragon…pero…algo dentro de sí…le decía que en el fondo…él le conocía…le conocía de toda la vida…de toda una vida…

- _ **[Estas a un paso de liberar tu poder…tu verdadero poder…el legado de fuego ahora te pertenece…pero en cuanto cruces la línea…el poder de los emperadores será tuyo por derecho…]**_ -esas palabras se escucharon fuertes y claras, una profunda y poderosa voz…

El adolescente no comprendía que significaba eso…

Ni mucho menos quien había sido el que hablado…

Pero algo le decía que-

- _ **[No chico he sido yo no te devanes el cerebro pensando en cosas innecesarias…]**_ -

Dando un suspiro mental de alivio…

- _ **[El tiempo apremia…asi que vete…el legado de fuego está contigo y yo también…tu poder esta libre…úsalo y libera lo acumulado todos estos años… ¡MUÉSTRAME EL PODER DEL HEREDERO DE LOS DRAGONES DE FUEGO DEL CIELO! ¡AQUEL DRAGON QUE AHORA SE LEVANTA ORGULLOSO EN EL CIELO DESAFIANDO LA LEY DIVINA!]**_ -rugió el dragon al terminar de hablar.

Y de inmediato el dragon de llamas multicolor, rugió y cargo contra el adolescente, entrando en su pecho de golpe…inundando todo el espacio con una luz roja, que provenía del pecho de Issei…

-Espérame Lucy…ya estoy llegando-murmuro para sí mismo antes de ser enceguecido por la luz roja, sintiendo entonces como el poder comenzaba a brotar cada vez más y más…

Como si este viniese de sus más locos sueños…

Y fuese casi infinito…

 _No sabía aun la verdadera naturaleza de ese poder…_

- _ **Espacio mental**_ -

Mientras el pelinegro se había detenido ahí sin más, luego de pronunciar su resolución…

O bueno eso creía…se había detenido sin más…con sus cabello ocultando sus ojos…quedándose tan quieto como una estatua…

Diez segundos…

Veinte segundos…

Treinta segundos…

1 minuto…

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo de repente…

Loke le miraba extrañado, se había detenido ahí sin más…

O eso parecía…

CRACK-CRACK

ZUUUUUUUUUUUSH

De repente el suelo comenzaba a cuartearse, el viento comenzaba a correr de repente ahí…lo cual debía de ser imposible considerando el lugar donde estaban era bajo tierra…

Wendy le había dicho que el sello había sido agrietado…y que ahora él tenía acceso al poder desbordante que viene de su interior…

Pero jamás se había imaginado…dichos niveles de poder…serian asi de desorbitantes…

El aura del adolescente había crecido a tales niveles que apuñalo el techo atravesándolo, haciendo que varios trozos de rocas cayesen…

TRUUUUUUMP

TRAAAAAACK

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Escuchándose como las rocas comenzaban crujir amenazando con desplomarse sobre ellos, y sin olvidarse que muy probablemente haya apuñalado el cielo también…

Todo por el despliegue de poder del joven dragon…

Como temblor tras temblor se sentía…las furiosas oleadas de viento caían sobre el hondeando salvajemente su capa, viendo entonces como poco a poco el aura misma del adolescente, comenzaba a elevarse y adquiriendo mayor densidad…

Un aura rojiza que poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma…la forma de un dragon, un dragon antiguo…

La imagen astral de Igneel se antepuso ante ella primero…

Luego la imagen de un dragon rojo de cuernos negros y una línea de pelo rojo se antepuso a la del dragon hecho de aura…debía de ser la forma dragon de Natsu pensó el castaño…

Le siguió otra, la de un dragon con cuernos blancos y escamas purpuras oscuras…el ex-rey dragon Tannin…otro dragon de fuego…

Y entonces la imagen de un dragon aún más grande que los tres anteriores se antepuso…

Esta vez incluso Loke lo sintió…el poder que emanaba tan solo esa forma astral, en absoluto le pertenecía a un dragon en clase rey…

Ese poder dragon era uno que superaba por mucho a un rey dragon…sintiéndose de repente oprimido y obligado a ponerse de rodillas, pero aun asi…se logró mantener…

Observando como el poder de Issei aumentaba como una furiosa llamarada…como un incontrolable y salvaje fuego…

Y entonces sucedió algo que definitivamente no esperaba, algo que iba a cambiar su manera de ver a los dragones…había escuchado de ello antes…de escritos y testigos…

Detrás de ese dragon ahora aparecían dos más…

Un gran dragon rojo, aún más grande que el ultimo, y otro dragon con cuerpo más largo y grande, de color negro…

Dos dragones que en serio se hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo…

Esos definitivamente eran los seres que cualquiera evitaría querer encontrarse…

Dioses…dioses dragones ni más ni menos…

Sintiendo la imponencia de ambos dragones…sintiendo como con tan solo sus versiones astrales el sentía oprimido…

 _-…contamos con algo que no contábamos la última vez…Un dragon de categoría dios nos acompaña si algo ocurre el…lo resolverá, asi que estate tranquilo…-_

Recordando en su mente lo que había dicho Wendy…

Que el chico tenía dentro de si el poder de un dios…el poder de los dioses dragones…

No lo creía…pero ahora…

Era más que obvio que los dragones…el poder de dioses dragones le acompañaban…

-¡SALVARE Y PROTEGERE A TODOS!-grito levantando su brazo derecho hacia el cielo.

-ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG-soltó un fuerte rugido hacia el cielo, un rugido…

El rugido del dragon…

Tan solo el rugido era suficiente para estremecer todo el lugar…

Y como si le aprobasen, las imágenes de todos los dragones de fuego…

Del gran dragon rojo de cuernos dorados, y los dos dioses dragones aparecieron detrás de él, rugiendo de igual manera.

Envolviendo su cuerpo en aura roja pura.

PROOOOOWM

Provocando un fuerte cráter en el suelo, volvió a rugir saltando con fuerza hacia arriba, hasta estar con la lácrima que tenía a Lucy prisionera…

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-rugió de nuevo lanzando su brazo izquierdo al ataque, el cual era rodeado por completo por su aura que ahora parecía un taladro…

Cayendo sobre la lácrima cual meteoro…

Y por encima de él, se veían a su padre y abuelos…apoyándole…

Rugiendo con igual fuerza que el…

El poder con el cual golpeaba la lácrima sacudía aún más el lugar de lo que había hecho el al expulsar su aura…

PRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWM

Golpeando con fuerza la lácrima y haciendo que las bases de rocas de esta se hundieran, prácticamente estaba empujando lo que sería la punta de alguna montaña…haciendo que varias rocas y estalagmitas de roca caigan del techo de la cueva.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

PAWN

PAWN

PAWN

Asi como también las ondas de choque que el cristal ofrecía cuando era golpeado por el puño del joven dragon…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAWN

Siendo rechazado de inmediato…

Y lanzado con fuerza hacia el techo de la gran caverna, desde donde vio el cristal de al lácrima…

El cristal parecía estar intacto…sin el más mínimo rasguño…

-El primer golpe…un golpe igual de fuerte que mi ataque más fuerte…no…el mío, acaba de perder…y aun asi…-el tono de voz de Loke, era de duda…estaba dudando…

-Eso fue una prueba…asi que es más fuerte de lo que anticipe…entonces vamos…este será el definitivo…abuelo Igneel, abuelo Tannin…dioses dragones caídos…préstenme su fuerza…préstenme el poder de los dragones que duerme dentro de mi…y permítanme…. ¡HACER LO QUE QUIERA! ¡SALVAR A MI AMIGA!-

Se podía escuchar como de repente los dragones detrás de Issei, rugían con poder…

-¡UNA VEZ MAS! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGH!-rugía atacando nuevamente impulsado por su propia aura, esta vez en un meteoro que adopto la forma de un dragon occidental, se lanzó al ataque…

Cerrando por un instante sus ojos…

Y recordando él porque estaba ahí justo ahora…

Todo a su alrededor parecía haber disminuido considerablemente la velocidad…

Parecía como si el tiempo mismo se había detenido…para el pudiese…recordar el verdadero porque de estar ahí…

Lo había decidido…

Lo había prometido…

Lo deseaba…

Y los dragones a diferencia del resto de los individuos que muchas veces se rigen por las normas que dicta la sociedad de su especie…

Cumplen con sus deseos…y viven como les place…

Y justo ahora él deseaba el poder liberar a su amiga…y vivir junto a ella…

Y complacería ese deseo suyo…sea como sea…

Teniendo dentro de sí, un sinfín de emociones recorriendo su mente…emociones no solo de él…

Sino también las emociones dejadas por su padre en la lácrima mágica…tanto las de este mundo como las del mundo que venía originalmente…

También las emociones de Igneel, su abuelo, el padre de su padre, de cuando era un dragon…

Las emociones de Tannin…transmitidas a él por su madre…al enseñarle el Meteor Blaze, el fuego meteoro de Tannin…

Todas esas emociones con un mensaje tácito…

- _ **[¡Estamos contigo!]**_ -

Abriendo de golpe los ojos de golpe, mostrando esos furiosos, salvajes y decididos ojos dorados característica de los dragones de fuego…

Y el aura alrededor del dragon que se acercaba esta vez hacia la lácrima…se convirtió en llamas…llamas doradas…la forma final del fuego dragon…

Pero a estas le acompañaban otras…

Otro color de llamas, llamas carmesís…

Sintiendo como entonces el poder se afinaba y afianzaba aún más.

Miro a su objetivo una vez más…

Observando entonces algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes…

Una pequeña…y minúscula grieta…

Apuntando sin dudar a ese lugar…

Concentrando todo su poder en terminar de romper la barrera de energía…

Visualizando y analizando el flujo mágico…

Alineando y concentrando su poder según se requería…

-Puedo verlo…realmente puedo verla... ¡LUCY ESPERAME!…-

Grito en su mente, al tiempo que el dragon de aura roja, rodeado de llamas doradas y carmesíes…se convertía en un gran meteoro que tenía dos líneas de llamas describiendo la forma de un taladro a su alrededor.

Arremetiendo sin esperar más, hacia ese minúscula y pequeña grieta…

PRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWNNN

BRUUUUUUUUUUMNNNN

Chocando con fuerza contra la fuerte pared de cristal hecha de energía pura…

Provocando nuevamente esas violentas ondas expansivas por el impacto, causando que parte de la cueva comenzara a caerse a pedazos, es más, la luz de luna de la superficie comenzaba a verse, esta se filtraba a la cueva debido a las grandes grietas que se podían ver en el techo de repente.

La cueva entera estaba temblando…

Todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos…

Las ondas expansivas dejaban de ser solo aire soltado a una impresionante velocidad, y ahora eran residuos de energía, haces de energía salían despedidos a distintas direcciones, acabando por completo con varias partes de la cueva, y aumentando con ello la fuerza de los temblores.

Sintiéndose los temblores por todo terranova, al tiempo que en la cueva Loke tenía delante de él su mejor defensa-NggggGgggg… ¡¿Qué clase de poder loco dejo salir Wendy?!-exclamaba aumentando la fuerza de esta al recibir de lleno uno de los haces de energía…

FLIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG

Mientras que el adolescente continuaba aumentando su poder tanto como podía, e intentando atravesar de una vez por todas aquella barrera de cristal…

Aun si una pequeña fisura aprecio, esta barrera parecía estar lejos de ceder…

- _tengo que hacerlo…tengo que hacerlo_ -se repetía mentalmente sin dejar de poner fuerza en el golpe contra aquel muro de cristal…

CRACK-CRACK

BRICK

CRIEEEGK

Comenzó a escucharse…el sonido de algo agrietándose poco a poco…

Se pensaría que era el cristal mismo el cual estaba agrietándose…sin embargo…

Lo que se estaba agrietando en verdad era el dragon hecho de aura…varias grietas brillantes comenzaban a aparecer ahí donde este chocaba contra la pared de cristal…

-¡Issei detente…detente ahora, se está poniendo peligroso detente ya!-grito el castaño, pues aunque fuese la fuerza de los dioses dragones, el cuerpo y talento de Issei aún era insuficiente para manejar tales cantidades de poder.

Y ahora el poder parecía estar llegando al límite en lo que el adolescente podía controlar.

Issei por otra parte ahora veía como su poder lentamente empezaba a declinar…a perder terreno…

Un tremendo poder fue lanzado contra esa pared de cristal, contra esa pequeña fisura, que muy probablemente haya hecho el castaño, pero con ayuda de los cientos y cientos de veces que Loke ha atacado esa parte del cristal…

Pero…

Aun atacando con todo ese poder…un poder que venía de su familia…

Aun asi…era insuficiente…

Escuchando como poco a poco su propio esfuerzo parecía estar a segundos de romperse en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

Y con el…muy probablemente su propia alma sea destruida por forzarse un poder para el que aún no estaba preparado

-Este…este es…mi límite…-cerrando los ojos un instante…apretando los dientes molesto y frustrado, aun si había conseguido un tremendo poder aún era insuficiente….

-Porque…porque es insuficiente mi poder….porque no soy más fuerte-hablaba en su mente, mientras el dragon de fuego comenzaba a tener cada vez más y más grietas…

Teniendo entonces en su mente la imagen de la rubia…y su rostro triste y con lágrimas…con los surcos de lágrimas de los tantos años que había llorado…

Apretando los dientes…

Apretando aún más los puños, y visualizando esa pequeña fisura en el cristal…

No quería que ella volviese a llorar….no quería seguir viéndola con esa expresión afligida…

No quería que ella volviese a estar sola…no lo quería…

Todo dentro de sí…

Su alma misma rugía y pugnaba porque no fuese asi

-No…por supuesto que no-mirando hacia adelante-¡Todo o nada vamos conto…maldita prisión dame a Lucy sueltalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-bramo el pelinegro aumentando la salida de poder.

-Ngggggggghhhh-sintiendo entonces los estragos de canalizar más poder del que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a controlar, sintiendo como su cuerpo quemaba por dentro, empezando a sangrar…

Sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo…

Incluso sintió correr algo por su mejilla…y ese algo era sangre…

-Yo… ¿aun soy demasiado débil…es eso…?-se preguntó asi mismo intentando buscar una respuesta…pero…

-No me importa…-susurro-No me importa si lo soy…-

Visualizando un instante a su padre…

-" _ **[Nadie nace siendo fuerte Issei, recuérdalo nadie…aun si alguna vez piensas que eres débil…solo recuerda…que puedes ser más fuerte…si es eso lo que en verdad quieres…entonces búscalo y no le des la espalda solo porque falles una o dos veces…porque todo lo que venga en tu camino…te hará más fuerte de una u otra manera…recuérdalo]**_ _"_ -

-me hice más fuerte…me hice ciegamente más fuerte por mí mismo…fui egoísta, pensaba en solo usar esa fuerza para mi familia…lo acepto, sin embargo…justo ahora…justo ahora…quiero ser más fuerte…porque quiero proteger a todos…y me hare más fuerte cuando te libere porque te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…protegeré a todos y para eso me hare más fuerte…ahora lo entiendo…lo entiendo completamente papá-

Y como si fuese un fugaz recuerdo del pasado a su mente vinieron palabras, palabras que describían completamente lo que él quería lograr…el porqué de querer lograrlo…

-No me importa si mi cuerpo se hace pedazos…o si mi propia alma se reduce a nada…prometí que la protegería…prometí que la liberaría y si tengo que arriesgarme lo hare sin durarlo…nadie le robara el futuro a Lucy…esa fue ¡MI PROMESA!-

Fueron palabras y sentimientos que fluyeron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, palabras cargadas con un profundo significado y heredadas de su padre hacia él, heredadas a través del legado de fuego…y con ellas…la responsabilidad y el deber de cumplirlas…

Pero también con aquellas palabras…

Despertaron algo durmiendo en lo profundo de su alma…

Una entidad con la que él había nacido y la cual marcaria su existencia para siempre. Una existencia dentro del poder de fuego heredado por su padre.

- _ **[Te he escuchado…mocoso]**_ -le susurro alguien justo a su lado, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, vio a su lado, la silueta astral de un dragon, un dragon de escamas rojas…no…escamas escarlatas….

- _ **[Eres completamente igual a él en ese entonces…imprudente y poco pensante…pero igual que el…antepones a los demás antes que a ti mismo…y te has dado cuenta por completo de tu egoísmo…Issei]**_ -fuer lo que le dijo el dragon, el cual al verlo…sintió en su corazón que aquel dragon, tenía un vínculo especial con el…

-Tu eres…tu eres…-intento articular, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más…

- **[Me descuido un instante y terminas en algo como esto…santos cielos, mira que tu madre armara un escándalo]** -escucho una voz sumamente conocida para él, demasiado familiar, al lado contrario donde vio al dragon de escamas escarlatas, para ver al dragon que es su padre… Igneel, un dragon con escamas rojas, una vasta línea de pelo rojo bajaba desde atrás de los cuernos.

-¿Papa?-dijo confundido y de inmediato, sintió un fuerte punzón en su pecho.

- **[Mocoso imprudente, es que acaso los dragones de fuego solo sabemos causar alboroto]** -exclamo un tercer dragon, cuya voz reconoció perfectamente, era su abuelo materno, Tannin. Quien sonreía amargamente

-Abuelo, papa que están haciendo aquí-dijo sin dejar de empujar su poder contra el cristal, continuando con los estragos en la cueva, y sin que él se haya dado cuenta o recordado…por ende en el palacio.

- _ **[No les digas acerca de mi…soy quien piensas…ahora necesitaras de toda la ayuda posible…tu poder es grande Issei, enorme y crece y crece como las llamas de una estrella joven…pero eres demasiado joven para controlarle y usarlo…]**_ -

-Tu eres-murmuro en repuesta, queriendo escuchar una afirmación de aquel dragon de escamas rojas escarlatas.

- _ **[Liberaras a tu amiga…y tu familia te ayudara…recuerda…no estás solo…nunca lo has estado…ahora…seguimos con lo que deseabas hacer…mi querido nieto]**_ _-_ hablo con cariño el antiguo y original Igneel el rey dragon de las llamas, prestando su poder a la causa de su nieto.

-Papa…abuelo, por favor ayúdenme, ayúdenme a libarla, ayúdenme a liberar a Lucy, por favor-pidió Issei a su abuelo y padre, quienes miraron hacia adelante, a pesar del torrente de poder, notaron donde estaba dirigido este potente torrente.

- **[Has armado un alboroto y todo por una chica…cielos, pensar que yo hice lo mismo cuando pedí la mano de tu madre…]** -se quejó Igneel II (Segundo), mientras aumentaba tremendamente su poder de un momento a otro…

El gran dragon de fuego arcoíris, entonces tuvo corriendo a través de las grietas un fulgor rojo intenso, al igual que el ojo de este paso a ser de color dorado.

Y las betas de energía que parecían haber formado un taladro y amenazaban con detenerse, comenzaron a girar nuevamente aún más rápidas que antes, indicando que el golpe empezaba a cobrar más fuerza aun. Betas de energía blanca, se antepusieron sobre ellas girando en sentido contrario, pero aumentando constantemente la velocidad de ñas anteriores.

- **[Mi cabeza será pedida por el consejo pero qué demonios, te conozco y sé que no harías nada imprudente sin una buena razón…al menos cuando causas semejante alboroto…vamos…Issei, Igneel hagan arder ese fuego de los dragones]** -se quejó al principio el rey dragon aun asi no le importo en lo que estaba metido su nieto, pues conocía bien que él no armaría tal jaleo por nada, si lo había hecho alguna razón de fuerza tendría…

Aunque muy seguramente su esposa y su hija se lo echaran en cara…y en el consejo dragon pidan explicaciones de esto.

Y con el poder del rey dragon Tannin aumentando explosivamente de repente, betas de fulgor purpura se pudieron ver detrás de las rojas, las cuales giraban en sentido contrario a las rojas.

Pero aun asi, el gran dragon arcoíris en el que se habían convertido Issei, su padre y su abuelo al combinar sus poderes, encarnando literalmente el poder del fuego que heredaron de sus antepasados, aún seguía empujando contra la lácrima, causando ondas de choque tremendas y más partes de la cueva derrumbarse.

Y de paso removiendo los cimientos mismos del planeta.

Se podía apreciar a un gran dragon hecho de fuego de múltiples colores con las alas extendidas, rodeado de lo que parecía ser un manto casi translucido, el cual al impactar contra la lácrima provocaba todas estas violentas sacudidas y furiosas liberaciones de energía.

- _ **[Solo resiste un poco más, tan solo resiste Issei, vamos ahora es cuando debes de darle el último impulso, tu padre y mi hermano están ayudándote, el poder controlar esto no es un problema…pero la energía es insuficiente vamos un último esfuerzo cachorro…]**_ -escucho las amables palabras de su abuelo en su mente, mirando con determinación hacia adelante.

Teniendo gracias a su familia, su padre y abuelos la fuerza emocional que parecía hace un momento casi pierde, aumentar de repente y recobrando su confianza en su propio poder, teniendo de esta manera un mayor aun hito de poder que el de hace un momento.

Confianza…

Seguridad…

Alegría…

Euforia…

Emoción

Valor

Eran algunas de las sensaciones que reafirmaban su propio poder, dándole el empuje necesario a sus emociones para continuar alimentando y potenciando su propio poder dragon.

Un fuerte torrente de emociones era lo que le estaba impulsando en este momento a seguir hacia adelante y cumplir con su promesa a como diera lugar.

Provocando aún más estragos en la ya débil cueva que amenazaba con venirse abajo si el despliegue de poder de la familia Dragneel continuaba.

Sin embargo…

A pesar del poderío con el que atacaban hacia la lácrima esta parecía seguir sin conseguir si quiera debilitarse.

-Ngggg-sintiendo entonces como un pequeño brote de sangre comenzaba a escurrir desde su brazo izquierdo el cual era el que apuntaba hacia adelante contra la lácrima, y de este su sangre salía hacia atrás.

Cosa que fue notada por su padre, quien atónito miro como a pesar de esa pequeña herida su hijo aún continuaba, y por lo visto incluso si tuviese cien más de esas heridas, el aun continuaría hacia adelante, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Que para su sorpresa habían pasado de ese negro lustroso, a un dorado brillante.

Los ojos característicos de los dragones de fuego…

Dándole entonces una idea de lo que era que tenía delante…quizás eso fuera lo que los dragones buscaban evitar sea robado…y si era destruido antes…quizás pudiese evitar correr cualquier riesgo…

Además de al parecer había una persona dentro de sea lo que fuese eso…e Issei quería liberarla…

Una promesa…

Había escuchado a su hijo decir que la liberaría…que cumpliría su promesa…

Sea cual sea esa promesa parecía ser realmente importante para su hijo conseguirlo…

Y estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para hacerlo…

Y tanta había sido su determinación…que había aparentemente conseguido no sabía si de manera consciente o inconsciente romper el sello que había sido puesto sobre el tiempo atrás…

Pues con ello…Igneel confirmo sus sospechas con respecto a su naturaleza dragon…

Que Issei poseía dentro de él…el poder de categoría dios de la raza de los dragones, un poder latente que día a día iba creciendo…

- **[Issei esto te está lastimando, esto está resultando demasiado peligroso si tú sigues asi podrías morir detente ahora Issei]** -conociendo la naturaleza de su poder, la cual era prácticamente impredecible…

Aunque justo ahora la concentración de energía en el que entraron, fácilmente podría decirse que era provocada por un dragon de categoría rey, en su etapa final…

Por decirlo asi, un dragon emperador en teoría…

Pero pensar que todo ese poder…el verdadero poder fuego de dragon….un poder que solo es concedido y conocido por los dragones reyes de fuego…fuese invocado y controlado por Issei desafiaba sus más locas imaginaciones…

Aun asi se emocionaba por su hijo…

De alguna manera…su hijo…él bebe al que adopto y tomo como suyo…parecía que le superaría…si era asi, nada lo haría más orgulloso…a él y su madre…

Pero de momento…

- **[Issei esto es más de lo que puedes manejar déjanos esto a tu abuelo y a mí…esto te está lastimando déjalo, por favor Issei pudras intentarlo en otro momento…Esto puede ser peligroso…por favor hijo déjanos a tu abuelo y a mi…encargarnos…]** -dijo Igneel con un tono tranquilo y comprensivo que no parecía propio de él, era obvio que le preocupaba su hijo, aunque el fuese un dios dragon le seguiría preocupando…

Pues el poder que él estaba manejando, no era un poder que el pudiese manejar del todo…

No importa que tan brillante fuese su hijo al manejar su magia, el aún no estaba listo para soportar ese poder…y las heridas aunque leves en su cuerpo demostraban eso…

Esto le ponía en un predicamento…

Debía detenerle, debía ponerlo a salva, era su responsabilidad…era su hijo…y justo ahora se estaba haciendo daño…

Tenía que detenerle…debía hacerlo…

Pero…

Siempre hay un pero…

Y los dragones no son la excepción…

Una parte de él…le decía que debía de dejarle continuar…

O más bien…

Dos voces en su mente le decían que debía dejarle continuar…

No seguirlo de cerca…

Si no a su lado…

Apoyándole…animándole, alentándole a continuar…

Y otra de que era su deber, de él como padre del joven dragon guiarlo y mostrarle que todo es posible…si tenía voluntad…y no cualquier voluntad…sino la voluntad ardiente del fuego…

La voluntad heredada de los dragones de fuego…la cual por cientos de generaciones fue la de proteger el mundo para su familia…

Y justo ahora su hijo buscaba ese mismo ideal…usando esa misma voluntad…

Y como su padre su deber era caminar a su lado y mostrarle el camino…

Pero en todo momento protegiéndolo…

Perdido en sus pensamientos el dragon de melena roja continuo rugiendo poderosamente mientras aumentaba su poder dentro del gran dragon de fuego arcoíris en el que se encontraba.

- _ **[Has…madurado Natsu…]**_ -se escuchó lejanamente a alguien murmurar, ajeno para ambos…ajeno para los tres dragones…

Como si fuese tan solo una sutil y pequeña nube en el firmamento…

Una pequeña esfera de luz levitaba a algunos metros debajo del techo de la cueva…

Moviéndose apenas, casi parecer que esta miraba al gran dragon de fuego arcoíris desde las afueras…

Con un ligero y breve destello ahí, apenas distinguible si alguien mirase, aparecía en su imagen fantasmal, un espíritu, un espíritu que se pensaría no debería de estar presente en este lugar…

La forma humana aún estaba en aquella figura…

Un aspecto como el de un humano en sus veintes…se trataba de una mujer cuyo rasgo más relevante y el cual saltaba a la vista era su abundante cabello rubio claro…ligeramente ondulado, abundante…casi como una capa…

Joven y tan lleno de vida se podría decir…pero este no era el caso…

Mavis Vermillion

La primera maestra…de Fairy Tail…

Miraba sonriente la expresión de determinación en el joven rostro del miembro de su gremio, los mismos ojos y la misma actitud decidida de su padre a su edad, o bueno aun a su más temprana edad…

Sonriendo por los valores que Natsu aparentemente paso a su hijo, Mavis estaba satisfecha, incluso en otro mundo y tiempo distintos los viejos miembros viven a través de las nuevas generaciones…

Que vienen de aquel gremio que creo con el fin de que fuese una familia…

Teniendo ahí el fugaz, distante e inolvidable recuerdo de aquella familia…

Juntando las manos de repente…como si en ese instante fuese a comenzar con una oración…

Una silenciosa pero profunda oración dirigida a los cielos para que su misión…

La misión que ella misma se había autoimpuesto funcionase…

Y a los pocos instantes…

Como si esa oración fuese escuchada…

La solución se presentó…

- **[Te ayudare…si es que no te importa…humana, no debería mejor llamarte maestra, primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail…]** -hablo de repente la imagen fantasmal del padre de Natsu, el gran y vigente aun rey de las llamas el primer dragon con el nombre Igneel.

- **[Es bueno verle de nuevo, Igneel, asi que Natsu y su nieto…ha sentido que estaban en problemas y ha regresado a ayudarles…]** -dijo la rubia fantasma. Sonriéndole tranquilamente sin dejar la pose en la que se encontraba, flotando en medio del aire posicionada como si orase, de rodillas.

- **[Este es tan solo un mero recuerdo de mí, una memoria que deje en la lácrima que cree para Natsu al enviarlo a esta dimensión…]** -aclaro el gran dragon fantasma- **[Aproveche el poder sobrante del chico para darme fuerza, y poder ayudarle…creo que el motivo…ya lo sabe usted…pero aun asi me sorprende que por ellos usted haya atravesado dimensiones…]** -dijo tranquilamente el dragon. Poniéndose a un lado de la fantasma de la primera.

- **[Fairy Heart…el que está aquí es mucho más fuerte que en el que yo estuve, destruirlo usando métodos convencionales no funcionara…y solo hay una oportunidad…]** -viendo como continuaban con la carga contra la lácrima, aun si eran un rey dragon, y señor dragon y un dragon con niveles de un emperador, destruir y atravesar ese torrente y esa barrera de energía cristalizada será imposible…

- **[Cual es el método que propones, la larva de Igneel no podrá mantener por mucho tiempo esos exorbitantes niveles de poder…]** -dijo con preocupación el abuelo de Issei, viendo que el ritmo de ataque apenas si había cedido, sin embargo, el daño al cuerpo del joven dragon comenzaba a ser evidente.

Destruyendo poco a poco…

Desgarrándolo desde adentro…

Sin detenerse…de manera continúa sin detenerse…

- **[Lo se…es por ello que usando lo que tome del Fairy Heart, abriré un portal dimensional entre él y Lucy…destruiremos este Fairy Heart de la misma manera que destruimos el Fairy Heart de Earhtland…le atacaremos desde dentro…y Lucy es la llave de la misma manera que yo lo era del mío…]** -dijo Mavis, creando un círculo mágico de color amarillo- **[Con esto será capaz de ir…lamentablemente yo no me puedo presentar ante él y Natsu ahora…asi que serás tú quien se lo de…mi tiempo en esta dimensión es limitado…fue bueno verte de nuevo…Igneel…]** -se despidió la primera, antes de comenzar a desaparecer en partículas de luz empezando desde los pies hacia arriba, entregándole al dragon el círculo mágico quien lo recibió y de inmediato fue hacia el dragon de fuego arcoíris.

Por otro lado las cosas para el trio de dragones de fuego no iba del todo bien, es mas tan poco declinaban, habían llegado a un punto muerto

Un punto en el que retroceder no era una opción…

Pero en el que ganar y lograr su objetivo se volvía imposible…

Haciéndose ellos mismo la pregunta de que si debían continuar o desistir…

Aunque esa duda solo era compartida por ambos dragones mayores, que preocupados miraban al joven dragon en medio de ellos.

Su determinación era digna de admirar…propia de los dragones…

Quien a pesar de la juventud comprende los valores que le han sido impartidos por sus padres…

Aun asi…su poder era insuficiente en esta situación…

 _-¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque aun cuando he llegado tan lejos es insuficiente…porque…!_ -continuaba intentando aumentar su poder…

Se recriminaba una y otra vez…

Había demostrado su voluntad y determinación, y el poder ancestral de los dragones de fuego le había reconocido…aun asi…no era suficiente…

Su talento no podía competir con la impenetrable fuerza que protegía y retenía a Lucy del exterior…

Había prometido sacarla de ahí…

Y para ello llevo su poder a los límites que jamás hubiese siquiera pensado…

Y justo ahora su cuerpo estaba pagando el precio por hacerse de un poder el cual no está listo para manejar aun…

- _es…esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…_ -se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula y haciendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza en sus brazos para mantener el poder del fuego concentrado…

- _ **[Por supuesto que esto no es todo lo que puedes hacer…debes tener siempre presente esto Issei…]**_ -

Escucho la lejana voz de su padre…un recuerdo que llego a su mente…

Un recuerdo que lo impulsaba cuando el momento lo requería…

- _ **[…Cuando todo parezca estar tornándose oscuro e incierto…recuerda esto…el motivo por el cual has llegado hasta donde estas en este momento…recuerda…que cuando el camino comienza a oscurecerse en tu delante…todo lo que tienes que hacer es…hacer arder tu fuego más intensamente que antes….y ante ti el camino volverá a iluminarse…por la luz de tu propio fuego….]**_ -

Fue el recuerdo que tuvo de su padre y el cual justo ahora le hizo recordar…

Recordar como a pesar de al principio no ser aceptado por nadie en la escuela continuo asistiendo hasta que con solo su voluntad y ganas de seguir logra que le aceptaran…

Cuando pensaba en abandonar en algún punto la idea de esgrimir y empuñar una espada…

Cuando pensó en que perdería en la primera ronda de su primer torneo…que avergonzaría a todos…

Sin embargo en ninguno de estos momentos lo hizo…

No retrocedió cuando Loke Lionheart el guardián de Lucy se interpuso entre ella y el…

A pesar del enorme poder que él tenía…no retrocedió…

Y continuo hacia delante con solo su voluntad y el poder del que disponía…

No retrocedió ante nada…y ahora aunque le costase su vida no retrocedería ahora…

- _ **[Ese pensamiento suicida…justo como tu padre en ese instante…]**_ -volvió a escuchar a su abuelo en su mente- _ **[No diré que no esperaba esto…sin embargo diré esto…no esperaba que ella viniese a ayudarte desde aquel lejano lugar…valla que mueves los hilos del destino de manera muy interesante cachorro]**_ -se ufanaba su abuelo posándose a su espalda.

Mirando un instante al muchacho ahí…

Hijo de su hijo…su nieto…un joven dragon saludable, vigoroso, fuerte, noble y con un gran corazón…

Digno de llevar en sus hombros la responsabilidad de los dragones de fuego…

Cerrando los ojos un instante…

- _ **[(Que los dragones de fuego que descansan en las eternas llamas del génesis…bendigan tu andar…el hijo se vuelve padre…y el legado se forja con la nueva llama nacida de la anterior…honra al fuego que te precedió…y conviértete en una eterna llamarada…)]**_ -

Fue el pensamiento del gran rey de las llamas…

- _ **[Escucha y escúchame bien cachorro…porque esta será la única y última vez que hable contigo…he forzado mi tiempo y realidad, para poder estar aquí…y ayudarte…el tiempo que tengo no es suficiente…hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y otras tantas que deseo escuchar de ti…pero el tiempo apremia…]**_ -viendo como el niño continuaba con su labor de mantener el flujo continuo de su poder contra la barrera mágica de la prisión de la rubia.

-Abuelo...-Dijo el pelinegro algo confundido por el tono con el que hablo el - _acaso puedes ayudarme aún más_ -

- _ **[Asi es cachorro asi que escúchame bien, creare un portal en frente de ti…pídele a tu padre y a Tannin que mantengan la fuerza del ataque diez segundos más…cuando lo hagan entra en el portal de inmediato…una vez ahí…la llave para abrir esta prisión se encuentra en ella…ella es la llave]**_ -

- _¿Qué ella es la llave? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ -pregunto el

- _ **[Significa que ella es la clave para abrir esa puerta, ahora ve con ella rápido el portal que creare en diez segundos te llevara con ella que tu padre y Tannin mantengan la barrera]**_ -

- _ABUELO_ -grito en su mente el joven dragon.

- **[¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debes irte ahora rápido!]** -ordeno el dragon comenzando a formarse detrás de ambos dragones de fuego aún vivos.

Girando un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a ver la figura fantasmal de su abuelo, el Igneel original, el rey dragon de las llamas un dragon de fuego de categoría rey igual a su abuelo Tannin.

-¡Papa abuelo mantengan el ataque por favor intentare algo nuevo!-grito el joven dragon a su padre y abuelo, ambos se miraron un momento.

Parecía que por un momento el golpe de fuego ejecutado por Issei dudaba por un momento…

Se debilito, aligero casi al punto de perder el control sobre el pode del fuego que el mismo había provocado.

Pero tal y como se había aligerado, se había recuperado, igual de rápido y con más determinación que antes…

Sabían de por sí que él no era un cobarde y si pedía que ellos continuasen, un plan tendría…

Una última opción…no podían detenerle…no ahora…

Asi que entre ambos, asintieron, estaban preocupados pero sabían que si Issei tenía un plan, era uno bueno y que él no tomaría riesgos innecesarios…

Estaban preocupados, pero Issei ya era un dragon y no se detendría hasta que hiciera lo que él quisiera, lo único que podían hacer era apoyarle y eso haría.

Ambos asintieron y se posicionaron justo delante del pelinegro comenzando a rugir con una fuerza atronadora.

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**

-¡Bien ahora abuelo Igneel!-grito el adolescente.

Aunque hubiera llamado a su difunto abuelo para su padre y su otro abuelo debido al rugido de ambos dragones, aquel grito no fue escuchado.

- **[¡Adelante cachorro!]** -exclamaba el dragon antes de desaparecer y lanzar por última vez un potente disparo de fuego el cual formo un anillo de fuego, apareciendo entonces un portal rodeado por el anillo de fuego.

Impulsado por el fuego creado en sus manos se dirigía veloz hacia el portal, girando sobre su espalda y mirando hacia atrás…

A la imagen fantasmal de su poderoso abuelo…el rey de las llamas…

- _ **[…adiós cachorro…lo has hecho bien…]**_ -

Escucho en sus pensamientos mirando lo último que quedaba de la fantasmal imagen de Igneel.

-Gracias abuelo-susurro mientras dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos, justo antes de que cruzara el portal…

Y al instante este desaparecía en un destello rojo. Un rojo que ambos dragones reconocerían de inmediato.

- **[Sea donde sea que ha ido…tu hijo no deja de sorprenderme Igneel]** -decía el actual rey dragon.

- **[Es mi mayor orgullo, y justo ahora necesita que haga esto asi que continuemos. Viejo rujamos una vez más]** -exclamo el señor dragon.

- **[Mocoso mal educado, debí ser más estricto contigo en cuanto a la educación, pero somos dragones asi que no me importa adelante]** -

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWW**

el rugir de un rey dragon y un señor dragon juntos, dragones de fuego hicieron remecer los cimientos del palacio mismo, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

…..…..

- _ **Espacio mental-prisión de Lucy**_ -

….

Sentada en algún lugar dentro del enorme plano mental convertido en casi infinitas llanuras y bosques, Lucy se había quedado ahí esperando…

Sabía que el tiempo aquí no era igual al tiempo en el exterior, asi que simplemente se sentó a esperar, algo en su mente le decía que debía de esperarlo ahí…

Cerca al estanque en donde para ella hace unas horas había aparecido Issei…

-…Issei-murmuro, no sabía cuántas había llamado en silencio a su amigo.

Ella esperaría pacientemente el tiempo que fuese necesario…

Algo le decía, que de verdad aquel chico de ojos obsidianas cumpliría su promesa, de una u otra forma la cumpliría.

-Sé que la cumplirás…pero cuanto tendré que esperar para volver a verte…Issei-dijo distraídamente la rubia-Cuando volveré a verte…-Volvió a murmurar de nuevo distraídamente usa su pie descalzo para tocar la superficie del estanque.

Asomándose un poco al sentir la ligeramente fría agua de ahí, y viendo el cielo reflejado en este. Sonriendo un poco por la gran cantidad de estrellas

Cuando lo hizo en él, pudo ver increíblemente para ella, la aparición de un círculo de fuego, el cual estaba rodeando una especie de lo que parecía ser un vórtice con varios colores en él.

Y con un destello desapareció, ella cerro sus ojos un instante por la intensa luz y de repente al siguiente.

SPLAASH

Algo había caído en el estanque, no pudo ver lo que era, escuchando solo como algo había caído en el agua.

-Bien eso tiene que contar como una nueva experiencia para mí, este lugar nunca ha hecho esto…-se dijo asi misma poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el agua.

-Bueno eso fue…refrescante, debo decir que me impresiona que este lugar pueda producir esta sensación con el agua…-escucho a alguien hablar.

Se había ido hace un rato…

Y su voz la reconocería donde fuese…

La primera voz que escuchaba además de la voz de Loke, la reconocería entre cientos de otras…

Por otra parte el adolescente se estaba levantando y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Reconociendo de inmediato.

Aunque las sensaciones del agua y la caída fueron más distintas, reales…si podría decir…

-Ahora a buscar a Lucy…si mi abuelo tiene razón ella…-estaba diciéndose asi mismo.

-¡IIIIIIssssseeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!-escucho a alguien gritar su nombre con júbilo volteando para ver a una chica de cabellera rubia que se había arrojado hacia él.

-Lucy-alcanzo a murmurar antes de abrir inconscientemente los brazos y detener a la chica de caer por completo en el agua.

Aunque la profundidad del estanque no era un problema, para su cuerpo si lo fue, pues el peso adicional de la chica al ser agregado abruptamente a él lo saco por completo de equilibrio ocasionando que ambos cayesen al agua, con la chica abrazando por el cuello al joven dragon.

Cabe mencionar que esto tomo por sorpresa al dragon, estando un poco confundido al principio, pero al recordar todo lo que la rubia había vivido, simplemente sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-Regrese…Lucy-sonriendo la traía un poco más hacia él, sintiendo de alguna manera aún más real para ambos el calor el uno del otro, quedando un momento en un cómodo y algo largo silencio.

Disfrutando de su repentino reencuentro, que para la rubia era como si volviese a ver al pelinegro después de tanto tiempo.

Por otra parte Issei decidió permitirse un momento, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando momentáneamente del abrazo de la rubia.

Sin embargo luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y separa con suavidad a la chica que tuvo un momento difícil para soltarle, pero era necesario el tiempo no estaba a su favor y quien sabe cuánto tiempo habrá pasado hasta ese solo instante.

-Lucy, estoy de vuelta…-él dijo acariciando inconscientemente el cabello de la chica.

-Más pronto de lo que esperaba, estas de nuevo aquí Issei y eso es suficiente-contesto ella simplemente aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

Era obvio que ella pensaba que probablemente pasaría más tiempo antes de que volviese a ver al pelinegro

-Si pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, Lucy-separándola y tomándola por los hombros con una mirada llena de determinación-...Encontré la manera de sacarte de este lugar…pero…no estoy por completo seguro de que sea la manera en que debo de hacerlo-

Aunque esa manera no estaba del todo convencido en cómo debía de funcionar.

-Antes de que hables Lucy, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de este lugar, de esta prisión…dime Loke te hablo de este lugar…de cómo es que funciona realmente-

Ella le miro un tanto confundida, pero recordó que en el tiempo que él estuvo aquí con ella, jamás le hablo en si de lo que en realidad era esta prisión, al menos no del todo.

-Bueno como te dije según el señor Loke este lugar en si es un lugar para sanarme, en algún momento en el pasado el tiempo antes de que llegásemos a esta dimensión fui herida de gravedad, con el fin de salvar mi vida se me puso en animación suspendida dentro de esta lácrima de recuperación…-

-Me dijo también que esta lácrima fue dado por el mismo rey de los espíritus una entidad de clase divina haya de dónde vienes…por lo tanto no sería un artefacto cualquiera…un objeto con capacidades de curación desconocidas…sería posible también que habría una función de animación suspendida obligatoria…-comenzaba a decir esto poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la rubia y caminando hacia la orilla.

-Supongo que cuando te pusieron en la lácrima no conocían bien el funcionamiento a fondo de esta Lucy…creo haber descubierto como sacarte de aquí…-

-Descubierto….como puedo salir de este lugar…yo podría salir…-dijo la rubia casi como si de una lejana ilusión.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado para que ella por fin pudiese escuchar un atisbo de que podría por fin despertar de aquel forzado sueño en el cual se le habida puesto…

De aquella prisión en la que se había convertido el método para salvarla, y ahora después de tanto tiempo aquel anhelado despertar parecía haberse acercado tan de repente…al igual que la inesperada llegada de aquel muchacho de cabello negro y ojos obsidiana…

Aquel que le trajo la dicha de ver a otra persona, justo ahora podría traerle también la libertad…la tan anhelada libertad que por tanto tiempo había soñado.

Un inesperado encuentro traía consigo muchas más sorpresas…

-Yo…yo…yo por fin…podre…podre…salir…-decía ella entre sollozos de felicidad que reprimía apretando con fuerza las manos del peli negro con quien las tenía entrelazadas.

-Sé que podría ser un sueño pero si…alguien no estoy muy seguro como…pero alguien muy cercano a mi…-recordando cómo es que el anterior rey dragon, su abuelo, el padre de su padre se le había presentado…

Con información que él no creería posible…pero…justo ahora…sentía que con ello ella podría salir de esta que se había convertido en su prisión…

-Lucy…no sé si esto se lo había planteado tu o Loke, pero…según la información que me dio esta persona…el medio para salir de este lugar…eres tú misma Lucy…tu eres la llave para liberarte-le dijo el joven dragon a la rubia a lo cual ella se mostró anonadada…

Todo ese tiempo ahí encerrada ella misma era la clave para salir de ahí…aunque no es que no se lo había figurado, pero…

Si ella era la llave…como era posible para ella salir de ahí…

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero…creo que en si…este lugar…todo este sitio…tienen otra función Lucy…-dijo el pelinegro ya en tierra seca lejos del agua-No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo…pero si se cómo sacarte…-

-Pero…en todos estos años…bueno…eso de que esta lácrima, este lugar tiene otra función…jamás lo habíamos pensado…solo nos habíamos concentrado en encontrar una manera en la que pudiese salir…pero…-comenzaba a decir.

-Lo entiendo pero no hay tiempo…escucha mi padre y abuelo están afuera y están manteniendo el ataque en el exterior…buscar agrandar la grieta que hay en el cristal…dudo que aun con el poder que deje y el suyo propio puedan agrandarla lo suficiente para destruir el cristal aun asi…si hacemos lo que creo que es necesario adentro…podemos hacerlo-sonriéndole a la chica-Puedes salir de aquí…puedes ir al mundo real…otra vez…por primera vez en este universo…Lucy…-

-Pero…como…cual es el método…-pregunto ella confundida.

El joven pelinegro tomo con cuidado sus manos y las apretó gentilmente, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos para luego mirarla…

-Un ser con poderes a nivel de un dios te puso en ese lugar…y solo un poder igual o superior puede sacarte…justo ahora…se lo que tengo que hacer…y solo puedo hacerlo una vez…asi que Lucy…quiero preguntarte…sé que es demasiado apresurado…y muy pronto pero…-quedándose un momento en silencio mientras la miraba…

Sintiendo su dulce aroma llegar a su nariz…

Sintiendo la suave y tersa piel de sus manos en las suyas…

Maravillándose con el brillante dorado de su cabello…

-Debo preguntarte…confías en mi…Lucy…confías en mi…de verdad…-pregunto con la voz más sincera que tenía…

Atrás quedo de momento su semblante juguetón y despreocupado…

Haciéndole ver más maduro de lo que en verdad era…

Dejando anonadada un momento a la rubia que se maravillaba al ver su reflejo en aquellos orbes obsidianas, que la miraban expectante, con algo de culpa, pero a la vez con cariño y afecto…

Algo en la mente de la rubia, hizo que de repente la imagen de otra persona se antepusiera a la del joven pelinegro, la imagen, el rostro de un sonriente joven peli rosa, la misma sonrisa sincera, la misma mirada, pero ojos marrones…

Ambos rostros, uno el actual y el cual tenía delante en ese instante y el otro distante, fantasmal, lo sentía como una lejana memoria…

Y ambos mirándole con esa misma mirada, dejándose llevar un instante por esa sensación…

Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios…

-…por su puesto…por supuesto que confió en ti…Issei, con todas mis fuerzas…confió en ti-las palabras parecieron fluir más por inercia que por responder a la pregunta del joven pelinegro.

-Fue ahí que el chico hizo algo que no esperaría…

Algo que no esperaba…

Tiernamente levanto la mano de la chica y el la beso gentilmente…cerrando sus ojos, mientras lo hacía, al tiempo que un ligero pero notorio tinte rosa aparecía en el rostro de la rubia…

-Para sacarte de aquí debo de probarme a mí mismo que podre…pero saber que tu confías en mi Lucy me es suficiente…no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que…comenzare justo ahora-

Cerrando los ojos sin prestar atención a color rosa que aún se acentuaba en el rostro de la rubia.

Concentrándose…

Volviéndose a conectar con el poder dormido dentro de sí…

-Te pido que resistas Lucy…esto puede ser doloroso…y lo siento si te lastimo…comprenderé que si tu no quieres hablarme luego de esto lo comprenderé…puede que me odies pero…-comenzaba a hablar…

Era cierto pues había descubierto que si lo que su abuelo le dijo…

El comprendió que la muchacha a la que el intentaba liberar era en realidad la cerradura para abrir esta prisión…y si en verdad quería sacarla de ese lugar, si quería sacarla de ahí…debía de primero poner a prueba su teoría…

No tuvo mucho que pensar…

Que canalizara todo el poder en el avatar astral que la lácrima había creado para mantener a salvo a Lucy…

Y eso significaba que tendría que realizar algún ataque con el poder restante del que disponía…

Y eso…

De alguna manera le molestaba…

Y le dolía…

Pero justo cuando las palabras faltaban y no podían expresar lo que él quería decir…

Sintió como frágiles y gráciles manos le abrazaban…sintiendo de repente una agradable aroma que inundo por completo su mente…

Abriendo apenas los ojos encontrándose ahí con una abundante cabellera dorada…

Dándose cuenta de que aun con leve fuerza, los brazos de la rubia le abrazaban…

-Después de pasar a saber cuánto tiempo he estado aquí…después de todo ese largo tiempo en el que me sentí sola…ser liberado por un poco de dolor no es la gran cosa…más aún si es lo que se necesita para poder ir al mundo real…y poder verte en persona…-aferrándose aun con más fuerza al cuerpo del chico, apoyándose lo más que podía en el…

-Sé que no me harías daño…sé que apenas te conozco hace casi nada…pero realmente siento que puedo confiar en ti y que si hubiera otra forma tú lo harías de otra forma…pero esta es la única manera…-separándose un instante del abrazo del pelinegro y mirándolo de nuevo hacia esos profundos ojos obsidianas-Sé que puedo confiar con mi vida en ti….y que no me decepcionaras no sé cómo lo se…simplemente lo se…mi corazón me lo dice…-

De alguna manera el adolescente de ojos como la noche…

Ahora se había quedado anonadado, sin palabras…

Solo podía quedarse ahí y admirar a la joven mientras el aura a su alrededor comenzaba a aumentar y rodear a ambos, bañando a ambos en una cálida y reconfortante luz que de naranja comenzaba a tornarse dorada…con betas rojas…

Y ambos mirándose sonrientes, el uno al otro…

No sabían porque…simplemente se dejaron llevar por las emociones que sentían en ese instante solo debían dejar llevarse por sus emociones, asi de simple, sentían que realmente podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Asi que simplemente se dejaron llevar…

Dejándose llevar por disfrutar de la compañía del otro en un momento tan transcendental como este para la rubia, uno el cual podría significar su libertad…

Para el pelinegro…significaba algo bueno, algo realmente bueno y aunque no lo supiera aun…por su joven e inexperta mente…este era un momento realmente importante para él pues…

Tendría a su lado a su primera compañera…aunque ni el mismo supiera que significaba aun…

Abrazándose el uno al otro…de nuevo esta vez mientras eran rodeados por un vórtice de llamas doradas.

Un hermoso y poderoso vórtice de fuego…un tornado de fuego…

Uno que de uno mediado paso de inmediato a un enorme torrente de fuego que se elevó hasta los cielos de un momento a otro…se levo unos cuatrocientos metros aproximadamente hasta que este comenzó a serpentear y el torrente de fuego comenzó a detenerse hasta que este comenzó a tomar la forma de una esfera…

Atrayendo hacia ella las llamas que aun ardían furiosamente en el suelo y todo el camino hasta donde el fuego se había detenido…

-Ngggggg…Ggggghaaaaaah-la rubia abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro mientras las largas cabelleras de ambos se movían salvajemente dentro del fuego.

El abrazo de ambos se hacía más fuerte en busca de que Lucy pudiese aguantar el dolor que le estaba causando la poderosa aura de Issei, entrando directamente en su cuerpo desde todos lados, sintiendo como el aura de este parecía estarla quemando por dentro…

Por su parte el pelinegro únicamente podía orar a los antiguos dioses dragones para que esto que él estaba haciendo fuese lo que debía de hacer para poder libera a su ahora amiga…

No sabía que le impulsaba a querer a ayudar en especial a esta chica, solo sabía que quería hacerlo, quería salvarla, quería liberarla…

Que de alguna manera él se lo debía a ella…

 _No sabía cuan acertado estaba el joven dragon…_

Poco a poco, la pareja de adolescentes comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, producto de la gran concentración del aura que salía del cuerpo del pelinegro y era adsorbida por el cuerpo de la rubia.

De repente por la mente de Issei.

Abriendo los ojos hasta el tope, podía ver en ella, como si estuviese viendo desde el punto de vista de la rubia, no lo indicado seria que él era la rubia en ese instante, todas esas imágenes pasadas en cámara rápida…reconociendo tan solo algunos fragmentos…

Al principio vio lo que pareció ser su infancia, una niña jovial, incluso pudo ver a quien sería su madre una hermosa mujer que sería de una manera decirlo, una versión más adulta de Lucy, luego a su padre un poco más adelante, un hombre de cabello castaño con bigote y mirada distante, para quien sería en ese entonces una pequeña Lucy…

Y asi continuaron por un tiempo, de un momento a otro los recuerdos se habían tornado grises, un doloroso gris acompañaba todas las escenas…

-Pero…pero si se supone que…que todos sus…-comenzaba a decir…

- **[Se supone que todos sus recuerdos fueron tomados de su alma como fuerza para enviarle a ella y sus compañeros a salvo…asi fue, en cierto grado…joven dragon, Issei Dragneel, hijo del dragon de fuego Igneel II, y nieto del rey dragon de las llamas Igneel I]** -

Escucho una profunda voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras eran dichos en voz alta viniendo de lo que sería su espalda, dándose vuelta un instantes, sin darse cuenta de que en ese instante él se encontraba, al menos su forma astral…

Volteando y viendo algo que fácilmente…

Podría decirse…

No estaba seguro…

Si reír…o simplemente preguntar _"¿En serio wey?"_

 _¡Momento! ¡¿Cuándo me volví medio mexicano?!_

 _Oigan y sinceramente el escritor y el narrador no saben cómo describir…XDXDXD…_

 _Humildemente yo Issei Dragneel, les pido perdón por la intromisión de ambos narradores, se les acaban las ideas…_

 _¡Cállate o te dejo virgen hasta que termine el fic! Además describir a este bato no es fácil, no puedo hacerlo sin reírme, en serio has visto su bigote…_

 _PLANC-callándose de golpe y cayendo con estrellitas girando encima de su cabeza, golpe cortesía de su novia y escritora._

 _-Siento esta escenita por parte de mi novio es algo por decir menos que impertinente…por favor Issei y estimados lectores, perdonen…-_

 _Bueno, señorita Criz, al tema por favor…_

 _-Con gusto y regresamos con la historia…-_

… _._

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el joven pelinegro, al gigante de al menos veinte metros de altura, equipado con una armadura plateada con detalles dorados y tema de estrellas, una máscara que dejaba ver lo que sería un rostro metálico con un prominente y a su parecer un bigote que más bien parecía un chiste.

Una capa roja sujetada con una cadena dorada, y una espada bastarda enorme, con la guarda con forma de estrella, de un dorado brillante, al igual que el plateado de la hoja.

Sin embargo, aun cuando se concentró en mirar a lo que sería las aberturas del casco donde se ubican los ojos no consiguió ver absolutamente nada, tan solo una infinita oscuridad.

- **[Yo soy el rey celestial, aquel que gobierna sobre los ochenta y ocho espíritus celestiales de Earhtland, el mundo originario de la persona a la que estas ayudando justo ahora, joven dragon, por largo tiempo he esperado el día en que alguien liberara a mi buena amiga, y quien diría que la persona por la que he estado esperando todo este tiempo sería otro dragon…nada más y nada menos que el nieto, hijo de aquel otro dragon rojo]** -

La manera en la que hablo aquel ser que se hacía llamar asi mismo el rey celestial sonó tan familiar, le hablaba a Issei como si de un viejo amigo se tratase, como si se hubieran conocido desde antes.

Pero las palabras de aquel ser pusieron en alerta al joven dragon, justo hace un instante el menciono un _dragon rojo_ , eso no podía ser una coincidencia, se había encontrado con su difunto abuelo en espíritu hace solo unos momentos y había sido el quien le envió al plano mental de la prisión de Lucy para liberarla.

Viendo como intentaba evocar su poder dragontino el rey celestial levanto la mano e hizo un gesto con ella para él se detuviese.

- **[No es necesario que recurras a tales actos joven dragon, ahora mismo tú eres el único capaz de verme…es más solo tu consciencia esta es este lugar justo ahora…]** -dijo aquel que se hacía llamar rey espiritual.

-En serio, primero el abuelo y ahora un gigante en armadura que sigue…ver a Barney en piyama-dijo dando un suspiro cansado.

- **[Hahahah, ciertamente eres su hijo siendo tan despreocupado incluso en una situación que a ciencia cierta entiendes mejor que el a su edad, eres un dragon muy interesante…]** -

-Diciéndome dragon interesante tan abiertamente…fumu, te importa si te llamo viejo con bigote metálico…rey celestial me parece que no va mucho contigo…-hablo despreocupadamente el muchacho.

 **-[Heh, eres definitivamente su hijo, esa actitud despreocupada y un pelín arrogante, sin embargo no hay nada de malo detrás de tus palabras es asi simplemente que me cansa solo pensar que tramas algo cuando no es asi]** -dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza- **[Pero eso no es el punto de el porque te he traído aquí Issei Dragneel]** -

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte el motivo, pero ya que sabes mi nombre y ya que has preguntado, preguntare… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- **[Eso es porque soy un buen amigo de Lucy, de momento es todo lo que puedo decirte]** -

-Una respuesta asi de vaga, y dices ser un rey…-respondió el dragon mirando al gran ser.

- **[No hay duda, no solo eres su viva imagen, su actitud, cielos….esa chica en serio no se quedó corta de palabras al describirte, bueno no importa, solo me presente ante por una razón, asi que la diré, joven Dragneel, hijo del dragon de fuego Igneel II y la dragona llameante Kira: nieto del rey dragon rey de las llamas Igneel I y del rey dragon Blaze Meteor dragon Tannin]** -

El tono con el que hablo el colosal guerrero en armadura, fue de alguna manera tranquilizante, aunque aún asi no dejaba de ser misterioso, aquel ser para Issei incluso si dice ser inofensivo para él, sabe demasiado con respecto a él, sus orígenes familiares, conoce de alguna manera a su padre y madre asi como que viene de la casta de dos reyes dragones relacionados con el fuego.

Desde pequeño Issei siempre ha sido elogiado por el enorme talento y fuerza en cuanto a manejar el fuego, que a pesar de no poder adoptar la forma dragon como su padre o madre el poder que tenía en el excedía al de cualquiera de sus padres a su edad…

En resumen dentro de terranova, el sería un recurso valioso para la protección del planeta…o ese sería el caso…

Pero debido a la protección que hay en su entorno, son pocos quienes saben de los orígenes reales de Issei, es más apenas de él saben solo un total de diez personas conocen la identidad real de Issei Dragneel…

Y ellos son el rey del oeste, el rey Elrond, su hija la princesa Arwen y algunos amigos y familiares de la realeza élfica, el príncipe Legolas de las tierras del norte, la excomandante de los elfos Tauriel, se contaban entre aquellos que sabían la verdadera identidad de Igneel y su familia…

Para que un extraño ser como este se haya presentado ante el…

Le hacía ponerse en guardia…pero incluso asi sus propios instintos le decían algo de manera silenciosa…

 _-Ni siquiera podría darle un rasguño…-_

-Por amiga, Lucy entiendo eso…pero aun no entiendo como sabes de mí, respóndeme-sin perder la calma el joven dragon continuo mirando hacia la cara de aquel ser.

- **[Tú no sabes de ella, aun, pero ella es por decirlo de alguna manera tu maestra y conoce de tu existencia…la marca que tienes en tu hombro te identifica como un Faire, pero no importa, solo te he traído aquí para agradecerte]** -de repente contra cualquier pensamiento en la joven mente de Issei aquel hombre gigante en armadura se arrodillo- **[Por eones desde que envié a mi querida amiga y a sus compañeros a tu mundo, he estado esperando por el día en que alguna existencia similar a mía o al menos alguien con una cantidad de poder igual liberara a mi querida amiga]** -

Fueron las palabras que dijo, el joven dragon entendía, pero no entendía la primera parte de lo último que le dijo.

Sin embargo no comprendía del todo las intenciones del Rey celestial.

- _ **[Pensar que un niño ejercería semejante poder, por una parte me alegro que ella por fin fuese liberada, pero…por otra estoy seriamente preocupado, el poder que el uso, algún día lo tendrá a su disposición…me pregunto si la historia se volverá a repetir…]**_ -fue el ligero pensamiento que tuvo mientras miraba al niño delante de él.

- _ **[No hay duda de que su corazón no muestra nada de codicia, envidia o cualquier sentimiento podrido que tienen la mayoría de seres humanos…igual a él…el tiempo es corto, pensar en ello es poco útil después de todo…]**_ -

Mirándole ahora hacia los ojos, el gigante volvía a estar otra vez de pie.

-Lucy, ella, me encontré con ella por casualidad, bueno es decir, yo…aunque mi madre me ha dicho, que las casualidades raramente existen…aun asi, de alguna manera, conocer a Lucy me pone contento…ella, ella realmente es alguien, no sé cómo explicarlo…-parecía ser que no podía expresar con palabras las emociones y sentimientos que tenía hacia su nueva amiga…

Era la primera vez que se sentía asi de nervioso…

No sabía qué hacer cuando la vio por primera vez…

No sabía de qué hablar exactamente…

Estaba confundido…

Pero aun asi…se negaba a no hablarle…pero no sabía cómo hablarle tampoco…

Por lo que se quedó ahí sin decir nada…solo verle…

Fue descubierto y a partir de su accidentado y mojado (¡ _EN EL BUEN SENTIDO BASTARDOS me refiero al agua_!) encuentro, le fue fácil hablar con ella.

- _ **[Ya veo las memorias de Natsu…asi que algo como eso se encontraba también en la lácrima de fuego, sin embargo continua restringida en su interior, ha crecido magníficamente…pero aún está demasiado verde…esa chica su maestra me advirtió del peligro en su hogar…su propio poder será insuficiente…asi que solo por esta vez…interferiré…]**_ -

Levantando su espada y apuntando de repente con ella a unos metros sobre Issei que aún seguía pensando en Lucy.

Formándose entonces ahí sobre el un enorme círculo mágico, en el cual en el centro se encontraba la imagen de un dragon, en color rojo intenso, este comenzó a bajar a hasta llegar a Issei, pasando a trasvés de él, desde la cabeza a los pies.

- **[Bueno entonces solo quería agradecerte por esto y decirte que ahora…tu verdadero poder de fuego será completo…con ello la marca del dragon de fuego se restaurara…aunque no sé qué tanto tiempo te tome volverla a usar de nuevo…usa esto para proteger a nuestra amiga en común, y dile que las puertas espirituales, nuevamente están abiertas a ella]** -

Diciendo eso, el gran rey celestial, volvió a clavar su gran espada en el suelo justo debajo de sus pies mientras continua mirando al joven dragon que empezó a mirar su cuerpo de repente.

Y de un momento a otro este comenzaba a desvanecerse…

-¡Espera tu qué hiciste!-exclamo el pelinegro al ver como asi sin más el rey celestial comenzaba a desaparecer.

- **[El tiempo que puedo estar en este estado en esta dimensión es limitado, incluso si es solo mi consciencia es limitado, lo único que he hecho es quitar tu limitante…asi que usa ese poder para protegerla…el momento de usar el poder heredado por los dragones de fuego, tu verdadero poder está por llegar…]** -

-¿Mi verdadero…poder dices? No entiendo-murmuro para sí mismo-¡Oye no te vayas espera!-

- **[Eres ruidoso en serio, pero no te preocupes, eso es bueno mi buen amigo, por el momento este encuentro lo olvidaras…pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos…sin duda me recordaras…hasta la próxima Issei Dragneel, cuida de ella…]** -

Sintiendo entonces como todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a difuminar, el color oscuro que se extendía hasta donde la vista le daba comenzaba a difuminarse hasta volverse completamente blanco, el intenso blanco le obligó a cerrar los ojos…

Has estado cayendo desde una gran altura alguna vez…

Issei si, la primera vez recordó que fue volando con su padre en los terrenos de su abuelo, él iba montado en su lomo mientras iba acompañado de su madre, jugando a competir con otro de sus tíos, en un descuido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el vacío…

Ese día además de ver como el color de su padre y madre puede cambiar a una velocidad anormal sintió por primera vez, la sensación de caer al vacío…

Aunque para él fue divertido, no lo fue en absoluto para su padre o madre…

Justo ahora sintió la misma sensación…

Y de un momento a otro el color en su campo de visión fue tomando color, el color de un rojo intenso.

Sintiendo entonces algo sólido y algo suave entre mis brazos, además de una leve sensación de calor ligero pero agradable que me estaba rodeando.

- **[Listo, el mocoso está aquí, ¡Igneel prepárate para lanzarlo hacia el cielo de inmediato!]** -escucho gritar a una voz que reconoció de inmediato, era su abuelo Tannin, llamando a su padre.

- **[Lo tengo, ahora hacia el cielo con el poder que queda que no es poco]** -

 **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRH!**

Rugen ambos dragones sin perder tiempo redirigiendo todo el poder que el joven hijo de Igneel había invocado.

La cantidad de poder redirigido hacia el cielo para que este se perdiese en el firmamento estaban seguros que ambos podrían tenerlo, sin embargo Tannin estaba seguro que quedaría débil después de hacerlo, Igneel por su parte sabía que inmediatamente quedaría inconsciente por usar todo su poder….

Formándose con ello un enorme pilar de fuego giratorio que apuñala el firmamento e ilumina todo este planeta…incluso hace oscurecer la luz por un instante y este evento fue bien visto por cientos de personas…

Asi de impresionante era la cantidad de poder que se había usado, para liberar a sea quien sea que Issei había encontrado.

Y para terminar el pilar de fuego enorme y majestuoso comienza a contraerse para terminar desapareciendo asi sin más, revelando poco a poco mientras las llamas terminaban de bailar a dos personas abrazadas la una a la otra…

Ambos dragones se miraron un instante antes de asentir, un instante después ambos brillaron y acercándose hacia el pelinegro, adoptaron la forma humana a la que ellos se habían acostumbrado. Un hombre en sus treintas de cabello rojo y puntas rosáceas en el caso de Igneel y en el caso de Tannin un hombre de cabellos purpuras y puntas negras, un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus cuarenta.

Acercándose presurosamente hacia el joven dragon.

- **[¡Issei te encuentras bien!]** -su padre fue el primero en arrodillarse a su lado y confirmar mientras sujetaba los hombros a su hijo y lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-Papá, yo estoy bien yo…-

- **[Dime hijo puedes ver el color de mi pelo, dime rápido cuantos dedos vez, sabes quién soy, sabes la edad de tu madre, sabes cuan viejo es tu abuelo dime sabes dónde-HYAH!]** -antes de que Igneel en su estado de frenesí de preocupación y nerviosismo por el estado su hijo termine lastimando y quizás traumando al pobre joven dragon Tannin entro y de un golpe en la cabeza mando a callar a su hijo en ley.

- **[Dime Issei ¿Te encuentras bien?]** -fue la simple pregunta que hizo Tannin, sin embargo la preocupación y el nerviosismo se podían ver en los ojos de Tannin, estaba realmente preocupado por su nieto.

-Ah, sí, si me encuentro bien, n-no me paso nada est— ¡CHIP!-estaba por hablar, pero fue cortado al también recibir un golpe de karate en la cabeza de su abuelo, ocasionando que se callase en el acto.

- **[Hacer tal acto imprudente, tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho jovencito]** -vocifero furioso su abuelo.

-Bu-bueno yo, hay una razón yo…-

- **[No sé qué hayas hecho para hacer esto, pero te has salvado por los pelos, incluso yo que soy un rey dragon me lo pensaría dos veces antes de invocar el poder del fuego absoluto, ¡Ese poder no es algo con lo que una larva como tu deba de meterse!]** -

Rugió furioso el rey dragon, para Issei ver a su abuelo reclamarle de esa manera y en ese tono era nuevo, con el su abuelo jamás había perdido la compostura, y el que lo haya hecho por usar tal poder, le daban al pelinegro una idea de lo peligroso que había sido el usarlo…

Sin embargo solo odia bajar la cabeza y mostrarse sumiso, mas no se arrepentía, pues el motivo por el cual lo uso, justo ahora estaba siendo abrazado por él.

Su abuelo estaba a punto de iniciar uno de sus ya conocidos y por primera vez furioso sermón hacia Issei, sin embargo ya para ese momento Igneel se había levantado y ahora estaba arrodillado al lado de su hijo, viendo entonces a la persona que él estaba abrazando.

- **[Tío Tannin espera, espera un momento]** -llamo con algo de calma el hombre pelis rojo. Tomando por el hombro a su hijo y mirándole.

Enviándole un mensaje tácito a Issei, que podía confiar en el…

Lentamente Issei mostro a su padre a la persona a la que la tenía en sus brazos, una chica, se miraba tranquila, sus facciones eran suaves, entrando a la adolescencia al igual que su hijo, un suave y largo sedoso cabello rubio su piel era blanca como la nieve, estaba desnuda, pero inconsciente.

Rápidamente Igneel pareció dar un respingo, cerrando uno de sus ojos, como si algo hubiese golpeado directamente en su mente, mas como si hubiese recordado algo, algo realmente vasto y de hace tiempo de golpe, causando y una leve jaqueca en él.

Aun asi sacudió su cabeza un poco y rápidamente se quitó el abrigo que tenía puesto, cubriendo la figura de la chica mientras su hijo aun la sostenía en sus brazos.

- **[Esta chica…esta chica, estaba ahí dentro verdad…dentro de ese cristal al cual atacaste con el poder invocado de los ancestros no es asi Issei]** -p0regunto su padre con un ligero tono de severidad.

Incluso Tannin tenía que aceptarlo, había visto antes serio a Igneel, pero nunca hasta ahora lo había visto asi con Issei, quizás cuando esos dos estuvieran a solas mostraría esa faceta, pero lo dudaba, pero justo ahora, el rostro de Igneel desprendía severidad y seriedad al preguntarle a su hijo sobre la chica a la que traía en brazos.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para su abuelo, pues él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que era la chica para su nieto…

- _ **[Pensar que su pareja estaría en un lugar como este…hacer tal locura, impulsado solo por su instinto, me cuesta trabajo creer que este niño fuese tan solo un humano adoptado, y ahora es todo un dragon en derecho…me pregunto cómo ira a ser tu futuro Issei]**_ -se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras Igneel tomaba a la chica en sus brazos ya cubierta con su abrigo.

- **[Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente, no se cuales sean las circunstancias Issei, hablaremos de esto después Issei, asi que ahora…]** -estaba pro preguntar algo cuando…

TRUUUUCK-BRROOOOOOM

TRUUUUUUCBBBBBOOOOM

Las paredes de la cueva comenzaban a remecerse, casi pareciese que el gran agujero en el techo, en el cual ya se podían ver claramente las sombras de varias siluetas de diferentes tamaños, que tenían una característica común entre ellas…

Alas…o al menos lo que parecía ser alas en sus espaldas.

Ambos dragones se tensaron de inmediato, reconocieron de inmediato el aroma al mirar arriba, el olor a azufre, algo de cenizas y el olor a tierra muerta…

- **[Igneel toma a Issei y a la niña saca a ambos de aquí, ve al palacio, me hago una vaga idea de lo que estos molestos bichos buscan no es asi Issei]** -el reya dragon miro a su nieto, cuando entro no era tonto, la cantidad de poder mágico que sintió venir de ese cristal no era una broma.

Esa concentración, se hacía una idea de que era, un contenedor, con esa cantidad de energía, sería un blanco para cualquiera que ambicionara el poder. Y parecía que ahora ese poder era codiciado por molestas existencias, posiblemente su nieto de alguna manera lo encontró y descubrió algo.

Resultado de ello, ahora había una chica, no sabía quién era o que era, pero Issei ya la ha señalado como su pareja, lo sepa o no, para el cómo rey dragon su deber era simple, proteger a su familia, su nieto era fuerte pero aún no estaba al nivel para enfrentarse a esos seres, demasiado pronto para él.

Para él o Igneel encargarse de esos demonios no serviría ni como calentamiento, pero eran demonios y eran tramposos, podían intentar algo mientras peleaban, lo mejor era sacar a los pequeños de aquí, con Igneel como seguro mientras él se encarga de mantener sea lo que sea que está en este lugar.

- **[Entiendo]** -contento Igneel, comprendiendo la situación a medias, poner a salvo a los niños y dejar este campo solo a él y estos demonios- **[Iré afuera y prestare apoyo no sé cómo llegaron aquí pero me hago al idea de lo que debe de estar pasando afuera, organizare a los dragones en las puertas]** -brillando entonces en luz roja y adoptando la forma de dragon, un dragon de más de veinte metros de largo, en una de sus garras sostenía a la chica.

De inmediato tomo a su hijo con su otra garra y sujeto a ambos entre sus grandes garras, y sin esperar con un poderoso movimiento de sus alas comenzó el ascenso hacia el agujero en el techo.

Parece ser que la aparición de un dragon no estaba en los planes de los demonios, debido a que detuvieron su avance hacia su destino, del techo o lo que parecía ser el techo, se podía decir que la salida de más de cien metros de ancho, la salida estaba a más de 600 metros.

Sin perder tiempo Igneel toma a su hijo y a la chica entre sus garras poniéndolos en su pecho y de inmediato gano velocidad con la fuerza de sus alas.

Viendo al grupo de demonios a menos de un centenar de metros de ellos, por lo que rápidamente tomo una honda respiración y lanzo de inmediato una basta y furiosa llamarada hacia el cielo.

Esto fue tomado como un ataque por lo cual varios demonios dispararon ataques mágicos contra el ardiente fuego.

Como si no fuesen nada Igneel continuo su carga contra los ataques, protegiendo de sus propias llamas a su valiosa carga.

Sin embargo, al entrar en contacto con el fuego de Igneel, los demonios palidecieron, sus ataques básicamente fueron incinerados por el fuego del dragon. Ningún ataque mágico resulto efectivo.

Por lo cual varios demonios que reaccionaron a tiempo se quitaron del camino y evitaron entrar en contacto con el dragon que se mantenía exhalando fuego contra ellos, rebasándolos de inmediato y siguiendo rápidamente hacia arriba.

Los demonios simplemente le ignoraron, mientras continuaban descendiendo.

Varios de ellos parecían sorprendidos, quizás, sea porque ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrarse con un dragon en este lugar, es más, no esperaban que la entrada al lugar designado como uno de los objetivos primarios fuese tan fácil entrar.

-¡Dejen a ese dragon irse! ¡El objetivo esta abajo apresúrense, grupo de asalto al frente!-exclamo el que parecía ser el líder, un demonio de al menos tres metros de grande, fornido, de aspecto humanoide, lo más resaltante seria quizás el cuerno que tenía en medio de la cabeza, fácilmente era de un metro de grande, a su lado demonios de aspecto similar volaban justo a él, solo que eran más pequeños, dos metros de alto.

Acompañándolos a ellos venían algunos más, demonios con aspecto humano, características propias de los demonios eran colmillo saliendo de sus bocas, cuernos en sus cabezas que eran un par o incluso tres, algunos meramente eran criaturas con forma de insectos, encorvados y con algunos pares de ojos, algunos más con túnicas negras y verdes desgastadas.

Alrededor de un centenar de ellos.

-¡Todos atentos hay un elfo esperando abajo!-grito otro de los demonios desde el lado izquierdo, se parecía a una mantis religiosa, más grande que el anterior al menos cinco metros de la cabeza hasta lo que parecía ser una cola abultada.

- **[Je me han llamado de varias maneras, pero es la primera vez que me llaman elfo]** -dijo de manera casual Tannin viendo como su sobrino y su nieto se alejan del lugar, al tiempo que el centenar de invasores aterrizaban y tomaban posiciones a su alrededor, algunos comenzando a recitar arias de hechizos y dibujar círculos mágicos de ataques.

Otros empuñando grandes armas brutales armas que cualquiera hubiese temido al instante.

Pero para un dragon de la talla de Tannin, estas armas no eran más que un mondadientes muy curioso. Justo ahora les miraba con aburrimiento, para él estos seres no eran la gran cosa, a lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado a cientos de enemigos más fuertes que ellos, incluso en una ocasión tuvo la osadía de atacar a un dios dragon…

Si bien ni siquiera este volteo a verle, podía decir que seres a su nivel no serían un problema para él.

Además, había escuchado claramente que pensaban que él era un elfo.

-Tu él elfo de ahí, dinos donde se encuentra el Fairy Heart-pregunto el demonio más grande todos, al menos diez metros de alto, con apariencia de un troll, solo que este tenía cuatro cuernos, la asquerosa baba goteaba debido a sus abultados colmillos, sucios, de color de carbón quemado-Anda responde de inmediato y quizás contemplare el mantenerme como mi mascota-

- **[Puedes callarte monigote insignificante]** -contesto tranquilo el rey dragon- **[No estoy obligado a responderte, por otra parte no quiero hacerlo, solo estoy aquí porque mi nieto vino a este lugar, no me interesa otra cosa…]** -les miro, tal parece que eso les molesto.

-maldito elfo-

-rata de bosque piensas que nos asustas imbécil-

-Me divertiré esparciendo tus tripas por todo este lugar-

-Serás un buen alimento-

-Tu cabeza la usare como letrina-

Y asi varios insultos y amenazas de toda índole, el gran número de demonios en verdad estaba furioso. Pero era su culpa, habían invadido de dios sabe dónde el planeta, y en menos de un siglo habían casi extinto y depredado al planeta al punto de volverlo un montón de tierra y rocas muertas, fue con ayuda de los elfos y los antiguos dragones que desterraron a los demonios del planeta y lo recuperaron, curándolo poco a poco hasta que lo recuperaron por completo, de no haberles detenido en aquel entonces y enviado a esa luna olvidada, la tierra hubiera sido su siguiente objetivo, y por ese entonces ya tenían las manos llenas con los titanes, los gigantes de hielo y fuego y algunas otras razas problemáticas que estaban causando estragos en los mundos.

Por ello los dragones viendo que sus hogares peligraban entraron en la guerra y la detuvieron de golpe, con su poderío incluso después de sufrir graves pérdidas, no fue problema derrotar a las demás razas y hacerse con estos planetas.

De momento debía de impedir que lo que estaba en este lugar lo dejara…

- **[Bien, si es asi como quieren que sea…no me culpen por emocionarme]** -sonrió divertido, y de repente los abucheos de los demonios se detuvieron al sentir de golpe una abrumadora sed de sangre.

Delante de ellos el elfo a quien ellos consideraban insignificante fue envuelto en un pilar de fuego que se elevó varios metros convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego.

- **[Para ustedes inmundas criaturas]** -se escuchó la voz de aquel elfo, volverse más grave y profunda que antes- **[Siéntanse con suerte de que alguien de mi nivel y estatus los envié al infierno, el tan solo pensar en que hubiera tenido que enfrentarse Issei si es que no sentía ese aumento de poder me enfurece…]** -sintiendo entonces como es que la temperatura en los alrededores comenzaba a aumentar, teniendo como origen aquel tornado de fuego en el que ahora una inmensa sombra se podía ver.

FLUUUUUUUUOOOOOSSH

BAM-BAM

A ambos lados extendiéndose dos grandes y prominentes alas de murciélago de un purpura pálido, y…

PUMP

Justo detrás una larga y vivida cola se movía, cubierta por escamas purpuras relucientes.

- **[Asi que ahora…montón de basura maloliente…aligeren aunque sea un poco la furia que me ha dado…]** -

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Rugió furioso Tannin, el rey dragon mostrando la magnificencia de los dragones y asolando el corazón de los demonios con temor. Al ver que el enemigo al cual ellos estaban seguros de poder matar sin problemas se había convertido en un dragon.

En el pasado los demonios jamás vieron a un dragon asumir la forma humana, ver a un supuesto elfo transformarse asi como asi, hizo a algunos inseguros en que si era real o no, unos pocos, los más fuertes no se sentían realmente intimidados, no había certeza para ellos de que el dragon delante fuese real.

Pero si alguien le mirase con atención…su respiración era real, sus ojos brillaban con furia por amenazar a su familia, el resplandor de sus escamas era propio de los dragones y el aliento de fuego, entre sus fauces se podía alcanzar a ver, brillando amenazantemente contra los enemigos que pudieron haber amenazado la integridad de su familia…

No importaba si Issei no fuese su nieto de sangre, era querido por él, sus padres lo amaban y el también, era parte de su familia, y si algo no debes hacerle a un dragon es amenazar a su familia…

-No se asusten es tan solo una rata sumiendo la forma de un dragon ¡No es real me escuchan no es real!-grito el demonio mantis.

-¡Asi es levanten sus armas prepárense para matarlo!-

-¡Seremos héroes si le llevamos el artefacto de esta sala a nuestro rey!-

-¡Ataquemos de inmediato todos carguen!-

Gritaron varios demonios, uno tras otro para ir contra el que era más que una ilusión de un dragon.

- **[Me bastan mis garras y colmillos para encargarme de ustedes…asi que siéntanse afortunados de que no los convertiré en cenizas de inmediato]** -dijo el dragon, viendo como varios disparos mágicos con poder demoniaco iban contra él, al igual que varias flechas y lanzas llovían sobre él.

- **[¡Esfuércense más ni siquiera tengo que esquivar estas cosas!]** -dijo saltando como un león hacia su presa, abriendo sus grandes fauces y apuntando sus garras a destruir a sus enemigos.

-¡Piensas que te temo rat-!-

ZAAAS-SLAAASH-ZASSS

KRUIIIIG

KRIIIG

- **[No soy una rata escoria…soy un dragon]** -Dijo el dragon con las alas extendidas, y repentinamente un tanto más pequeño después d aparecer detrás del primer grupo de demonios que intento atacarle…

Un instante, solo eso se requirió y justo detrás de él dragon…

PAW

PAW

PAW

PAW

Comenzaron a caer al suelo, con sonidos sordos, al igual que todo el suelo detrás del dragon se teñía de un oscuro y ennegrecido color rojo, acompañado de pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron los cuerpos de los demonios.

Diez de ellos en un instante.

- **[Entonces continuamos]** -Tannin mostrando amenazante sus colmillos y garras, estas últimas goteando aun con la sangre de los demonios que había asesinado hace un momento.

Lo único que se escuchaba era los gritos y rugidos de demonios intentando derrotar a un dragon furioso por la amenaza a su familia, desde la gran abertura en el techo, en los jardines del palacio se podían ver una gama luces de diferentes colores resplandecer desde el agujero…

Pero solo fue durante un par de minutos…

La batalla por Ellesméra acaba de comenzar

-CON IGNEEL-

El vuelo fuera del agujero no fue difícil, los demonios que venían contra el parecían estar más interesados en ir hacia abajo que en detenerles…

Aunque al salir había un grupo de al menos cincuenta de ellos esperando en las orillas, no pudieron hacer nada para detener el vuelo de Igneel en su forma dragon.

Saliendo de agujero envueltos en llamas que fácilmente incineraron los ataques de los demonios y continuaron protegiéndoles mientras salían, a pesar de estar envueltos en llamas, estas no afectaron a Issei o a la chica, para ello una barrera invisible fue puesta a su alrededor y protegiéndolos de las terribles llamas de Igneel.

No les tomo más de un minuto llegar hasta una altura considerable desde donde pudieron ver con asombro lo que ocurría…

La ciudad estaba siendo atacada. A lo lejos grandes masas de color negro se podían ver acercándose rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Con sus visión privilegiada ambos padre e hijo podían ver de qué se trataba, eran tropas, tropas de mounstros, de todos los tamaños, en especial, tropas de orcos.

Y algunas de estas masas negras ya se estaban estrellando contra las murallas exteriores.

La capital era enorme, más de cuarenta kilómetros de diámetro, una fuerte y poderosa muralla se erigía en el perímetro de está protegiéndola de cualquier ataque contra esta, en el centro se encontraba el palacio de Ellesméra, Eternal Palace.

Habían ataques en las murallas, en ellas la gran guardia que evita que tropas terrestres la atraviesen se podían ver ya combatiendo contra los enemigos, viendo cómo es que los elfos comenzaban con la mortal y precisa lluvia de flechas contra el ejército de los demonios.

Igneel e Issei podían ver claramente a la fuerza enemiga comenzar a escalar la pared con sus enormes escaleras, veían a los orcos y demás demonios escalarla mientras recibían las mortales y certera flechas élficas.

Podían ver a los Wyverms enemigos surcar los cielos siendo seguidos por las águilas, grifos, pegasos y dragones menores montados por elfos, persiguiendo y manteniendo a los enemigos fuera del perímetro aéreo de la ciudad. Aun si estaban en pleno festival, debido a peticiones del consejo dragon, se mantuvieron el mínimo de tropas apostadas en la muralla a la espera de cualquier eventualidad.

Sin embargo esto, la advertencia del consejo dragon bien podría ser tomada de un modo positivo como de uno negativo…

Si bien fue una advertencia hecha a ciertos altos mandos militares de los elfos, con el fin de mantener a unidades de elites preparadas, sin embargo esto representaba un problema para los dragones.

Eran aliados de los elfos, pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen obligados a compartir información, y más aun tratándose de información que los puede culpar al menos parcialmente.

El tratado mantenía las disputas al mínimo, la convivencia pacífica entre ellos era el objetivo, ayudarse la una a la otra el medio para lograrlo, el cooperar militarmente…

Era otro cantar…

En ese aspecto cada quien lo suyo, los elfos por su parte y los dragones por su lado. Pero justo ahora, los más probable es que los demás dragones tal y como se esperaba, estarían luchando y deteniendo únicamente a los dragoons.

En los cielos podía tener un panorama completo de lo que sucedía en toda la capital, asi como ver que la barrera interior del castillo ha empezado a levantarse, formando dentro lo que bien podría decirse que es una pirámide…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo Issei al ver cómo es que varias explosiones se estaban dando en las afueras de la ciudad.

Su padre por su parte se mantenía volando agitando las alas mientras vía toda la escena.

Los dragones actualmente estaban apostados en las puertas principales de la ciudad, eran unidades de cuatro caballeros dragon todos de rango medio, incluso un ejército de demonios de clase alta lo pensaría dos veces antes de provocarles.

Pero viendo bien…

Los grupos de dragones no estaban luchando contra demonios sino…

- **[…Imposible, lograron enviar esas cosas hasta aquí]** -decía levemente nervioso.

Como señor dragon sabía de ellos, pero pensar que lograran enviarlas hasta aquí, incluso si son una unidad de caballeros dragon tendrán dificultad para hacerse cargo de ellos…

Y eso era…dragoons…

La ciudad era inmensa, más 40 kilómetros de diámetro, pero con su aguda visión era capaz de ver claramente la situación, los dragones y los dragoons estaban en un punto muerto, ninguno retrocedía y ninguno parecía estar cerca a ganar.

Arremetiendo entre ataques físicos y mágicos, mantenían a los dragoons a raya…

Si la situación continuaba eventualmente los dragones caerían, otra desventaja de esas copias peligrosas era su alta resistencia y vitalidad…

- **[Esto se está volviendo complicado…el palacio… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!]** -estaba viendo la situación cuando de repente, a lo lejos logra percibir algo que le hizo alarmarse.

Cortando el aire como si fuese una espada…no una flecha, aunque para él, el término seria…una lanza…

Una enorme lanza de hierro color negro surcando el inmenso cielo de la capital de los elfos, aunque no de tan gran tamaño, al menos de cincuenta metros. De largo, el objetivo, el estadio dentro del palacio…

Al ser el único refuerzo aéreo el gran dragon rojo se precipito de inmediato contra el gran objeto…

No sabía cuánto llevaba asi la situación, pero no parecía mucho tiempo de estar asi, la barrera en el palacio apenas si se estaba terminando de levantar.

Y ese objeto viniendo hacia el palacio le preocupaba. Su esposa se encontraba ahí, y por ningún motivo permitiría que ella entrase en batalla, al menos no antes que el…

- **[Issei sujétate tú y tu amiga estarán bien ve a mi espalda ahora]** -recibiendo la orden de su padre, con habilidad casi anormal, el adolescente tomo en un brazo a su amiga y se soltó, al tiempo que su padre daba una vuelta de barril en el aire, con cuidado y en sincronía perfecta, atrapaba a su hijo con su ala derecha y lo llevaba a su espalda.

Esta maniobra salió a la perfección y agarrándose de una de las púas en la espalda de su padre logro mantenerse en esta y continuo ahí mientras su padre aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡Ngh!…papá ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-alcanzo a decir el adolescente resistiendo con su brazo derecho la fuerza a la que era arrastrado.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

PUUUUUUMB

Rugió de inmediato recibiendo el objeto y frenando su velocidad reduciéndola considerablemente al tiempo que usaba sus poderosas alas para detener su avance.

El viento torcerse y ofreciendo resistencia era lo único audible para el pelinegro en ese instante.

Siendo observados de inmediato por todos los participantes en la arena, más de 1 kilómetro de diámetro para que ahí se desarrollase el torneo con batallas múltiples al mismo tiempo. Todos los participantes levantaron la mirada para ver ahí, a un dragon rojo deteniendo lo que parecía ser un gran barco negro que caía desde el cielo.

Rugiendo furioso mientras hacía fuerza para detenerlo con sus poderosas alas, aun asi, parecía que era demasiado para el gran dragon de fuego, recibió el impacto con su cuerpo y redujo la velocidad, pero este gran objeto continuaba su avance, reduciendo su velocidad a la mitad.

¡GAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!

Volvía a rugir aleteando con mucha más fuerza que antes, pero la velocidad del gran objeto apenas si parecía estar disminuyendo.

Pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Igneel el gran barco de color negro sin velas, entro en el rango de la barrera antes de que esta se lograse cerrar por completo quedando todos encerrados dentro de la barrera dorada en forma de cúpula.

-¡KUHH! ¡GRAAAAAH! ¡MALDICIÓN!-dio un grito al cielo antes de salir del camino del gran barco. Quedándose en el aire mientras veía al barco caer contra el centro del estadio.

TROOOOOOMP

BOOOOOOOOOOMP

Y de inmediato una nube de polvo se levantó por el lugar donde la gran nave se estrello

Y al instante, un olor realmente fuerte llego a la nariz de los dragones.

Un olor a azufre, fuerte e intenso, Issei en reacción se cubrió la nariz. Era un olor bastante fuerte. Igneel afilo la mirada con ojos hacia aquella gran embarcación, sabiendo el origen y el porqué de aquella fuerte aroma.

Volando sobre la arena podía ver aquella masa de hierro incrustada en el centro de la arena, sabía que era lo que había dentro, pero no podía atacar descuidadamente, incluso si se contenía eso podría explotar y alcanzar a varios de los participantes en la arena, considerando la situación, la mayoría eran solo niños.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Y al instante podía ver un gran círculo mágico expandiéndose de esa gran embarcación, Igneel lo supo al instante, lo había visto antes, una barrera oscura extendiéndose, lo vio durante las últimas guerras de expulsión, una barrera capaz de repeler el poder de dragones, temporalmente.

Utilizadas para detener el ataque de los dragones, al menos temporalmente, durante treinta minutos si dicha barrera lo dejaba fuera del área que cubría, esta era capaz de detener sus ataques. Y proteger a las tropas enemigas mientras se retiraban, fue usada básicamente para esto.

Y justo ahora una de esas barreras se estaba extendiendo, y por su fuerza e intensidad fácilmente cubriría toda la arena, el número de participantes dentro de esta no es pequeño, y lo peor de todo, todos son niños, por lo que de inmediato.

Cayo empicada hacia el lugar donde había caído el. Si no evitaba que esa barrera se extienda, un evento complicado podía darse, uno en el cual los elfos y toda terranova podía salir perdiendo.

-¡KUH…!-fue ahí que un gemido de esfuerzo pudo escucharse en su espalda.

Fue debido a su preocupación y a evitar un escenario desventajoso para terranova que olvido por un segundo la preciada carga en su espalda…su hijo

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Abriendo de par en par sus alas detuvo su carga hacia la arena de golpe.

Volteando hacia atrás, su cabeza, en su campo de visión solamente una borrosa y pequeña silueta a su perspectiva pudo verse. Sin embargo un segundo después en su mente la imagen tomo forma.

Era Issei, era su hijo quien impulsado por fuego salido de sus puños había continuado con la carga hacia la barrera.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!-grito con fuerza y aumento la salida del fuego en sus manos-¡Papá te encargo a Lucy!-casi como si fuese perfectamente cronometrado un cuerpo cayó sobre la garra de Igneel, se trataba de la chica que él había encontrado en aquella instalación subterránea.

Entrando en unos de los últimos agujeros que había en la cúpula antes de que esta se cerrara por completo. Quedando él pelinegro en el interior y el exterior completamente aislados.

TUUUUUUMP

Cayendo en el suelo y plantando con fuerza los pies en la tierra, quedando en una rodilla mirando hacia adelante.

Clavada de manera inclinada, como una lanza, se encontraba la gran mole de hierro negro.

Todos en la arena estaban en pánico, algunos aun no sabían que pasaba, de un momento a otro un dragon había aparecido en el cielo rugiendo y al siguiente una gran moles de hierro negro había caído en medio del estadio.

La barrera que solo debería de activarse en caso de que un ataque a la capital se diese, se había activado asi sin más, de un momento a otro…

A eso sumándole el atronador sonido de los cañones en las afueras de la ciudadela los cuales estaban de repente disparando sobre las tropas enemigas. Que de un momento a otro se encontraban apostadas en las afueras de la capital. Nadie sabía de esto dentro del estadio

-¡Todos los estudiantes reúnanse aquí, de prisa!-llamaba unos de los profesores, un elfo de cabello castaño atado en una sola trenza que iba a su espalda.

Su voz era firme y en tono de mando, debido a su experiencia en el ejército, como todos los profesores al ser soldados de elite, eran los que mejor preparados estaban tranquilos, evaluando la situación actual.

Controlando el pánico de los participantes, dado que la mayoría aún no ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad, desconocen por completo como es el verdadero campo de batalla, por otro lado los profesores, miran con cuidado aquella mole de metal…

Reconociendo de una el metal usado en ella.

Y de inmediato los alrededor de los 100 estudiantes se movilizaron justo detrás de él, y al instante una docena de profesores estaban delante de todos ellos, empuñando todos, un escudo ligero circular, y una espada corta de una mano. Detrás de ellos media docena más de elfos, posiblemente también profesores o asistentes estaban listos con sus arcos y flechas listas para disparar en contra de cualquier enemigo que vallase a salir y otra media docena lista para dar apoyo o atacar a distancia con magia.

No cabía duda de que la respuesta de los elfos era rápida, además de su perfecta sincronización al estar los unos listos para cualquier eventualidad.

TUC-TUC-TUC-TUC

Al instante dos compuertas comenzaban a abrirse y de ellas varios orcos comenzaron a salir, rugientes, furiosos, salían como si fuesen el agua de una fuente.

Decenas y decenas de ellos, todos ellos rugiendo y mirando hacia todos lados, encontrándose para ellos en el lugar que querían, y rápidamente todos ellos comenzaban a ponerse en posición.

Issei los miraba con cuidado, no eran orcos cualquieras, había leído archivos con respecto a las guerras en el pasado, entre las fuerzas de los demonios, los más numerosos eran la raza de los orcos. Teniendo tres variaciones, los Uruk Haid, destacando en lo que es fuerza y organización, lo que les permite movilizarse con equipo pesado de manera rápida y eficiente. Prueba de ello son las gruesas armaduras pesadas además de los anchos escudos que cargaban con ellos.

Lo vieras por donde lo vieras, de aquella mole de hierro negro habían salido algo más de un centenar de ellos. En desventaja de tres a uno, el escenario no estaba a favor de los elfos de ninguna manera.

Issei miraba con cuidado a ambos lados, por un lado si ayudaba, tendría que ir con todo, para empeorar las cosas, justo detrás del grupo de orcos, ya organizados en una formación de tortuga, aparecieron detrás de ellos, media docena de trolls.

De más de tres metros, con armadura gruesa y mal acabada, portando peligrosos y mortales mazos de madera con pinchos, la fuerza de esos mounstros fácilmente podría acabar con la vida de un soldado Razo con un golpe. Sus cascos apenas si podían contener la baba de sus fétidas bocas con higiene bucal probablemente sin cuidado desde su nacimiento.

GORO-GORO-GORO-GOOOOOOOO

Dando algunos guturales grito de furia, bajando de aquella nave, los elfos les miraban con cuidado y algunas gotas de sudor, se notaba que incluso sim eran veteranos en combates estaban nerviosos, y no era para menos.

Sus enemigos les superaban 4 a 1, además de que ahora habían mounstros lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe. Pero aun asi se mantenían firmes.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRH

Se escuchó como fuera de la barrera negra dos dragones comenzaban a atacar con alientos de fuego furiosamente el exterior.

El crepitar del ataque de sus alientos chocaba con fuerza contra la barrera, pero aun asi, esta parecía no ceder.

Lo que se esperaría de una barrera, estaba repeliendo el fuego de dos señores dragones.

-Mamá, papá-murmuro, pues ahí afuera estaban sus padres ambos en sus formas dragon atacando furiosamente la barrera mientras vuelan en el cielo, incluso pudo ver a varios enemigos alados sobrevolando muy por arriba de ellos.

Y algunos pocos que caían del cielo envueltos en llamas. Ambos padres buscaban ferozmente atravesar la barrera y ayudar a su hijo. Pero incluso el esfuerzo combinado de dos señores dragones parecía ser insuficiente para destruir la barrera.

Esta se sabía muy poco, lo único sabido de ellas era que podían bloquear a los dragones por completo durante un periodo de treinta minutos, nada más.

Asi que durante treinta minutos incluso los elfos no serían capaces de atravesar esta barrera,

Y como si no fuera poco…

El olor a azufre lleno por completo el aire un olor aún más intenso del que sintió cuando salían del lugar donde estuvo Lucy. Un olor intenso.

Y del interior…

GRRUUUUUUUUUUUUGH

RAAAAAAAARH

Comenzaban a escucharse guturales sonidos, sonidos como voces, voces furiosas que venían desde el interior de la gran mole de hierro negro.

Y lo primero que ve Issei salir de entre la puertas fue como una mano, con piel grisácea brillante, uñas largas y afiladas, crueles garras, para al instante un ser con apariencia humanoide saliese, toda su piel era grisácea, pero a través de su pecho líneas rojas, rojas brillantes como si estuviesen hechas de lava.

Ojos huecos, solo pupila, negros por completo, grandes cuernos apuntando hacia los lados con una curvatura hacia arriba, una hilera de afilados dientes, asi como una larga lengua de color rojo, vistiendo un conjunto de armadura hecha por…

Cráneos, todo su tórax y parte de la protección en la parte inferior del cuerpo, hechas con cráneos, algunos de ellos aún tenían parte de las protecciones que habían llevado durante su vida, diademas que indicaban sus rangos de caballeros elfos. De más de cuatro metros de alto, su postura era como la de un simio al intentar caminar erguido.

Y seguido a él, venían otros, siete más de ellos salieron, su poder era sin dudas, claramente podía sentirlo, esos seres eran…

Sin lugar a dudas…

Demonios…demonios con un poder considerable, todos ellos mirando con sed de sangre a los elfos.

La raza de ellos era muy variada, demasiadas sub-especies, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que el primero de ellos, era sin lugar a dudas el más fuerte, solo él tenía la armadura hecha de cráneos, había leído antes que aquel demonio que cargue con una indumentaria con cráneos, eran los cráneos de sus enemigos y además era evidencia de su rango como líder.

Fue entonces que sintió un escalofrió, un escalofrió como nunca antes, un escalofrió que lo hizo aguantar la respiración y detenerse por completo, algo, algo realmente peligroso se había aparecido en ese lugar. Y sea lo que sea…tenía en su mira a él…

Fue eso lo que sintió, una sensación de peligro que le hizo dar un paso atrás…

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH

Escucho como un gutural y fantasmal rugido venía desde dentro de la gran nave de hierro negro, sus sentidos se detuvieron, su respiración se volvió pesada, su garganta se secó…

No sabía que era, pero sea lo que sea que había rugido…

Era algo que le causaba…

Miedo…temor…angustia…

Era algo que le había aterrado…

BAPUMP-BAPUMP-BAPUMP

Escuchando por un instante únicamente el latir de su corazón, y sentir como la piel se le encrispaba.

Tener todas esas sensaciones y el alerta de sus sentidos en su pico más alto, hizo que su cuerpo no lo obedeciera en lo que él quería hacer.

Miedo nublaba su pensar.

Temor entumecía su cuerpo

-Tal parece que nuestra carta final quiere su salida antes de tiempo eh…-escucho con claridad a una persona desde el interior de la gran nave de hierro.-Me pregunto que debe de haberle provocado-

Y saliendo de esta nave aparecía lo que parecía ser un hombre, con una altura casi de tres metros, una prominente armadura negra, con una capa hecha de la piel marrón oscuro de alguna bestia. La armadura con tema de cráneos humanos.

En lo que sería la cabeza un gran casco con cuatro cuernos a los lados, una apertura triangular en lo que serían los ojos

-Terranova, por fin después de tantos siglos, soy capaz de pisar tus tierras una vez más…-escucho el pelinegro murmurar a aquel demonio.

Lo percibió en cuanto se asomó de la nave, el olor del azufre concentrado, asi como olor a sangre, lo cual hizo cubrirse la nariz ante tal aroma. Un olor a sangre podrida, además de un hediondo olor de carne en descomposición llegaba a su nariz…

Un olor acido…

Un olor que lastimaba su sensible nariz, y hacia que su piel se erizara, todos sus sentidos gritaban peligro.

-Y una vez más tu tierra fértil y basta será nuestra-el demonio aprecia estar metido de lleno en su monologo, quizás por eso.

-¡segunda y tercera línea fuego!-no pudo sentir ni anticipar las ordenes de los profesores, que lejos de esperar a que sus enemigos e invasores.

Atacar, era al parecer lo más lógico que podían hacer, el aterrizaje fue por mucho muy accidentado, sus pies aun deberían de ser incapaces de sostenerse por el movimiento de la nave, por lo cual su coordinación en grupo no sería eficiente.

Aprovechando estas condiciones, el elfo maestro con mayor rango militar asumió el mando, y ordeno un ataque fulminante con el fin de desatar el caos en el enemigo y evitar que este tome formaciones de batalla, si lo hacían sus posibilidades de lidiar con ellos de manera eficiente serian aplastadas y estarían básicamente a merced de la muerte.

Pero aun asi, los gritos de dolor de los orcos y demonios que recibían de lleno la letal lluvia de flechas y magia no fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar al pelinegro que estaba estático.

El miedo hacia que sus musculo se tensaran, estaba paralizado, en su corta vida había sentido esta sensación.

GRAAAAAGH

Volvía a escuchar el cruel rugido, que auguraba destrucción y muerte.

-¡OYE ISSEI QUE DEMIONIOS HACES!-una fuerte voz se escuchó a su lado.

PAAM

De repente él ahora tenía una visión cercana al césped en el suelo.

-¡Oye Issei que demonios crees que estás haciendo!-grito otra voz.

Esta vez, debido a la sorpresa del golpe y al sentir que su espalda pesaba.

Volteando, encontrándose ahí los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros, Soma y Ryo, quienes habían llegado a él y lo habían derribado, al ver que este no reaccionaba.

-Q-Que ¡Porque fue eso!-reaccionando entonces por fin.

-¡Idiota! estabas ahí de pie sin moverte vamos de prisa salimos para llevarte con los otros no te quedes atrás esta vez-de inmediato cuando Ryo grito estas palabras los tres chicos comenzaron una rápida ida hacia el grupo de estudiantes escudados pro los profesores, que se mantenían disparando flechas y ráfagas mágicas contra el enemigo.

-¡Señor el enemigo ha erigido una berrera defensiva, los ataques mágicos están perdiendo efecto!-grito uno de la línea de atrás.

Efectivamente, después de que los cuerpos de al menos catorce de los cayeran al suelo por los impactos de flechas haciéndolos parecer alfileteros o por el impacto de magia habían sido atravesados en sus cuerpos o les faltaba algún miembro en su cuerpo. Debido a esto la sangre comenzaba a extenderse por el campo.

La respuesta enemiga no se hizo esperar. De inmediato tres orcos, con armaduras un poco más estilizadas que los demás se pusieron al frente, y juntando sus manos, extendieron una barrera color purpura. Aunque viendo bien a estos, asombrosamente pudo distinguir su especie.

-Elfos oscuros-murmuro Issei y como para confirmarlo, en sus manos estaban sosteniendo orbes purpuras, los cuales no eran más que herramientas mágicas, los elfos oscuros están versados en la fabricación de estas.

-Todos los lagartos, escudos delante, resistan, orcos prepárense para una carga, liberen a las arpías-comando aquel demonio en armadura. Y a su orden, desde el interior de la nave, al venos una veintena de hombres lagartos, de más dos metros y medio salieron, cargando pesados escudos rectangulares.

POOOWN

PAAAM

PRAAAM

Recibiendo golpe tras golpe se formaron sin perder tiempo frente a la fuerza de los orcos, permitiéndoles empezar sus formaciones de batalla.

A partir de aquí…

Un escenario que nadie esperaría comenzó a formarse.

La guerra, aunque impensable en Terranova se había desatado de repente, y quien decidiría hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza o al menos tenía el poder para moverla era…en la existencia misma de dos seres en particular diferentes el uno del otro.

Una oscura entidad, que aguardaba desde las sombras. Desde hacía eones esperando el momento adecuado en el cual se haría con el control de todo y de todos.

Y otra ligada a la idea de proteger lo hermoso de este mundo, con el único objetivo de proteger la felicidad de todos y de todo.

…

…

Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí el capítulo V, si se están preguntando oye más de media año, bueno resumen me atropellaron, estuve en recuperación, durante ese tiempo estuve bastante limitado en cuanto a poder moverme, fui ayudado durante mi recuperación para escribir por mi novia.

Los proyectos con Erendir los continuamos como podíamos, ella estudia medicina y ya saben hay poco tiempo me ayudaba cada vez que podía, y bueno aunque estuve algunos meses en cama y luego en silla de ruedas regrese a clases todo valiente, al final tuve que abandonar varias cosas por un par de meses para salvar el ciclo el cual apenas pude salvar cuatro de los seis cursos que llevaba este ciclo.

En fin hice lo posible para terminar este cap y el de algunos de mis fic, lamento las demoras y no se preocupen responderé a sus criticas una vez más lo siento y que disfruten el cap, de mi parte y mi novia Criz Ravenwood.


End file.
